


A Wyvern's Tale

by Stormtide_Leviathan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, Existentialism, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 89,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtide_Leviathan/pseuds/Stormtide_Leviathan
Summary: One fateful fall during her last performance should have been the end. A thrill-seeking acrobat looks for a fresh start and answers in a strange world with an equally vexing archer.
Relationships: OC/Virion
Kudos: 11





	1. Take the Dive

The muted sound of rapturous applause and gasping still rang in Anje's ears. Everything had moved so quickly from the initial jump to the half twirl, gripping the fly bar, then into the normal routine. At least that was the plan. Anje had done it hundreds of times, if not thousands at this point in her career. But everything had happened so quickly when it came to the transition to the second bar.

Her confidence that had been built up over nearly two decades of life and practice vanished the moment her hands touched that greased bar. Eyes wide with fear and the crowd's cheers changing slowly, then rapidly into a frenzied horror. No net, no safety awaited Anje below, only cruel reality of smooth pavement. All part of the thrill. The rush. And now the threat of it all it was rapidly all too real.

A sharp inhale, followed by a flood of regrets and fears that Anje herself didn't even know sprouted from her psyche. Hopes, dreams, and ambitions that would never be achieved now that she was nearly halfway to her fate. Anje didn't scream as her blonde hair obscured her view of the riot that was beginning to erupt in the stands filled with onlookers ranging from wayward souls to children seeing their first trapeze act, and perhaps their last.

Anje glanced one last time toward her starting mark, where her trapeze partner Annabelle gave her last bit of advice to Anje before the performance. 'Break a leg' she said to her, yet Anje couldn't prevent a mirthless laugh escaping from her lips at that final vote of confidence, something seemed off in her last glances toward the take-off mark high up in the rafters.

Her partner wasn't present watching on in horror as the rest of her troupe or the crowd, but something else was there. Anje squinted her eyes to try and identify the strange cloaked figure masked in black that seemed to stare back into her. A strange dark miasma seemed to surround and obscure the person highlighted by two eyes that burned like orange embers.

"Who is-" Anje muttered to herself as the world went dark and the sound of cracking and popping rang in her ears.

There would be no encore at The Crimson Circus today.

* * *

Anje's eyes opened. Her breath was ragged and her back hurt from laying on the hard ground. Her eyes darted around frantically in the dimly lit wooden room. A slight rocking and swaying indicted to her this was a ship. Anje's gaze settled on a nearby table where an oil lamp lay lit near a long-haired man sat with a book in his hand. His ruffled outfit Anje, as she didn't recognize the style. A sharp pain shot down her back as she tried to sit up, causing her to grit her teeth to help her power through the simple movement.

Feeling pain was nothing new to Anje as she glanced down at her calloused and scarred hands. Years of practice on the bars combined with a few injuries from her early days of mishandling throwing knives had given her lithe and dainty form a hardened part of herself that revealed the dedication of a performer.

Her movement had caught the attention of the gentleman reading nearby, to which he closed his book and cast a curious glance at Anje. Anje frowned, as it wasn't curiosity she recognized. It was the thinly veiled amusement and leering eyes. Anje knew this to be the least desirable of all attention.

"And so she awakens!" The boisterous man said as he turned to Anje and dramatically clamped his book shut. "Not even the storm last night woke you! A real sleeping beauty, if I do say so myself."

Anje's ears still rang slightly, as if still sore from the bellows of the patrons at her last performance. She winced slightly as she said, "And you are loud. Where am I?"

"You don't know?" The man said as he raised an eyebrow and his smiling facade vanished, as he looked truly confused. "Why you are on the _Reliant_. A magnificent ship, really, well if it weren't for the brigands that run it I suppose."

"I figured out this is a ship," Anje said with a venomous tone.

"Apologies, my good lady," The man said as he put his hands up defensively. "I, Virion, Archest of Archers, merely looked to aid a young maiden-"

"One more flowery word and I'll show you what this maiden will do," Anje retorted.

Virion's gaze looked downward as his bravado deflated. "Ah, perhaps I shall give you a moment then. I'll be outside that door," Virion pointed to the nearby waterlogged wooden door. "If you'd excuse me. I'll continue my vigil to keep the rowdy crew members out of your hair while you gather yourself."

A sigh escaped Anje's lips as Virion trudged out of the room, but not before casting one last glance at Anje. A different look from before, which made her feel more uncomfortable as his first look. A brief look of pity.

Anje knew she wasn't mad. With the room now empty besides the oil lamp on the nearby wooden table and a large burlap sack covering her, Anje took stock of her body. Much to her surprise, her limbs were not broken. Sore, yes, but completely functional.

The next detail of note was her clothing. Gone was the flashy and glittery red and gold leotard she would wear during all of her performances, and instead she was covered in the equivalent of roughspun rags, a basic brown tunic, a pair of pants in a lighter shade, and no shoes. A quick whiff of them immediately made Anje turn her head.

"Ugh, they're disgusting," Anje said to herself.

Getting to her feet proved no challenge for the nimble acrobat, though a few sharp pains coursed through her back. Anje decided it must have been a combination of the hardwood floor and the sleeping on the burlap sack that she had been sleeping on. Nothing out of the unusual, unlike her circumstance.

She investigated her body for any markings or signs of injury from a fall. From the splotchy vitiligo on her legs to the large scar on her right thigh where she cracked her femur, nothing new presented itself.

With nothing remiss about her physicality, she pondered her place on the ship. The last performance was held in Istanbul. Or was it Sevastopol? Her troupe's last tour had all been a blur the past few months. Perhaps she ended up in a coma, and her troupe was somewhere on board perhaps? It would explain much, especially if she was traversing the Black Sea by boat.

Even if that was true, it did little to explain the lack of injuries and the strange man that seemed to share her room. Virion, he said his name was. Anje rolled the words over her tongue, as the name didn't sound particularly European. _Maybe it's Latin or Spanish_ , Anje thought.

Anje looked once more at the closed door, and let out a sigh. Perhaps she was too rude to the man. "He is probably just an eager fan, and he could provide some information," Anje quietly said to herself as she shook her head.

Ambling her way up to the door, she gripped the handle and opened the door to reveal Virion standing nearby reading his book. Beyond Virion, Anje could see what looked to be a cargo hold of the boat with several barrels and crates scattered around.

"Are you refreshed my sweet maiden?" Virion said with a honeyed tone. "I pray that these rough waters have not despoiled your deposition."

Anje stepped away from the door to allow Virion back into the minimalist cabin, and closed the wooden door, but not before spotting a burly sailor in the distance that flashed her a rotten grin. Unable to suppress a shiver of disgust, Anje quickly walked back into the room and looked at Virion.

"So, you said your name is Virion?" Anje asked as she crossed her arms.

"Indeed it is! Virion, Archest of Archer, Du-"

"I don't need your made-up titles," Anje quickly interjected. Seeing Virion's expression falter a bit, Anje exhaled and closed her eyes. This fool would be the end of her patience. "I'm Anje if you were curious. I presume you are a fan that saw my show?"

Virion's excitement returned with newfound vigor. "A show? You are a performer? Truly magnificent! What is it that you do?"

Confused, Anje opened her mouth to reply, but then immediately clammed up. Regathering her wits, she asked, "Are you unfamiliar with The Crimson Circus?"

"Can't say that I've heard of it," Virion confirmed as he tapped his index finger against his chin with his other hand firmly planted on his hip. "And I'm quite the artistic connoisseur if I do say so myself. You sure that's what it is called?"

"I'd know the name of my own damn troupe."

"And so you would," Virion replied as he bobbed his head in acknowledgment. "Quite the conundrum, wouldn't you say? I don't believe you are lying though."

"Oh?' Anje piped up. "What makes you say that?"

She thought he was either trying to play coy and be cool, but his mannerisms and tone seemed genuine. Something remained off.

"Something is on your mind, care to share?" Virion asked as a warm smile graced his face.

"This boat...where is it going?" Anje carefully asked as she looked around her mundane surroundings fervently. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was beginning to form. All of this around her was too _convenient_.

"To Ylisse of course! We left port from Rosanne about 2 days ago," Virion confirmed, much to Anje's dismay as her shoulders slouched.

She did not know what places he was talking about. None of that sounded like places in Crimea, Ukraine, or Turkey. Something had indeed gone wrong unless this Virion was trying to get a cheap reaction from her, but that didn't seem right either. Anje eyed Virion skeptically, but the man in return merely shrugged. He appeared to be genuine, despite the odd information.

"Is this 'Ylisse' some new city or settlement near Istanbul," Anje inquired as the anxiety-fueled pangs in her gut grew stronger.

Virion's expression remained steadfast and focused. "Not that I can recall. Ylisse is a country on the continent of Archanea. I reckon we should arrive in a week."

Anje swallowed hard. Breathing began to feel unnatural as her knees started to buckle. Seeing her discomfort, Virion rushed to Anje's side to help keep her steady by ducking under her armpit and supporting her with his shoulder.

"I take it this is a revelation of sorts for you?" Virion asked with a concerned smile.

"If this is some joke, you can end it here. You've got me," Anje remarked as Virion gently guided Anje to a sitting position on the burlap sack in the room. Her hands started shaking as she took a deep breath and look up to a sympathetic Virion. "Please tell me this is some joke or nightmare."

"I'm afraid this is real," Virion answered as he knelt beside Anje. "What can I do to help you?"

"I want off this damn ship," Anje spat out. Fear had turned to anger for the moody acrobat, and she needed somewhere to direct it. Collateral damage be damned.

Virion pat Anje on the shoulder softly and sighed. "We're already two days at sea. Your best bet is waiting until we dock in Ylisse."

"I'll fucking swim," Anje haughtily replied. She needed something to make sense. To be in control of something in this strange situation where she should be a mangled mess of bones and flesh on the ground in Istanbul. Her mind was being betrayed by the very logic and street smarts she had grown so accustomed to relying on.

"My lady," Virion said with trepidation. "I don't recommend that. The waters are frigid and we are already far out at sea."

Anje clenched her fists and bolted for the door. Virion made no sudden movement to stop her as she fiddled with the door handle in her blind rage, unable to open it. She needed to _leave_. Escape to somewhere that made sense.

"Maybe this will help?" Virion cautiously offered as he withdrew a slip from his front pocket. "This letter was left with you. A tall man in a cloak brought you if I remember correctly. I've been holding onto it for you when you awoke."

Anje's attention snapped back to Virion with bloodshot eyes on the verge of tears. Even in her raw rage, she strode elegantly across the floor and snatched the sealed letter from Virion's fingertips. Anje tore ravenously into the letter and unraveled the neatly folded piece of parchment. Feelings of hope quickly turned to despair as Anje's eyes scanned the mysterious letter.

"I can't read this," Anje lamented with a frustrated grimace.

"If I may?" Virion said with an extended hand. "I'm quite the linguist if I do say myself."

"Well aren't you good at everything," Anje snidely commented as she thrust the letter into Virion's hand. Anje sighed as she conceded, "I never learned to read well. Wasn't ever that important…"

"Have no fear Virion is hear!" Virion said as he flashed Anje a toothy smile. His expression quickly shifted to perplexed as he examined the note closer. "Though, I must say this script is most unorthodox. It uses old symbols that I can't recognize. Sadly it's beyond my knowledge."

"You can't read it either?"

"Only recognize some bits and pieces," Virion conceded with a sigh. "I'd recommend seeking a scholar in Ylisse."

Anje frowned as that word again graced her ears. _Ylisse_. Virion said it with such conviction, yet Anje felt something else hidden between his words. Something perhaps similar to the hope that had buried itself into her gut that she desperately wanted to eschew. Anje didn't want hope. She desired clarity and certainty.

Virion handed back the note to Anje, who looked to put it inside her pant pocket only to feel the paper softly drift down her leg. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed and picked up the strange note from the ground.

"Would you like me to hold onto that for you?" Virion offered. "If you searching for a translator, then we might be heading in the same direction. Would you consider joining me?"

Anje's attention remained firmly on the floor as the gears in her mind churned while Virion slowly collected the letter. Anje saw the advantage in Virion's offer; traversing into an unknown land would be much easier with someone than alone. She tilted her head up slightly to observe Virion neatly packing away the note into his inner chest pocket that appeared to be woven with intricate lace. An odd companion to be sure, as he didn't strike Anje in the slightest as someone who would hole up in the cargo hold of a leaky freighter.

"I think that will work, considering I find what I need," Anje agreed. Reluctant as she is to accept help from a stranger, Virion has been forthcoming and genuine with his actions thus far. Only time would tell if he kept up this resolve towards her.

"Excellent!" Virion exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. Anje cringed slightly at the flamboyant display, Anje took a step back as Virion cleared his throat. "Why this is magnificent. I, Virion, the devilishly handsome archer of Rosanne with Anje, the lost performer! We shall make quite the team, mark my words."

"Don't get too carried away," Anje warned as she narrowed her eyes. "Besides, who said you were in charge?"

"Eh, excuse me?"

Anje shook her head as she walked toward the door. "If you shout like that while we travel, I may have to find some ear muffs."

"Well, every occasion deserves a celebration of sorts," Virion rebutted as he raised his index finger as if to lecture her. "It's only natural that the most beautiful and illustrious be-wait where are you going?"

"Fresh air should be up above unless boats don't work how I remember," Anje replied with a bored tone. "But you keep talking, I'm sure you'll still be going when I come back."

Anje powered forward despite Virion's feeble protests. Focused by anger and the gnawing hope she so desperately wished to be gone, Anje walked through the cargo hold with a confident aura about her. She tried to put the intrusive thoughts of home and fear aside and focus on the now; getting fresh air to see something other than Virion and the four wood walls of that room.

While her face showed a woman that was determined, on the inside her thoughts kept gravitating to her last fall. The figure with vibrant embers for eyes that watched her plummet stuck out. The thought of it felt like a fever dream now, though she felt as if it had happened moments ago. Even her memories still felt vulnerable to the dark figure.

 _Maybe this is all a bad dream_ , Anje told herself. _Maybe I'll wake up from this. At least then I can be certain I'm dead and not linger on these damnable thoughts._

"There we are," Anje mused as she opened the final door at the top of the staircase within the galley of the ship.

With a rough push, the door released to reveal a bright starry evening sky above and the rhythmic sound of waves gently crashing against the vessel. The cool salty air greeted Anje as she departed from the musty smelling insides of the hull. Anje looked over her shoulder to see Virion hot on her heels with a finger still lazily held up, as if to pontificate his yet to be made point.

"Whew, my you are a fast walker," Virion huffed out as he leaned over to catch his breath.

"I consider myself efficient," Anje said as she smirked at Virion's weariness. "Besides, I needed a change of scenery."

"Very well, I'll keep that in mind when we get Archanea."

Anje nodded to Virion before carefully wandering around the top deck of the ship. The sky above was bright and filled with stars, though no constellations nor any landmarks in view gave her much to go off of.

The water over the side of the deck looked dark and ominous to Anje, yet that didn't stop her from resting her arms on the side railing to take a breather. Part of her hurrying up to the deck so quickly was a means of escape, while a sliver of her believed maybe perhaps this whole ordeal would end in white light when she reached the last door. A foolish notion from a girl with overly ambitious dreams.

"You know, evenings like this are quite soothing, are they not?" Virion commented as he rested beside Anje on the railing, who immediately scooted down a half step. Virion quickly closed the distance and chuckled. "Indulge me, Anje. What is your favorite thing about the night?"

"About the night?" Anje incredulously replied. "There is very little to like about night. The night is night."

"You are perhaps not looking in the right places," Virion said. "When I think of night, I think of the hidden beauties of the world that we ignore during the daytime. The moonlight. The stars. The little creatures that come out to play. And finally, the quiet that comes with the evening that allows our thoughts to wander and dream."

"I think of other things," Anje responded as she raised her hands to her mouth to blow hot air onto them. "I think of what lurks. Shadows that watch your every move. A playground for thieves and bandits. The coldness that wraps around and inside you. The hunger that gnaws at you when you didn't get enough at mealtime," Anje paused to see Virion's eyes downcast with a frown on his previously joyous face. Frowning didn't suit that man. "And finally, it makes me hope. I see the vastness and I wish I could jump up among the stars and carve my own path."

Virion turned to Anje and nodded with a slight smile replacing his frown. "Yes...I think that is an apt way to think of night. A place where wishes and hopes go dancing among the stars. Perhaps our dreams will too one day be up there."

"Perhaps," Anje reiterated with a tired tone.

The anger that had fueled her earlier now had left her. Her limbs felt leaden and stuck in place as she listened to Virion sigh as he looked out into the ocean. No anger or fear remained, not even despair. Only hope paired with a quiet resolve to find answers. But those answers could wait for now, as she gazed out into the open water.

Looking out into the sea gave Anje clarity to her thoughts and perspective. Not too long ago she was bound to a rover circus troupe of underpaid daredevils and dangerous acts, despite her love for the attention from the clamoring crowds and her troupe. Her old family that helped fill the hole her birth family could never fill.

Yet, Anje didn't feel sadness at this moment. She tilted her head to look at the man beside her. Virion. While she felt unsure and worried about what the future may bring; Anje knew at this moment that she wouldn't be alone.


	2. Pirouette

She woke up with a startled gasp, and for a moment believed she was back in her circus trailer. _Another bad dream,_ Anje thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The musty smell of planks and dank surroundings quickly reaffirmed her of where she was. Still on the ship.

"Another bad dream, my sweet Anje?" Virion asked. "My, you're even sweating. Are you sure you don't want to discuss it?"

She shook her head as she tossed the frayed burlap sack off her. "Not really," Anje said.

Anje dreaded waking up in fear with Virion looking over her with such sympathy. It made her feel soft and pitied. Things she had sworn off when she reached acclaim within her career after a grueling passage of disappointments and trickery.

Virion had looked at her each of the past three mornings with a cheery disposition and a gaze that made her feel very small. That, and his exaggerated vocabulary was beginning to wear on Anje. While she had placated the man's philosophical queries and questions of a more personal nature, her mask was quickly deteriorating into the short and aggressive attitude she had cultivated over her years in the circus. A prickly disposition meant to dissuade overly curious fans and troupe members, and now Anje felt her very defense mechanism working against her only potential ally.

Ally. She never thought she'd be in such desperate need of such a person in a situation like this, but not everyone wakes up suddenly after their death on a boat to a foreign land. Frowning as she stood up, Virion handed Anje a warm cup of tea.

She exhaled dismissively out of her nose at the gesture but took the warm liquid anyways. Of all the survival tools to bring on a venture, the nobleman had brought a tea set. Taking a sip, Anje closed her eyes and nodded. While she would never approve of such a frivolous thing in terms of survival, it did wonders to warm her belly. Not that she would ever admit that openly to Virion.

"The crew says we will reach Ylisse within a few hours. A port town that I can't deign to remember," Virion said. Snapping his fingers, Virion smiled as Anje blew on her hot cup of tea. "Speaking of remembering, do you remember any more details as to why you are on the ship?"

"N-not in particular," Anje hesitated. "It's nothing that seems to match with what you've said."

"Ah, then perhaps for another time," Virion said as he began to pack up his tea set. "Also, have you thought over my offer some more? It does come with a fresh pair of clothes." Virion flashed a slight smile at her. "No companion of mine will saunter around in roughspun rags."

"I suppose I will," Anje said, looking around the cabin anywhere that wasn't Virion's eyes.

Anje knew she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She had spent the better part of the past three days listening to Virion's ramblings about the glory of Rosanne and what fashion would suit her most. Not to mention a demonstration of her performing abilities, where she had walked along the ship's side railing like a balance beam. The brief applause was nice, though the anxiety and panic in Virion's eyes were not lost to Anje when she did a backhand spring step-out. A small victory nonetheless.

"Marvelous!" Virion exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I have just the idea of what would suit your elegant and lithe form-"

"I'm not letting you dress me like some kind of doll," Anje sharply said.

Virion paused as he coughed into his shoulder. "Of course not, I had just presumed that you would be using my expertise in the department of selecting lavish-"

"I can pick my own damn clothes," Anje interrupted. A scowl on her face now evident as she raised a finger. "I see what you wear, Virion, and if my clothing has half as many ruffles as that blouse of yours then I will launch myself into the ocean."

Virion's face paled a bit at Anje's harsh outburst, but he quickly recomposed himself as he ran his fingers through his long dark lavender-colored hair. Anje held her gaze on Virion to help drive home her point before he sighed and nodded. Another small victory.

Anje waited for Virion to pack up the rest of his small tea set into his travel bag in silence. Arms crossed and leaning against the door, Anje wondered to herself, _Will there even be a place to dock? It all still feels like a bad dream. Maybe this is the passage to Hell._

"Ah, there we go," Virion said, slinging his travel pack over his shoulder. "Shall we commence?"

Anje nodded. "Yes, let's go topside."

The pair quickly made their way out of the small cabin room and through the cargo bay. Anje wriggled her nose as she passed by a few sailors, the stench of grime and oil permeating their vicinity. She looked over her shoulder to Virion who also seemed to share her sentiment of distaste for the local crew.

Reaching the open air was a relief for her as warm sunlight and a cool ocean breeze brushed against her skin. She looked out in the distance to the West and saw something she hadn't seen since her impromptu arrival. Civilization.

While small in the distance, Anje made no mistake that what she saw was a harbor in the distance. Full with other vessels, buildings, and presumably people living their lives. Making her way to the side railing, Anje rested her body weight heavily on it. It was real after all. Some twisted idea she had spawned told her that this was all a dream. Her imagination and logic told her this would most likely be the passage to the underworld, but now instead of brimstone and fire, she saw a bustling town full of people that she would walk among soon.

"I heard the sailors call it 'Eastpoint'. A trading hub for Ylisse." Virion remarked as he leaned his elbows on the railing. He cast Anje a coy look. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Are you referring to me or the town?" Anje replied. She couldn't chide Virion for his manner whilst she was considering her place in the Universe. _And the only clue I have is some vague letter,_ Anje thought as she tried to keep her knees from buckling. The realization of being away from home-no, away from something _familiar_ was becoming far too real now. She knew she had no real home beside the damned circus.

"Indubitably," Virion replied with a smirk. "Though, I must suggest we try some of the local cuisines. I hear that bear steak is quite the delicacy."

Anje tilted her head to the side and hummed. "Food would be good. Anything probably beats the slop we've been eating the past few days."

"A connoisseur of food?" Virion questioned with excitement in his tone. "I implore you to tell me of some of your favorite dishes. My curiosity has been rather ravenous."

Virion laughed at his joke, though Anje merely frowned. "Not much to say, other than it's hardly different than what we've eaten here," Anje flatly said. "The circus didn't provide the most edible food. If you met with fans or clients, sometimes you could score a better meal."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Virion quietly replied. "No matter, this is the start of a new beginning for both of us!"

Anje nodded and focused on the town that was slowly becoming larger in view. Only perhaps another hour or so until they would dock, and then the exploration of the new world. The sentiment overshadowed her excitement as she could feel her skin begin to prickle as the ship eased its way into the harbor.

"Get ready to dock!" A sailor shouted from the crow's nest.

Anje exhaled deeply as she followed Virion off the boat and onto the bustling wooden docks. As she looked around, Anje felt more self-conscious of her outfit and appearance as she examined all the strange people bustling around. Dressed in long dresses, tunics, and other various garments associated with medieval times made it feel like a fair, yet more real. There were no performers or exaggerated gestures. No guests puttering around and interacting with actors. Just people doing their jobs and living their lives.

"You alright, Anje?" Virion asked, looking over his shoulder. "Don't tell me stepping off the boat has made you ill?"

Anje shook her head as she brushed her matted hair out of her face. "I'm fine, it's just a bit overwhelming is all."

"Ah," Virion replied as he clicked his tongue. "That it can be sometimes. Let's find a good place to eat before we go shopping? I imagine some proper food will help that demeanor of yours."

She couldn't argue with that logic. Anje could hardly remember the last time she had something decent to eat. Was it before her last performance? Frowning, Anje tried to wrack her memory as she trudged behind Virion who spouted off exposition himself about the city.

Virion managed to find the market square, where they both took in the sights of fruit and fish peddlers. The dirt plaza held maybe three or four total merchants from what Anje could tell, all wearing plain clothes as they stood behind their stands bartering with people. Fresh orange, apples, and salmon all seemed to be today's favorites.

"Quite the little market they have going on," Anje mused. "Don't suppose we are going to eat something here or were you thinking of a restaurant?"

Virion's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of 'restaurant. "But of course!" Virion remarked. "While produce is fine, I think I'll scout ahead to investigate the tavern and ask some questions. Shall you join me?"

"Not yet, I want to walk around the market for a bit," Anje replied as her eyes locked on the apple stand. Her stomach rumbled a bit as the juicy red fruits beckoned her. Something juicy and fresh would help get the taste of stale water and lard out of her mouth.

Anxiety seemed to wash over Virion's face as his head swiveled around to inspect the crowd. He ground his teeth for a moment before he relented, "Very well, I doubt I could dissuade you. Just don't follow any strange men into alleys, okay?"

"Right, just after I strip off all my clothing and dance in the town square," Anje derisively snorted. Virion's face paled at her comment. She sighed, "I was joking. I'm not an idiot. I've grown up on the streets. I know how to not get abducted."

"Ah, of course. Sorry, but I hadn't heard you say a joke before. You caught me off guard is all," Virion said. "But like I said, just stay-"

"Go," Anje said, waiving Virion away. "Your long-winded speeches are burning daylight."

One last look around from Virion, he sighed and nodded. He patted Anje's shoulder as he walked toward a rather large log building. Now left to her devices, Anje approached the apple stand.

A rather spindly and tall man at the stand appeared to be finishing up with a customer as Anje approached. The woman dressed in a red cotton dress and black coif wrapping around her head seemed quite plain as she placed a few apples into her basket. _Though in the rags I'm currently in, she might as well be a queen,_ Anje thought as the woman scurried off.

"Ey, you. Whatcha be wanting?" The merchant asked. His face looked stony and emotionless as Anje greedily eyed the boxes of apples laid out before her.

"Perhaps a sample?" Anje asked, using the sweetest tone her raucous voice would allow.

The merchant crossed his arms and frowned. "En' whatcha thinking I am running, eh? A charity?" He waved his hands in a shooing motion. "Be gone with ye urchin."

Anje frowned. It wasn't the first time she'd had no money and been hungry. Growing up in the streets of Sevastapol was a daunting proposition when it came to scrounging for food, even when she got with the circus. Still, there were always other ways of getting some grub.

"How about a little performance then?" Anje suggested as she deftly plucked four apples from the nearest box. The merchant seemed ready to yell but clammed up as Anje began to juggle the fruits. She smirked knowing she had the man's attention. "How many do you think I should juggle to earn a bite of one of these apples?"

The merchant raised an eyebrow as Anje inverted her juggling form. "Aye, perhaps a few more. I've seen four apples be juggled plenty of times by the local minstrels and performers."

"Oh yeah, what's the most you've seen?" Anje said with an edge to her voice. "I bet you an apple I can top it."

The people walking by slowed their pace as they passed by the juggling girl in front of the fruit stand, taking their time to gawk. Stroking his patchy beard as he noticed the attention being drawn to the stand, he nodded to Anje. "Fine lass. I've seen someone juggle at least seven things. You think you can do eight?"

 _Oh, this will be child's play,_ Anje thought as a smirk formed on her face. "To prove my point, I'll do nine. Now throw me another one to me, underhanded, when I say."

Switching back to a traditional juggling rotation, Anje look a quick look around at the small crowd that was beginning to form around the quaint apple stand. She shrugged, as this all part of the performance. At least the one they think they are all watching.

"Toss!" Anje ordered as the merchant complied and gently tossed her another apple. Five now in the cycle fluttered in the air, catching the eyes of the merchant and the crowd. Adrenaline pumped in her veins and her heartbeat pounded in her chest as she asked for another toss. And then another. Finally, the last two were thrown into the mix.

Anje was now straining her forearm muscles to create such large arcs to give all the apples proper time in the air. With a bit of a forced smile, keeping her eyes on her targets Anje asked, "Get the box ready, I'm going to throw them in!"

Shaken from his awe, the merchant nodded and grabbed the half-empty apple box, and tilted it upward. One by one the apples flew through Anje's hands and into the box, each landing with a dull thud. The crowd gasped in awe as each apple landed, and as Anje spun around to face the few dozen people that had gathered they clapped for the impromptu display. She exhaled and smugly smiled at the entertained people as she bowed quickly and faced the merchant once again.

"So? I think we both know that was impressive enough to earn me at least one apple," Anje cooed as she crossed her arms. Her smug demeanor plastered on her face as she tilted her head towards the enthralled crowd that was just starting to disperse.

"Yes, perhaps. I shall give you a discount," The merchant offered as he watched two customers line up behind Anje. "I'll only have it cost one copper instead of the normal five. Deal?"

"Thought we'd agreed on if I could juggle nine than I'd get one for free," Anje said. " I may not be able to pay, but your stand now has significantly more attention!"

"Aye, there be truth to that," The merchant replied. "But, I'm still a businessman. A generous discount is the most I can offer in these times."

"Unbelievable," Anje muttered under her breath. She sighed deeply as she hung her shoulders and trudged away, giving way to the next customer at the apple stand.

Anje made her way to the side of the tavern Virion entered early, and posted herself on the side of the building. Away from the crowd of the plaza, she reached inside her roughspun trousers and pulled out a fresh apple. _Either way, I was going to get one,_ Anje mused as she bit into the crisp red fruit. She relished the sugary juices flowing from the core of the apple and the sweet tanginess. A reward for a performance well done.

"A rather tasty apple?"

Anje froze mid-bite. She did not recognize the voice. Certainly wasn't Virion's. She looked to her side to see a young man wearing an absurdly ridiculous pointed hat, spectacles, and well-worn robes.

"It is," Anje replied as she finished her bite. "What's it to you? I ain't sharing. Now piss off."

 _Doesn't matter that he looks harmless, anybody that walks up that friendly to a stranger is bad news,_ Anje thought to herself as she eyed the boy curiously while slowly taking another bite. The teen doesn't appear to be thrown off by her vulgarity and merely smiles as he takes off his hat, revealing matted brunette hair.

"I wasn't particularly hungry, but I wanted to praise you for your sleight of hand capabilities," The teen explained with a thoughtful look. "I was in the crowd and heard about the deal you made with the merchant. I think you earned it."

Anje nodded and relaxed. He was a fan, nothing more. "Thank you-" Anje gestured for him to speak.

"Ah, yes! My name is Laurent. A pleasure to meet you," Laurent replied as he gave a slight bow.

"Anje, but I doubt it's a pleasure. I must smell rather rank in these rags," Anje mused with amusement as she noticed Laurent's nose twitch.

The doors to the tavern swung open loudly, and Anje sighed as she heard Virion's voice arguing with another gruff yet distinctly feminine voice. Laurent and Anje turned their heads to see Virion pointing up as if to exemplify his point as beside him is a short red-haired knight looking rather angered.

Laurent's eyes widened as he hastily put his hat back on. "Sorry, I must be going," Laurent said. "Farewell, Anje."

"Anje!" Virion bellowed as he strode confidently toward Anje, with the disgruntled knight in tow. Quirking his eyebrow, Virion asked, "Making friends are you?"

Anje shook her head and took another bite of her apple. "Nah, just a fan. I think you scared him off."

"A fan you say? I didn't know you were well known here," Virion said with genuine confusion.

"I'm not. Did a little show in the plaza and earned me an apple," Anje shrugged.

Virion nodded before he motioned to the knight. "Anyways, this here is Sully! She's a knight of Ylisse that has agreed to help lead us to Ylisstol."

"Who's the waif?" Sully derisively snorted. "You said she was filthy and underdressed, but she looks like she's escaped a war camp."

Anje's eyes narrowed at the knight as Virion cleared his throat and stepped between the women. "Ladies, ladies, please have some class. We're on our way to get some food and then help dear Anje get situated in better clothes. It's been a rough trip, rougher for some than others."

"That's fine, you already paid me and I'm going toward Ylisstol anyways," Sully said as she rolled her shoulders. "I'll go fetch my horse and wait by the gates until your done."

"Excellent," Virion added as Sully marched off toward the port's stables. He turned his attention back to Anje who was still scowling in Sully's direction. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, a meal and clothing for the lady. I know just the places."

* * *

A fresh meal, a wash at the inn, and fresh clothes did wonder for Anje's disposition. After the crab soup, a long hour of her arguing with Virion took place at the tailor's place. Anje rejected every dress that Virion threw her way, her grew excited by the challenge his companion presented. Eventually, she persuaded him to go with something tactical and not something that screamed 'please save this poor maiden'. They had settled on basic underclothes, form-fitting short sleeve leather tunic, bracers, boots, a padded kilt, stockings, and a hooded cloak.

Anje had no qualms with the result, though the colors of the crimson kilt and dark grey tunic didn't do much for her. Something brighter would have been preferable to help complement her blonde hair, but she knew that complaining more about Virion's good intentions wouldn't seem good. She'd accepted his aid and was slightly skeptical at first if he intended to hold it over her. Those thoughts were dispelled though as she discovered Virion simply adored fashion and shopping. He only wanted to show off his expertise to her, not hold the items for favors or ransom. A strange one, much like the world itself she now found herself in.

The last item Anje managed to squeeze out of Virion was buying a cheap hatchet. Practical for camping, and a good defensive tool in case of an emergency. She couldn't wait to get on her own two feet and begin purchasing the resources she desired instead of relying on Virion's goodwill. While nice for now, most people usually collect on that goodwill when it's most convenient for them or inconvenient for the other.

"Ah, there is Sully now. Let's join her and be on our way! We can make significant progress toward Southtown by nightfall and possibly reach it tomorrow," Virion said as he waved to the unamused knight.

On her steed, with her lance draped across her lap, Sully exhaled deeply as she watched her two escorts approach. "You all done in town?"

"Excellent observation, my illustrious and breath-taking knight!"

"Can it with the flattery, or I'll be taking more than your breath away, Ruffles," Sully warned as she patted her lance. "You good Anje? Tired of this guy's bravado and ready to hit the road?"

Anje smirked and walked by Virion, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm fine now that I won't be mistaken for a street urchin."

"Good, because you were one rough-looking pup," Sully remarked as she kicked her horse into a trot. "We got the rest of the afternoon, let's get moving."

The group made their way up the northwestern path into the lush forest that lay before them. The banter between Sully and Virion helped her focus on what her goals in Ylisstol are. Or at least what they should be. _But that if I don't find any answers about the letter?_ Anje mused, casting her vision downward and placing a hand on her chin.

Questions and mystery were always non-existent when it came to her performances. You _always_ knew whether or not you would land a move. You knew your next move. And the following. It was all rehearsed into oblivion. _And yet I slipped off that bar. It was clearly greased,_ Anje mused as she rubbed her chin.

Which led Anje to her most bothersome detail; the figure in the darkness, with those bright orange embers for eyes. Another unexplained occurrence. Was it merely a part of her psyche in the throes of her death? Or something more sinister. Even now, her memories of that time felt like a fever dream to her. It was losing weight in her mind. All except that lone figure, watching her plummet as if holding some forlorn vigil.

"Oh, Anje!" Virion said in a singsong pitch. "Perhaps you can enlighten Sully with your dazzling perspective on women needing protectors."

"Yes, tell this dandy he's a few eggs short of a dozen," Sully groused as she shifted in her saddle. "His dated thinking has made him quite the comedian."

"Your sweet words wound my heart, my dear Sully!"

Sully snorted. "I can do more than that, pretty boy."

Anje looked between her two traveling companions with curiosity. Virion seemed confident in his argument, perhaps even expecting Anje to side with him given his haughty disposition. Sully, conversely, seemed to be mostly glaring at Virion.

"It only really matters if the person needs protecting, and even so if they offer, why turn it down if nothing is expected in return?" Anje reasoned. She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "Why not accept protection? I may not agree with their nonsensical obligations, but it's no skin off my back."

Virion nodded and hummed, "...So you do agree with me!" Virion pat Anje on the back while flashing her a grin. "I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Whoa, hold up," Sully said while shaking her head. "Anje, so your saying you'd rather have men fight your battles for you?"

Anje tilted her head to the side. "For me, it's about survival. So yeah. I'm not opposed to the idea."

"Ahuh. So your one of those. Got it," Sully groused. "Figured you be one of _those_ types."

Anje raised an eyebrow. "One of 'those types'?" She said while a frown began to form on her face. "Please elaborate Sully, because I only dance for crowds, not around topics."

"You know exactly what I mean. You expect men to solve all your problems," Sully said confidently. "Or worse, you manipulate because you know you can't. I'd be careful, Ruffles."

"I'm not less capable because I'd rather accept help," Anje hotly replied. "I'm guessing you never had someone to stick up for you and you've grown rather cold to the concept of help." She sent Sully one last dismissive glance. "Not surprised looking how you talk and carry yourself."

"Oh really?" Sully challenged. A fire in her eyes seemed to ignite as she gripped her lance tightly. "Would you like to-"

"Perhaps we should move to a different topic?" Virion asked as he extended his arms out, putting himself between the acrobat and cavalier. "I think the moment has passed for talking about honor."

Anje and Sully looked at each other, neither of them diverting their glare. Locked into a brief mental standoff, Anje was the first to break eye contact and suggested, "Yes, perhaps we should look for a spot to camp soon?"

"Great suggestion!" Virion cheered, seemingly happy to move on. "I think I spot a clearing up in the forest ahead that should serve us wonderfully!"

Virion looked to Sully, expecting a response or quip, but the female knight simply shrugged and kicked her steed into a faster trot. Anje rolled her eyes as Virion sighed. _Seems like this will be a long trip,_ Anje thought.

* * *

Camping was never Anje's strong suit, but she pitched in to help while avoiding Sully whenever possible. Gathering wood and kindling for a fire, to searching the surrounding wood for berries and fruits while Virion hunted for rabbit while Sully guarded the campsite. Anje was happy to get some time away from the others. She hadn't had much time alone the past few days, and being in nature helped revitalize her sense of the world. While foreign socially, things like trees and berries were instantly recognizable for her, granting a small semblance of serenity.

With a small pile of berries contained within her cloak that she used as a makeshift sack, Anje looked up at the dark canopy. The sun was setting and venturing back to camp would be wise. While the small familiarities of the world were beginning to comfort her, the unknowns still lingered in the forefront of her mind.

As she made her way back to camp, Anje noticed Sully had already gotten a small fire started and Virion was midway through skinning the plump rabbit he had caught.

"I've got some blackberries," Anje said while placing the cloak full of them near the campfire. "I can also go get more wood if needed."

"It'll be fine, the wood is only a little wet and should burn fine," Sully remarked, not making eye contact with Anje. She bristled slightly at Sully's comment but remained quiet as she sat down.

"Do not fret, this rabbit shall be divine. My cooking will make you weep with joy once it graces your lips," Virion said as he flourished his carving knife and set the rabbit aside. Anje's lips twitched with amusement as she watched him carefully place the rabbit on a makeshift spit.

"If you burn it, I'm gonna want extra pay. I didn't sign up to eat chewy food ontop of guiding you," Sully grumbled as she leaned back. "Still, anything is better than nothin'."

"It's probably better than whatever we got on that ship," Anje muttered as Virion placed the rabbit above the open flame.

Virion stepped back to admire his handiwork and placed his hands on his hips. "And now we wait! I do say, there must be some interesting stories to be told amongst us, or perhaps we should-"

"Shut it Ruffles," Sully barked as she gripped her lance and craned her head. "I don't think we're alone in the woods tonight."

Animals or people? Either proposition didn't sit well with Anje as she watched Sully slowly get to her feet and scan the area. Everyone remained still for a moment, and to the group's north, Anje heard movement in the forest brush. Something was approaching.

Anje's hand wandered towards the hatchet hooked onto her waist and gripped it. Virion's facade turned serious as he scrounged up his bow and quiver that he had placed near Sully's horse and stood by casually yet attentive. _Whatever it is, it's not trying too hard to be sneaky,_ Anje thought.

Through the brush, three rugged and rough-looking men dressed in filthy studded leathers. Each armed with shortswords on their belt, Sully quickly rose to her feet and Anje's shoulders tensed as the men leered over the group. A wave of unease washed over Anje as she saw the desire in the new arrivals' eyes. Hunger. Each of their gazes squarely fixed upon the rabbit over the open flame with the hulking leader of the group licking his lips.

"Having a little campfire 'er are we?" The large man of the group asked. "Smells good too."

Sully shook her head. "I'd run along, fellas. Plenty of food in the forest for ya to choke on," Sully raised her weapon and rested it on her pauldron. "Unless ya want to get acquainted with the business end of my lance."

No matter what they called them in this world, Anje knew they were the low-life scum of this world. Predators that feasted upon the spoils and earnings of others. She knew they would not simply go away. Hunger was one hell of a motivator, as she knew from experience.

"Well that's hardly civil, isn't it lady knight?" The leader of the strangers mused with a malevolent grin. His lackey's behind him chuckled as he said, "Wouldn't it be more chivalrous if you handed over that little meal to the less fortunate?"

"I encourage you, _gentlemen_ , to be on your way. We have no quarrel with you or your ilk," Virion said, an edge to his voice that Anje hadn't heard before. "Tarry here no longer, if you would."

The rugged men exchanged a glance amongst themselves before breaking out into a cacophony of chortles and head shaking. She knew Virion had tried to dissuade them from conflict, but it would be inevitable. Only one option remained first, and Anje would be remiss not to seize the opportunity.

Anje reached for her hatchet and unlatched it from her belt loop as the men seemed to be more amused than threatened by Virion's warning. She planted her feet firmly into the ground, feeling the center of her balance and let out a deep breath. The noise of the forest dulled, the raucous sounds of the bandits seemed far away, and the sun seemed to finally dip below the horizon. One swift motion later, she released the hatchet with a finely trained rotation of her body and well delivered follow through. The hatchet had found its mark, and the sounds of the outside world came rushing back to her.

The leader of the three men slumped to the ground as a dull _thunk_ echoed from his skull. Virion's eyes widened with surprise and Sully smirked as she readied her lance. The remaining bandits hastily drew out their shortswords and angrily cursed. The act had been expunged and their motives now made clear. Anje had no patience for subtleties of wordplay or being strongarmed by society's leeches. Action was her language.

Virion quickly nocked an arrow and shot it into his assailant's shoulder while Sully engaged the other taller and more gangly man in melee, keeping the bandit at bay with the reach of her weapon.

The shot from Virion did little to slow down the adrenaline-fueled anger of the bandit as he closed the distance between him and the flashy archer. Anje looked around the camp and spotted her next weapon. Virion's hunting knife. She dashed over and plucked the weapon off the ground as Virion backpedaled away from the wild slashes of his enemy.

With another quick flick of her wrist, Anje launched the knife at Virion's pursuer. On a predictable path, her knife found itself soon buried inside the bandit's throat. With one last gurgle, the foe fell to the ground clutching at his throat as the life faded from his eyes. _Seems all those nights sneaking off to practice finally came in handy,_ Anje thought as she flashed a wry grin at Virion.

Virion grimaced at the display for a moment before smoothly nocking another arrow into his composite bow. Anje watched the archer send a well delivered shot to the remaining bandit that was refusing to risk getting inside Sully's range. The arrow embedded itself into the bandit's shoulder causing him to yelp in pain, grabbing at the new wound. Sully smiled as she raised her lance and thrust it cleanly through the distracted bandit's stomach, breaking through his poorly made leathers. Sully drove the man to the ground as he lost grip of his rusted shortsword, and quickly retracted her lance to perforate him twice more through the chest.

"By the goddess, woman!" Virion cried as he relaxed his posture. "You didn't have to attack them. With a little more time, my charming words would have persuaded those brigands to be on their merry way!"

"Ahuh, would ya have bored 'em to death ya Rosanne windbag?" Sully said. She wiped off the blood from her lance on the bandit's leathers and shrugged. "Sorry, but Anje had the right idea. Was gonna be a fight either way."

Anje went over to the first bandit, and with a rough tug managed to dislodge her hatchet from the lead bandit's skull. She grimaced as she glanced at the man's broken face and split nose where the hatchet had delivered the killing blow. "Virion, these men were going to try and rob us. Probably talk with us to get closer before attacking," Anje reasoned as she rehooked her hatchet.

"Truly?" Virion said in an exasperated tone. "And how are you so certain?"

"Because it's what I would do if I was hungry and desperate," Anje sighed as she sat down near the campfire. She tossed on another log on the fire and eyed the rabbit curiously. Definitely a bit overcooked.

"She's right, Ruffles," Sully said. Sitting down across from Anje, Sully nodded to her. "You ain't too bad with that axe. Maybe I had the wrong idea about you. Thinking you were some helpless damsel and all."

"I said I wasn't opposed to receiving help, not that I was _helpless_ ," Anje said, holding her head high. She cast a sly glance at Virion and chuckled, "I may not be helpless, but you sir might be a little hopeless. Thinking you can talk bandits out of attacking you?"

Virion cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips. "While I may have had some, er, _difficulties_ having those men see the error of their ways, I have no doubt that I would have prevailed and had them see the discourse in their depraved ways."

"Ahuh. Sounds amazing. If only they were still alive," Mused Sully. "Oh, and Ruffles could you be a gentleman and move the bodies out of our camp?"

Virion paled a bit at the gruesome prospect but nodded. As he walked over to the bandit that received a hatchet to the face, Anje called out, "One last thing, Virion!"

"What else is weighing upon your beautiful yet morally questionable mind, my sweet Anje?" Virion said in a strained voice as he began to drag the body.

"Your rabbit is overcooked."

Virion groaned as Anje snickered and rotated the spit. _Perhaps this world isn't so bad after all,_ Anje though as she watched Virion struggle to finish dragging the first body into the brush. Yes, there were bandits, unknown cultures, and strange people, but there was still humanity at the end of the day. People trying their best to survive in the harsh world and find their place, just like her.

Anje cast one last glance at the dead bandits and shook her head. She would survive whatever this world had to throw at her. Never again be trapped in a life where she was forced upon the stage to perform for others. It was her show now, and Anje knew she wouldn't go down like one of those bandits.


	3. Piroutte

"So what is so special about Ylisstol anyways?" Anje asked as she skirted around a pothole on the dirt path. "I've seen plenty of amazing cities, so I'll be quite critical."

"Oh yeah, and what was so special about the cities you speak of, huh?" Sully said with a grunt. "You've been saying a bunch of weird places like Sevastapol, Bucharest, and Istanbul. Weird I haven't heard of any of 'em."

"Clearly because we are in some backwater," Anje retorted as she brushed her hair out of her face. The warm and breezy weather from Eastpoint had been a welcome pleasantry, though the occasional bandit or rabid animal certainly spoiled any relaxation.

The sun nearly set, with only slivers of twilight guiding the three travelers northward on the dirt path, following Sully's insistence they'd reach Ylisstol by nightfall. Anje set a quick pace fueled by anxiety. _Virion says answers I need are in Ylisstol,_ Anje thought. _The faster I get there, the sooner I can understand this strange place._

"You certain you don't want to rest?" Virion asked. He surveyed the forested area apprehensively before continuing, "You've been in that saddle for an awfully long time, and I fear your shapely thighs must be aching something fierce. I _may_ have a topical ointment to mend such sore and beautiful muscles."

"I'm built for this, Ruffles. If I couldn't handle being in saddle most the day, I wouldn't be a knight."

"But my lady, the chaffing must still wear on you!"

Anje narrowed her eyes as she tried to focus more on the straight path ahead. The bickering over the past few days hadn't gotten to her, but with her destination so close she couldn't help but feel the irritability rise within her. While amusing at times, Virion and Sullys' debates didn't do much for Anje's interests. Chivalry wasn't a concern of hers, nor was she going to argue about something she held very little interest in.

Down the path, another strong wind blew into Anje, tousling her blonde locks once again, much to her displeasure. As Anje went to tie her hair back, a thunderous crack roared out in the sky. Like thunder, but more akin to the sound of ceramic breaking.

"What was that? Some kind of storm?" Anje asked as she looked over her shoulder to her companions.

Sully shook her head. "Nah, it's the middle of summer. Shouldn't be anything like that. Still, I heard that and it was loud."

"Indeed, though even through the darkness I don't see any storm clouds. Perhaps magic?" Virion offered.

"Could be," Sully shrugged. "Whatever it was, it's ahead. We should be careful. That means no trying to sweet talk bandits, Ruffles."

"We shall see, but as long as Anje doesn't let her fingers slip like last time," Virion replied with a tongue in cheek wink towards Anje. She flushed slightly and turned away.

 _Magic? Surely must be some silly colloquial term_ , Anje mused as Sully rode ahead and took point. The mere notion seemed outrageous to her. Magic had always been a farce used to swindle and amaze crowds. Nothing more than a carefully constructed illusion created by the inventive minds of the entertainment business. It was a _trick_.

Anje and Virion hustled as Sully took off down the dark trail, and the sounds of clashing metal began to ring through the treeline. That would most likely mean bandits. Anje frowned as she unlatched her hand ax from her belt loop. Bandit attacks so close to the capital of this land didn't instill much confidence in Anje about the region.

The gentle breeze at the groups back faltered as they approached the sounds of battle, with cries of rage and determination echoing throughout the now dark forest. With the sun gone, Anje squinted to help her eyes adjust as she followed Sully and Virion. Sully quickly dismounted from her horse with lance in hand and began running into a small clearing.

"Captain Chrom! Wait, I'm coming!" Sully shouted. "Alright, which one of you ash-faced freaks wants to try my lance on for size?"

Anje grimaced and paused as her vision adjusted and witnessed the fight. Zombies of all things. They didn't look like normal people with their rusted weapons and armor and glowing red eyes. The very same eyes she saw during her last performance. The spectacle was almost enough to distract Anje from the lightning being shot out in the distance near a white-haired fellow.

 _This is it. I've finally gone insane and landed in Hell,_ Anje thought to herself. _What madness is this? I'm truly lost…_

"Anje! We should assist Sully before she leaves us behind in her gracefully kicked up dirt!" Virion suggested, trying to hide his thinly veiled apprehension. "No matter the fiends, we should help Sully's friends. It is the noblest of actions, as I couldn't stand myself if a fair maiden-" Virion nearly stumbles as Anje pushes past him, white-knuckling her ax. "H-hey I wasn't finished!"

"They'll be dead by the time you do!" Anje said over her shoulder as sprinted through the clearing towards a younger girl in a yellow dress.

Anje swore she could here Virion dramatically sigh, but pressed on behind her. Doing her best to ignore the theoretical and religious implications of zombies and lightning bursting around her, she narrowed her focus on the zombie soldier attacking the young girl wielding some sort of elaborate stick.

Brandishing her hand ax, Anje ran to the side of the zombie and slid down behind her target to slash at it's poorly guarded ankles. A wheezing sound emitted from the decayed soldier as it crumpled to the ground. Anje quickly delivered a strike to the creature's neck, right between the spacing of its cracked armor and helmet. The zombie's gnarled and rotten flesh began turning to ash as Anje caught her breath and investigated the young girl.

"Wow, you are really quick! Thanks for that," The girl in yellow chirped. "Do you need any healing? Also, it looks like my brother could use some help."

"Uh, no," Anje replied as she tried to not look at the ash-spewing corpse. "Which one is your brother?"

"Chrom is the one in blue with Falchion over there."

Anje nodded to her and began running once again. Weaving through the thin trees and uprooted earth, she came upon Chrom fending himself from two sword-wielding abominations. Neither zombie seemed very quick, but by how Chrom grunted as he deflected their strikes, Anje figured they had some kind of supernatural strength. _Well, just don't get hit,_ Anje mused as she jumped into the fray.

"What the hell am I doing," Anje muttered to herself as she delivered a body kick to one of the zombies engaged with Chrom.

The zombie hardly staggered from the blow but had the intended effect of drawing it attention off of Chrom and onto herself. Anje backpedaled to avoid the retaliation strikes from the clumsy zombie soldier. As she relied on her natural flexibility and predicting the zombies telegraphed wide swipes, Anje managed to stay on the edge of her foe's attack.

 _Just like dodging knives at the circus...except its not knives. It's a goddamn swashbuckling zombie,_ Anje huffed as she ducked underneath another swipe. She feared to go on the offensive and getting caught by one of the creatures wide slashes, so she continued to duck and dodge away from it. No signs of frustration seemed apparent from the zombie, which in turn frustrated Anje. Getting under someone's skin was an easy way to win a fight. With an opponent as grotesque and revolting as this one, it gave her no satisfaction that even her smallest of enjoyments of fighting were not being fulfilled. It felt robotic. Inhuman.

Anje nearly stumbled when the zombie suddenly lurched forward, as opposed to its usual gait. Her shock quickly vanished as the zombie fell forward onto its face with an arrow implanted in the back of its head. She looked around and saw Virion by the tree line nocking another arrow while winking at her. Difficult to see at a distance, but she knew Virion's body langauge enough to know what he was conveying.

One last squelch sounded through the forest as Anje noticed Chrom impale the last of the zombies, this one a bit bulkier than the rest of its brood. Other people started to gather in the clearing, namely the strange white-haired man Anje saw earlier near lightning, a tall brown-haired man in full plate armor with a battle-ax, and a masked swordsman with blue armor and matching almost masquerade style mask. _Quite the group of charmers,_ Anje mused as Sully and Virion hustled to join around.

"It seems the rest of the creatures have been vanquished," The tall ax wielder commented as he slowly surveyed the area. "A sweep of the area is in order, but thank those of you who appeared to aid us."

The masked swordsman remains quiet as Virion stows his bow and coughed into his hand. "It was only suitable to help a fellow in need of aid! Especially when fair maidens such as these are putting their lives at risk!"

"Yeah, calm down Mr. Noblest of nobles," Sully said as she playfully elbowed Virion in the ribs. "You landed some good shots, but you didn't save the entire day."

"Um, I'd like that thank you for before as well," The yellow-clad girl apprehensively said. "So, thank you for all your help."

"Indeed," Chrom said with a nod as he turned his attention towards the masked individual. "You helped save my sister's life. My name is Chrom, might I ask what yours is?"

"You may call me Marth."

"After the king of old?" Chrom inquired as he rubbed his chin. "Well, you certainly fight like a hero. Tell me, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I'm not here to talk about me," Marth replied cooly, though Anje narrowed her eyes as the voice sounded more strained this time. "The world borders upon the brink of calamity, and what you witnessed tonight is just a prelude. You have been warned."

With a quick swish of their cloak, Marth dashes off into the woods away from the group. Anje watched curiously along with the rest of the group as they disappeared into the darkness. _Well, that's not ominous,_ Anje derisively thought to herself.

"Huh, well that's weird," The younger girl said.

Others nodded in sentiment as the white-haired man said in a quiet voice, "Not much for conversation, is he?"

 _He? No guy I know walks like that. Even one as flamboyant as Virion doesn't move their hips like that,_ Anje thought as she scratched at her head.

Did they really think that was a guy? She had seen a lot of people's struts and walks during her time in the circus, and combined with the strange way they sounded it pointed to them being a girl? It made no sense to her, but then again she had just seen and fought zombies. Logic had been dethroned in the favor of the weird and fantastical.

"By the way, who are these people, Sully?" Chrom asked. "I thought you'd still be near Eastpoint."

"Well, ya know how it goes. These folk needed to get to the capital and needed a guide," Sully proclaimed as she puffed up her chest pridefully. "But, as you can see they ain't complete baggage."

"I dare say, my good lady, if it weren't for my expert archery skills we'd still be fighting those ghastly foes," Virion said. He crossed his arms as he and Sully exchanged a sassy glare.

"Who are these people, Sully?" The tall ax wielder asked. Anje frowned as the knight seemed to inspect every inch of her, and while not shy it still felt uncomfortable.

"The stuffy archer is Virion," Sully replied. "The twitchy one is Anje. Both are trying to get to Ylisstol."

"Interesting. And from where might I ask?" The tall ax knight asked.

"Relax Frederick," Chrom said as he patted the other knight on their pauldron. He pointed to his sister and smiled. "They helped get Lissa out of a sticky situation, that should excuse them from an immediate interrogation."

"You have our thanks, Sir Chrom," Virion said to the blue-haired knight with a small bow.

"No, you have my thanks. Perhaps we can talk about a reward once we reach Ylisstol?" Chrom offered.

Anje felt an excitement bubble inside her stomach. _This could be my chance to get someone to identify my letter!_

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Are you heading there right now?" Anje gleefully said. Her objective was within striking distance. The zombies and lightning could wait as the reasons for her arrival were now within her grasp.

"I think so, we're not too far away, right Frederick?" Chrom asked Frederick, who replied with a solemn nod.

"Great, then we can go together! No more baddies should give us trouble now," Lissa exclaimed as she ran up to Anje. Lissa locked arms with her fellow blonde and beamed, "You're going to love Ylisstol, it's amazing!"

Anje bristled a bit at the younger girl's brashness but kept a straight face. These people were offering a reward, and she could put up with an energetic kid. Granted why she was with a group of knights made little sense to Anje. She shrugged as she began to walk with Lissa while the rest of the group members talked amongst themselves.

"So, you're Anje?"

"Yup."

"So where you from? How'd you meet Sully? Have you been to Yliss-"

"Please slow down," Anje deadpanned. "It's late and I'm kinda tired."

"Oh," Lissa replied. She sheepishly smiled at Anje. "Sorry."

"Thanks," Anje said. "So why is a kid like you fighting monsters? Is that normal here?"

"By Naga no!" Lissa rebuked. She tugged on their interlocked arms and said, "And I'm 15 I'll have you know!"

 _Could've fooled me_ , Anje thought with a slight smirk.

"Ahuh, sure. I believe you."

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do."

Anje looked over to see Lissa's cheeks puffed up. _Seems someone isn't used to backtalk,_ Anje mused as she tugged on Lissa's arm. Perhaps she could have some fun and get some information on this evening's walk.

"Anyways, what can you tell me about Ylisstol? Some kind of city?" Anje inquired, trying her best to sound interested and curious. She figured showing genuine investment should help keep the younger girl under her thumb.

"It's the capital of Ylisse and one of the most beautiful places you'll ever see. If you haven't heard of it, I reckon you're not from around here. Where did you come from?"

Anje sighed. "Overseas. This is a new place for me. I feel like a stranger to the simplest things."

"Well, at least your langauge skills are good. You may have a bit of an accent like your archer friend, but it's not nearly as silly!" Lissa said as she covered her mouth, trying to not let a giggle escape.

Anje's lips twitched in amusement. "I have an accent?"

"Yup, almost like you're from Ferox but a bit different," Lissa confirmed with a nod. "Where did you say you were from?"

"...Ukraine," Anje awkwardly said as she unhooked her arm from Lissa's. "It's not my favorite topic at the moment though. Perhaps tell me more about your home?"

Lissa hopped up excitedly and clapped her hands together, and Anje almost swore that her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. "Oh, it's wonderful. The city is vibrant and the palace is beautiful. Carved out of marble, it's truly something else," Lissa rubbed her chin and continued, "Come to think of it, Emmeryn is probably worried about Chrom and me."

Anje raised an eyebrow. "Emmeryn?"

"Right!" Lissa exclaimed as she slapped her palm against her head. "She's my sister and the ruling Exalt of Ylisse."

"So you're royalty?"

This perked Anje's curiosity. Royalty certainly had privileges that would not be accessible to the public. It would open up avenues that could help explain this strange place that seems to be rife with zombies and bandits. Not to mention the strange lightning phenomenon, but she pushed that away from her mind. Just the thought of that brief display made her uncomfortable. It must have been a fluke. Something was incorrectly seen in the heat of battle. That had to be the answer, as it was the only solution that gave her any semblance of calm. Anything else would be incomprehensible. Impossible.

"Yup! Chrom and I started the Shepherds to help people across Ylisse, but I'm glad we are going back to rest. Things have been quite crazy lately."

Anje smirked. _If she's royalty than I'll definitely be collecting whatever reward they offer,_ she mused while forming a more warm and welcoming smile. Lissa and Anje beamed at each other as Anje let the younger shepherd walk a bit in front of her. Being the girl's personal savior from a zombie attack turned out to be the best stroke of luck she could have hoped for. Now she would just have to play nice until she could get that letter transcribed and figure out how to leave. She'd once again be in control; just the way she liked it.

"Excuse me for a moment, madam," A firm voice said behind Anje.

She turned and noticed the towering Frederick looking down upon her impassively. Anje forced a cordial smile to her face. "Ah, Frederick. I thought you were speaking with the others," She pointed farther back in the group where Chrom, Robin Sully, and Virion were discussing something with an abundance of enthusiasm. Such raucous displays reminded her of some of the good days she had while in the circus with the other performers, albeit they were few and far between.

"Very well Frederick, what is it you want?" Anje said. "I'm afraid you might find me frightfully boring."

"That is to be seen," Frederick responded as he pulled out a small notepad and quill from his satchel. "Virion said you arrived a few days ago by ship in Eastpoint, correct?"

"That's correct," Anje said with a nod. She glanced at the man's notepad with a bemused expression. "What is this some kind of interview?"

"It is," Frederick affirms as he jots something into his notepad. "Lord Chrom has expressed interest in you."

Anje face contorted in confusion. _Is he scouting me out for dating?_ Anje mused. She looked over her shoulder back and looked at Chrom. He wasn't _that_ bad looking with his handsome face, well-built body, and a strange tattoo on his bicep. His blue hair was a bit strange, but he was attractive. Perhaps a bit of a jock from the brief time Anje had heard him speak, but he was royalty and a knight from what she gleaned. It could prove useful.

"So, what is this interest exactly?" Anje asked.

"Lord Chrom has considered you for the Shepherds, so it is my duty to understand if you are worthy of such a position."

Anje's stride slowed for a moment. _It's not courting, but_ _aligning with them would be good_ , she thought. Being in a position where the local royalty is at your back would certainly be quite the boon. Anje smiled and exhaled deeply.

"I'd be happy to answer whatever questions you may have for me."

"Very well," Frederick said. "First on the agenda, is where do you hail from and occupation."

"That's two questions."

Anje restrained herself from smirking as Frederick rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question. Being flippant with me will not get you far."

"Fine," Anje said, looking to Frederick with a serious expression. "I'm from Ukraine and I'm an entertainer. An acrobat more specifically. Does that suffice?"

Frederick jotted something down quickly in his notepad. "No. I've heard of no such place."

"It's far overseas," Anje dismissively said with a wave of her hand. It's not like she was going to explain the entirety of her situation. For now, playing the part of 'inconvenienced foreigner' would be her fall back.

Frederick paused his writing to glance back at Chrom, Virion, Sully, and Robin before he returned his attention to Anje. "You said you are an acrobat? That would explain your nimbleness in that last skirmish," He cast another glance backward, but this time more directed at Robin, the strange shaggy-haired man with the large purple overcoat. "At least you seem more promising than other recruits."

"I appreciate you noticing my skill," Anje boasted as she flipped her messy ponytail. "I didn't train to not be noticed."

"You may be trained, but not as a warrior. You'll need the practice to match your athleticism," Frederick sternly noted as he flipped a page over in his notebook. "Besides, being talented isn't a guarantee for results."

Anje frowned and crossed her arms. "Still makes one better than others."

"That's dangerous idealogy, Anje," Frederick warned. "Best if you kept that to yourself or become more open-minded."

"And why exactly?" Anje retorted. "It's true."

"Whether or not it is doesn't matter. Battles are won with teamwork and coordination. Not individual prowess, "Frederick said. The taller knight slipped his notepad back into his pack and sighed, "For a proper evaluation, I'll have someone bring you and Virion to the palace's training grounds. Lord Chrom and I will figure out accommodations for you all once we arrive in Ylisstol."

Anje nodded and yawned. She was too tired to argue further with the knight. Tomorrow would be better to learn about what resources the Shepherds could offer her, plus preforming well at Frederick's 'evaluation'. She looked up to the bright crescent moon in the cloudless night sky. A chance to demonstrate her abilities and impress others? The perfect audition to inching closer to the answers she desperately needed, as while her confidence was evident, pinpricks in the back of her mind from when she saw lightning spew out from Robin's location bothered her.

"I must be tired and seeing things," Anje muttered to herself as the walls of a distant large city started to come into view.

* * *

Morning came much too quickly for Anje's liking as vibrant orange sunbeams shined through the lone room window. Chrom had been kind enough to pay for Virion and her to stay at a local upscale inn last night, though a few hours of sleep wasn't much. Robin was taken to the palace, which was odd but nothing of Anje immediate concern. At least she had a bed tonight unlike the nights on the trail where she had slept on the ground. Not too different than her years as a youth in the back alleys of Sevastapol.

Anje shook her head. The time for dreams of the past was done, now that she was awake. That didn't matter anymore. She had become better than she ever dreamed of being. That scared girl didn't exist anymore.

A knock at the door started Anje. She immediately threw off the covers and shouted, "Who is it?"

"Why I'm surprised that you didn't recognize my delicate knock, my sweet maiden? I hope that you got your beauty sleep," A small chuckle echoed from the other side of the wooden door. "I know I certainly did. You must come downstairs, for I smell breakfast calling our name!"

 _Seems Virion is lively this morning_ , Anje thought as she began to get dressed. "I'll be out in a minute, just hang on."

"Of course, I shall be downstairs awaiting your illustrious entrance!" Virion replied as she heard faint footsteps leave from the doorway.

Anje wondered how Virion could be so chipper with only about four hours of sleep. She barely felt alive, but she'd gone through worse nights before. Still didn't make it any easier.

After getting dressed, double-checking to make sure she still had the mysterious note, and tying up her shoulder-length hair she descended to the bottom floor of the inn. It had a rustic feel to it with its wooden walls and stone flooring. She didn't see much of the city last night due to her tiredness and the lateness of it all, but she liked the aesthetic of the inn at the very least.

Carefully plodding down the stairs, Anje spotted Virion at the long bar counter conversing with a rather portly fellow that she subsumed to be the owner. The man was wearing an apron and presented Virion with a small plate of what looked to be bacon, eggs, and toast. Anje stomach grumbled and her mouth watered slightly at seeing the hearty breakfast, being reminded that eating parts of wild rabbit and berries weren't the best meals on her travels.

Anje quickly took a seat next to Virion at the bar and lightly sniffed the air. _Oh god, it's also seasoned_ , Anje mused as she looked to the older man in the apron. "I'd like the same, please," Anje said. The man nodded and walked into the rear kitchen area of the inn.

"It's fantastic food paid courtesy of lord Chrom, though would you mind averting your envious gaze?" Virion said with a smirk. "It's not proper of such a beautiful lady such as yourself to leer at bacon in such a manner."

"Leer? I'm just hungry is all," Anje replied. She huffed and looked towards the kitchen door with anticipation. "Did Frederick talk to you much last night about his plans?"

Virion gently sets down his fork and dabs his face with a nearby napkin. "He did, though rather brusquely. I'm surprised Lord Chrom can tolerate such a fellow, but he seems like a loyal retainer. Stirs up feelings about my own retainer…"

Anje's lips twitched as she raised an eyebrow. "You have a retainer?"

"Of course! What nobility wouldn't?"

"Okay, then where are they?" Anje asked. She looked behind her an extended out an arm to exemplify her point. "Because I've only seen you."

 _Please don't tell me your delusional,_ Anje thought. It would only make too much sense for his nuanced behavior.

"Ah, yes. That..." Virion hesitantly lamented before pointing towards the kitchens. "Oh, look your breakfast has arrived!"

The portly bartender set down a nearly identical plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Anje. she quickly snatched the fork out of the man's hand and quickly said, "Thank you."

She looked to Virion with skepticism but returned her focus on her food. He had lucked out that her hunger outweighed her curiosity. Why had he not mentioned a retainer before, especially if he was so important? Traveling alone in a foreign country didn't seem that safe for someone of status. Unless they were lying or trying to avoid something. Anje shook her head, _Not that I need to get involved. Let him keep his secrets. He's been kind to me, so it's not like I should pry._

Breakfast was devoured in short order as Anje and Virion thanked the barkeep and departed from their seats. As the two exited the quaint little inn, they stepped into the morning sun of a bustling downtown area. Anje raised her arm in front of her eyes to help shield herself from the sun, but the activity and splendor of the city weren't lost upon her.

Several people pulling wagons, working, talking, and living their lives could be seen anywhere she looked on the busy street. Buildings spanned as far as she could see now that it wasn't pitch black outside. To the north, she could see a splendid palace on a hill overlooking the barrows of Ylisse. She had performed in a few palaces in her days at the circus, but this one was perhaps one of the grandest by sheer size and majesty it seemed to hold over the dominion.

"Excuse me!" A brown-haired fellow called out nearby of the door to the inn. He wore similar armor to Sully, except with his breastplate and greaves being a vibrant emerald green opposed to Sully's more rustic red coloring. He seemed jovial as he walked over and waived at Virion and Anje, "Excuse me, I'm going to guess that your Virion and Anje?"

"Indeed good knight!" Virion gushed as he quickly shook the knight's hand, much to the man's surprise. "I presume that Sir Frederick has sent you to act as our magnificent escort?"

"Uh, yup that would be me. Name's Stahl by the way," Stahl replied as he sheepishly smiled and pried his hand back from Virion aggressive courtesy.

"Good, so you will take us to the palace now?" Anje impatiently asked. "We're both eager to go.'

She could feel herself becoming more on edge the closer she got to her goal. It was within reaching distance to discover why she was here, and it was bothering her more and more each day she spent in Archanea. Every day she woke up the less it felt like it could be a dream and more like her reality. The prospect of having to relearn about a new world and find a new place frightened her more than the world she had left behind, though she'd loathe admitting that to anyone. The entire situation seemed to defy logic itself, and yet here she was with no answers to why she wasn't a mangled pile of bones on the floor of the performing arena. The whole concept made her stomach turn.

The walk up the palace was pleasant as the sunny weather and brisk wind helped relax Anje while Virion used his most flowery langauge on Stahl when asking questions. Stahl seemed less enthused about all the questions, but was polite and let Virion ramble. He did look to Anje a few times for support, but she merely shrugged. In only a few days she had learned to simply deal with how Virion operated. He was a gossip, but he wasn't loose-lipped as his questions always had a point. Something Anje had come to respect while seeing him endlessly irritate Sully.

Stahl led them through the main gates passing several palace guards dressed in white and blue plate mail. The flora in the courtyard was vibrant with swathes of flowers Anje didn't recognize, but she appreciated the beauty and organization of the gardening. Whoever this Emmeryn was, she certainly had impeccable taste for color coordination.

"The training ground is just around this bend," Stahl said as he opened up a wooden gate, revealing a circular dirt arena. "It's pretty early so Frederick should be the only person around."

As if on cue as the trio stepped through the threshold into the training grounds, Frederick exited from the palace side of the fenced-in training ground. The training grounds had a few training dummies set up along the sides and a few weapon racks could be spotted near the palace wall. Frederick had a small satchel around his waist with a lance held across his body as he impassively watched the group enter.

"Good timing, Stahl," Frederick said as the trio approached. He looked pointedly at Viriona and Anje. "I shall give you two some time to limber up while Stahl and I prepare the rest of the course."

"The others aren't coming to watch?" Stahl asked.

Frederick shrugged. "Perhaps they'll arrive in a bit. Milord and Miriel are busy with the other _newcomer_ , and I doubt Vaike is awake yet. As for the others, probably eating breakfast."

 _He really isn't fond of that Robin guy, is it because of the lightning?_ Anje mused as she nodded to Frederick and began her stretches.

"I'll be back shortly with the rest of the materials," Frederick said as he motioned for Stahl to follow him.

Virion and Anje watched the two knights enter the palace, leaving them time to stretch and observe the grounds more closely. Anje noted the variety of weapons on the racks, everything from shortswords, sabers, axes, lances, bows, and even some more obscure weapons like kukri and whip. Her practice with the beast tamers wasn't a specialty, but she did know her way around a whip and throwing knives for when she'd stand-in for certain performances. Also, she discovered throwing knives were a great destressing tool for when she struggled to learn new trapeze acts.

"So what shall you be demonstrating?" Virion asked as he began stretching out his arms. "I'm going to use a bow, _naturally_ , but I'm interested in what you may fancy."

Anje rotated her hips, hearing a few pops and cracks. Weaponry wasn't a huge highlight of her performances. Sure she'd juggled torches and blades before, but actually using them? Not often. The hand ax only worked well as it did since it was simple and could be thrown, and it probably wouldn't be viable to impress Frederick. She'd need something that was familiar to get her into the Shepherds' good graces. Something flashy but not too impractical.

"I'll probably use the whip," Anje said as she pulled her leg back to stretch out her hamstring. "I've gotten a lot of practice with it back when I performed."

"Interesting," Virion mused as he rubbed his chin. "I've never seen one used in combat before. You have my curiosity."

Anje shrugged. "It's all I can think of. I have a feeling that juggling and doing backflips isn't going to exactly impress a bunch of knights looking to add to their ranks."

"Do you shoot a bow?"

"I do, but I'd rather set myself apart from you," Anje quipped. "Besides, I'd hate to upstage someone that's been so kind to me."

"That sounds like a challenge if I heard incorrectly," Virion said with a wry grin.

"Not a challenge, just a friendly warning that I don't tend to lose competitions."

"My, aren't we bold!" Virion exclaimed as he rolled his shoulders. "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that was a jab at my impeccable archery skills."

"I'd never dream of it," Anje reassured. A wicked smile began to form in the corners of her mouth. "But, we can save competition for later. I have a feeling you'd prove to be at least an adequate challenge."

Virion scoffed and turned his head. "I won't be easily taunted, Anje. A noble such as myself won't succumb to your wiles," Virion looked back to Anje. "But I accept. Let's discuss the terms later, shall we?"

"Of course," Anje casually replied as the doors to the palace opened once more.

Frederick with Stahl close behind entered into the dirt training ground. Stahl held a large burlap sack with a strained face as Frederick beckoned, "Gather around, I shall explain the process. Stahl, you may set the sack down."

"Oh thank goodness," Stahl replied as he dropped the sack abruptly, with a few weighted circular plates with a rope pulled through the center circle.

Anje frowned. While pulling her own weight was one thing, she would never consider herself someone with decent physical power. As she looked at the interlocked weights she dreaded what Fredericks plans were.

"We will start you two off with endurance, strength, balance, and agility training," Frederick instructed. "Stahl will be keeping track of time while I observe. By then Lissa should arrive before our next segment for standby healing."

"Must we really run around in this dirt patch?" Virion asked, concerned. "It's just that I had my boots polished rather recently and…" Frederick's intimidating glare bore into Virion who averted his eyes and rattled off, "You know, I can probably just get them done again. It's fine."

"Great, first is jogging circles around the arena. I'll tell you when to stop," Frederick said as he pointed to a starting location. "Once you're there, begin. Stahl will keep me informed of the time, you two just focus on a steady pace. I shall tell you to slow down or go faster."

Anje nodded to the knight and walked over to the edge of the arena. Running wasn't difficult considering having a good cardio base was essential to gymnastics. She just had to be wary of not tiring herself out too quickly and not letting Virion get too far ahead of her if he proved to be some kind of endurance fiend.

Anje and Virion began at a leisurely jogging pace, to which Frederick immediately called for a slight increase. He wanted to see a quick and deliberate jog out of the two foreigners as they circled the dirt arena. The pace was kept for the next ten or so minutes to Anje's count, as she began to sweat a bit. Her pace remained steady as Virion began to falter a bit during the last few minutes.

The next exercises went by in a blur, as Frederick didn't let the pair take a break. Stone tossing, somersaults, side horse vaulting, a brief wall climb, and some shadowboxing. Anje wasn't yielding in her pace, but she'd be wrong to question his workout regiment. The man was only second to her Ringleader in terms of work ethic and frenetic pace. A man she'd rather not ever see again, despite how he may have recruited her off the street all those years ago.

"I've seen enough," Frederick called out. He placed his notepad back into his satchel as Anje and Virion caught their breaths.

Virion's hair was drenched with sweat and his breathing ragged as he hunched over, leaning on his knees. Anje put her hands behind her head to help her breathing. It had been a grueling workout, but it seemed to be over for now.

"That was pretty good, not many people survive Frederick's gauntlet,' Stahl commented as he brought a cup of water to Anje and Virion. "Most of us nearly passed out when we first joined."

Virion took a long sip from the cup and gasped, "A man of my standing can't let a little...cardio stand in his way!"

"It was certainly something," Anje mumbled as she took a sip from the cup, before returning it to Stahl. "But, we're not done yet, are we Frederick?"

"No. You are not," The wary knight confirmed as he looked back to the palace doors. The door slid open to reveal Chrom and Lissa stepping through. Frederick turned and gave a slight nod. "Good morning my lord, and to you lady Lissa. The review is currently underway."

"Lemme guess, you made them go through the gauntlet?" Chrom asked as he flashed a knowing smile to Anje and Virion. "Not taking it easy on them, are you?"

"Bandits and marauders certainly won't," Frederick remarked as he turned back to his applicants. "But, we are getting distracted. Now is time for weapon demonstration and then duels. Go fetch a weapon from the rack."

Anje and Virion trudged from the training ground to the rack and began to fiddle with their choice of weapons. Virion nabbed a simple short bow, arrows, and wooden rapier while Anje took a few wooden knives and the long whip. _Now it's time to put on a show, the royals are watching_ , Anje thought as she tested the whip's elasticity. It was made of leather and had a simple grip with a gnarled hunk of iron in the end knot.

As Anje and Virion returned to the training ground, Frederick directed each of them to a training dummy. Virion lined up about 30 meters from his target while Anje lined up about 3 meters from the training dummy. She took a deep breath and began to start the rotation.

Her world narrowed as she focused on her breathing and the fluid movements of the whip. The ache in her muscles from the previous workouts seemed to ebb away as she flicked her wrist, and the whip sprang to life. The knotted end of the whip snapped across the faceless burlap covered straw dummy. She redoubled her effort as she twirled in a deadly dance of focus and determination. Another crack from the whip echoed across the training ground as she found her mark once again. And again.

 _Now, for the big finale,_ Anje mused as she tensed her arms.

It had been a while since she had performed this last maneuver, but her muscles knew what to do as she let a fluid motion begin. All the pain, torment, and fear she had shoved deep inside her faded away as she let her muscle memory take over. This was who she was. Anje was the more than a performance, it was she who people came to see. Not the stunts she was performing. This moment was familiar as she gracefully drew in another breath and unleashed a quick flurry of strikes on the dummy as if the whip acted on its own accord to her will.

She exhaled one last long breath and brought the whip down as she dug into her pocket and quickly unleashed a flash of daggers, all hitting the tattered dummy in the chest. Anje inhaled deeply through her nose before exhaling once more and finally turned to see what the other's reactions were.

Frederick was seemed deep into jotting something in his notepad, which irked Anje slightly, but her mood brightened as she noticed Chrom standing to the side with his arms crossed and an excited expression upon his face and Lissa at his side smiling from ear to ear.

Anje looked at Virion's target and nodded in appreciation to his handy work. Out of a dozen shots, he managed to wedge 11 of them on the dummy's face. The twelve shot was solidly lodged in its neck. Perhaps she should be worried about challenging him so casually to an archery contest.

"That's enough," Frederick bellowed. "I've seen what's necessary. On to the last part. The duel, since hitting a dummy isn't exactly the most difficult."

 _Not even a comment? A remark?_ Anje thought as her face tensed with irritation. He _should_ be impressed. Not bored. Did she mess up? No. Anje shook her head to help refocus herself. She performed perfectly by her high standards; it was simply Frederick's fault for not seeing the grace in her demonstration.

"Stahl," Frederick said, getting the slightly drowsy knights attention. "Go grab a weapon, I want you to test Virion's skills."

"Uh, sure thing," Stahl said as he jogged towards the weapon rack.

"Not wanting me in there? I wouldn't mind a little spar," Chrom teased from the sidelines.

"My apologies my lord, but I figured this would be a better match up. I shall spar with you afterward if you desire," Frederick said with a deep bow.

"Lighten up, I was only joking," Chrom replied. "I trust your judgment."

Anje made her way out to the sideline as Frederick lined Virion and Stahl across from each other. With her whip coiled around her shoulder, Anje took a stance next to Lissa.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Lissa asked in awe. "Nobody else here has used that whip-like you did!"

Before Anje could reply, Chrom leaned over and interjected, "Well, I did use it before and got some good hits in."

Lissa turned to her brother and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah! Until you hit yourself in the face and I had to heal that welt. It nearly covered your entire forehead!"

"Right," Chrom grumbled as the memory seemed to return to him. "Actually, forget you heard anything, Anje. But, your skills are impressive."

"I'll see what I can do about forgetting," Anje said, lips twitching with amusement. "I learned back in the circus troop I performed in. I was quick enough to work with our beastmaster, so I had to learn to use a whip." Anje took note of Lissa and Chroms' interest before she added, "Among other skills that you may see, considering Frederick doesn't turn me away. Not sure where I'd go afterward."

Lissa and Chrom muttered between themselves as Anje turned her attention to Virion's duel. They had already engaged with Frederick acting as a referee of sorts. Stahl had chosen a wooden shortsword against Virion's rapier. From their movements and footwork, it was quite obvious that Virion was already a bit tired against Stahl who moved around with more energy and fluidity. The duel lasted about a minute until Stahl managed to back up Virion into the wooden wall surrounding the training ground, forcing him to concede.

"Good demonstration," Frederick said. "Next, I want Anje over here."

Anje nodded and trotted out to the center of the grounds as Virion and Stahl shook hands and began making their way to the sidelines. Virion winked at Anje as he passed her by while Frederick and Stahl conversed quickly. She rolled her eyes at Virion's antics and unfurled her whip. Time for the last test.

"So, who is my opponent?" Anje asked.

"I shall face you," Frederick replied as Stahl handed over his practice sword to the royal retainer. Stahl shrugged and sheepishly smiled at Anje as Frederick continued, "While your technique is impressive in a controlled environment, I still have my doubts about its practicality in combat. Prove me wrong."

"Gladly," Anje hastily replied. She took a position about five meters from Frederick. "I'm ready when you are. Bring it on."

Frederick gripped the shortsword firmly with both hands and brought it down slowly into a centered position. Frederick narrowed his eyes at his agile opponent. "We shall go until someone yields, is disarmed, or is too injured to continue. Begin."

The knight was a bit imposing for Anje, as her height only came up to about the top of his armored chest, and he no doubt outweighs the lithe acrobat in spades thanks to his armor. Anje circled around Frederick slowly at first while he remained stationary, just watching her with his scrutinizing eyes.

After a few seconds, Frederick burst forth with speed Anje didn't believe capable in the heavily clad knight. He began to close the distance as Anje reared the whip back and cracked it, sending a strike towards the knight's head. Frederick held his sword firmly in front of himself, managing to parry the blow and brush past the whip's rotational defense.

Frederick slashed at Anje who jumped out of the way, but the knight's superior positioning allowed him to follow up his initial strike with two more. Anje grunted as she was forced to dodge rolled away from the towering knight and snapped her whip up. She began to run around the sides of the circular training ground to create distance from the knight, but unlike some lumbering powerhouse, he kept up at a light jog with his sword at the ready, just quick enough to not allow Anje time to recompose herself.

"Running isn't going to tire me out," Frederick plainly stated, much to Anje's irritation.

 _Well, it should!_ Anje hastily thought as she stirred her whip into a frenzy. If running wouldn't work, then she'd have to go on the offensive. Much like when taming the tigers and lions she had done; a display of power and dominance would be needed to give her opponent pause.

Frederick tried to parry and duck the whip strikes, but one manages to graze his left cheek. Blood began to pour out of the jagged cut as he raised his sword again, this time catching the whip as it coiled around the wooden edge. Anje's expression of brief trump faltered as Frederick immediately pulled hard using his superior leverage to lift Anje off the ground.

Anje let go of the whip as she barely managed to stabilize herself. Frederick scooped up the whip and sheathed his sword. "The duel is over, you've been disarmed."

"I can still fight," Anje hotly contested. She could feel her blood begin to boil over as Frederick dismissively looked towards Chrom and the other Shepherds. Anje took a few steps closer to Frederick and put her hands on her hips. "This duel was hardly fair. You're a giant compared to me!"

"Fights aren't meant to be fair, and this was to measure your skills," Frederick replied in a more serious tone. "I suggest you learn from this experience."

"Sure," Anje dismissively replied as she marched to the sidelines, not looking anyone else in the eyes. Virion had gotten a much more fair fight than her. Was it because Frederick wanted to irritate her? They had already seen her skills on the test dummy, but wanted her to run around being chased by a large guy in a suit of armor? Anje grit her teeth as she placed the whip back on the weapon rack.

As she walked back Frederick looked to Chrom. "Do you wish to evaluate my notes?"

"I think I've seen enough," Chrom cheerfully replied as he motioned for Frederick to put his notepad away. "Both of them are talented, and the Shepherds would be honored to have them!"

"But, milord, I suggest-"

"It's alright, Frederick," Chrom reassured as he patted his slightly disgruntled retainer on the shoulder. "I've made up my mind and I think you still owe me a few rounds in the ring! After that, we can get Maribelle to patch up that facial wound."

Frederick sighed deeply and nodded. "Of course my lord."

"Great, let's get you two inside to meet the others!" Lissa said. "It'll be nice to have some new faces around."

Anje forced a smile as Lissa looked at her. She had lost but still made it thanks to Chrom's decision. Not the time to be a poor sport since she was closer to her goal, though her love for Frederick couldn't be more minuscule at the moment.

"If there anyone that can translate langauge here?" Anje asked as Lissa led Virion and her to the side door.

"Yeah, I can show you to Miriel. She's super smart," Lissa chimed as she swung open the palace door, revealing a decorative and well-lit hallway.

"That'd be great," Anje mused as she followed the small princess into the palace.

She had made it, and now the person that may be able to point her in the right direction was just a few corridors away. Anje smiled as she felt her rage simmer down. _Remember the why you're here,_ she told herself. She wanted to know why she was here. Needed to know. These Shepherds had proved to be useful and trusting thus far, and with the right words and actions maybe she could get them to help her unveil this mystery of hers.


	4. Rola Bola

Lissa led Anje and Virion down the corridor, passing a few open rooms decorated with large canvases and fine furniture. The twists and turns jumbled a bit of Anje's sense of direction, but eventually, Lissa navigated them to a large double door at the end of a dimly lit hallway.

"Okay, this is Miriel's lab!" Lissa exclaimed as she spun on her heel to face Anje and Virion. "She might be a little busy, but she's pretty nice."

"Great, just let me in. I can take it from here," Anje grumbled.

Virion quirked a brow and rubbed his chin. "If you insist. I'm more interested in visiting the kitchens. All this early morning activity has roused my hunger, and I find myself famished."

"You're in luck!" Lissa replied with a bright smile. "Stahl made food before he left this morning. If you're lucky, there might still be some."

"Then that is where I must go," Virion exclaimed dramatically. He nodded to Anje as he departed with Lissa, and called out, "Do take care of yourself, my dear!"

Anje exhaled out her nose hard and blinked a few times. _What else would I do besides take care of myself,_ she pondered. _It's just talking with the local historian. Nothing to be that wary of._

Anje opened the heavy door with a bit of effort. The exertion from the 'audition' into the shepherds wore on her a little as she put her shoulder into opening the door to reveal a large room with various tables. Each table seemed to be filled with either books, vials, scrolls, stacks of papers, or a mix. Near the center of the room, Anje spotted who she presumed was Miriel; wearing a ridiculously pointed hat with black robes.

Miriel stood in the center of the room observing a vial of greenish liquid and appeared to be taking vigorous notes as she sniffed and tasted the strange concoction. The display seemed like chemistry to Anje, but she wasn't sure as she quickly closed the door behind her. The whole room seemed like a mess of knowledge strewn between the various tables.

"Is someone there?" Miriel called out in an authoritative voice as she adjusted her pointed hat with one hand. "Please approach with the utmost caution. I'm in the middle of testing a hypothesis."

Anje scrunched her face as she approached. She wasn't quite sure what a 'hypothesis' was but upsetting one of the few people who might be able to sort out her letter issue seemed ideal. Shifting past a few nearly overflowing tables, Anje walked up to Miriel to see what she was doing. She didn't recognize the langauge the handwriting was in, nor did she appreciate the strange green liquid in the vial that occasionally bubbled.

"Are you here for a consultation or are you merely here for salutations?" Miriel said while keeping her gaze firmly locked on the vial. "I've already had one distraction today, and I'd rather not fall behind on my list."

"Uh, I came to introduce myself," Anje hesitantly replied. She dug through her pockets and pulled out the letter. "I was told you might be able to decipher this."

Miriel looked to Anje and then down to the letter. "Interesting. Trade me will you? This concoction should is an improved version of vulnerary I'm working on. Imbued with essential minerals and vitamins to help prolong long term health."

"I understood maybe half of that," Anje conceded as her expression faltered a bit. Dealing with an eccentric scholar after being humiliated by Frederick was testing her patience. A resource she was beginning to run very low on.

"Just drink the potion," Miriel sighed. "I need empirical results to help my research and being the direct test subject removes me from the observer's point of view by creating implicit bias."

Anje awkwardly exchanged the letter with Miriel's green goop. The smell was a mix of blended vegetables, curdled milk, and...something else. She couldn't put her finger on the last smell, but it made her simultaneously salivate and want to puke. Miriel held her notebook fully in hand and watched with rapt attention as Anje gently swished around the mixture while making a disgusted face.

"Are you sure this is drinkable?" Anje asked.

"It's designed to rejuvenate anyone that drinks it. I assure you that the particles inside the vial are most palatable."

 _Could have fooled me,_ Anje thought as she fought down the urge to gag. She closed her eyes and downed the mixture in one smooth motion. The liquid wasn't quite like water as it had a slightly gelatinous texture. Anje covered her mouth and forced the liquid to go down. Impressing the scholar was what mattered, no matter how disgusting their little project was.

"Very interesting," Miriel murmured as she scribbled something down in her journal. "Do you feel rejuvenated? Less tired?"

"I feel-" Anje began as the liquid's rough taste began to leave her mouth. She _did_ feel a bit better, as her arm and leg muscles didn't ache as much and that she had the equivalent of a cup of coffee. She looked up to Miriel curiously. "I actually do feel better. That's some weird herbal medicine you've got there. Still gross though."

Miriel hummed as she wrote a few last notes before closing her journal. "Excellent. From my preliminary observations, I shall work to make the concoction more palatable, but I have subsumed that the trial as a tentative success. Thank you for your participation…"

"Anje," Anje added.

Miriel nodded and continued, "Anje. You have my thanks." Miriel walked towards another table filled with books and asked aloud holding the letter high, "So you need a translation from what I heard?"

"Yes, it's very important to me."

"Indubitably. Now, let us see what we are working with," Miriel said as she unraveled the letter and began to scan its contents.

Anje noticed Miriel's expression go from mildly bored to attentive almost immediately. She watched her eyes zip back and forth as if dissecting each line for a potential secret. Anje felt her palms begin to sweat and herself fidget in place. _What could she be reading? I must know!_

"This is fascinating," The scholar uttered in awe. "This is most peculiar and enticing."

"What does it say? Tell me!" Anje said, though a bit less restrained than intended. Her anticipation was gnawing at her insides.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what this letter says," Miriel conceded, to which Anje's posture slumped. "But, I _do_ recognize the styling of the script. It's incredibly old, I'd date the styling of the symbols to ancient Doluna. Maybe Khadein." Miriel looked up to Anje with excitement brimming behind her spectacles as she leaned in towards her and asked, "Who wrote this? I simply must know who wrote this script as the implications of someone who can write this are astounding."

"I have no idea, that's why I was hoping you could figure it out," Anje dejectedly replied. All her hopes and tension raised up for nothing but more questions. It felt like a puzzle that always was missing a few pieces.

"No matter," Miriel said. "It'll be fascinating the dive into the arcane texts of Khadein and Doluna to help decipher this enigmatic piece. I'm almost certain that the research may lead to uncovering secrets of even their lost spells."

"What do you mean by 'spells'?" Anje questioned with a frown. "That sounds like a fairy tale talk."

"Is it now?" Miriel genuinely questioned. She scooped up a nearby book with her right hand and raised her left hand. "Watch and observe."

Unintelligible words slipped from Miriel's mouth as the pages of the book in her hands began to lightly glow. Anje's eyes widened as the page of the book turned on their own and air swirled around Miriel's raised hand. In the palm of the scholar's hand, fire sprouted into a perfect teardrop shape. Anje felt the slight heat emitting from the sphere of fire as she took a step back into another cluttered table, almost knocking herself over.

 _That's not possible. A trick it must be,_ Anje thought. She couldn't remove her eyes from the sphere as she watched it flicker and move on its own accord within the shape. There had been no lighter, no match. Nothing to give a reasonable explanation of the strange phenomena in front of her.

"This is a basic fire incantation, simply known as Fire. There is a multitude of variations of the pyromantic arts," Miriel explained as she rotated the fireball in her palm with simple gestures from her fingers. She looked to Anje's aghast expression with a perplexed frown. "They are simple catalysts for producing the cognitive effects into real ones. The threshold of science and willpower. Are you not familiar with the basics of magical tomes?"

"Uh, no?" Anje said nervously. "How is that even possible?"

Miriel sighed. "I already explained the base components of the procedure. Tis simply magic in it's most malleable form thanks to the blueprint within the Fire tome and the willpower and cognitive prowess imparted by me; the caster."

Magic was real. The fluke with the lightning in the forest last night wasn't a fluke after all. The implications swam through Anje's mind as she felt her knees weaken a bit. What deranged world was this that she had landed in? Could they control her mind and dictate her actions? Anje grimaced as she watched Miriel casually clench her hand, and dissipated the flame.

"I think I'm going to go," Anje quietly said. She glanced at the mysterious tome Miriel was holding. "J-just let me know if you translate that letter, okay?"

Her stomach turned at the mere thought of magic as she slowly walked out of the room. Stunned from the sudden display she needed time to collect her wits. The world felt muted and uneven as she suddenly found herself faced against the door to the lab. She heard Miriel's voice say something, but it sounded like she was hearing the words underwater. There was no more escaping the delusion this was a dream. She couldn't refute what she had witnessed first hand with no foul play as the heat and light of the fireball was all too real.

 _I need some fresh air,_ Anje thought as she wandered down the brightly lit corridor.

* * *

Anje did not get breakfast as Miriel's demonstration lingered on her mind. She hoped nobody would be able to find her resting on one of the lower-tiered roofs of the castle. Not her fault that someone left a window open. It felt safe and away from all the worldly issues that seemed to permeate her current reality. No answers to the reason why she was in Archanea, _real_ magic existed to some degree, and she was already in debt to Virion for his kindness, whether he chose to acknowledge it or not.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar soft-spoken voice called out.

Sprawled out in the afternoon sun, Anje hadn't moved for quite some time as she angled her head towards the window to see the odd white-haired fellow from the other day clambering out. _What is he doing here?_ Anje thought as she frowned at the man trying to pitch himself over the window sill. Certainly not an athlete by any stretch of the imagination.

Anje watched with mild curiosity as Robin re-adjusted his jacket and waved at her. "Hello! What brings you to the roof?"

Anje scrunched her face. His voice was unmodulated as if he just every so slightly emphasized the wrong tones for every syllable. Too drastic to be an accent, more like he was imitating speech rather than formulating his own.

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Well, I was trying to avoid people for a bit, but it seems you've ruined that."

"So it does," Robin said with a slight smile and nod. "I came up here because it's a great vantage point for tactical analysis, as I was going to walk over to the awning that oversees the training grounds. Would you like to observe with me?"

_Is he really this dense, or is he messing with me?_

Robin held his cheerful gaze until Anje finally huffed, "Fine. I'll go with you if you stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some kind of curiosity," Anje retorted as she bounced up to her feet.

"Everyone is a curiosity," Robin hums. "It's what makes things interesting."

"That makes no sense."

"It does if you stop to consider the implications."

Anje glared into Robin's back as she followed the tactician across the shingled roof. "You calling me stupid?"

Robin turned around with a quizzical look on his face. "When did I say that?" He said as he rubbed his chin. "I'm just implying that you should take some pride in what makes you unique."

"Come up with that all on your own?" Anje groaned.

"No, Chrom told me that," Robin replied casually, ignoring Anje's dismay. "I thought it was interesting, so I shared it."

Anje relented and trudged behind Robin to the edge of the roof that rested above the training grounds. The vantage was nice, being nearly two stories up to witness the combatants. It reminded her of being in the stands during the circus shows when off duty, like seeing the elephants roam around, the dancers spin and twirl, and the strong men fight each other. Something remarkably familiar in a day filled with strangeness, allowing Anje to relax some of the tension in her shoulders and enjoy sitting on the warm flagstone.

Down below Sully and another man could be seen sparring, Sully with a wooden lance, and the shirtless man with tanned skin and blonde hair was swinging a wooden hand ax wildly. They seemed to be trying fairly hard against each other with the powerful and quick attacks each was doling out but making a point to avoid face shots.

"Ole' Teach is gonna give you the business today!" The man howled as he continued his aggressive style assault.

Robin shook his head and took a seat on the roofing. He gave a pat to the spot beside him. "Sit with me. Let's observe and gather data."

Anje stood still for a moment before letting out a sigh of concession, taking a seat next to Robin. The way Robin's eyes enthusiastically observed the battlefield was slightly confusing. It was only people fighting, yet he held a child-like fascination as Sully and the darker-skinned tanned man clashed weapons.

"It's interesting how Sully dips her lance between a thirty and forty-degree angle whenever Vaike tries to go up high. It shows her experience is more from fighting on calvary rather than on foot. Wouldn't you agree?" Robin mused as he pointed rapidly at Sully's weapon. "Though on the other hand, Vaike tries to go high because he favors momentum of bringing his axe down. Trying to capitalize on his strength to overwhelm his foe."

"I mean, I kinda see what you are talking about," Anje said as she squinted her eyes. "I don't know about what angles you are talking about, but I can see he goes high and she backs up with her lance held diagonally."

"Exactly. Though, I think it may be partially limited to Sully's weapon. Now if she had a halberd or bardiche...oh! Or maybe using a partisan? then her counterattacks could be more varied," Robin said. He closed his eyes and remained silent for a moment. "Yes, this will require some trial testing."

"Uh, I'm not sure what those are, but I'm sure they are great," Anje uneasily replied as the fighters below stopped fighting. They high-fived each other as they breathed heavily and walked underneath the covered area directly below the roofing. Anje tilted her head towards Robin who seemed to be muttering things under his breath and counting on his fingers. _Is he okay?_ Anje thought. She leaned over and gently shook his shoulder. "You okay there?"

"Just some simple calculations," Robin dismissed as he finished muttering to himself. "Just fine-tuning our battle strategies to perfectly synergize everyone's styles. Figuring out who will be paired with who."

"Paired?"

"Yes. I've talked it over with Chrom, and I've decided that pairing up for battles will be optimal for our plan of attack," Robin said matter of factly. "I've made preliminary placements for everyone since I've seen nearly everyone fight already. I'm only missing Maribelle, but she said and I quote, 'I don't do such brusque demonstrations on demand for shaggy mages'. I figure I'll ask her tomorrow to see if she has changed her mind."

Anje fought against a smile that was teasing the corners of her mouth. "I might like her. But, you said we would fight in pairs? And you saw me fight?"

"Oh yeah. I watched from the window while I was eating breakfast."

A pit of despair settled into Anje's empty gut. She shivered at the notion that everyone was watching her failure against Frederick. Not only was she shamed by the unfairness, but it was put on display. Anje ran her fingers through her slightly messy hair.

 _It's just one bad showing, how bad could it be?_ _Don't blow it up too much. Forget and move on._

"What did you notice?" Anje said. Her shoulders tensed and her face preemptively winced as the perceptive tactician hummed and tapped his chin.

"I liked it." _Yes!_ "Granted, I don't think a whip is a viable weapon on the battlefield," Robin elaborated. Anje remained tried to remain focused on Robin as she saw two new competitors slowly walked into the training grounds; Chrom and Vaike. Robin's eyes drifted towards the new action as he continued, "I've been thinking about what to suit you up with and who to pair you with. I think you offer a unique support skill set to the group."

 _Support? What does he mean by that?_ Anje thought as she frowned slightly. She ran her fingers through her hair again quickly. Shouldn't she be better than 'support'? The thought confused her, but she bit her tongue for the moment. She would rather not argue battle tactics against Robin. Not yet, at least.

"You seem confused, allow me to explain," Robin said as he shifted in his spot to watch the duel between Vaike and Chrom better. "You fill the need for crowd control in battle, but lack the ability to effectively dole out damage like that of a myrmidon or calvary rider. I think keeping you in the middle of the group in front of mages and archers to help slow down and distract enemies is your place." Robin chuckled to himself and muttered, "Considering you don't get hit of course."

"So who do you think I should work with?"

"Virion, since you two already have a rapport. But, considering your light constitution and role within the Shepherds, I think you need a different primary weapon and secondary objective."

Anje breathed a sigh of relief. Working with Virion was better than being paired with Frederick. Or Miriel, considering magic was still terrifying to her. Changing her style could be doable, considering hanging with this group was her best bet to getting answers from Miriel eventually about that letter. She'd have to grin and bear whatever they threw her way, much to her disgruntlement. If she survived the circus, then working with a group of mercenaries shouldn't be too much of a stretch.

"I can handle that, I think," Anje replied.

Down below, Vaike was the first one to act with a triumphant battle cry as he and Chrom began to clash axe and blade. Both men moved with fluidity as Chrom parried the heavy swings of Vaike's axe. Anje leaned forward a bit as she admired the impressive power both exhibited. It was clear each had done this for a while, and that they were enjoying themselves.

"Great!" Robin exclaimed. "How good are you with knots?"

"Pretty good, why?" Anje said as her mind drifted to her days at the circus. All the various knots and ties when securing different ropes raced through her mind, yet the memories felt as if they were a lifetime ago, not just a mere few days ago.

"You'll be my main runner to setup traps I have planned," Robin said with a thinly veiled giddiness. "You're the fastest amongst the Shepherds, so I want to arm you with more throwing knives and show you the traps I intend to implement when we battle the Risen."

"The what now?"

"The Risen," Robin affirmed as he quickly whispered something under his breath as he pointed at Chrom. He shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry, had to take note of Chrom's sidestep. Anyways, yes. The Risen. After breakfast the council of Ylisse dubbed that be the name of the undead threat. The Risen are not very smart, so traps will be essential." Robin chuckled to himself like he had said a funny joke.

Anje quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny?"

Robin took a deep breath to compose himself. "Most people aren't very smart when it comes to traps either. Makes it kinda fun."

"Sure," Anje tentatively replied as she slowly nodded along. He was more than an observant and smart individual. He was crazy. "Um, I'm going to get some food, so, uh, see you around?"

Robin kept his attention firmly on the spar below in the training grounds as he lazily waived Anje away. "Very well, I'm going to stay here and take more notes."

Anje hopped up to her feet nimbly and quickly walked away. Her stomach growled once again, a reminder of the foolishness to skipping breakfast. _Hopefully, some food will clear my mind,_ The acrobat thought as she reentered the palace from the open window.

* * *

Anje couldn't complain about the food, even if it was slightly cold. The meal was a simple stew of vegetables and meat, but it hit the spot since her early breakfast that had left her system. Nobody else was in the kitchens by the time she settled down to eat, besides the stray maid or servant that would wander by.

Seeing servants was an oddity. Anje felt awkward as they would glance at her and slow their stride before carrying on with their business. A firm reminder that she was a stranger here and didn't exactly belong. She wasn't a strategist like Robin or a noble like Virion. She was a former street urchin turned acrobat, and yet even now amongst other notable people, she felt like an outcast. A fraud. She needed to play up her appearance and persona to serve as confirmation of who she was, but not just to those around. She needed to convince herself of who she believed she was.

While sipping the last of her soup, Anje heard the door to the kitchen swivel open again. Reflexively, she turned her head and circled her arm around her soup defensively. _Stop it_ , Anje chided to herself. She hated how she defended her food on instinct. A reminder of who she never wanted to be again.

"Ah, there you are!" Virion said as he flashed Anje a dashing grin. "Lord Chrom has requested the shepherd's presence posthaste. I was wondering where I might find you, and low and behold, here you are."

Anje smiled back at Virion. His delightful and flowery demeanor were welcomed, and slowly becoming a bright spot for her. It helped distract her from the other pervasive thoughts flitting around in her mind.

"What is the meeting about?"

Virion shrugged. "Haven't the slightest idea my sweet daffodil, but I'm sure it's important if everyone is gathering. How has Ylisstol treated you thus far? I myself am a fan of their collection of scented soaps and colored tapestries." Virion let out a dramatic sigh, "Lady Emmeryn has impeccable taste."

 _Right, I haven't even met the queen,_ Anje mused as she picked up her bowl and placed it in the washing station.

She had been so preoccupied with her letter's contents and then sequestering herself after coming to terms with the fact that people can conjure _fireballs_ out of thin air. Not to mention the enigmatic tactician, who still gave Anje mixed feelings. He could summon lightning at a whim, but when talking to him he seemed...harmless? No. _Childish_. Yes, his enthusiasm was strange about how his attention gravitated so narrowly onto certain things. It was unfiltered fascination, something that still confounded her. Perhaps some people were not meant to be understood.

"Sounds like this Emmeryn is interesting," Anje said, narrowing her eyes as she closely observed Virion's facial expressions. Was this another woman he was flippantly thrusting his charms upon?

"She's what one would expect out of a leader," Virion replied. "She is austere and elegant, but I would say she lacks the rawness that Chrom possesses or the playfulness of princess Lissa."

"Very well, let's go. No point in keeping people waiting for us."

"Ahh, yes it seems I've been caught rambling again," Virion laughed as he held the door open for Anje. "But alas, one couldn't blame a man for wanting to wander the garden in search of a beautiful flower, no?"

"Did you just compare me to gardening?" Anje asked.

Virion coughed into his shoulder. "Ah, not at all! I was merely suggesting-"

"I suggest this," Anje said with little patience in her voice. "Let's just try to look good for the nobles, okay?"

"Of course, you're right. I do like your objective mind, even if it is rather blunt for a lady," Virion remarks as the pair walk down the long art-filled hallway. "Say, have you met all the Shepherds yet?"

Anje shook her head. "No, I've been rather, uh, preoccupied. Only met Robin and Miriel after the training grounds."

"Interesting, I would have thought you to talk with Sumia or Vaike," Virion mused as he rubbed his chin. "But, Robin is a wily one. He promised to play me in chess at some point, though he did suggest he'd beat me in less than 20 moves! Ha! As if."

 _I don't know, Robin seems to think on a different wavelength,_ Anje thought as she observed Virion's smile. He clearly thought himself the superior here, but after her meeting the tactician the edge wasn't clear. Virion was clearly better at social interaction and less awkward, but Robin's thought process was hard to comprehend with how he seemed to instantly notice the tiniest details. It would be something to watch out for in the future.

"Anyways, as you were suggesting. I do implore you to make good with these new friends of ours, Anje," Virion stated with a serious timbre to his voice. "I too have been rather 'preoccupied' with how to ask for help with my own problems."

"The problems you still refuse to share?" Anje quipped. A tight-lipped smile plastered on her face as Virion shook his head. "Still, I don't think I consider these people my friends. I hardly know them, let alone like them."

"That may be true, but, I offer an alternative. If not friends, then perhaps a family of sorts?" Virion offered, opening another door into a different hallway. "The thing is with family is that you don't have to like them. You just look out for each other."

The concept of family appealed to her much more than the concept of trying to make nice with everyone. While Frederick may be detestable and the fact that magic users still unnerve her, it's still something. Just like in the circus, there were few people you were friends with, but everyone was family in its own special way. _Perhaps the Shepherds can be that for me as I search for my answers,_ Anje thought.

"Thanks, Virion," Anje said. "I like that."

"Why I'm only doing what is expected from an exquisite noble such as myself! Offering wisdom to those around me to help out in the most thoughtful and dashing of manner."

"And now you've ruined it. I take it all back," Anje grumbled.

Virion placed a hand on his chest and shook his head. "You're cruel words wound me. Is that any way to treat someone that is your dear friend?"

"Perhaps not," Anje said, smirking. "But it's acceptable when talking to family."

Virion chuckled to himself as he opened up the last door at the end of the hallway, revealing a large foyer. The floors of sparkling marble and wide swathes of tapestry with the crest of the exalt emblazoned on them drew Anje's attention as her mouth hung open. She quickly recomposed herself as she noticed the other people in the center of the room, notably Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and a blonde woman in a beautiful white dress with green trim toped with a long flowing green and gold cape that was wielding a golden scepter with the shape of a crescent moon at the tip.

 _Well, I think I know who the queen is,_ Anje thought. _I can see the resemblance to Lissa._

"Chrom, everyone is here! Virion and Anje are only seven minutes late," Robin announced as he broke from the middle of the crowd of people.

"Thank you, Robin," Chrom replied, sounding a bit exasperated, but smiling. "Great, now that we are all here, I can explain our next mission!" The prince cleared his throat and said, "Now, with the sudden threat of the Risen, we're going to go petition Regna Ferox for support against this unknown threat that has been sighted around the countryside."

"It is as my brother says, "Emmeryn adds in a soft tone. "Normally, I would go negotiate, but with the looming danger, prince Chrom shall act in my stead."

Chrom nods. "Exactly. So, I know this is a bit of an odd circumstance, and no doubt dangerous so I have no issues if anybody wants to stay behind and help fortify the cities defenses. Anybody have other business and wish to stay?"

"I shall, Prince Chrom," A blonde lady with coiffed hair announced. She walked forward and stood beside Emmeryn, twirling her parasol in her hands. "I have more political business to discuss with Emmeryn before I depart back to Themis."

"Sounds good, Maribelle," Chrom said. "Anybody else?"

Nobody else spoke up immediately as a few people looked between each other. Frederick stepped forward and turned towards the rest of the group of Shepherds. "Very good. The rest of us shall depart tomorrow morning for Regna Ferox. Gear up and rest well."

Anje leaned closer to Virion. "What is Regna Ferox?" She muttered.

"It's a united kingdom to the north of Ylisse," A brunette cavalier in pinkish hued armor replied near Anje's side opposite of Virion. She walked up, rather clumsily, and continued, "Sorry I overheard you, but I presume you to be the other foreigner to join us? I've met Virion already."

"No bigger introduction, Sumia?" Virion teased. "Rest assured, I shall forgive this slight for I do not think I could bring myself to hold anger against such a pristine and adorable knight of Ylisse."

Sumia blushed and turned away, looking at Anje from the corner of her eye. "Does he always say such things?"

Anje shrugged. She noticed the other Shepherds beginning to disperse from the foyer as the three of them remained. "He's harmless," Anje replied. She flashed a playful look to Virion before returning her attention to Sumia. "Though I don't understand half the flowery words that come out of the archer's mouth."

Virion's jaw dropped a bit as he pulled at his frilly cuffs. "You seek to embarrass me in front of a fellow knight? I am not some base fool to poke fun at, as my beautiful words are bathed in deep and thoughtful insights!"

 _Could have fooled me,_ Anje thought. _He's funnier when he gets worked up._

"I-I s-see," Sumia stammered. "Good to know that I wasn't being singled out. I thought when we met that you were trying to court me!"

"Is that an invitation?" Virion purred.

"Uh, while flattering, I'll have to politely decline at the moment," Sumia replied again, her face flushing red again. "But, thank you."

"How about you go take a walk for a while?" Anje suggested to Virion. "Don't you have a chess game or something with Robin?"

Virion sighed and took a step back. "I can take a hint, my ladies. I know it is difficult to bask too long in my noble splendor." He bowed and blew a kiss at both of the female Shepherds. "I shall catch up with both of you wonderful ladies tomorrow than."

As Virion sauntered off towards Robin and Miriel, The redness in Sumia's face began to fade away. She looked at Anje with curiosity, and asked, "How do you manage to keep a straight face around him?"

"You get used to it, plus it'll take more than flowery words to make me blush," Anje suggestively said, running her fingers through her hair. She smirked seeing Sumia's eyes widen like saucers.

"Are all foreigners so suggestive?" Sumia wondered aloud.

"Only when we need to be," Anje said. "I prefer people to get to the point of what they mean."

"That is a valid point," Sumia said astutely. "How do you know, Virion?"

Anje looked over to Virion exiting the foyer and smiled softly. "He's a good friend of mine. Someone that gives me hope."


	5. Snowball Effect

Anje placed her hand on the leather sack, touching it to keep it secure. It had only been a few days since Chrom had ordered the Shepherds to depart from Ylisse to Regna Ferox on a diplomatic mission. The weather had been fair at first, but with each proceeding day, Anje grew silently more disquieted by her surroundings. The sunny days had transformed into a frigid overcast that seemed to only pick up as hints of hail and snow could be felt occasionally. It was beginning to remind her too much of home.

The group had only one encounter with the risen; the second day on the road. Anje hated the insipid creatures, which made killing them all the easier. They were a perfect target for her rage that had been bubbling within her stomach since learning more of this strange world. With magic, flying horses, and seemingly endless possibilities, it soothed the former acrobat to simply drive a knife into the creatures' rotting flesh. It was simple and straightforward.

Soft snow began the crunch underneath Anje's feet. She slowed her stride to observe the frostbitten dirt path. _Have we really traveled that far north?_ Anje thought, _Or is this just how this world works?_

"You're slowing down my dear!" Virion said, patting Anje on the shoulder as he gracefully walked by. "Are you feeling ill, or is it perhaps you are captivated by the majesty of the beautiful snowflakes?"

"Snow isn't beautiful, it's cold and gets in the way," Anje huffed as she increased her pace. The snow was always the precedent for hard times from a lack of food and warmth. A reminder of her childhood days that she longed to distance herself from.

Virion hummed for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose that's one way to see it. Snow does have the habit of overstaying it's welcome in Regna Ferox from what I've been told. Snow from where I'm from is light and fluffy, while this is much icier and sharp to the touch."

"I figured it would be chilly, but exciting! Plus there is the wall!" Sumia said. The petite pegasi rider's travel pack jingled loudly as she trotted up to Virion and Anje. Her grace outside of battle baffled Anje, as she half suspected that Sumia's little act was a plot. Or perhaps merely a lack of focus.

"Chrom said it was a giant wall. Hardly that impressive," Anje remarked. "Lots of people build walls. Big ones too."

Sumia tugged on Belfire's reins. She had decided to travel on foot today to try and not get Belfire's wings cold and not get shot down by any random bandit archers that may be patrolling the northern roads. The horse was ornery and elegant, though the wings still consistently caught Anje off guard when she would glance at the well-groomed alabaster steed. Still hard to believe it had warmed up to Sumia in only a couple of days.

"Yeah, but it's _the_ wall!" Sumia said, playfully nudging Anje in the shoulder. The blonde tensed up and sharply inhaled, but said nothing. "You've got to be a little excited to see one of the wonders of Archanea?"

"Not in the slightest," Anje dryly replied. "I'm sure it's big, gray, and full of soldiers."

Sumia's expression deflated a bit as Virion loudly cleared his throat. "I believe what Anje is alluding to is she would rather see the other cultural wonders of Ferox. Like fighting or dancing." Virion took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and lightly dabbed away the snowflakes that had settled on his forehead. "I know that's where my interests lie. Besides, I've heard Feroxi women are quite salacious and bold."

Sumia frowned and crossed her arms, regarding the archer skeptically. "Is that all you think about, Virion? Women?"

"I occasionally think about men too, but usually only the pretty ones," Virion said.

"T-that is n-not what I-" Sumia stammered as her cheeks turned a shade of crimson.

Anje smiled and giggled under her breath. "I think that's much more entertaining. How are they dressed, Virion?"

"Half-naked to naked to my understanding."

"Is that for the fighters or the dancers?" Anje asked, still smiling at the display of a red-faced Sumia trying to control her breathing.

Virion cracked a smirk. "Yes."

"I'm not sure what I can say to that," Sumia mumbled, settling down from her fit. Belfire trotted up and nuzzled against her neck, managing to get a squeak from her. "Stop it, you! Your tongue is so rough and wet!"

Virion sighed. "It's like you're inviting me to make more base commentary, my sweet carnation. Fortunately, I'm above such low hanging fruit."

"Yeah, but I'm not," Anje said. "I'm sure if the dancers are naked, there will be more wet and rough tongues to go around."

Anje could swear steam was escaping from Sumia's ears as her frozen expression was nearly the shade of her riding armor. Virion and Anje's light chuckling cut short as Chrom shouted up ahead. Anje had made a point to be near the back as it meant she'd be away from Frederick and Miriel. Miriel because magic still seemed _insane_ and dangerous and Frederick because of his _everything_. Merely thinking about the man threatened to instantly sour the acrobat's mood.

"Could you repeat that?" Virion shouted back. He motioned for the group to catch up as he jogged ahead, hands hovering near his stowed bow.

Sumia ambled up to Belfire and mounted her stead who shook some of the snow off his wings. Anje looked over curiously, her eyes darting between Virion and Sumia.

"Hey, would you like to ride-"

"Yes," Anje quickly replied. She darted around the steed and nimbly hopped up onto the saddle, fitting snuggly behind Sumia.

"Most people are usually a bit more apprehensive about joining a pegasus rider," Sumia mused. "Is this your first time?"

"It is, but I'm not afraid of heights." Anje smiled as Sumia glanced over her shoulder.

 _Besides, being up here keeps me away from all the others_ , Anje idly mused as Belfire's wings began to kick up dirt and snow.

Anje felt a fluttering rush through her chest as the magnificent beast lifted into the snowy air, kicking up more of the frozen dirt around. She couldn't fight away the child-like grin as Sumia held the reins tightly and expertly maneuvered Belfire through the gaps in the treeline, and out into the open sky. The air was cold but fresh, and the rest of the Shepherds looked like tiny little ants on the path below, shrinking more and more as Belfire gained more altitude.

"You doing okay back there?" Sumia shouted. Anje securely wrapped her arms around the knight's waist, pressing the side of her head against the cold armor. "Just let me know if you are freaked out! Lots of people get frazzled on their first ride."

"I'm fine!" Anje shouted through the frigid air, her voice almost being lost in the wind. "Keep going!"

Anje couldn't believe such a creature of mythic proportions could maneuver so casually, slipping through air currents and gliding around like a graceful dancer on the wind. There was a serenity to the movements that felt natural, and even looking down at the frosted landscape gave her no pause. _Freedom,_ Anje thought as she peered over the side of the mount, her adrenaline overriding her need to shiver. _This must be why Sumia rides and craves this experience. To fly away from all your fears and problems, and for it to just be you and the open sky._

Sumia reigned in Belfire to a hover, similar to treading water except with the rhythmic beat of giant pegasi wings. "Do you see it?" Sumia pointed northward. "It's difficult through the snow, but you can see the Feroxi wall up ahead. On foot, they should reach within the hour."

"How can you tell?" Anje asked.

"I've been riding for a while, and you eventually get a feel for the distances," Sumia explained, continuing to point at various landmarks amongst the thickets of trees and the rolling hills dusted with frost. "My job is to serve as a secondary long-distance scout. While someone on the ground is watching nearby for bandits, I'm usually up here looking for things out in the distance." Anje swore she could hear a subtle giggle underneath the sound of Belfire's thrumming wings. "Plus, it's just nice up here. Gives you time to think, you know?"

Anje could hardly disagree as she found herself nodding to Sumia's words. "It is nice. How you maneuver up here is an art itself. Perhaps I was wrong about you."

Sumia looked over her shoulder. "Wrong? What do you mean?"

"I thought you were some stuffy knight that had been sheltered," Anje admitted. She paused as she noticed Sumia's expression falter. "But, I know that's not the case. I can see why you fly up here. It's the opposite of being beholden to people. It's freedom. This is your domain. It's the same reason I enjoy dancing and acrobatics. It's a stage that you don't need to share with anybody."

"I m-mean." Sumia blushed furiously, nearly bobbling the reigns. "Maybe that's right. I don't know. I'm not always alone, since there is a pegasi riders division, but thank you. I think if you said more things like that people would think you're kinder."

"Who said I'm not kind?" Anje asked with a dangerous edge to her tone. "I want names."

"Oh-uh, nobody! Silly me! Just saying random things again! I must-"

"Sumia," Anje chuckled, "I'm joking. I don't care. Let them think what they want. They'll either come around to appreciate me or not. I would prefer it to be one over the other, but that's just it; I value my freedom, and I want them to do the same. Be like the wind, and roam without care."

"So you were kidding about the names?"

Anje gripped Sumia's waist tighter, managing to get a squeak out of the pink armored rider. "Maybe. But now I know some think less of me. More people to prove wrong."

Sumia forcefully laughed, much to the point Anje rolled her eyes. "I think we've scouted enough! Let's go meet the others!" Sumia stammered as she tugged on the reins, motioning Belfire into a slow gliding descent.

Going back to the other Shepherds didn't appeal to Anje in the slightest, but the cold was starting to chill her fingers. Curiosity and quiet contemplation overtook her as she pondered who was speaking ill of her, but that paled in comparison to her other more pressing thoughts.

_How do I get one of these flying horses for myself?_

* * *

Anje let out a long exasperated gasp as she removed her dagger from a Feroxi guard's ribs. Yes, Chrom told the Shepherds not to harm anyone fatally, but when they are bent on killing you there would be some accidents. Anje flicked the blood off her dagger, giving the cold cobblestone steps a new macabre paint job.

 _If I get my hands around that woman's neck before Chrom can see me_. Anje's hands trembled with anger and trepidation. The fact that a simple border guard captain couldn't recognize a foreign leader baffled Anje. Let alone Chrom saw fit to play 'soldier' with his merry band throughout the countryside, the notion struck Anje as odd to have the border post immediately be hostile. Where was the shakedown? The interrogation? Frederick had said they were barbarous, and while she'd seldom agree with the knight, she was inclined to agree here.

"We need to pave a way to the upper battlements!" Chrom shouted. He quickly parried a spearman by knocking the weapon to the side and stomping on the spear. Anje smiled as the splinters seemed to explode out of the weapon's haft as the defeated Feroxi soldier thrust his arms out in defeat.

"Don't let them proceed!" A soldier shouted from the battlements.

Anje grunted as she kicked the archer's corpse down the western staircase, the body nearly colliding with Robin who hopped over it. Robin watched briefly as the body tumbled into the snowy courtyard before looking back to Anje. She shrugged as Robin jogged up the stairs, his oversized clothing making him have to take larger steps to avoid getting tangled.

"Sorry about the mess, I know Chrom didn't want casualties," Anje said, though her voice remained curt and even. An apology purely for apology's sake.

Robin smiled, showing a bit too many teeth like someone who had not practiced enough of the art. A smile could be comforting in the right situation, but here it unnerved Anje as she tried not to grimace at the tactician's attempts at reassurance.

_And Virion calls me awkward…_

"No need to apologize, I already accounted for the variability of everyone's mortality figures before the battle started. You are in the higher percentile, but you're still within acceptable parameters as to what could be excused under Chrom's orders," Robin explained.

"Great," Anje replied, not sure of what Robin meant. "Could you stop smiling at least? You're freaking me out?"

"Lissa told me people are comforted when people smile," Robin mused, his face morphing back into a neutral expression. "I really wish I hadn't forgotten so much." Robin snapped his fingers and whispered something quick and unintelligible under his breath, and then looked back up to Anje. "Just more research I suppose. We shall use formation and stratagem Z-4 up ahead as I have an inkling to what the enemy formation will be, do you comply?"

"Uhhh, just tell me where to stand and who to hit," Anje replied. She wanted to say more but thought against it. Whether Robin was a genius or insane made little difference if his weird ideas led them to victory.

Robin nodded, gesturing for Anje to lead. "I'll be right behind you. Specifically ten meters, or what I like to think of as two 'squares of threatened space'. You may call-wait why are you already going up?"

"Because we need to fight, and my brain can't handle your nerd talk. Save it for Miriel or someone else who cares."

Robin brought his hand up to his chin, contemplating the last of Anje's words. "...An excellent suggestion. Lead on!"

Anje rushed up the stairs to the upper battlements, seeing several archers learning over the ledges trying to fire upon Chrom and some of the other shepherds that hadn't gone up the eastern staircase. Behind the archers posted in front of a large wooden door, she could see the foolish woman from before; the captain of the Fexoi soldiers, barking orders at her guards.

Anje readied her dagger and crouched low. "Alright, time to go-

A hand had grabbed Anje by the wrist, and she turned back to see Robin holding her back. "If you intend to charge, which I predicted, I advise you to move northwest by exactly five meters. It will not draw out the other guard to attack you while Sully, Miriel, and Virion ambush from the other side."

Yanking her wrist free from Robin's surprisingly sure grip, Anje nodded. "Fine. Are you going to tell me how to stab too?"

"Would you like me too? I have several suggestions-" Robin's mouth made an 'o' as he observed Anje's glare. "I see that was sarcasm."

"No shit. So are you going to do the weird magicky thing and back me up or not?" Anje said.

Robin withdrew his pale green book, and lightning began to crackle from the fingertips of his right hand. Anje paled a bit at the display of power, before turning away. "Of course. All part of the plan," Robin said. "Now get out there and do your thing. We already are at a 71 percent win chance with no casualties and rising so I don't see why-oh, and you're gone."

Anje stayed low and crept up on the distracted lancer who had his attention fully concentrated on the eastern staircase. Vaike served as a great distraction with his hoots and hollers. She smirked as Robin's voice petered out in the frigid wind.

In a sudden jerking motion, and squelching sound of blade finding the gap between helmet and armor, Anje buried the dagger into the unsuspecting lancer's neck. A nearby archer turned around just in time to have a large bolt of lightning impact his chest, sending him careening over the battlements. Anje glanced over her shoulder to see Robin looking at her with a much too eager smile on his face, giving her a thumbs up.

 _Still creepy_. _Even if it is helpful._

The soldier in Anje's arms flailed his arms briefly, but she had delivered the knife into the core of the jugular vein. Blood spewed forth as she released his limp body, landing softly in the snow-packed ground.

A large gust of wind billowed through the upper battlements as the guard captain readied her spear as Sumia descended from the cloudy sky with Chrom riding on the rear of the saddle, Falchion held high and pointing at the guard captain.

Anje caught her breath as the two exchanged words. Chrom hopped off of Belfire and engaged the heavily armored woman in melee combat, showcasing his superior speed and power as he used Falchion more as a large club to swat away the woman's spear. While heavily protected from strikes in her armor, she couldn't outmaneuver Chrom as he stepped inside her guard to deliver a brutal pommel strike to her face. She stumbled back a step while Chrom kicked the spear from her hands before pressing Falchion to the warrior's throat.

"Then your claims were...true…" The woman huffed as her eyes flickered towards Chrom's shoulder brand.

"Tell your men to stop fighting, and then we can continue," Chrom ordered, still holding Falchion to the woman's throat. "I'm sorry this had to come to bloodshed."

Robin walked over to Anje, arms crossed in front of him with a sense of satisfaction. "And the plan worked just like I thought it would."

"You planned to have Chrom fly on Sumia's mount and then have him duel the guard captain in an almost embarrassing fashion?" Anje asked skeptically.

Robin shrugged. "It was a possible deviation from my fourth plan of attack. It didn't register high, but it was still accounted for. Good job by the way in staying under the estimated mortality range I estimated you'd put out."

"Your welcome?"

Robin nodded and walked toward Chrom where many of the other Shepherds had begun gathering around. Anje crossed her arms and shivered. _Well, looks like if we hit the barbarians enough they listen to reason,_ Anje mused as she noticed Virion jog over to her.

"A bit chilly my lovely?" Virion said, wiping some blood splatter from his cheek with a white handkerchief. "Quite the introduction to Regna Ferox, wouldn't you say?"

"As long as the woman isn't a representation of the rest of the people that live here," Anje grumbled. She and Virion began to walk past the remaining soldiers tending to their dead and wounded, Anje and a few guards exchanging cold glares. _It's not my fault they're dead. Better them than me._

"I think we've deserved some tea and blankets, don't you think?" Virion mused as the pair shuffled into the rear of the group of Shepherds entering the fort. "I'm curious to see what platters they might bring."

"As long as it's something warm, I'm interested," Anje replied. She glanced one more time looking over her shoulder at some of the guards looking over the last soldier. One looked to be quietly weeping.

Anje felt her bottom lip tremble, but bit down hard on it and turned away. _I'm not that scared little girl in the circus anymore. It was me or them_ , Anje told herself. This wasn't like fighting the Risen. It felt too real, and the rush of battle was gone far too quickly and replaced by another less welcome feeling. She ground her teeth as she marched past the threshold of the fort, warm and stale air meeting her skin. Despite the warm air, she still felt cold.

* * *

The leaders of the Shepherds met with Khan Flavia while the rest of the rank and file waited in a large common room within Longfort. Anje kept herself occupied with simple knife tricks as the rest of the Shepherds waited to hear the news.

The fort itself was well insulated with large pelts covering the walls, gleaming weapons mounted, and sturdy and practical furniture. A spartan room and tone fit for those of a warrior's culture. Anje didn't mind it; she'd rather take practical over frilly any day, though she had no doubts many of the Shepherds would disagree. Despite being soldiers, she saw many of them as dandys.

The large double doors to the conference room swung open, revealing Chrom at the forefront with Khan Flavia close behind him. Robin and Frederick could be seen behind them as well, looking stern and composed. Anje huffed and quickly sheathed her knife. There was work to be done now.

Khan Flavia, a blonde-haired tanned woman with impressive musculature and height rivaling the already impressive Chrom stood confidently in her slightly dinged up red and white plated cuirass. The armor was clean, but as Anje peered she noticed that the superficial damage on the armor was most likely intentional. Reminders of one's hardships and mistakes.

"Attention Shepherds!" Chrom shouted, immediately garnering the attention of the entire common room. "We've come to an accord to gain the Khan's help with Plegia. I shall be entering the arena contest against Khan Basilio's champion. Each side is permitted five adjuncts along with the champion." Chrom steps aside, allowing Robin to amble to the front. "He has compiled a team."

Robin scanned the room briefly before taking out a piece of parchment. "Those who will be joining Chrom in the arena are me, Frederick, Sully, Stahl, and Lissa. All named shall immediately go to the training room to work on tactics, while the rest of you are encouraged to join us, you may explore the fort and rest from the journey. The tournament is tomorrow within the main arena, and we expect you all to show up." Robin rolled up the parchment, handing it to Frederick. "How was that for 'authoritative'?"

"It was exceptional," Frederick noted as he took the parchment and placed it inside his pant pocket. "You heard our tactician, let's move to the practice arena."

Anje sighed. It wasn't any surprise that the leading Shepherds would play favorites with the natives and those who had spent the longest time with them. She clenched her fist and let out another deep breath. _It's fine, it's just Frederick picking and choosing. Like children playing ball._

Anje watched Virion and Miriel follow the combatant group out into the main hall, seemingly deep in conversation. _What could he possibly want with that witch?_ Anje thought as she tapped her foot against the ground. Her closest confidant would be at the practice arena, and despite wanting to explore with Virion she'd much rather avoid being near Miriel and Frederick. Already embarrassing enough to not get chosen to compete in the first place.

Anje looked around the room at the remaining Shepherds. Was there anybody else to talk with that wouldn't drive her insane? There was Sumia, but she was currently speaking with the Khan. That only left-

"Hey, blondie!"

The loud one. Vaike.

Anje rolled her eyes as she kept a guarded posture as the raucous nearly half-dressed warrior jogged up to her. Certainly, he was a bit easy on the eyes with his exposed torso showing off muscles that reflected hours of training, but his attitude spoke volumes of his personality. Not to mention his actual volume, as Anje would wince slightly when the man would suddenly say something that came to mind when they traveled up on the trail.

"Ey, The Vaike is talking to ya, missy!" Vaike hollered as he placed himself in front of Anje, legs shoulder-width apart.

_As if I could mistake you for talking to anybody else._

"I can see that, Vaike. What do you want?" Anje said, eyes still lingering on the tail end of the group exiting for the training grounds.

"To fight, obviously," Vaike snorted, resting his arms behind his head. Anje took note of his flexed biceps and sighed. He was showing off. While she could understand wanting to show off, the posturing here didn't impress her as she idly shook her head.

"And why would I spend time embarrassing Chrom's shadow?" Anje taunted, glancing past Vaike to check on Sumia. She was still talking to the Khan. Perhaps she would take her on another ride on Belfire?

Vaike stepped up closer to Anje, mere inches from her face. "You saying The Vaike ain't good enough for ya?" He cracked his knuckles, and Anje struggled to keep a straight face as his breath smelling of beef and potatoes hit her face. "Ole' Freddy says you're talented, and I wanna see for myself."

 _Frederick said that?_ Anje mused, looking toward the door again to perhaps see Frederick, but the group had already left. _Why would he have any kind of praise for me?_ _Is it some kind of joke?_

Anje clicked her tongue. He was mocking her. Trying to goad her into fighting by throwing her off. Anje smiled as she returned her focus to Vaike's intense and eager expression. It'd be rude not to indulge him, wouldn't it?

"You said you wanted to fight?"

"Heck yes, let's do this! I've been waitin' for-"

Vaike didn't finish as a loud crack echoed through the room. A thin trail of blood was smeared upon Anje forehead as Vaike stumbled back holding his nose, eyes wide.

"Did you jus' headbu-"

Another hard thud echoed through the common room as Anje booted foot met Vaike's face in a quick roundhouse kick. To his credit he didn't fall to the ground as he stumbled again, barely keeping his footing. Anje glanced over to Sumia and Flavia, who both had stopped their conversation to look at the action. Sumia looked ready to intervene, but Anje held her hand out. Flavia grabbed onto Sumia's shoulder and whispered something as Vaike began to get his bearings, another crackle emitting from his face as his hand hovered near his nose.

 _Did he really just reset his broken nose?_ Anje thought, mildly impressed. Maybe he was more than just someone who flailed around with an axe. He could also double as a punching bag.

Vaike let out a chuckle, rotating his arms as if to stretch them. "I was askin' for that I s'pose. Good thing you hit like a daisy."

"I broke your nose, dumbass."

"Ey! Lotta people have broken The Vaike's nose! It ain't nothin'!"

"We fighting, or talking about how badly I'm going to break that nose of yours again?" Anje said, settling into a narrow fighting stance. Light and quick. If she survived lion taming at the circus, then avoiding a muscled jock shouldn't prove much of a challenge she hoped.

Vaike assumed a wider slightly staggered stance with his hands out. _He wants to grab me_ , Anje considered as she tensed her leg muscles. If his technique was anything to go off of; it's a lot of power in a straightforward fashion. _It's like the man has never heard of finesse or grace._

Vaike lunged for Anje with a quick yet visibly telegraphed movement. Anje slid to the side of Vaike, letting him pass by her like a charging bull. She went to kick at his ankle to trip him up but nearly flipped herself in the process as she stumbled back.

_Is he made of rocks?_

Vaike charged all the way to the wall, pushing off it and turning around like a swimmer doing laps. "You ain't the first to try and trip The Vaike! Now C'mere so I can teach ya a lesson!"

One of Anje's blonde strands of hair dangled in front of her face loosed from her ponytail. She resumed her agile stance, blowing the stray hair out of her vision. "Bring it."

The blonde fighters this time both rushed each other, both seeking to do damage. Anje didn't step to the side as she watched Vaike's eyes widen as he crouched forward to try and grapple her legs. His neck snapped back as his face met Anje's bony knee, followed by a quick blow from her elbow delivered to his face. Another crack resounded from Vaike's face, but this one sounded more like someone stepping on dry leaves than a snap.

Vaike mumbled something under his breath as he held his ground and grabbed Anje by the wrist and waist, weathering another knee to the gut. Anje grit her teeth as Vaike's grip held her firm as he lifted her into the air and heaved her _over_ his shoulder, vaulting her like a ragdoll.

Anje collided with the wooden wall, shoulder first; the one Vaike nearly charged into moments earlier. She hissed in pain, but nothing felt dislocated, though it would probably leave a nasty bruise. Scrambling back to her feet and positioning, she could hear Vaike charging her once again.

Time slowed for her as she pivoted to the side, barely ducking underneath Vaike's grasp and grabbing the back of his chained harness. She used Vaike's incredible momentum to guide him headfirst into the wooden wall. Splinters erupted as Vaike's noggin made a hole, sticking completely through the hardwood.

"Mind the property!" Flavia called out, her hand still firmly on Sumia's shoulder who looked desperate to intervene.

Vaike tried to pull his head out, but with a grunt and two tries to dislodge himself still found his head stuck in the hole. "Alright, we'll call this one a draw for now," Vaike's muted voice echoed from within the wall. "Mind helping ole Teach out?"

Anje sighed and rolled her damaged shoulder. She was surprised he barely flinched at being hit, let alone tossed her like she weighed nothing, granted Anje knew she didn't weigh much anyway. "Fine, but take back what you said and I'll help you out."

"The daisy bit?"

"Mhmmm."

Vaike laughed. "Sure. You hit like a _really_ strong daisy. Better?"

Anje giggled and positioned her hands around Vaike's shoulders. "Fine, I'll take it." With a 'pop' Vaike head came free from the hole, shaking his head and brushing off splinters.

"Much appreciated," Vaike said. "So, you want to get some grub or something? All this action has got me starved."

"Are you two insane?" Sumia cried out as Flavia released her hand from the pegasus rider. "I thought you two were going to kill each other!"

"It was jus' a little fight," Vaike sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Ain't nothin' to get worried 'bout."

Anje nodded in agreement. She did feel a bit better and relaxed than she had been before. The tense animosity toward Frederick that had settled over her head like a storm cloud was gone, and the arena fight seemed so...distant now. Maybe Vaike had a point to just needing to fight.

Sumia shook her head, a disapproving look etched upon her face as she looked between Anje and Vaike. "Seriously, maybe give me a little warning?"

Flavia clapped as she approached. A wry smile upon her face. "Not bad kids. Ferox has a way of bringing out people's warrior spirit." She flashed a predatory grin at the group. "Almost jumped in there myself. Meetings can be so boring."

"I think that did help though. I feel a bit better," Anje said, patting Vaike on the shoulder. "Not to mention I look better than you too."

"Whatever girly, you jus' jealous of The Vaike's resilience!"

"I broke your nose. _Twice._ "

"Yeah, and what of it? I tossed you into a wall and you almos' crumpled up like a rock."

Sumia made a strange face and turned to Vaike. "Um, I don't think rocks do that…"

Vaike waved her off. "You know what I meant. So we gettin' grub or what?"

Flavia's arms seemed to encompass the entire group into a hug. Anje looked over her shoulder, confused. _How did she reach around all of us?_

"I think some food would be delicious. Ain't nothing like some food after a good fight, and Feroxi food will keep you warm and ready to go," Flavia said.

Anje nodded. "Sure, what's the food like?"

"Well, it _would_ be rude to turn down a meal with a foreign leader," Sumia mumbled as a slight blush made its way onto her cheeks as she inched her face away from Flavia's grinning visage.

"The Vaike requires meat and mead!"

Flavia released the three Shepherds, each letting out a puff of air from her tight grasp. "Follow me, I'm sure the cooks already got some stuff in the feasting hall. Plus, my company is probably waiting."

"Well, we wouldn't want to intrude..." Sumia slowly said as she began inching away from the group.

"Nonsense! I'm sure Basilio has brought someone, so he wouldn't mind me bringing someone else along," Flavia announced as she grabbed Sumia's hand, managing to get an 'eep!' sound from the pink plated pegasi rider. "C'mon, it ain't that far."

Flavia strode ahead dragging Sumia along behind her. The rider mouthed the words 'help me' to Anje and Vaike, but both simply smiled and waved at her.

"Talk about luck. Already besties with the Khan," Vaike mused as Anje walked side by side with him after Flavia and her human luggage. "I swear Sumia has got it all sometimes."

"She's certainly sweet," Anje replied as she passed through the threshold into a long torchlit hallway. "The Khan seems interesting for a leader of people who only care about fighting."

"They care about more than jus' fightin'," Vaike said, shaking his head as if the answer was obvious. "The Feroxi also care about drinking, eatin', and partying."

Anje smirked. "Think there will be any naked dancers at the dinner?"

Vaike chuckled and patted Anje roughly on the back, nearly knocking her over. "If we're lucky, girly."

* * *

Anje found Feroxi food to be tasty and refreshingly similar to home. Meat wrapped in bread, more meat on skewers, potatoes cakes with cabbage garnish, and dark alcohol to wash it all down. Food that would make anybody blimp up if they weren't fighting every chance they got. Still, Anje had to admit it was an upgrade to the food she had in Ylisse. Here in Regna Ferox they actually _used_ seasoning.

"And that's when I ripped the guy's eye out and jammed it down his throat! Ha! You should have seen the look on his face," Basilio chortled as he gestured with a dripping hunk of meat. "Best vacation I've ever had."

Basilio, the hulking man with an eyepatch, proved to be what Anje expected out of a Feroxi at this point; bold, loud, and intense. She rather liked how direct everyone was, as these people didn't act like high and mighty nobles. They too were out on the front lines getting dirt underneath their nails. People who actually saw what life was like, unlike Chrom who went and played vigilante, or Emmeryn who seemed to sit in her castle.

Anje smiled at Basilio's story as she looked over to his quiet tag along. The light-skinned man wore a wool coat and still had a sword attached to his hip, despite it being dinner time. He hadn't said a word since introducing himself as 'Lon'Qu', and he seemed resolute to keep it that way.

"I've heard that one before, you dull oaf," Flavia chided as he took a bit of potato cake. "You're just trying to show off for the newbies."

"Oh, and can you blame me?" Basilio said. "It's a great story, right Lon'Qu?"

Lon'Qu simply nodded his head and took a sip from his cup. _Even when prompted he remains quiet. Weird._ Anje thought as she took a sip from her own cup.

The alcohol was strong, but she managed to fight down the fiery liquid. She looked over to Sumia whose face was quite flush from finishing her first cup so quickly, much to Flavia's insistence. Vaike seemed perfectly content with all the finger food and listening to the Khan's stories while putting in his thoughts. If she didn't know better, she'd figure Vaike to be part of their crew and not a Shepherd.

"Let's get down to the real issue here," Flavia announced as she set down her cup. "You've got a new fighter, as we know it's custom that they be training right now." She gestured at Lon'Qu who seemed to wilt a bit under her gaze. "That's why you brought him. Don't play coy."

"Oh, I have a new champion alright. Someone who is going to keep my winning streak alive and well. Walloped poor Lon here in thirty seconds flat." Basilio grinned and leaned over the table. "They're going to cream whoever you've got."

Flavia smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. My champion has got quite a resume and standing. Something a Khan's champion has never had on their side. Exalted bloodline."

Basilio nearly spat out his drink. Anje and Vaike chuckled as the Khan wiped his face quickly; his singular eye inquisitively looking at the smug Flavia up and down. "You telling me you nabbed royalty?"

"You ain't so old you've lost your hearing now, have you?"

"It's true!" Vaike piped up. "Lord Chrom is going to wipe the floor with whoever your champ is!"

"Ha! Exalted bloodline or not, I've not seen a warrior as good as my champion in years- _no_ , decades!"

"I think I'm full, may I be excused?" Sumia softly said. Flavia nodded to the rider, who quickly departed, but not before pausing by Anje's seat. "Would you like to leave the Khans to their business? I think Belfire needs some food and grooming."

"I'll meet you out there," Anje said, "I'm almost done."

Anje and Sumia exchanged a smile as the rider left the dining area, as Anje returned her attention to the Khan's discussion. She'd been around high rollers and important people before in the circus, back when her life made sense, yet she had never encountered anything like these two. Rival leaders who were _drinking pals_. It was fascinating and caused her to wonder why couldn't everyone at least try this. No silly politics or lies; just fists, mead, and revelry. It felt right. It felt like-

"So, you two," Flavia said, gesturing to Vaike and Anje. "You're part of the Shepherds, but I've heard how you two fought on the battlements against my guards, not to mention that little brawl. How are you liking the Shepherds?"

"It's like a family to me. Me and ole' Chrom go way back," Vaike happily said. "Ain't nothin' like helping the little guys."

"And you?" Flavia asked, her attention squarely on Anje.

Anje felt a heat within her chest. Was she nervous, or was it just the alcohol? A deep breath. "I'm still...new to it all. I'm not really from around here, and I'm still figuring out things."

"What about joining my group of warriors?" Flavia suggested with a warm smile. "I can see how you handle yourself and throw a punch. So why not?"

"Trying to recruit underneath the prince's nose?" Basilio chuckled. "Awfully bold, Flavia."

Anje looked to Vaike, who was oddly quiet and focused on her. Flavia was smiled but seemed expectant of an answer. The kind of posture a parent would take with a child making a decision. "I-" Anje paused. It was a good offer. Great perhaps considering how quickly the Feroxi had changed her mind about them. Not the savages Frederick made them out to be. They were _free_ people. Then her mind shifted to Vaike.

She didn't care much what Vaike thought, though she was slightly fond of the jock. He had a natural charm about him, and he was direct. She liked that. But what about Sumia? Not having more chances to ride and perhaps get a pegasus of her own worried her. Her debt to Virion still hung over her head, despite him brushing off his kindness. Lastly, she needed answers about that letter. Why she was here in the first place. Why she wasn't dead.

 _I should be dead,_ Anje mused as the Khan's eyed her curiously. _Still, it's tempting._

"I'll think about it," Anje slowly said. She hated being indecisive, but there was one last thing to check before answering.

She'd need to talk with Virion. Make up the kindness he had shown her or get him to come along. A place to belong and feel at home in this strange world. Leaving the circus had granted her freedom, but now she craved purpose. The right to choose and that meant settling any remaining tethers to others.

"Thank you for dinner," Anje said as she stood up from her seat. "I'll let you know by tomorrow."

"Good, because I don't hand out these offers lightly," Flavia said in a clipped tone. "Now run along. Do what you must, but know this. You got the eyes of a Feroxi."

Anje frowned. "We hardly look anything alike."

"Sure," Flavia laughed with Basilio chuckling along. "Not what I was saying. Look at Lon. Look at me. We all got that _look_. You know the one." She picked up her cup and shooed Anje toward the door. "Now get going. I'll see you at the match tomorrow."

Anje quickly departed the dining hall, avoiding the awkward stares from Vaike. She didn't know if he'd tattle that she was considering leaving for a better-suited gig. Sumia would still be near the stables with Belfire.

_Let's hope a ride will clear my thoughts._


	6. Glavnaya

The cold evening air graced Anje's exposed forearms as the heavy wooden door opened up. The night sky was clear and the stars and moon shined brightly. Small puffs of smoke could be seen around the stone battlements, marking little fires for the guards on duty trying to fight off the biting cold.

Anje marched across the stone courtyard toward the stable, where she saw Sumia brushing Belfire. The magnificent white pegasus held perfectly still as his rider gently took the large bristled brush down his neck, the great beast's wings twitching every so often. Anje smiled at the display as she walked up to the pair.

"Easy, big guy," Sumia cooed as she stroked Belfire's main. The pegasus moved a bit as Anje approached, drawing Sumia's attention. "Ah, good to see you. Take it you've had your fill of Feroxi hospitality?"

Anje returned Sumia's smile, though it felt forced. "Sure, uh-yeah I guess you could say that." Anje shifted up to Sumia and Belfire, petting the pegasus gingerly. "Can I ask you something?"

Sumia blushed. "Uh-yeah. I-I mean, of course, you can."

"Why the Shepherds?" Anje asked. "What keeps you bound to doing this work? Would you ever go anywhere else?"

"That's a...difficult question," Sumia hummed, her brushing slowing. "Well, it's because I like helping people."

"Lots of ways to help people," Anje said. She continued with stroke Belfire's long ashen colored mane. "Plenty less dangerous ways too, I figure. But why follow the prince around who likes to play 'hero'?"

"He doesn't play 'hero', Anje." Sumia let out a sigh and set the grooming brush aside. Shaking the build-up of snowflakes from her brunette hair, Sumia looked back to the acrobat pensively. "Do you...not like this?"

Anje sighed. "It's not that I don't like this, it's that I don't really _get_ it." Anje glanced over to Sumia's hurt expression. _Why do her looks make me feel guilty?_ Anje rolled her shoulders, focusing back on Belfire. "It just seems...weird. I don't know. Doesn't your country have a military? Why does your leader let her brother run through the countryside like some silly folk hero? Even listening to him is-"

"Please stop," Sumia said softly. "I know you may not see eye to eye with many of those in the Shepherds, but I cannot stress enough that Chrom is a _good_ man. He is trying to make the place a brighter place. He gives the Ylissean people hope. He gives the Shepherds hope with his gallant acts."

"What happens when that hope goes away?" Anje whispered. She wasn't looking at Belfire anymore, her eyes transfixed somewhere beyond the great pale steed. Swallowing hard, Anje tried to steady her voice as another gust of icy wind blew into her face. "Giving people hope just makes it hurt more in the end when they're gone. I don't believe in heroes, Sumia. That girl hasn't been around for many years. I just want to be somewhere that makes sense, as I feel lost all over again."

Sumia placed her gloved hand on Anje shoulder. "Talk to me about it then. I'm not sure how things were in your country, but you can trust in the Shepherds. We look out for each other. The world isn't all that bad, and we _are_ making it better."

"Can we just go for a ride?" Anje stressed. Her glassy blue eyes met Sumia's own, but only for a moment as Anje looked back at Belfire. "I'd just rather...not think about things for a bit."

"Yeah." Sumia nodded and gave Belfire a push to get him out of the stable. "But you'll tell me later, right?"

Anje hesitated. "Y-yeah. Sure."

Anje took in a deep breath. _Don't give me hope, Sumia. I just want answers to why._

"Good. Gimme a boost?" Sumia asked.

Anje knelt beside Belfire, interlacing her fingers in front of her. Sumia backed up and gave Anje a nod before starting a little run with Anje lifting her fellow Shepherd's cold boot. Belfire bristled slightly as his rider deftly landed in his saddle. Sumia extended her hand and helped haul up Anje, who slid in seamlessly behind her.

"The snow and wind aren't too bad, so we shouldn't be thrown about."

Anje nodded, squeezing the pegasus rider tightly around the waist with her cheek pressed up against Sumia's armor, some of her blonde stray locks serving as a small barrier between her cheek and the cold steel.

Sumia snapped the reins. "Here we go, hold on tight!"

Belfire's wings beat as he galloped through the stone courtyard, drawing the eyes of a few nearby Feroxi guards. With a large gust of air, Belfire lifted from the ground and Anje's heart fluttered for a moment. The thrill of riding such an improbable beast, let alone _flying_ , had not lost its novelty. She felt a kinship with the animal as both sought refuge in the skies. A place of freedom from the earthly struggles.

"How's it feel up here?" Sumia shouted. Snow lightly pelted the two as Belfire gained more altitude, his wings beating furiously.

"Fine!" Anje replied, keeping her head and shoulder pressed against the rider.

Sumia steered Belfire with practiced precision and authority through the light snow until she reached a spot in the sky that overlooked all of Longfort and the rest of the snowy North. Belfire's wings flapped rhythmically as he treaded air to stay aloft.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen so much snow!" Sumia gushed as she relaxed her posture. She looked over her shoulder, smiling. "A bit better?"

Anje felt a warmth in her cheeks, looking away. "It's really nice. I'd stay up here forever if I could."

"I feel that way sometimes too." Sumia patted Belfire on the neck, running her fingers through his mane. "Though, I'm sure this big guy would get tired eventually. It's so calm though. You ever ride?"

"Normal horses? Sure," Anje said. She leaned back on the saddle a bit, gripping Belfire tightly with her toned thighs. "Something like this? Not in my life. This is new, and yet oddly familiar. I can feel my adrenaline spike every time we lift off and turn in the air. There's nothing else to think about other than the moment. It's your moment."

"This is what you did before, right? I think Virion mentioned acrobatics."

Anje nodded, letting out an exhale of cold air escape from her mouth. "It's what I was trained in. Trapeze was my specialty, but I did a lot of things. Beast taming, knife throwing, dancing, and some other things."

"Wow, what made you choose that?" Sumia exclaimed as she held an excited grin from over her shoulder.

"I didn't choose it. It chose me." Anje shrugged, looking down at the small structures below through the snow-laden sky. "It was survival. It was an escape." She shifted slightly in the seat, closing her eyes. "And it was my hell," She whispered as the wind picked up.

"What?" Sumia loudly said, leaning back more towards Anje. "Belfire is so loud! What was that?"

"Nothing," Anje sharply replied. "I-can we just stay up here a bit longer. Please?"

"Of course," Sumia replied, her gentle voice riding with the sound of the blustering wind. "I think we both could use the time."

* * *

**7 years ago**

Anje shivered as she got off the transit bus, the cool springtime breeze of Sevastopol still hardly above zero degrees celsius. Anje shuffled away from the larger adults filing off the bus behind her, a long ponytail nearly hitting her in the face as she looked back and forth down the street for her grandmother.

 _Mother said she'd be here,_ Anje thought as she walked over to the bus stop post. She'd always imagined Sevastopol as some kind of grand city with large buildings, wide streets with food vendors, beautiful textile markets, and a bright sun overlooking the bay.

This was not that. Instead, she saw a gray world around her with boxy buildings and broken street lights. People around her with unkempt hair, disheveled clothing, and a haunting look behind many of their sunken, darkened eyes. Mother had said it'd be fine, and only temporary. Father would be released from the accident in Chernobyl soon, and she'd be able to come back. Why mother had packed her backpack to nearly overflowing seemed like she wanted Anje to be prepared. Anje hummed quietly as a sliver of sunlight pierced through the dark clouds above, though even the sunlight seemed dull as it reflected off the slate warehouses in the area.

"Ey, kid. Are you going to board?" a raspy and airy voice said from Anje's side.

She tilted her head and smiled at the gruff-looking woman wearing a large overcoat and jeans that were terribly frayed at the bottom. "I just got off. My grandmother is coming to get me."

The dark-haired woman sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "Sure, kid." She crouched down at Anje's eye level, a strange glimmer in her eyes that seemed _off_ to Anje. "You know, not a lot of kids usually just hang out at bus stops, and that bag looks _awfully_ heavy. Why not let me hold that for-"

"Back off!" A stern and matronly voice called out. The odd woman in front of Anje looked up abruptly and let out a cough before walking away.

Anje felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. A tall slender woman who looked like an older version of her mother stood beside her, a long leather satchel hanging off her shoulder being gripped tightly and sharp eyes glowering at the other woman that was stalking off. The woman's face was more gaunt and had more lines than her mother's, but the body shape resemblance and stark blonde hair were undeniable.

Her grandmother gripped Anje's thin arm, squeezing just hard enough for Anje to bite her cheek as she was pulled close. "Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers? Foolish girl."

 _She talked to me first though_ , Anje tried not to frown and nodded. "Yes, grandmother. I'm sorry." She knew Mother would be disappointed if she started her visit complaining. She knew better than that.

"Seems she taught you some manners at least," Grandma huffed. "Now come, we have a stop to make before I take you to my home."

Pulling Anje along with a vice grip, Grandma led Anje down the fractured sidewalk of the outskirts of the gray city. Anje avoided eye contact with the strangers that trudged by, holding the straps of her leather backpack tightly as she let her Grandmother tug her along like cattle. She shivered as the sunlight disappeared behind the seemingly endless expanse of clouds. This place was nothing like home.

Grandma led Anje down a zigzag pattern of nearly identical-looking blocks deeper into the city. Anje squinted up at the sky as the sunlight seemed to be fading faster as the sky teetered on the edge of dusk. She felt the grip on her bicep disappear as her grandma had stopped in front of a blocky store with a sign in the window that read 'GLASSBLOWING' in front of the closed blinders.

"Wait here, and don't move an inch."

Anje nodded as Grandma quickly opened the worn wooden door, closing it behind her with a quick slam to prevent Anje from getting a better look at the inside. The buildings around the area felt like they were looming over the street with their tall and sharp geometries, perfectly cut cubes meant for a mathematical purpose, not expression.

_What would Grandma be getting? Why would she just leave me out here?_

A simple tune slipped past Anje's lips. A low and mild hum to distract her from the weirdly empty street, not merely painted gray but seemed stained, like the rainwater itself didn't wash away the grime, but the colors as well. She kept humming, a bit more loudly as she twiddled her fingers.

Much has happened since being sent away by Mother just a few days ago. The explosions. The screams. The sirens and high pitched ringing. _Oh, the ringing_ , Anje let out a brief sporadic shiver. She'd never seen Mother act so scared. Aimless in the sea of darkness with sirens. She _always_ knew what to do, but that night she only called out for Father. On the phone, crying and dialing the number over and over again until he answered. And then came the packing, and hurrying out of the house. Neither of them looked back, though now she wished she had. Why hadn't they waited for Father?

Grandma bolted out of the store, the door swinging violently on its hinges as the sharp-featured elderly woman shuffled away. Anje stopped humming as Grandma's head quickly looked down both sides of the street, and then that vice grip once again seized her bicep.

"Time to head home, Anje. The militia is heading this way soon," Grandma said in a ragged tone, as she had just been running.

"Why are they a problem? Aren't they supposed to-"

"Don't question your elder, child. Thought that mother of yours taught you better manners."

Anje remained quiet as Grandma pulled her along like a pack mule, having to quicken her pace every few steps to compensate for the stride difference. She knew her arrival was abrupt, and Grandma was being kind to house her while Mother tried to get Father back. Anje still frowned though, as small nips of irritation entered her mind.

 _It's not like I chose to be a burden_.

Large churning and grinding boomed in the distance. Anje felt her body want to jump, but Grandma only gripped her tighter. "We'll have to take the back way. Stay close, child," Grandma warned as she sharply dragged Anje into a side alley.

Anje fought the urge to roll her eyes. _As if I have a choice. 'Respect your elders, Anje. Do it!',_ Anje mimicked the worn and demanding tone of her Grandma inside her head.

This alley's sheer stone walls loomed tall and dark as Anje continued to be dragged behind her grandmother, caught in an uncomfortable pace somewhere in between a walk and a jog due to her shorter legs. The sharp corners of the alleyway felt labyrinthian as Grandma took sudden turns, Anje's body lurching as she trailed behind. And then the momentum stopped.

She braced herself against her grandma's backside as the older woman stopped abruptly. Anje rubbed her nose as it had smooshed roughly into her back. "Grandma, what-"

"Quiet, child," Granda hissed through her clenched teeth. Anje peered around her grandmother to see two men propped up against the alleyway walls; the larger, more round of the duo held a metal pipe in his hands.

"Walk down there the wrong way, lady?" The taller, more slender man spoke up. He grinned, revealing yellowed teeth that seemed too small for his long and dropping face. "With the militia about, lotta o' us are down in the dumps." He gave a knowing nod upward toward the grinding noise in the distance. "From 'em."

"We were just moving by, step aside," Grandma said with a strong and even tone, though Anje tried not to wince or make a sound as the grip around her arm tightened. She bit her lip to try and distract from the pain.

"Of course, babushka," the fat one said, wearing grease-stained overalls and white shirt, "But perhaps you should give a little donation to those in need?" He made a quick gesture between him and his long-faced friend. "Ya know. We're hungry out here. People are suffering."

Grandma's eyes narrowed. "And you dare try to rob an old woman trying to get home?"

The taller man shrugged, resting the metal bar on his shoulder. "Ain't robbing if you're giving freely. It's _donating_. A truly altruistic act."

"What he said," The fat one said, nodding along. Anje could tell he didn't understand what his friend had meant. Neither did she, other than the fact they were trying to rob her Grandma in a rather odd way.

Anje tugged on her grandmother's overcoat. "Can we just let them have what they want and leave?" Anje whispered.

Grandma looked down at Anje, a dangerous gleam in her eye. She wasn't going to fold to these men, clutching her satchel with the hand that wasn't causing Anje's left arm to begin to bruise. _Why won't she just let it go?_ Anje thought, _Why is it so worth it?_

The distraction was enough, as a loud hollow sound rang out through the alleyway. Anje's arm felt alive again as the grip loosed, followed by the sight of her grandmother slumping to the ground.

Her chest felt hot, and her mouth felt dry. Blood could be seen leaking from the back of her grandmother's head. Anje felt her eyes drawn to her grandmother, the scavengers already pillaging the satchel. "Any money in there?" The fat one asked as his accomplishment was already rummaging. "Could use something for food ya know."

"You're always hungry, you fatass," The tall man growled as he tossed the bag aside, holding up a brown paper bag. "Only found this. We can trade it for food. Didn't take the ole' lady for an addict though."

"What about the kid?" The fat one asked, pointing a grubby finger at Anje. Suddenly she felt much smaller as both the looming men turned their attention to her. She heard the tall one curse under his breath.

"Goddamnit," The taller man grunted, looking back to Anje's grandmother. He gave the woman a rough nudge with his boot, but she didn't respond. "Shit, I only wanted to knock her out…"

Anje felt her hands shake, unable to remove her eyes from her grandmother's unmoving body. "Why?" She said, her voice sounding as fragile as she felt. A tear began to bead in her eye. " _Why?"_

"Maybe you should wack her too," The fat one suggested. Anje's skin went cold, the air in her lungs becoming heavy.

She heard a shove, her eyes still locked onto her grandmother. "Piss off, she's just a kid. She ain't gonna do anything." That was the voice of the taller man with the metal bar. "Besides, I'm fucking hungry. Let's go to Maksim and trade away this crap."

"Or we could smoke it up ourselves?"

The sound of a slap echoed out, followed by a hiss of pain from the fat one. "Think! No point in getting it on when we're hungry!" The taller man reprimanded.

Anje finally looked over to the two men, her locking eyes with the two men. An icy calm washed over her. Were they going to hit her too? Would a scream even matter? Why did they fear the military so much? Anje grit her teeth. _And why didn't Grandma just give the bad men her bag?_

The tall man broke off his gaze, looking down the other end of the alley. "Let's just go, Sergey," He said in a distant tone. It didn't sound remorseful or even sorry, but somewhat detached.

"But the kid-"

"Forget the kid." The tall man waggled the metal pipe at his fat accomplice. "Let's go get some grub and a drink. I'd rather forget about killing an old lady."

Anje's stomach dropped as she felt her knees shake. They _killed_ her. One sudden hit from a pipe and she stopped moving forever. The woman hadn't been particularly kind to Anje, but she couldn't hold back the tears. She was family and was supposed to make her feel safe while Mother tried to help Father back at home. Her mouth opened, but no noise came out, though she desperately tried to scream. For anything to come out.

She turned and ran down the alley. So many random paths that looked all the same and Anje took each one on a whim. An escape from that scene, hoping that the further she ran the less real it would be. Even the pain in her arm that was beginning to purple didn't feel that bad anymore.

Anje had no idea for how long she ran, only that she eventually collapsed next to some crates near an exit to a larger street. Shallow ragged breaths escaped from her trembling lips as he wrapped her arms around herself. The darkness of night was beginning to settle over the city, and a chill ran down Anje's spine. She wanted to weep, but her face clenched in anger as if paralyzed by the decision to shout out in hatred or to give in to sorrow, so she remained quiet and slowly rocked back and forth.

From the opening of the alley, she could see people walking by, even some cars drove by, but nobody looked into the dark tunnel. She wanted to ask for help, but the thought of what had happened previously kept her from doing so. _Too soon_ , Anje thought.

She felt weak and helpless. What was she to do? Fight back? Demand her grandmother hand over her bag, like the unruly child she believed Anje to be? Anje shook her head. It was humiliating for her to know she couldn't do anything, her sadness giving way to hatred. The hate for those men, being there and greedy, for her grandmother not just giving them the bag, and for herself. For knowing she couldn't do anything.

"You lost there?"

Anje's head jerked up. She instinctively wiped away the dried snot and tears from her face. _When did that happen?_

At the entrance of the alley, she saw a man and a woman. The man held a cane, wore a top hat, and a nice suit that seemed slightly too big for his gangly body that didn't quite match his puffy looking face and soft green eyes. The woman beside him wore a brown overcoat and was tall, wearing three-inch heels and wearing bright red lipstick that seemed to contrast her bright blond hair perfectly.

The man approached slowly, the sound of his cane hitting the ground with a sharp sound with every step. He leaned down. "You lost, child?"

Anje dumbly nodded. Words felt so far at the moment.

"Unfortunate," He said softly. His eyes flickered, seemingly to take in the surroundings rapidly. "Can you stand?"

Anje stood without question. It was a simple request, and it felt better than wallowing. The woman behind him watched with a sharp gaze, her arms crossed over her modest chest.

"Good. Raise your arms?" The man suggested with a kindly tone. Anje frowned but followed along. "Good. You play sports?"

"Sometimes. Told I was quick," Anje replied, though as the words left her mouth she frowned. _Why does this stranger care?_

The kindly stranger nodded as if seriously considering Anje's words. He rubbed his finely shaved chin. "Do you have somewhere to sleep?" Anje shook her head, and the man clicked his tongue. "Ah, well that's a shame. Would you like to?"

 _What?_ Anje thought. _Why would he offer that? He doesn't even know me._

"I can see you're skeptical," The man said, removing his fanciful tophat to reveal a thin brown tousled mess of hair. "I'd be too, but, how about we make a deal? A promise if you will. I take it you're familiar."

Anje nodded again. The woman at the entrance of the alley shook her head and tapped her foot on the ground. Her patience seemed to be wearing thin as the man knelt before Anje, offering out a white-gloved hand and a soft smile.

"Tell you what. I'll let you sleep at my place for the evening if you promise to show me some of those sports moves of yours. Perhaps some cartwheels and somersaults?"

Anje tilted her head to the side. "O-okay, but why?"

He smiled and his eyes seemed to focus more on her, shining like emeralds in the dim streetlight. "I'm curious. Of course, you can refuse, but does that sound like a good deal?"

"...yes," Anje said. "I'll do it, but you won't-"

"Nothing too weird," The man chuckled, holding out a hand for Anje to take. "My family is quite large by the way, so I hope you're not shy." He looked back to the woman at the end of the alley; she was now smoking a cigarette. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Anje," She whispered. She took his firm hand and let him gently lead her out of the alley. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled again, ignoring the glare from his blonde companion. "Just call me The Ringmaster. It's what everybody calls me anyway."

"Another stray?" The woman bluntly stated, flicking away her cigarette. "You're actually taking the kid?"

"Of course," Ringmaster said in a jovial tone. "We made a deal, and it shall be honored. Besides, you know I have an eye for talent." He laughed again and gestured for the woman to take the lead. "Instincts and all, my dear."

Anje followed beside The Ringmaster, trying to study his lazy and happy face. Looking for something that he might be hiding. He laughed at the small insults the woman jibed and took Anje deeper into Sevastopol, where the lights of buildings seemed brighter and the air lighter. They disappeared into the night through the smog of cars and dark clouds. The strange encounter had almost been enough to distract her from the fear and hatred she felt just a few hours earlier.

Almost.

* * *

The sounds of the arena roared in the distance through the frigid air. Warm-ups had begun, and soldiers and civilians alike were filing into the vast domed woodwork. It reminded Anje a bit of some of the grand tents she had performed inside of while she was still with the Crimson Circus, a small feeling of longing fluttering inside her chest along with something else that she immediately dismissed from her mind.

"Quite the rabble, isn't it?" Virion mused as he and Anje stood to the side of the quick-moving line of people. "While they lack a certain grace, they certainly make up for it in enthusiasm."

Flavia had asked her to wait so she may talk more with her during the bout, and Anje had finally managed to pry Virion away from the rest of the Shepherds since he disappeared with Miriel last night.

"What did the witch want with you last night?" Anje asked, her attention focused on the barracks across the courtyard.

"Oh, a little this and a little that," Virion said easily. "Though she was rather interested in my fortune-telling. Academics like her are always baffled by the unknown. It's relatively fascinating, wouldn't you agree, my lush, beautiful primrose?"

Anje turned her head, raising an eyebrow. "Primrose? I think that's the wrong color."

"Ahem." Virion coughed into his gloved fist. "You misunderstand, Anje. It was more of an acknowledgment of your striking beauty-"

"Can't you just call me pretty? Or hot? Or anything less confusing?" Anje mused, looking to Virion with her arms folded across her chest. "You do know I don't know about half the things you say, right?"

Virion's cheeks flushed slightly. "I didn't mean to incite that I was trying to make you feel insecure! My sugary words are meant to have a certain linguistic flavor, and are at the very least-"

"Virion," Anje cut in, "I know you're complimenting me, it's just I have to really think about whatever your words mean. You don't _have_ to disguise your compliments." Anje felt a pulling at the corners of her lips. "Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to stop."

"Ah. I see," Virion hesitantly said. "Then how about, I think you look lovely in this winter wonderscape."

"In clothes that you picked out," Anje dryly noted.

"Precisely. The burgundy and lighter reds really do bring out your complexion."

Anje rolled her eyes, but she smiled regardless. Of course, he figured a way to compliment himself. She had never met someone who said so little with so many words, though they did have a way of relaxing her and making her smile.

"Is this a technique that I should endeavor to use with other ladies, Anje? Have my approaches been too obtuse?"

"No," Anje replied. Too quickly. She gritted her teeth and let out a sigh. "No, I don't think so. I'm just saying what works for me."

"I see," Virion hummed. He rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. "Perhaps that was a hint of jealousy that I heard in your gentle voice?" He chuckled to himself. "Not surprising, considering that I am-"

"Virion?"

"Hmmm? Yes?" Virion replied suddenly, returning his attention to Anje.

Anje gave him a wide faux smile, batting her eyelashes. "Do you want to get stabbed?"

Virion appeared to consider it for a moment before closing his eyes. "Point taken."

"I haven't stabbed you yet."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Virion asked, returning to his suave and confident demeanor.

Anje shrugged, lightly tapping on the knife strapped to her thigh. "Haven't made up my mind yet." She flashed Virion a smirk. "More flowery apologies might help though."

"Ahh, there's the feisty one," Flavia announced, almost causing Anje to jump a bit. She didn't even hear the warrior approach. Virion gave Anje a sly smile, and she immediately returned a glare saying 'keep quiet'. "And, I see you've got the Rosannian here too." Flavia lowered her voice to a dull grumble. " _Great_."

"I'm ready to see this match," Anje said, stepping between Flavia and Virion.

"As am I. Hope your lord is good with that legendary sword as I hope he is," Flavia commented as she gestured for the two to follow. "Basilio keeps talking up his mystery champion, and I want to be able to rub it back in the big oaf's face."

"Chrom is quite the talented swordsman, as the rest of the Shepherds are quite a capable bunch," Virion said. "Though, they will be sorely missing my archery prowess today. A pity, really."

"Yeah," Anje huffed, suddenly feeling drained. "Just...yeah."

Flavia patted Anje on the back, pulling her in closer. "Don't mope too much, kid. Just enjoy the show. Half of a good fight is being able to enjoy it, whether that be on the field or the sidelines."

"I'm not 'moping'," Anje retorted, though she didn't fight against Flavia's arm that had now wrapped around her shoulder. "It's fine."

"Sure, kid. You're about as convincing as Virion is humble."

Anje grunted. Virion didn't say anything, but she could see a smug smile on Virion's face as they entered the tunnel to the stands. _Of course, he'd think that's funny,_ Anje grumbled.

The chatter of the crowd grew louder as they reached the end of the tunnel. A familiar sound to Anje that lifted her spirits as Flavia motioned to some Feroxi guards to clear a path to her seat. Virion offered Anje a hand to help guide her up the narrow stairs, which she took easily. He may annoy her slightly, but she found it a struggle not to smile at the small things he did when he wasn't talking.

Flavia crested the top of the stairs, stretching her arms out. "Here we are, dead center and a perfect elevation to watch the action," Flavia said. "I had the liberty to have the boys clear some extra space from the box."

Anje nodded and followed Flavia up the small flight of wooden steps into the sturdy private box. It was spacious with the side walls raised to help mute the side chatter with a wide opening in the front to give a perfect vantage over the dusty arena. Inside the box, Basilio sat on the far end in a sturdy cushioned wooden chair, and beside him the quiet swordsman from the evening prior; Lon'Qu.

"Finally made it?" Basilio rumbled as he sat up in his chair. " Figured you'd keep me waiting!"

Flavia flashed her fellow Khan a playful grin. "And to spend less time basking in my inevitable victory? Dream on."

Anje's eyes scanned the suite box and noticed only one extra chair. She turned back toward Virion who smiled and shrugged. "Tis a pity you won't be able to listen to my scintillating commentary," Virion dramatically mused. "Though, I'm sure the Khans will serve as an adequate substitute. I shall find the Shepherds and let them know where you are."

"Uh, sure. Thanks, Virion." Anje grimaced as Virion stepped down the steps and back into the bleacher lanes of the stands. She didn't really want him to tell the Shepherds about where she was but figured it'd be more suspicious to lie. She watched Virion disappear into the crowd before turning around and fully entering the box.

Anje sat in the open seat beside Flavia, both Khans near the center and Lon'Qu hid on the other side of Basilio. The man didn't talk much, so Anje didn't worry about him. She was content to let him be and just focus on the fight. Even though her boss was technically fighting, she didn't feel really beholden to root for him. Or to see him fail either...but more of just to see what would happen. Anje sighed as she tried to settle better into the slightly cushioned seat. Maybe the results would inspire _something_ within her as for a decision; the thoughts of Flavia's offer the night prior danced across her mind.

"Like what you see, Anje?" Flavia nudged Anje in the side with her elbow. She pointed toward the gate on the south end of the arena. "That's where your folk will be coming out. How do you think they'll fare?"

Anje shrugged. "They're capable, and I'd rather not bet against Robin."

"The shaggy white-haired guy? That oddball?"

"Yeah," Anje said, "That'd be him. He's weird," _and one of those freaky mage people, "_ but he's smart. Like...scary smart."

"Well, let's hope your friend's blade is as sharp as their mind," Flavia said as she motioned to someone in the crowd. Anje peered over the edge of the box walls; a mead vendor was rushing toward them, nearly knocking into other bloodsport patrons.

The vendor entered the booth hastily, a pitcher in one hand, and a tray with goblets in the other. The young man looked excited but slightly worn as if he'd been running around all day. Anje nodded to the man as he passed both the Khans a brimming goblet of mead each. Anje reached her hand out for one but immediately retracted it.

 _Would it be rude to take one, or should I ask?_ She thought. _I'm never the one in the stands watching._

"No mead for her," Flavia intoned with an authoritative glance. She leaned over to Basilio, whispering something that Anje couldn't quite hear, and then turned back to her. "So, have you thought about my offer any more?"

She _had_ thought about it more. Ferox was nice, simple, and catered to Anje's strengths. It felt strangely familiar, but also held a sense of wonderment of what she could become here. Flavia exuded a confident aura around her and seemed to give warriors around her purpose, while the Shepherds offered her something similar. Sumia wanted her to stay, and Virion seemed to enjoy her company, but he didn't come out and say for her to stay. She didn't even want to bring it up for fear of causing a rift between the first person who showed her kindness in this strange land and yet not telling him felt _dirty_.

Anje looked once more at the arena, filled with patrons of people shouting and cheering. Was this what she wanted? To go back to-

She shook her head. _No,_ Anje chided. _Not like last time. My choice now._ She looked over to Flavia who waited for her answer with a lazy smile, her goblet of mead already half drained and dangling precariously between her calloused fingers. Flavia didn't need her, but Anje craved the order and purpose of being in Ferox. She could always find another weird magic person to give that letter to, right? A place to fit in and call home.

"I think so," Anje quietly replied. "I'll...do it. Yes. I'm in."

Flavia sagely nodded, as if expecting the answer. "Atta' girl. Now, that settles the end of my bet." Flavia turned to Basilio, who was muttering something to Lon'Qu. She lightly slapped Basilio on the thigh. "Our exhibition is on! Have one of your runners tell the scorekeepers!"

"Excellent! This match just keeps getting better!" Basilio bellowed, gesturing for Lon'Qu to stand up.

Anje felt confused, looking between the Khans. "What now?"

"Exhibition, kid. Yesterday Basilio and I were trying to put together a little match to get the crowd's blood pumping before the main event. And then I got a brilliant idea when you stuck blondie's head in the wall." Flavia smiled a predatory grin. "You want my guard? Here's your challenge. Show your worth against Lon'Qu, and I'll have you. Simple as that."

Of course, it would be a challenge. Anje wouldn't have it any other way. An arena with her future contemporaries to watch her? Some might get nervous at the prospect of a large crowd, but the feeling fueled Anje. This was her show now.

"Lon can show you the prep area underneath the arena. You'll be able to chat with your Shepherds as well and let them know the news," Basilio said. "Flavia says you've got moxie, and that's got me curious. She doesn't take in every talented recruit she comes across."

Anje nodded to the Khans and began to follow Lon'Qu out of the stands. She knew what was to be done, and facing the rest of the Shepherds would indeed be awkward, perhaps numbing when thinning about a few, but this felt right. It felt like a step toward something more suited for her. Her heart thrummed with excitement as she followed the silent Lon'Qu down the several bleacher rows and steps. Nothing could compare to the thrill of the performance.

* * *

Anje pressed her hand against the iron double doors, pushing them open with a slight flourish. She was focused and teeming with excitement. Lon'Qu said nothing while showing her the way, and that suited her fine. It gave her more time to revel in euphoric anticipation. Others might plan or worry, but that wasn't her. She knew what to do, and she merely needed to act when the time came and be in sync with the rhythm of the fight. Just like when she'd be put in the tiger cage with nothing but a whip, some obstacles, and the beast-tamer to aid.

The confines of the small underground barrack reminded her of a locker room, though with more smells of blade oil in the air. It had a small gear station with racks and benches, a table with a few chairs, numerous weapon racks, and even a small forge and grindstone placed in the far corner of the room for any last-minute touch-ups. Not to mention the people occupying the room; Chrom and the rest of his Shepherds.

Robin was situated closest to the entry door, immediately turning toward Anje. He made a face, much like one if someone ate something strange. "This is...an anomaly. Were you wishing to grant us a good fortune?"

Sully and Frederick were busy near the grindstone chatting, and Stahl seemed to be struggling with his greaves and boots. Lissa and Chrom stood near the exit gate, Lissa bouncing around with happy energy and Chrom nodding along with his arms crossed and a confident expression. The feeling of sporadic butterflies churned inside Anje in the stomach, but she immediately smothered the feeling with thoughts of her goal. _No time for that. Just tell them you are fighting Lon'Qu and you have a better offer. Nothing more to it_ , Anje thought, trying to convince herself. It mostly worked.

"Just need to talk to Chrom," Anje replied to the tactician. "Nothing else."

"Are you sure?" Robin inquired, stepping closer toward Anje. _Uncomfortably_ close. " Your eyes are slightly dilated, your breathing seems elevated, and your vocal levels are slightly elevated." Robin followed Anje's gaze to Chrom and then looked back to her. "Are you...aroused?"

Anje's face turned bright red and sharply inhaled. "Wh- _what_?!" Stahl looked up with a confused look, nearly losing grip of his boot. Anje tried her best to scowl at Robin. "Why would you say that?"

"It's an increasingly common reaction to females seeing the prince," Robin said matter-of-factly. "Miriel and I have been trading notes on the attraction stimuli and mating practices, and current observations suggest that viewing prince has resulted in a sixty-two percent chance to invoke feelings of-"

"Please, _please,_ for the love that is holy and sacred, _shut up_ ," Anje tensely whispered. Thankfully, nobody else besides Stahl seemed to take notice of her presence as of yet.

Robin shrugged, taking out a small notepad and ink quill from his inner coat pocket. Opening up the notepad, he quickly licked the tip of the quill and made a small tally on one of the pages before slipping it back into his coat pocket.

"That's sixty-five percent now. Thank you for the data," Robin replied as Anje groaned and pushed the wiry tactician aside. She was already distracted enough and listening to _whatever_ Robin was thinking about certainly wasn't helping.

Looking ahead it seemed that Chrom was wrapping up whatever conversation with Lissa. Even though he was royalty, she never had felt really intimidated by that precedent. Perhaps because she didn't see him as _her_ liege? He didn't laud his title around either, but he certainly used the perks it came with without hesitation; like running through the countryside like some wannabe knight in a fairy tale.

_Is that why I don't like him. Because he gets to live a fantasy while the rest of us are left behind?_

She marched ahead, passing Lissa by who flashed her a kind wave; one that she didn't return. Focus on the task at hand. She took a deep breath as Chrom stood triumphantly with his hands on his hips, just _exuding_ an aura of confidence. Soft blue eyes, a tempered physique, and a mythical weapon seemed picturesque. Anje rolled her eyes as Chrom turned his attention toward her, a warm and inviting smile on his face.

"Anje!" Chrom extended his arms out as if to welcome her into a hug. Anje stopped in front of Chrom, her body remaining rigid and upright. She chose to give him a brief salute instead. "What brings you here? Here to wish us off? I haven't seen you since yesterday." Chrom sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "I try to check in with all the Shepherds, but I've got sidetracked with everything going on."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Anje said. He offered a weak smile to her, sending a wave of goosebumps to raise on her arms. Why did she just now suddenly feel bad about avoiding him?

"No, I just need to be better," Chrom sighed. "It's my duty to look out for the Shepherds, and I can't help but feel you've gotten lost in the shuffle. I don't want to be a stranger to you."

"That's...kind." Anje grit her teeth. This wasn't supposed to be how the conversation was to go. Deep breath. "Look, uh, I came to tell you I have a match against Lon'Qu before yours. He's the fighter that hangs around Khan Basilio-"

Chrom clapped her on the shoulder, his face lighting up with excitement. "That's great! We'll have the rest of the Shepherds cheer you on as you give the crowd something to look forward to! It'll be-"

"I'm planning on joining Flavia. She made me an offer," Anje interrupted a bit louder than she intended. Her head felt like it was spinning from the niceties being spouted by Chrom. She _had_ to say something. "I'm...thankful for your help, but I've made up my mind."

Chrom seemed to be frozen in place like a statue. His expression was staggeringly neutral as he just stared at Anje. _Say something! Berate me! Be angry! Anything!_ Anje fumed as Chrom's mouth opened and then closed. And then again.

Chrom looked over the room before taking a step closer to Anje, and lowered his voice, much like a concerned parent would to a child. "What did we do wrong?" It felt weird to hear this powerful lord's voice quiver. "Tell me how _I_ failed you. Please."

"That's the thing," Anje said, "I don't think you did. It just wasn't meant to be. I just...don't belong."

"Don't belong?" Chrom cast a glance toward Frederick and Sully, who were both now watching the hushed conversation from the forge. "Listen, I know you're a little slow to warm up to people, but that's okay. Don't feel like you're being pushed are good people here, and with us you're free. You're a Shepherd of Ylisse."

"I don't want to be free though," Anje whispered, her eyes drawn to the floor. "I need more purpose than that. Something more strict. Something more...familiar." She looked up at Chrom's steely gaze, the light from earlier gone from his eyes. "Do you hate me?"

"What? _Naga_ , of course I don't. Maybe not understand your decision, but each person is their own in the Shepherds. I won't force you to stay or explain yourself more than you have." A roar from the crowd outside the gate boomed through the tunnel, sounding like someone was announcing something. Chrom held up his hand and nodded. "Do well out there, Anje. You still represent yourself along with the Shepherds, remember that. Until we meet again."

"Thanks," Anje replied, trying to keep a strong visage up. She'd never broken down before a performance, and she'd be damned if she started now. She shook his hand firmly for a moment and then began walking toward the weapon rack.

A hand caught her shoulder, and she turned back to see Chrom smiling. "Hey, I didn't say you had to stop being a Shepherd if you left," The prince said. "If things don't work out, don't be afraid to talk to me about it. I'm willing to listen; you just have to talk to me. Okay?"

Anje nodded. _Maybe he isn't just some royal fop after all._ She turned around and marched toward the weapon rack, and began to look for a suitable weapon. Something light and agile to match her style. Perhaps a rapier?

"This one." Anje nearly jumped as Robin's voice echoed behind her; heart still racing from talking with Chrom. She whipped her head around to see the strange tactician pointing toward a weapon on the end; a spear.

Anje quirked her eyebrow at Robin. "That? I've used a bo-staff before, but never _that_. Why not a bow or rapier? Or even a whip?"

"Trust me. I've looked at this Lon'Qu fellow, and he's going to expect a swordfight. A bow is too slow, and I don't think you're ready for dueling with a whip as it's a better support weapon. The spear is the natural choice," Robin elaborated, continuing to gesture toward the pointed stick.

Stepping over to the weapon, Anje cast a skeptical look at Robin. "You sure?"

"If my calculations are wrong, I'll eat my Elthunder tome," Robin said, though Anje couldn't detect any sarcasm. The nutty mage seemed serious.

"Fine," Anje said, grabbing the spear. It was light and well balanced in her hands as she gave it a few spins and twirls. "I suppose this will do."

"Remember to leverage your range against him, and when in doubt use your feminine wiles."

Anje glared at Robin, though the mage didn't seem at all intimidated or perturbed. "I did _not_ just hear you say that."

"It's not against the rules. I triple checked them. Besides, I've observed Lon'Qu as to being averse to the opposite gender," Robin said with a slight grin. "It's only natural to take advantage of a given weakness."

"How do you know this?" Anje scoffed. "You've seen him-"

"Twice," Robin said, holding up two fingers, "For approximately two and a half minutes total. I'm confident in my assessment."

"Do you have this kind of information on everyone?" Anje asked. "How do you remember this stuff?"

"It's my job as the Shepherds tactician to know," Robin casually replied. "And I enjoy my job. Now, I presume you will need to be going shortly. Yes. Mhmmm." He raised a hand to his chin and nodded, as if in deep thought. "Excuse me, I need to plan more contingencies for my group's opponent. The lack of data is aggravating."

Feeling completely lost, Anje simply nodded and watched the strange tactician leave muttering quietly to himself. She didn't quite know what to make of the man. Sometimes he was just smart, and other times just _weird._

 _Yet, the weirdo hasn't been wrong_ , Anje mused as he gave the spear another practice thrust. A thin smile graced her lips. _Time to show Ferox what they've been missing out on_.


	7. Thrill to Kill

The crowd roared to life as Anje peered down the tunnel. She had tied extra metal to her torso, legs, and arms over her red leathers and had tied her hair back into a tight ponytail. Anje grinned as the metal gate lurched to life, retracting upward into the large slot in the ceiling. Clutching the spear tightly in both her hands, she marched forward, ducking underneath the still moving iron gate, and entered the dirt arena.

Robin's words echoed in her head as she ran her hand down the shaft of the spear. Not her traditional choice of weaponry, but it would suit her style fine enough. Lon'qu seemed to carry himself like a well-seasoned swordsman, so Anje aimed to be unorthodox. To be a spectacle in the light of the Longfort arena and feed off the raw energy and adrenaline from the crowd. These events served as a reminder of why she longed for these brief moments; small moments that distracted from the mundane.

Anje walked briskly down the tunnel. Not wanting to seem too eager despite how the hair on her arms raised as she entered the light of the arena. She could hear Basilio talking loudly, something about rules, but his voice felt like a raindrop amidst the storm of clamoring voices. What mattered was winning today. Nothing else.

"With that finished, let's have ourselves a great preliminary match!" Basilio shouted from his stand. The crowd grew more frenzied as the gate opposite Anje opened up, and Lon'qu stepped out with his sword already drawn. The man hadn't chosen to adorn himself with any extra armor nor look at the crowd.

 _Doesn't he at least enjoy the attention?_ Anje stepped to the center circle of the arena and held her spear out; elbows and knees bent. Lon'qu walked slowly out to the center ring, but avoided eye contact with Anje, seeming to focus on her weapon. She scoffed as she dug in her heels, readying to pounce.

"Alright, remember what I said. Until surrender or stoppage by the Khan's signal," Basilio said as the crowd hushed down. Anje twitched; Adrenaline coursing through her veins. "Begin!"

Grinning, Anje lunged at Lon'qu with her spear to which he batted away quickly with his longsword. Lon'qu back peddled, his eyes focused downward as he kept his blade held high and perpendicular to his body. Using her superior reach of the spear, Anje made two more quick pokes at Lon'qu's defenses. He batted both strikes away quickly, moving backward on each strike before resetting his footing.

 _He's got good reaction and timing,_ Anje mused as she continued to circle the warrior. _Just need to prod his defenses a little more to figure out how dangerous he is._

Anje engaged once again; a dull thud resounding out as blade met the haft of the spear. The poke feint into a sweep did little to phase Lon'qu as he quickly disengaged the blade lock. Two quick slashes from his sword lashed out at Anje as she reeled away, releasing one hand from the spear to evade the precise strikes. Anje grunted as she resumed her stance. He _almost_ clipped her left wrist.

 _His eyes are still heavily focused on the spear, and he's accurate._ Anje spun the spear overhead, readjusting into another stance, this time with her spear held high and with a less guarded torse. _C'mon, take the bait._

Lon'qu lowered his blade slightly, eyes darting between the spear and Anje's feet. She grinned as she threw herself at the swordsman, unleashing a flurry of quick stabs. The crowd roared to life again, excited that at least one of the fighters had grown board and sought blood. Anje reveled in the noise, dancing along to the staggered rhythm of craving and fury that boiled inside her. Lon'qu moved fluidly along with his faster opponent, seeming to predict the quick jabs with well-timed deflections and maneuvering to improve his positioning. He tracked her weapon with a keen eye and a tense look upon his face.

Anje's arms began to ache, but the excitement inside urged her to continue forth. Stopping wouldn't mean losing the fight, but also the feeling and lightness that came with being in the spotlight. She pressed on, craving more.

Another strong overhead from Lon'qu from above and Anje held out her spear to block the strike. Anje's eyes went wide as she heard Lon'qu grunt along with the sound of splintering wood. He had struck _exactly_ the same spot as last time, throwing his weight into the strike. The spear snapped in half and Anje's eyes widened. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid being vivisected, grabbing the spear half that still had the spearhead.

Lon'qu pivoted quickly, wary of his adversary's nimbleness. Anje crouched low, coiled like a viper, and smirked. The crowd roiled with 'oohs' and 'awws'. _His eyes are still on my weapon. Time to stick the landing._

Anje thrust the spearpoint up toward Lon'qu's face. The swordsman took an awkward backstep and raised his longsword to parry the strike, sending the broken spear sailing across the arena. Lon'qu's eyes bulged as he watched the weapon sail, expecting more resistance behind the thrust. The acrobat had dropped the weapon mid-attack and slid past his guard. The crowd fell silent as a sickening crunch emanated from the arena.

She had kicked out his knee while he was distracted. _He should know better to take his eyes off an opponent,_ Anje thought as she heard a sharp hiss escape Lon'qu's lisps. She quickly somersaulted over to the other broken piece of the spear and then performed a back handspring to catapult herself to her feet. Her skin tingled and her mind buzzed as more indiscernible noise boomed from the stands.

_Give them more. Give them the spectacle and a win without a shadow of a doubt._

Using the moment of her handspring, Anje spun around to the kneeling swordsman and delivered a brutal baseball-style swing to his head. He crumpled to the ground.

Anje's breath felt heavy in her chest. The sounds of the arena sounding more jumbled and disjointed.

_More._

She gleefully plunged the broken spear haft into the back of Lon'qu's uninjured kneecap. He twitched violently, but only for a moment. Anje closed her eyes and let go of the broken haft, leaving it buried in her opponent as if to serve as a monument and a warning to other fighters. She looked upward and breathed in deeply, taking in the experience. She'd relish this moment of triumph and the sound of the crowds...cries? Screams? _That can't be right._

Her eyes opened quickly and surveyed the stands. People were...booing her? _That can't be right_ , Anje thought as her brow furrowed. _DIdn't these people like bloodsport? He didn't even surrender!?_

Feeling uneasy from the various jeers and shouts of the crowd, Anje noticed Basilio had dropped down from the stands and was marching toward her and the downed Lon'qu. He did _not_ look thrilled. Anje put her hands on her hips, waiting for the Khan to approach.

"So, how did you-"

Anje didn't finish her question as Basilio's clenched fist made contact with her face. It felt like she had just kissed a freight train as the jeers and booes of the crowd rang in her ears and her vision blurred. The last thing she felt was her head hitting the soft dirt of the arena and the cheers of the crowd whip up once more.

* * *

Pain flooded Anje's face as she began to stir. Her limbs felt heavy and the hard floor underneath chilled her body. She let out a groan as she gingerly brought her hand up to her nose.

"Still attached…" Anje grimaced as she pulled her hand away from her throbbing face. Basilio hadn't completely shattered her face with that monstrous strike. A concussion though was much more likely.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Robin's energetic voice beamed from somewhere nearby. Anje still didn't have the strength to open her eyes. "Quite the mighty blow you took, _but_ I think I did an adequate job in resetting your nose considering it was almost _sideways._ Didn't know noses could do that, to be honest."

"Robin," Anje choked out, her throat feeling dryer than a desert. "What happened?"

Robin snapped his fingers. "Ah, that's right. You were still unconscious. The match turned out horribly."

Anje's eyes shot open. Her back screamed at her as she propped herself up on her elbows. "You lost?!"

Robin sat across from her on the floor, legs folded neatly into his lap. "Lost?" Robin mimicked, tilting his head. "No, we won by a landslide. The match was terribly predictable. They didn't even reach my _fourth_ strategic contingency. Terribly boring, really."

Anje couldn't help but frown and let out a small huff. "So you're annoyed you won because it was too easy?"

"I think so? Maybe not the way you state it. Perhaps because it was boring?" Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, it was _boring_. It can be easy _and_ entertaining. Like if the enemies approached naked with no weapons. That would at least be a bit less derived. But I digress. Your match was much more interesting." Robin paused, whispering quickly under his breath something unintelligible, and then stared off into space toward an empty weapon rack in the staging room. Anje grimaced slightly as the tactician's weird tics always made her feel nervous on top of him being able to throw lightning around casually.

"You were saying?" Anje asked in a pleading manner.

"Right! Your match!" Robin blurted out, returning his attention to Anje. "I think Sully summarized it best as a 'dick move'. Unless of course, it was your goal to enrage the entirety of Regna Ferox. Then congratulations are in order, I guess. Still not sure what the tactical advantage of that would be, but I'm sure there is something there. Maybe."

"They're angry with me?" Anje sheepishly said. She wanted to cement herself as an undisputed victor, yet those feelings of rage and fervor felt so far from her now.

"Oh, I think angry is a tad bit of an understatement," Robin chuckled. "Flavia had to come down before Basilio split you over his knee like a piece of kindling." Robin shrugged and let out a dramatic sigh. "Still, much more entertaining than my fight."

 _Doesn't feel like a good job,_ Anje thought as she tried to fully sit up. Robin helped pull her forward, and the two were now facing each other.

"What of the rest of the Shepherds? Why are you the only one down here?"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think that'd be a good idea right now. Your actions did not go over well with them either. Chrom is rather broken up about the ordeal. He said he feels like a fool."

Anje cringed as a pang of guilt hit her chest. "And the others? What about Virion?"

"Off celebrating our victory of Basilio's champion," Robin cast a pitiful glance toward Anje, "And trying to forget about yours. At least that's what Vaike said."

"Do you think what I did was w-wrong?" Anje asked. Her voice cracked, and she swallowed hard. "Tell me what to do to fix this."

"I have no idea."

Anje blinked. "How? You're weird, but you are also the smartest person I know."

Robin nodded. "While true, I still stand behind my statement." He smiled a bit too wide. "Even I know asking me for moral advice is a poor venture."

The sound of stone grinding resounding through the staging room, drawing Robin and Anje's attention to the entry door. Flavia stepped through with a drained expression on her face. Anje and Flavia's eyes met, and Anje wilted under the glance that said ' _You fucked up'_.

Robin sprang to his feet and gave the Khan a sloppy salute. Flavia rolled her eyes. "You don't need to do that, tactician," Flavia said as she stopped in front of the two. "You already earned your keep today."

"Just practicing is all," Robin replied. He waved at Anje and exchanged a nod with the Khan. "I'll see you around, Anje. The Khan here told me she wanted to have some words with you. Stay interesting!"

Anje desperately wanted Robin to stay, but the words refused to come out. The odd tactician in his slightly oversized robes darted out of the dimly lit room, leaving Anje along with Flavia and the subtle sounds of the forge in the corner of the room.

Flavia stood above Anje with her arms crossed. Did she speak first or would it be the Khan? She felt so small when beside this woman's aura of command and sheer presence that seemed to extend beyond her size.

"Get up kid. I ain't' gonna talk to you on the floor. I need to see your eyes."

Anje instinctively obeyed and clambered to her feet. Her muscles ached and face still hurt, but the command was more important than her pain at the moment. Their eyes met; Flavia's steely brown eyes met Anje's own glassy blue ones. Anje broke eye contact first.

"That was perhaps one of the worst displays of sport I've ever witnessed in my life," Flavia said. Anje held her breath. "You're lucky Basilio didn't kill you for what you did to Lon'qu."

"Is he-"

"He'll be fine after some rehab. Chrom's kid sister managed to patch him up. You're lucky. Common punishment would be equivalent here for a stunt like that, foreigner or not," Flavia explained as she began to circle Anje. "I'm damn near not sure what to make of you."

"Do they hate me?" Anje whispered. She let out a ragged breathe and grit her teeth. Her vision felt fuzzy and her head buzzed; knowing full well a dam of emotions would burst forth if she didn't suppress it. "Do you hate me?"

"Kid," Flavia circled back around and put her hand on Anje's shoulder, eyes solemn. "Vengeance always makes a poor consolation prize."

"But what do I do with all of _this_." Anje tapped her chest. She couldn't bear to look Flavia in the eyes, for she feared the shame would be more than nauseating. "When I'm out there it's like the only time I'm actually alive. The thrill-"

Flavia's grip tightened. "There will be time for that, but you must be tempered. Your potential is great, but this anger must be harnessed. It rules you, Anje, and if you don't let anyone in then it will continue to dominate you." Flavia lifted Anje's chin, bringing them face to face. The tanned Feroxi smiled. "A strong Feroxi knows that the only way to conquer adversity and failure is to embrace it. Be angry for the right reasons, kid. Once you do that, then you'll hear nothing but cheers."

Anje felt a wetness roll down her cheek. "Okay. Then what should I do?"

Flavia grinned. "No arguments? Perfect. Follow me."

Anje forced her sore legs to follow as Flavia turned on her heel toward the exit. "Where are we going?"

"Toward the first step in reforging you in the way of the Feroxi." Flavia looked over her shoulder at Anje with a hard gaze, nearly causing the acrobat to flinch. "First lesson; Regna Ferox doesn't tolerate cowards. In any measure of the definition. Now let's get moving, I reckon they will begin soon."

" _They?"_

Flavia chuckled but offered no reply. Anje didn't wipe away the tear on her cheek. If Flavia didn't want cowardice then she wouldn't wipe away how she felt. This was a part of who she was; the shame of nearly losing Flavia's trust and the majority of Ferox already cut deeper than any blade.

* * *

The pyre roared in front of Anje as small flakes of ash brushed against her face. Flavia's guiding arm held her by the shoulder; a reminder to not turn away and face the mess in front of her. Her forearms burned slightly from the heat, but that was a minor dredge when compared to the glares from nearby guards and soldiers that stood all around the ramparts.

Anje inhaled another puff of smoke from the icy air. It made her lungs burn, yet it kept her from shivering. Two more guards moved toward the large pyre, carrying another blanketed lump. The last casualty from the battle with the Shepherds from when they entered Longfort just a couple of days ago.

 _It's felt like a lifetime since then_ , Anje thought as she kept her eyes focused on the burning bodies in front of her. It was a funeral for those that had perished in the defense under captain Raimi. People that these Feroxi cherished as brothers in arms. Not all, but most of the bodies on the pile had found the tip of Anje's knife. Flavia said this wasn't punishment, but what was _right_. Anje had no will to disagree.

"I'd like to say a word on behalf of the fallen," A gruff female voice rang out, cutting through the smog like a knife. Raimi in her large plated armor drew the attention of the two dozen or so attendees. "While it is a shame that they have passed on, we are grateful for their dedication to their duties. Through honor and valor, they proved to be Feroxi till the end."

"Aye," The crowd of soldiers echoed as Raimi stepped down. Raimi began to leave the courtyard toward one of the side doors.

Flavia tugged on Anje's shoulder. "Let's go. It's mostly over and the troops are looking at you like fresh meat. We need to go talk to Raimi."

Anje quirked an eyebrow but followed Flavia's guiding tug. "What are you having me do now?"

Flavia chuckled, and Anje earned no other response as they trekked through the frosted courtyard. _Must she keep everything a surprise?_ Anje grumbled. She could hardly feel her toes at the moment. Still, she dared not argue against the Khan. Her firm grip was a keen reminder of why she followed so diligently.

The nearly iced over courtyard door into the bowels of Longfort swung open, revealing a simple office where Raimi looked just about ready to sit down. The pale woman's eyes flickered upward and her body shot up straight as a flagpole and she delivered a salute to her superior.

"Khan Flavia!" Raimi gasped. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be handling more talks with the Ylissean royalty?"

"Basilio can handle that," Flavia smirked and laughed. "As the acting Khan of all of Regna Ferox, he's doing me a little leg work by working out the details with Prince Chrom. Nice ceremony by the way. I've always appreciated how you never minced words."

"You honor me, Khan." Raimi's eyes drifted toward Anje. She grits her teeth and forced herself not to shy behind Flavia. "What is your business here, if I may ask?"

"Just introducing you to your newest recruit," Flavia shoved Anje forward, nearly knocking over the lithe woman. "You've lost wall guards, so I'm helping you immediately fill one of those spots."

Anje's eyes widened. _Oh, fuck me._ She could feel the latent tension in the room rise as Flavia grinned and Raimi's posture became even stiffer.

Raimi glanced at Anje before looking back to Flavia. "Are you certain, my Khan? I won't want to be held for an accident."

"I'm going to try and do something like before," Anje mumbled.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Raimi replied, frowning. "Flavia, you _know_ that this is risky."

"Sure I do, but if we make this little broken sword into something fine it'll speak wonders of Ferox. Not to mention I can rub it in Basilio's face." Flavia sighed. "Raimi, you're down on people to patrol the wall. Take her. And if she causes _any_ issues," Flavia flashed a predatory grin toward Anje, "Then we let her go. Up _North_."

Raimi's stony expression softened a bit, and Anje shivered at the thought.

"My soldiers won't like this," Raimi protested.

"I doubt they will, but they will honor my command," Flavia said, crossing her arms. "Run her through the basics, and let her drill. Make a Feroxi out of her."

Raimi eyed Anje once again with a skeptical gaze and then sighed. "Fine. It shall be done, but-"

"Thank you, Raimi." Flavia smiled as she watched her captain shift awkwardly in her suit. Anje knew the woman had more to say but was biting her tongue. "Besides, I'm going to give her a buddy to keep tabs on her."

"A buddy?" Anje asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like them. I'm not dumb enough to let you roam around alone," Flavia said. "Besides," Flavia lowered her voice, "Hopefully some of that confidence may bleed into _them_."

"Excellent. Shall I take her now?" Raimi asked, seemingly more anxious. "I can have her meet up with Olivia. She should be near Basilio's barrack."

"That'd be for the best."

Anje felt like a child in a room full of adults. She fought the urge to raise her hand to ask her questions. "Will I get to say goodbye to anyone?"

Flavia offered her a solemn look and patted her on the back. "It'd be best I do that on your behalf. Keep things civil."

_Oh._

Raimi and Flavia exchanged a salute and Flavia left back out the courtyard door, with a brief gust of cold wind flooding into the room. The chill remained as Raimi stared at Anje, who tried her best not to fidget under the imposing warrior's presence. It was one thing to fight her as an enemy a few days ago, but now that Raimi was her superior the dread now seemed gargantuan in comparison to the skirmish.

Raimi sighed and sat down at her desk. "You are going to be a royal pain in my ass, I can already tell. Honorless little whelp."

Anje flinched. "I'm...just trying to-" What was she trying to do? Get people to like her again? Make amends? She shook her head. "I'm...just trying to fit in."

"You have a suicidal way of going about it," Raimi remarked as she began to fill out paperwork, dipping a quill into a nearby inkwell. "I don't like you, but the Khan thinks you deserve a chance. But only a _chance_."

Anje narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"It means you should enjoy a warm bed and somewhat edible food while you can, kid. You'll break eventually since I'm giving you the worst job on the fort," Raimi put down the quill and blew lightly on the ink laden paper. "I don't give you a week."

"I'm quite determined when I want to be," Anje protested. A dull craving and anger stirred in her stomach. "I can handle it."

Raimi harrumphed. "Sure, kid. Anyways, you're on latrine duty. We dump our waste over the East side of the wall. It's your job to wheelbarrow it out to the ravine. Rain or shine, it needs to happen."

"That's it?" Anje asked.

"The ravine is about an hour hike from the wall when trying to go through the snow," Raimi added. A slight smile crept across her face. "Usually we just let the snow bury all that junk and then burn it away with magic, but I figured it would be nice for someone to take all the shit away from the fort."

"Then why are you having me do this?" Anje asked. It didn't make sense for her to do a job that already seemed to be covered and solved.

"Because I just created your new position," Raimi said confidently. "And don't think about complaining to the Khan. She left me in charge of you, and this is your job. It'd be a waste of your breath, but you're more than welcome to try."

 _She wants me to give up. She's trying to rattle me with a terrible job_. Anje clenched her fists. It wasn't the first time she'd been hazed; no stranger to that kind of behavior from her time in the circus. Do they _want to test me? I'll run circles around them shoveling their shit. I refuse to break. I'll show them_.

Anje stood up from the table and took a deep breath. She felt calm and in control as she didn't waver under Raimi's intense glare. "Fine. When do I start?"

Anje thought the new world she found herself in after her supposed death would be hell. She was almost right. She had thrown away any chance of smooth transition and now found her own special hell, and it was called Longfort. She ventured into the cold evening within the hour of her new assignment with a shovel and wheelbarrow in front of her.


	8. Birds of a Feather

Anje's bones ached as she stirred awake. The shed the Feroxi had assigned her to was poorly ventilated and the cold crept in throughout the night. Having only one blanket didn't make the struggle to sleep any better.

Following Raimi's orders would not be easy. While Anje did investigate the area she would have to become well acquainted with the previous night, she had waited until today to start her new 'duties'. Anje threw her legs out of the stiff cot and planted her feet on the cold stone floor. She looked to her side of her bed to see her new uniform; grey pants and tunic, a wooly scarf, jacket, and gloves. She shrugged. At least she wouldn't freeze to death while doing the grunt work she'd been given.

The cabin rattled slightly as a strong gust of wind blew through the small courtyard she had been placed in. The guard that had escorted her to her new quarters last night mentioned that soldiers who shirked their duty or got in trouble would have to spend an amount of time in the shack. But Anje didn't have the luxury of knowing a time table. This squalid little box was her home now.

 _At least until I claw my way back, and show them what I can actually do. I can earn my place here,_ Anje thought as she pushed open the rickety wooden door. _It's that, or whatever hellscape lay north of here._

Snow crunched underneath Anje's boots. She shivered and wrapped the slightly itching scarf around her neck snuggly. The morning sun had just crested over the Eastern wall, the sky was clear, and another small gale of wind whistled through the icy courtyard. At the center of the courtyard, Anje spotted a woman with rose-colored hair tied up in a long braid, a thick white-colored winter coat with matching boots. She looked angelic as her porcelain features mirrored the softness of the snowy land around her. Anje snorted and made her way over to the lady.

The woman hummed a tune as Anje approached, stopping once Anje neared her. Her posture went rigid and her humming stopped. "H-hello there!" The woman rambled. "I'm Olivia, and you m-must be Anje, right?"

Anje noticed the smile on Olivia's face was incredibly forced. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's me. Figure you're here to babysit me?"

"Yes." A light blush washed over Olivia's face. "B-but do not feel as if I'm being intrusive! I'm just following Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio's orders to make sure-"

"Yes, to make sure that I don't get into trouble," Anje huffed. "Can we go now? I'd like to get started with this already."

"S-sure, I- yes. I mean, of course," Olivia said. Anje brushed past her new observer and strode toward the quartermaster's domain.

Anje knew she would need the proper equipment for a nasty job she'd been given. Impressing the Khan and the rest of Feroxi was what mattered, and Anje refused to be intimidated. She wasn't some waif on the streets like she had been so many years ago. She had replaced her fear with anger, and she felt focused and determined because of it.

The path to the quartermaster's tent was a simple walk through a few corridors and into another small inner courtyard nestled within the walls of Longfort. Anje was glad not many soldiers were around this early as it made it easy to ignore any potential wayward glares. Only the faint clomping of Olivia's footsteps trailed Anje as she swiftly navigated to the quartermaster's area, grabbed a wheelbarrow, a pickaxe, and a shovel, and then promptly left without a word to the half-awake soldier inside.

"Could you perhaps slow down?" Olivia asked from behind Anje. The rattling of the tools in the wheelbarrow muted the woman's soft voice. Anje chose to ignore it and maintain her pace. The sooner she got the work done, the closer she would be getting out of her situation and into Ferox's good graces. Hopefully. _Right?_

Anje pressed on ahead out past the simple gate that led to the dumping site that lingered right beyond on the Longfort's minor exterior protruding stone walls. Up above was a watchtower where Anje presumed where the deed took place, or where they were at least brought to before tossing them. She immediately raised her scarf over her nose. She could already smell it would be necessary.

The outskirts around the wall of Longfort showed a barren tundra that extended far to the north with various hills and snow-capped mountains. Anje let out a small breath and smiled. It reminded her slightly of home; minus the smell, of course.

_Time to get to work._

Anje began with the pickaxe, breaking apart the frozen waste. She grimaced as the fumes coalesced around her and seemed to steal the very air from her lungs. Olivia gasped in the distance. Anje pushed the thought of her watcher from her mind and furrowed her brow. She swung with a methodical beat powered by a practiced rage to sustain her.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Olivia called out. "I can run to the mess hall real quick!"

Anje swung the pickaxe again and grunted in response. She didn't want to think about food. She wanted to be _respected_. Damn everything else.

"Okay, I'm gonna go real quick. Be back soon!" Olivia hollered as Anje continued to swing the heavy pickaxe, sending fragments of icy and waste over the place.

Anje continued at a steady pace as the rhythmic movement helped keep her warm, and the occasional readjustment of her scarf to help blot out the stench. She let her mind drift as her body did the work, able to think about what had happened. There was the case of not saying goodbye to the Shepherds, which stung more than she cared to admit. Mainly to those like Virion, Sully, and Sumia. If she saw them again- no. _When_ she saw them again she'd have something to show for her efforts and misdeeds. She feared disappointing people, and last night against Lon'qu was her nightmare. The crowd and atmosphere appeared to her like a drug, and she took it in all too gleefully. Like a hound hearing the call of an old master, she sought to impress no matter what. To do something spectacular and memorable. She had achieved the latter in spades.

The pickaxe slammed into the nearly rock hard refuse. Anje wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and let out a sigh as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Sure the mountainous pile still was looming nearly as tall as she was and thrice as wide, but it was a start. And yet…

"I still have a giant pile of shit in front of me,'" Anje grumbled as she tossed the pickaxe aside. "I bet this is some kind of symbolism or whatever smart people think about stuff like this." She shook her head and stepped away from the pile. "I wish I was smart enough to figure this out," Anje whispered.

"To do the techniques you performed, I'd say that takes talent and intelligence." Olivia's voice rang out from behind Anje. Anje curled her toes and clenched her fists as she glared over her shoulder. Olivia looked away immediately. "Granted before you did, uh, w-well you kno- hey look I brought you some food!"

Olivia held out some kind of bread wrapped in cloth tentatively out toward Anje like she was feeding a rabid dog. Anje casually walked over and snatched the food from Olivia's hand and bite into the warm and steamy bread. Inside she tasted potatoes and melted cheese. She took another quick bite as the hearty flavors settled into her stomach.

"Pretty good, huh? Olivia said in between dainty nibbles from her own small portion. "You don't need a lot and it fills you up nicely."

"Yeah," Anje said, chewing more slowly. "It does."

Olivia swung her arms freely and yawned. "Yeah, I usually have to be careful not to eat too many piroshki or else-"

"Whoa, stop! Time out!" Anje shouted as she shoved her half-eaten meat-filled pastry into her front jacket pocket. She made a 'T' symbol with both her hands and walked up to Olivia until both women were face to face, mere centimeters between their noses. "One more time. What did you call-" Anje dug out the pasty again, holding it up and pointing to it, "This?!"

"Uh, I called it a...piroshki? Cause that's what it is…?" Olivia squeaked until her voice petered out. She buried her face into her scarf and looked away.

"Fuck me. I figured it out." Anje threw her arms up in exasperation and groaned. "This ain't hell. It's some twisted fairy tale like the Baba Yaga, Koschei, or-" Anje glanced at Olivia who shrank away from her raving. She let out an exasperated sigh and promptly sat on the snowy ground. "Whatever. I'm so done."

A strong breeze blew through the quiet outer wall area as each woman said nothing. Anje stared at the ground with an unwavering expression. The fire in her eyes from earlier was now extinguished. Olivia stood still, running her hands nervously through her hair as she kept a safe distance from her assigned watch.

"Is this because Regna Ferox has...a breaded breakfast with meat inside? I-I don't understand," Olivia cautiously said. She leaned in a bit closer and softly gasped. "Are...you crying?"

Anje swiped at her cheek, and sure enough, found a warm tear on her hand. She rubbed it into her pants hastily. "No. Not trying to."

Olivia crouched down beside Anje, hand on her shoulder. "Hey. You're a long way from home, right?" Anje kept her head forward but nodded. "You just have to adapt, right? Like improvising in a routine. Which leads me into, er, well, uh- can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Anje's voice sounded tired and fragile as she brought her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her hands around her shins and twitched her head to get a stray blonde hair out of her face. "I already feel like I'm at my wit's end, and I've already pissed off everyone willing to listen. So, yeah. Go ahead. Ask me a damn question."

Olivia hesitated. "Why did you hurt Lon'qu like you did?"

"Because I had to," Anje whispered.

"What? Did someone put you up to it?" Olivia replied in an astonished tone. "If that's the case we could go to the Khan or-"

Anje waved her hand in the air. "No. Nobody told me to. I did it because I had no choice. I'm like a limp marionette and hearing that crowd come to life, the lights, the _thrill_ ," Anje swallowed hard, "I had to do it. I felt it in my bones, like a hound hearing the call of their old master. I craved to make something _spectacular_ happen." Anje gestured to the large frozen dung pile. "And look where that got me. I'm living a nightmare because the rules have changed."

Olivia remained quiet for a moment and patted Anje on the shoulder again. "I think I get it. But you want to do better?"

Anje nodded. "I do. I really want to fit in. To be adored. To feel free. But I feel like I will fail."

Olivia smiled at Anje. Her beautiful cream-colored skin shining in the morning sun absorbed all of Anje's attention as Olivia's smile grew into a knowing look. "Well, who's going to stop you?"

Anje pointed at her head in a sharp motion, and her voice sank to a faint whimper. "Me."

After a quiet moment with Olivia, she slowly got back up to her feet and trudged toward the wheelbarrow. She once again grabbed the pickaxe and began to get into a rhythm of hacking away at the frozen pile of refuse. The ferocity of her swings had diminished, now replaced with a more laborious and solemn beat as chunks broke off. She worked until Olivia pulled her away for dinner time and evening sparring, and not a peep of complaint from Anje arose.

* * *

"Next. Get to your feet, Anje."

Anje willed herself to her feet, her muscles groaning in protest as she planted her spear in the ground for support. The first challenger in sparring hadn't been a big deal, easy even. The third she faced had her break a sweat. The seventh had left her short of breath.

This was the twelfth person in a row she'd fought.

Her arms felt like jelly and her legs felt as they might give out at any moment. But Anje hadn't been called out yet to take a break. While her body begged for mercy, one last piece of her forced her to stay in. Her pride.

"Perhaps she should take a small break?" Olivia asked from the sideline of the small dirt arena. Raimi glared at the dancer, who immediately turned her head and pretended not to be involved.

Anje spat out some mucus. There was some blood in it, no doubt from a sharp elbow thrust from the previous person who had spent a few minutes trying to wail on her with a sword. She spat again, locking eyes with the row of Feroxi soldiers still waiting to take their turn, each smiling at her much like a hungry lion would a wounded antelope. This wasn't a spar. It was a punishment.

 _They want me to quit,_ Anje scoffed. She tightened her leather hair tie while precariously using her spear as support. _Raimi will have to drag me away before I give up._

Raimi motioned for the next soldier to approach. She turned to Anje with a neutral expression. "Are you ready?" Raimi exchanged a glance with the soldier across from Anje who was rolling his shoulder. Another fresh Feroxi that Anje would have to contend with.

"Start the damn match," Anje wheezed. She took a ready position with her feet shoulder length apart and her spear held low.

"Captain, I don't think-"

"Quiet, Ramus," Raimi snapped.

"I said I was _ready_ ," Anje snipped at the same time as Raimi. The younger soldier looked unsure, but nodded and took a position with his wooden sword held overhead, readied for a powerful downward thrust.

"Begin."

The match was decided quickly, as Anje found herself on the ground once again. Her movements were too slow to parry the soldier's quick thrusts, and with a quick hit to her thigh, she crumpled to the ground. The process would repeat until all twenty-five soldiers had run through the Gauntlet against Anje, with her barely getting to her feet and then tumbling back to the ground after a quick sword or spear hit. The last soldier merely walked up and pushed her down.

"Everyone else, separate into partnered drills," Raimi commanded, stepping over Anje who laid on the ground still trying to catch her breath. "That means you too, newbie. Up and at 'em."

"Yeah, I know," Anje weakly groaned. She rolled to her side, and then onto her stomach to then try and prop herself up. She gripped her spear tightly as possible to help lift herself up, but with the last remnants of adrenaline from the Gauntlet now gone, she felt her legs did not have the strength to lift herself up.

On her third attempt, Anje felt something hook under her arm and pull her gently to her feet. She craned her neck and saw Olivia standing next to her with a sad smile on her face. Anje let out a mirthless chuckle.

"You do know you could have asked to leave the Gauntlet," Olivia chastised as she helped brush off the dirt from Anje's grey and brown colored cropped tunic and pants. The Feroxi had a tradition of less clothing and armor for training. Anje preferred it as it helped her move around more easily, though the bruising from repeated strikes didn't help at all with more flesh exposed.

Anje rolled her neck, managing to get a few pops. "No, I couldn't. It wasn't an option."

"You're being silly," Olivia said. "Nobody stays in the Gauntlet that long. Raimi would have-"

"Would have denied me and forced me to stay," Anje finished as she drew a frustrated look from Olivia. " I know the game because it's not the first time I've played. Same thing in the circus. If you would ask for a break, they'd push you twice as hard to make their point." Anje rolled her shoulders, hissing a bit at the soreness and bruising. "I'm making my point."

"Seems silly if you can hardly walk," Olivia mused. She took a step back from Anje and drew her practice sword. Olivia tilted her head to the side and frowned. "You can barely stand."

"And yet I stand nonetheless," Anje wheezed. She readied her spear in her shaking hands. "Now come at me."

"I don't think that is wise," Olivia said.

Anje glanced over to Raimi, who watched with a keen eye from the sideline. "Hit me already, or do you not want to get back at me for what I did to Lon'qu?"

"You can _barely_ hold a spear!"

"But I'm still holding it. Now hit me."

Olivia's eyes flickered toward Raimi, and she let out a groan. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Do you want to be punished?"

"What I _want_ ," Anje growled, "is to fit in. So, just hit me."

"I-I don't want to h-hurt you," Olivia said. She gripped the wooden blade tighter. "This isn't right, Anje."

Anje grunted and rolled her shoulders. "Just hit me already. Or do you not want to get back at me for what I did? Everyone else seemed fine with it."

"Well, uh, I-"

"I thought you were a performer. Are you always this meek? I said hit me, bitch. Why can't you-"

Anje felt something crack in her jaw as she slammed into the ground, her spear rolling away from her limp body. Her head spun in a daze, but she managed to smile through the delirious pain. _Finally,_ Anje thought as her ears rang and she felt someone turn her over.

"Oh Naga, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Olivia cried as she began to inspect Anje's face for injuries. She gasped and stood up. "D-don't move, I'm going to go get a vulnerary!"

Anje rolled her eyes. _Not like I'm going anywhere fast,_ She thought. Anje tried to prop her head up to see where Olivia had run off to, but couldn't quite see with her limbs refusing to budge. She noticed some nearby soldiers had stopped to watch, their expressions unreadable, but as Anje met their eyes they returned to sparring. She at least had their attention now.

The sounds of footsteps grew louder. "Here, drink this," Olivia hastily said. She immediately forced a vial of a bitter liquid down Anje's throat. She nearly coughed it up while trying to drink on her back. "Okay, how do you feel?"

Anje rubbed her sore jaw with her hand. "Less like a giant pile of shit. More like a medium-sized mound."

Olivia helped haul Anje to her feet. Her legs didn't wobble like they did previously, but the soreness was still there. _Some miracle drink that was_ , Anje mused as she dusted herself off. She flashed a manic grin at Olivia.

"Why did you say that?" Olivia bemoaned. "That was awfully rude."

"Because you wouldn't hit me."

Olivia shook her head. "Are you crazy?"

"No," Anje laughed. She walked over to her spear, flicking it up to her hand with her foot. "I just know how to rile someone up to get what I want. Now, let's spar a bit before Raimi calls us out for standing around."

Olivia shrugged. "Uh-yeah, sure. I-mean, uh, okay."

"Great." Anje smiled and readied her spear. "I want to work on my footwork. Tired practice makes for the best practice."

* * *

Anje's struggled to keep her head upright as she swirled her spoon around in her rich potato and beet stew. The dim lighting of the dining hall only encouraged her to rest her eyes for a moment. It had been a week since she had started her grueling regiment between ferrying icy blocks from Longfort's outer wall, sparring in the evening, and whatever task Raimi would deem suited for Anje. Today she had been tasked with scrubbing the courtyard pathways. Didn't help that it had been snowing for the past two days.

"Uh, you doing okay there?" Olivia asked. She took a sip from her own bowl of soup. "You know it's okay to lay down on the bench, even if it is a little cold. You've been going non-stop."

"Yeah, but at least the soldiers aren't giving me dirty looks anymore," Anje mumbled. "It's working out, I think."

Olivia set her bowl down and crossed her arms. "That's probably because they are more worried than anything. Sure, people work hard around here, but if you go for another month, let alone a week, you'll hardly be able to move a muscle."

"Alright, so what do you recommend to move things along?" Anje said, her shaky hands bringing the soup bowl to her lips. She took one large gulp before setting it back down on the wood table. "You're the one who knows these folk better than me, so tell me how to get out of the shitter."

Olivia grimaced. "M-must you be so crass?"

Anje shrugged. She picked up her soup spoon and idly began to twirl it between her fingers. "Because it's true. So, what do you suggest?"

"Well," Olivia tapped her index finger on her lips, "you could appeal to Raimi about-"

"Next."

Olivia frowned at Anje and cleared her throat. " _Or_ you could try your luck talking to Flavia, maybe slow your workload a bit, or god forbid take a crack at The Walrus." Olivia sighed and stretched her arms out. "I'd just suggest taking it easy, you already work hard enough."

"What was that last thing you mentioned?" Anje asked.

"Taking it easier?"

Anje shook her head. "No, the other thing. What you said about a walrus or something. What's that."

Olivia immediately blushed and turned her head. "I have...no idea what you are talking about."

"Olivia," Anje started, "You are about as good a liar as I am subtle. So spill it."

"It's better if you don't," Olivia sternly said. Anje smiled at the angelic dancer and stood up from the table. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Anje smirked and picked up her bowl. "I'm going to tell Raimi I want to take on the Walrus. Whatever it is, it sounds exciting and like it'll get me out of grunt work for a bit. Just a wild guess."

"Oh, Naga, why," Olivia bemoaned, yet she followed suit in grabbing her own bowl and following Anje to the wash bin. "Will you at least reconsider on our way to see captain Raimi? Think about just asking for a lighter load? Admit that she's run you to the bone a bit too hard?" Olivia dashed in front of Anje, barring her from placing her bowl in the wash bin. She stared into her eyes with a pleading look. "Please? You're stubborn and probably deserve a lot of the stuff you've done after...well, y-you know. But, would you please reconsider? Just a little bit?"

"Sure." Anje stepped around Olivia and dropped off her bowl. Olivia furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes at the acrobat.

"Seriously? Wait. No." Olivia trailed after Anje once again, jogging up to the lithe blonde woman as she began heading toward the exit. "You're just lying!"

" _No_ ," Anje chided as if lecturing a child. "I _did_ think about it. For like...two seconds. And then went with my idea because it sounded more exciting."

The pair entered the frigid courtyard and a torrent of soft snowflakes immediately met their faces. Anje pulled her arms in tightly, tucking her hands underneath her armpits to keep warm. Olivia did the same as they kept their heads tilted down and took high steps to step over the snow build-up on the path.

 _So much for scrubbing that damn stone,_ Anje thought as she watched her recent handiwork get covered in a blanket of white. _Still, people saw what I was doing. They know._

Anje dismissed Olivia's exasperated sigh as she marched to Raimi's office door. She'd given her an opportunity, and she was just supposed to _not_ take it? Especially when it sounded enticing as it was? _With any luck, it's probably beast taming or something of that nature. Perhaps a challenge?_ Anje mused as she opened the door to the small office, the warm stale air of the indoors clashing against the icy chill against her back.

Raimi sat at her desk, working through a stack of papers as she quickly redipped her quill as the two performers entered. Her focus didn't waver, though a small huff escaped her lips. "Ahh, it's _you_." Raimi set her quill aside and began to organize her papers, keeping her gaze low. "What is the meaning of this sudden interruption?"

Anje quirked an eyebrow. "You knew it was me?"

"You and the Khan are the only ones who don't knock before entering, and your feet don't make as much noise." Raimi inhaled sharply through her nose. "Shut the door, you're letting the heat escape."

"Sorry," Olivia whispered as she rushed to close the door.

"I've come to ask something of you, captain," Anje said. Raimi looked up from her work with a curious and expecting look. "I'd like to take on the Walrus."

Raimi's gaze flickered toward Olivia, who immediately cowered behind the slightly shorter blonde. "Really? Well, that is interesting. I'll allow it. Instead of evening drills meet at the northern gate. Been a while since these soldiers have had a show."

Anje ignored Olivia's groaning and cleared her throat. "So, what should I expect? And what do I need to do?"

Raimi's intense gaze once again settled on Olivia, causing the dancer to shrink back even more. "You didn't tell her?"

"Uh, n-no I didn't really get the-"

"Great. It'll be more exciting this way," Raimi said with a slight smirk. "You'll get some rope, but that's it. It's ten minutes to wrangle the ole' bastard."

 _So it is beast taming._ Anje smirked and folded her arms across her chest. _I've got this._

"Sounds good to me."

Raimi nodded. "Good. Now get on out of here. You can rest up for the remainder of the evening. Dismissed."

Anje nodded to the captain and immediately departed from the small office lodged inside the inner courtyard wall. She took a deep breath of the cold air and smiled. Something interesting had finally shown itself to put her on the fast track. Anje turned around to see Olivia bundled up in her winter jacket behind her, shaking her head. That was the only tidbit that gave Anje a slight amount of pause.

"You've got something to say I imagine?" Anje asked.

"I need to let you know what you are getting into." Olivia's voice sounded fragile and airy. "There is a good reason why most people don't take on the Walrus. It's dangerous. And a bit, uh, _stupid_."

"You calling me stupid?" Anje said. She turned around to look Olivia in the eyes, to which the dancer blushed and looked to the ground. "I like _danger_. I want to do things people don't expect. I want to be _something_. Don't you understand that?"

"I do. I really do," Olivia whispered. She kept her vision fixated on Anje's weathered boots as light snowflakes began to dot and fill her lush hair. "It's just, I think the work you're doing is punishment enough. I'd hate to see that go to waste."

"You think I might die?"

Olivia sighed. "It wouldn't be the first time," She said in a quiet tone. "It's just- _eep!"_

Anje seized Olivia by the shoulders and chuckled. "Girl, I get it. This is some big local thing." Anje loosened her grip and looked up toward the snow-filled sky. Her voice wavered and became softer. "I want to be someone that these people can think of fondly, and I don't know many other ways besides busting my ass and following orders. It's what I'm good at. It's...all I really got."

"Would you like me to help you?" Olivia offered with a warm smile. "It's a daunting beast, but I can fill you in on what to expect. Does that sound fair? It's my fault for mentioning it, anyway."

Anje hesitated. "...Yes. I think that would be good. And Olivia?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, and then let out a small squeak as Anje squeezed her into a brief yet firm hug. "Thank you." Anje backed away and her head swiveled left and right quickly, looking around the courtyard. "Okay, good. I don't think anybody saw it. Are you ready to show me what to expect?"

Olivia giggled. That giggle evolved into a burst of raucous laughter, forcing her to hold a hand to her face. She couldn't stop as her face became beet red.

"What's so funny?" Anje growled. She continued to look around in a panic. "What?!"

Olivia's laughter died down, but not because she was done. She had simply run out of breath. Anje continued to flash the dancer glares as they made their way out of the courtyard and back to Anje's little hovel, but there was no real anger behind her eyes. After her embarrassment faded, Anje too smiled along with Olivia as the dancer acted out the story of the Walrus and how Khan Basilio had captured the behemoth.

Anje's excitement grew as her confidence waned by the end of the tale. Perhaps she should have asked more before bulldozing her way to Raimi.


	9. The Walrus

"So...you're not sure what this thing looks like?" Anje asked. The whole mythos surrounding the Walrus perplexed her. After hearing Olivia's brief tale she was only convinced of one thing; whatever the beast was would be anything _but_ a Walrus.

Olivia shrugged. "Well, usually only the Khans go up with the challengers, and a guide or two. It's just what the guides usually say that gets spread around." Olivia stood up from the broken wood floor of Anje's shack, and gave out a long stretch, arching her back. "I'm going to head to bed since tomorrow should-"

"Stay a bit longer?" Anje quickly asked. She coughed into her shoulder, hoping to disguise her excitement. It had been too long since she'd been able to speak candidly with someone, let alone someone relatively pleasant that wasn't located near a pile of icy poop.

"Sorry," Olivia said, showing a sad yet understanding smile. "It's far too late and I'm quite cold. We should rest."

 _If you think it's cold, imagine how I feel sleeping in here._ Anje frowned and locked eyes with Olivia for a moment, and then nodded and gestured to the door. She had already spent ample time here, and while she was feeling a bit excited at the prospect of talking more she couldn't avoid the other fact. She was also quite tired. The days of wailing on the ice pile, other odd jobs, and evening spars had taken a toll on her body.

Olivia gave a brief wave to Anje before opening the shack door, letting a strong gust of chilly wind enter before stepping through the threshold and into the dark snowy night. As the door slammed shut behind Olivia, Anje laid down on her cot in a starfish position and exhaled sharply out of her nostrils. The dark ceiling was all that encompassed her view, with only the small oil lantern in the corner of the barren shack providing flickering light that cast long shadows along the walls. If this was to be her place any longer, Anje would need to spruce up the place. Find something to make it feel more like hers, and not just some stranger's place she was borrowing. But what even counted as tasteful art among the Feroxi?

"Probably lots of animal skin and taxidermy," Anje mumbled, pulling the blankets over her body. Olivia was kind enough to get her a second blanket a few days ago. Granted, it was still barely a step above camping in the wilderness as Anje would shiver most of the night even with her all her clothes still on.

Anje rolled out of bed, holding the blankets tightly to her body, and turned off the oil lantern. The darkness swallowed up the room as Anje scrambled back quickly into her cot, bundling herself up again. The cold reminded her of home, but she didn't always want to be reminded of home. Sure, it was comfortable and pleasant, but she was here now and the cold wasn't something she missed. Anje frowned, as she was constantly reminded of home, but not the things she actually missed.

She tossed and turned in her cot. The first night she didn't fall asleep to exhaustion, and now she found herself restless and her mind wandering. Did Olivia actually like being around her? Would she be able to repay the kindness that Virion showed her? Anje shivered and turned over in her cot. She'd rather be tired than alone with her thoughts.

A hard and rapid-fire knocking at the shack door made Anje instinctively tense up. Nobody should be up at this hour, where the outdoors were barely hospitable even to the most well prepared of people. _Could it be some of the soldiers to haze me?_ Anje thought as she rolled herself out of bed. She shook her head. They'd left her alone thus far, so why would they come now? Anje grabbed a hunting knife near her small knapsack of belongings. It never hurt to be prepared.

The knocking came again, louder this time, but in the same cadence. "I'm coming, damnit!" Anje said as she stuffed the knife behind her back in her waistband. She swung open the door, left hand held behind her back with fingertips touching the handle of the blade. Anje furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "Flavia?"

"Evenin' kid." Flavia gestured out toward the small courtyard with a lantern in hand. "Care for a stroll?"

"Sure?" Anje said. She cast a glance over her shoulder, squinting her eyes in the dark. "Let me get my boots."

Flavia nodded. "Of course."

Anje hastily strapped her boots on and grabbed the large military-grade scarf, wrapping it around her neck snuggly. _She hasn't even talked to me since the day in the arena,_ Anje contemplated as she stood up. _Why now?_

"Alright, I'm ready." Anje stepped back to the door now fully suited up. Flavia stood there in a red and gray short-sleeved tunic and armored grieves. The damn woman didn't even look cold.

"Good, let's go," Flavia said. She led with the lantern held low, the moonlight reflecting off the snow proving decent enough lighting. Anje hustled up beside the lean Feroxi woman. "So, where'd you hear about that? I'm curious."

"About what?"

"The Walrus, kid. Hardly any foreigners know about it, so I'm surprised you prompted Raimi about it." Flavia chuckled. "Still, I can't blame you. Shoveling shit all-day ain't nothing but boring work."

"It's not that bad."

"You don't have to lie to me, Anje," Flavia replied as she turned a corner, leading into a long courtyard in between two of the inner walls. "It's a bad job and Raimi has been trying something fierce to get you to crack. Apparently, you're one stubborn bitch."

"Look, I-"

"That was a compliment, kid," Flavia remarked. "I think you've shown that you aren't here to just put on airs, and all that nonsense. I'm happy to think my gut feeling was right about you, granted a few hiccups along the way. And the fact that Basilio still wouldn't mind bending you over his knee."

Anje grimaced at the mention of the other Khan but kept moving forward.

"Well, I _do_ want to fit in here," Anje said, shivering as Flavia led her up a staircase. "It's better than most gigs I've had, and that includes the shitty part."

Flavia's stride slowed as she looked over her shoulder. "I find that hard to believe, but I understand that. Many of us have gone through hardships. Regna Ferox isn't the most hospitable place, and then there are the people here. It's rough for sure out there." Flavia stopped at the top of the staircase. "But, that just means we're some of the toughest and respectable bastards around."

Anje nodded slowly as she crested the staircase and stood across from Flavia. "I think I understand. So...does this mean I can actually drill normally and not shovel shit?"

"Almost," Flavia chuckled. "Just because I'm pretty sure doesn't mean everyone else is sold. Here's the deal. You take down the Walrus, and I'll make sure you're not sleeping in the cold anymore and have normal assignments under my command."

"That's another thing," Anje slowly said. "What the hell is the Walrus? It sounds anything like an actual Walrus, and I've seen one of those before."

"Really?" Flavia asked in a surprised tone. "What do they look like?"

Anje rolled her eyes. "Alright, so this thing I'm supposed to fight isn't an actual walrus. _Great._ What the hell is it?"

"And spoil all the fun?" Flavia grinned and playfully punched Anje in the shoulder. Anje immediately rubbed the spot, feeling that it might bruise later. "It's kind of a small Feroxi tradition, and more people have to be saved or end up as mincemeat than beat up the ole bugger. _So,_ if you beat the Walrus then you will have at least earned the soldiers' respect, even if they don't like you. So are you game for that?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Really?" Flavia asked. She narrowed her eyes and brought her hand up to her chin. "Not even a question?"

"Not really." Anje shrugged. "It makes sense to me. Beat the Walrus to stop living outside and stop shoveling shit. Easy."

"Ha! 'Easy' she says," Flavia laughed, leaning her head back. "Sure, easy to think about. You'll probably change your tune tomorrow when you're trying to avoid becoming a wet stain on the ground."

"You do know that just makes me more interested, right?" Anje said. "I've dealt with many beasts."

Flavia nodded and began walking back down the stairs. "There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity, kid, and I'd say you're walking on it."

"I was trained in tightrope walking," Anje huffed as she rewrapped and swaddled herself in her thick woolly scarf. "It sounds like my kind of challenge. You're not going to scare me off."

"I know," Flavia replied, "But, in the off event something does go awry, I'll at least sleep a bit more soundly knowing that I did try and warn you."

Anje trudged behind Flavia as another gale of wind whipped through the stairwell, chasing them through the courtyard. She'd have to jar her brain for all the beast taming tricks she'd learned in the circus, but that didn't occupy her thoughts as she said her farewells to Flavia and huddled beneath her blankets once more. She went to sleep wondering how the hell Flavia didn't even shiver once that evening while in a tank top.

* * *

"We've been hiking all morning," Anje grumbled. "How much ice must we cross before we're there?"

Olivia shrugged. "Again, I'm not sure. Usually, only the Khan gets to come out here with a few of their elite, so this is new for a lot of us." She gestured to the retinue of about twenty soldiers from Longfort trailing behind the chipper pace Khan Flavia had set as the leader of the group-Raimi close behind holding a map. "I'm sure it can't be _that_ much further."

"It better be. I'm starting to think this was an excuse for us to all freeze our tits off."

"R-right," Olivia replied, bringing her hands up to her face. Anje knew she was trying to hide a blush, but she didn't care. She was focused on this 'Walrus' of sorts, though considering it was nearly noon and they'd been hiking well before sunrise…

Anje couldn't help but feel a bit of her motivation waver. She was ready to fight whatever the world threw at her this morning. Now, she only felt herself fighting the biting cold and wishing she'd brought along another layer of clothing. Damned Flavia had only laughed when she asked how far it was out. Ridiculous.

She composed herself with considerable, keeping a confident and straight face, and marched forward. The stakes Flavia had set were high, considering failure would mean injury or even death. Anje quicked her pace as she noticed Flavia stop atop a small mound of snow.

_Finally, something different._

Flavia stood confidently in her studded leather with her hands on her hips. The woman seemed immune to the cold; not a single snowflake stuck to her hair. In contrast, Raimi stood nearby in her large cumbersome armor with her grieves caked in snow and ice, and the woman looked a bit paler than usual. _That armor can't be warm,_ Anje thought as she walked past a pair of guards and into the front.

"Whoa there," Flavia said, sticking her arm out. Anje stopped and frowned as she couldn't quite see over the hill. Flavia turned around smiling and put a finger against her lips. "We're here. Try not to make a bunch of ruckus."

"Alright," Anje muttered. She began to take off her thick overcoat and snowshoes. She'd need to be nimble for any kind of beast taming. "So, I take it the Walrus is just over this hill? What should I do to win?"

"It ain't about winning, kid. You just need to last a minute in its pen," Flavia confirmed. She motioned to some soldiers, giving them a hand signal Anje didn't recognize. "After a minute, we'll yank you out."

Two soldiers walked up and handed Flavia a large brown jar. The other gave Raimi a thick corded rope-a lasso. Anje rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. She hadn't used one of those in a while.

"So, here we are. You know the stakes, and you're going to get some rope to try and bind the beast to buy you some time." Flavia gestured for Raimi to give Anje the rope. Anje snatched it and tested the material. Strong and firm, but not overly bulky. "Any questions before we toss you in?"

"Uh, yeah? What is the thing?" Anje asked. A faint smell tickled at her nose. She snorted and dismissed it.

"You'll see soon enough," Flavia chuckled. Anje looked to Raimi for any indications, but the pale Feroxi woman seemed...worried? Strange. "Anyway, Basilio says it's ticklish, but I'd be wary about trying to find out. Naga knows he was drunk when he mentioned it." Flavia shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Alright, kid. Close your eyes for a moment."

A protest died on Anje's lips as she closed her eyes. She'd just have to grit her teeth and bear the consequences from her low position. This was apparently the way to work her way back into Ferox's good graces, though every step forward left her wondering a bit more why she needed the validation so badly.

A cold liquid washed over Anje. She yelped and immediately opened her eyes to see the jar Flavia had been holding was now empty and without a lid. She could hear soldiers behind her chuckling as wet red drops dribbled out of her hair and slid down her face and back.

"What the fuck!" Anje looked down, the dark red liquid coating her hands. She looked up at Flavia, who looked smugly at the drenched acrobat and narrowed her eyes. "Is this...blood?"

"Yup. Last little surprise. Gotta give the Walrus some incentive, ya know?"

"Who's blood is that?" Olivia asked in a horrified tone. Anje looked over her shoulder, wiping some of the blood away from her eyes. She hadn't even noticed her friend follow her.

"Uh," Flavia looked to Raimi, "Did the cow have a name?"

"Yes, Khan. I think the herder said it was...Herman? I may be wrong," Raimi said.

Flavia turned back to Anje. "So you've got Herman's blood with you, so at least you won't be down there alone. I _think_." Flavia raised a hand to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I'm no priest, so I don't know Naga's opinion on cow souls. So let's just say the cow's spirit is theoretically with you, good?"

_What the hell did I sign up for…_

"Alright, up you go!" Flavia said as she grasped Anje by the shoulder. She didn't react as she still was trying to absorb that the Khan had drenched her in _cow blood_ in front of her soldiers. She regained her sense of self as she felt her feet lift off the ground. "Alright, let's see the Walrus!"

Anje screamed as Flavia heaved her over the hilltop, and she began to roll and tumble down the steep tundra slope. Panic ran through Anje as she spun around, discombobulated from the mighty toss. Where was the epic showdown before the fight? The build-up and tension? Why was there a need to cover her in blood? None of this was right.

The spinning finally stopped as the ground evened out, and Anje managed to plant her hands on the ground to steady herself. She felt a wave of hot air wash over her, like food that had been overcooked in a moldy microwave. If it weren't for the smell of the cow's blood and the initial shock, she might have already lost her breakfast to the odor.

She looked up and stared for a moment. "What in the goddamn…?" Anje whispered.

The presence before her blotted out the sun, casting a silhouette that was bulbous and corpulent beyond that of any beast she had seen, let alone scaled like some strange lizard. A maw filled with misshapen teeth highlighted by two overgrown fangs as it breathed heavily over her. It stood on its dark and meaty looking hind legs, holding it's grubby front claws close to its body. Anje looked up and met its slitted yellowish eyes with her own glassy blue ones and shivered.

This was the Walrus.

Anje blinked and rolled to her left as the Walrus slammed its gargantuan torso onto the ground. The earth shook for a moment and Anje clambered to her feet-adrenaline now taking control. Anje pulled away to get a better glimpse of the beast, and as she did she winced as the sun shone brightly in her eyes. Only a foreboding silhouette emitting laborious grunts and deep lay before her.

With surprising quickness, the Walrus lunged forward, heaving its tremendous weight once again toward Anje. It slid across the slightly icy floor of the pit that Flavia had tossed her in. Anje once again skirted to the side of the beast, unraveling her lasso as barely managed to duck under one of the strange bony protrusions coming from the Walrus's back.

 _They almost look like wings?_ Anje gave the lasso a test spin. _It's not much, but I can maybe steer it away from me. If this lands on me, I'm finished._

The Walrus moaned as it rolled back onto its chunky hind legs with considerable effort, and a murmuring from up above caught Anje's attention. She looked up to see the soldiers had gathered around the edges of the pit, many with expressions of excitement or fear. Olivia looked downright terrified, and even Raimi looked uneasy. But not Flavia. The Khan stood confidently on the edge of the pit with her arms crossed and a look of razor-sharp focus.

"You're doing great!" Olivia's shrill voice shouted. Anje glanced at the terrified woman as the Walrus sank low into a crouched position, looking to pounce.

"Shut up, I'm busy!" Anje retorted as she rolled to the side, narrowly dodging another charge from the Walrus. She wrapped part of the rope around her hand to secure it, and threw her lasso aiming for one of the beast's tusks, but missed her target. She managed to hook around its stubby forearm.

Anje smirked as she tugged at the lasso, securing the knot on the creature. The Walrus turned around, and it's jagged maw opened slightly as if it were smiling. It pulled its arm with a quick and violent motion, and Anje's triumphant expression evaporated as she found herself skidding across the slick floor.

Anje's face paled and a weak murmur escaped her lips as she found herself underneath the Walrus. The Walrus let out a moan sounding like a congested steamboat and proceeded to body slam Anje. Using what little moment she had left from the Walrus dragging her, Anje dove toward the beast, and ducked in between its legs as it fell behind her with another earth-shattering thud.

"Just a few more moments, and we'll throw down a rope!" Flavia announced. The murmurs and among the watching soldiers grew, and Anje wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Or was it cow blood? She shrugged and bent her knees slightly, regarding the lumbering beast in front of her. She'd be pissed later; now was the time for survival.

Anje pushed a stray bang out of her face and dashed toward the Walrus. She wanted to make a statement to these Feroxi. The goal was to survive for a minute, and then get pulled out, but what if she did something more? Granted, the margin for error was high and failure would be catastrophic.

 _But I'm a professional._ Anje grit her teeth and ran up the Walrus' spine and latched her arms around the strange bony protrusions on its back. _Alright you fat bastard, let's see what you got._

The Walrus roared and reared up on its quivering scaled hind legs. Shouts began to erupt from the onlookers, but Anje kept her focus on the beast she was now standing on top of. She held out her arms to help balance herself and smirked as the Walrus let out a terrible moan with a simple shift in movement from their feet. Anje smirked and gripped onto the skeletal appendage; coiling her legs to pounce at a moment's notice.

The Walrus lurched backward. Soldiers gasped and made pained sounds; some even screamed, like Olivia. The crowd grew into a frenzy that only seemed intensified by the cacophony of grinding sounds coming from the Walrus. It was a frenzied few seconds of sound.

Yet, Anje didn't say anything.

She held firm and thrust herself upward as the Walrus flipped to its back, trying to crush the wily acrobat. Anje darted and clawed her way up the Walrus's fanged snout, and hopped into the air, and then deftly landed on the creature's throat and slid down the scaled underbelly of the creature.

The creature moaned a pitiful wheezing sound as it tried to roll itself over, but its gluttony was proving to be too much at the moment. Anje cast a careful glance at the Walrus before giving a deep bow and preening a bit in front of her onlookers. She'd managed to turtle the obese monster, and she'd relish every bit of praise she could get.

Except… that praise never came in the form of cheers. Anje raised her head to see all the soldiers around the ring of the pit stupefied. All but one. Khan Flavia was laughing, slapping her knee, and nearly on the verge of tears. Anje would take a stunned crowd, but why was Flavia nearly falling over? Was this really that funny to the Khan?

"Ohhh, goodness." Flavia wiped some tears away from her eyes, catching her breath a bit. "That...was fantastic. Truly something else. You tipped the ole' buggar over!" Flavia slapped Raimi on the back, nearly toppling over the captain. "I can't wait to tell Basilio _this_!"

"Can I get a rope and a rag?" Anje said. "I'd like to get this blood off me before it freezes into my hair."

"In a moment," Flavia said. She gestured towards a decent sized cave slightly covered with branches and blue colored moss. "Check out the Walrus' lair. See if he kept anything of note."

Anje cast another uncomfortable glance at the Walrus-still writhing on the ground trying to flip over. "And what if he turns himself over? I don't want to be in a hole with that thing."

Flavia hopped over the edge and landed in the pit. She strode over to the Walrus and patted him on the side. "There, there big guy," Flavia cooed. She turned her head up toward some of the soldiers still lingering around. "Someone go get that red container! I think the Walrus earned a snack for his efforts."

The soldiers above shook out of their daze and began to scramble about looking for the supplies. Anje sighed as Flavia attended to the Walrus. She still wasn't sure what the hell it actually was. A mutant crocodile maybe? But it didn't quite fit. Anje turned toward the cave and marched onward. She'd have plenty of time later to chalk the Walrus as another anomaly of this crazy world.

Anje pulled back some of the mossy branches and entered the moist cavern, covering her mouth. The place smelt a thousand times worse than the blood or the Walrus. Like someone had let milk congeal and curdle for _millennia_. It even burned her eyes, as the branches seemed to keep in the stench.

Scattered over the cavern, Anje saw many parts of old armor sets and broken weapons. Most of the swords looked _gnawed_ on. _Probably thought they were chew toys,_ Anje mused as she continued to cup her hand over her mouth and nose.

As Anje readied to turn around, a bright light began to form in the back of the cave. She squinted as it became brighter, and then a faint 'pop' emitted through the air followed by a squishy thud. Something had appeared and landed in...something gross. Sounds of disgust filled the air, and Anje rolled her eyes. _Great_ , _even more crazy_.

Anje craned her head and waited tensely as more sounds of someone struggling reverberated off the walls until a blonde teen emerged from a stinking pile in a yellow and brown leather jacket and sheathed sword in hand. Well, _mostly_ yellow jacket.

The teen raised his sword and coughed lightly, and then quickly recomposed himself into a wide and dramatic stance. Anje kept her eyes focused on the strange man. "On guard you vile filth witch! My uncontrollable sword hand knows no mercy to those who-" The man gagged for a moment, lowering his sword slightly. He raised it again, this time with more considerable effort. "No mercy to those who stand in the way of my righteous and just cause! Now, I ask that you lead me out of here you foul demon from this wretched abode!"

Anje blinked. She blinked again, just to make sure the man wasn't just some hallucination from the odorous fumes.

_What the fuck?_

The man promptly dropped his sword and vomited.

* * *

"So there I was, all alone in the middle of the valley chock full of Wyverns with nothing but my blade and my wits-"

Anje gulped down a spoonful of soup. Flavia had invited her, Olivia, Raimi, and the blonde teen, Owain, back to her private dining hall at Longfort for dinner. The march back was nearly as grueling as the fight with the Walrus-due in large part to hearing the high tales from the man she found in the Walrus's den. She didn't tell anybody about the light, to which Owain discreetly thanked her. He was weird enough, and Anje found herself very tired of magic in general. She told them he was being held captive and planning a 'daring escape' and the Feroxi soldiers laughed and nodded to the lie.

"Owain, while that's _very_ interesting," Flavia said, holding her bronze goblet lazily in her hand, "I'd suggest you eat up. You look absolutely famished. Not to mention I'm surprised you can hardly wield that blade of yours."

Anje gave the hungry blonde another lookover. He certainly had the physique of a soldier, yet his slightly sunken cheeks and dark circles under his eyes told a different story. He had appeared in the cavern through...some sort of magic. Anje shook her head and returned her attention to her soup. It wasn't her business.

 _But what if it's connected to that strange letter? You arrived through mysterious circumstances. This could be related,_ a small voice in Anje's head whispered. Anje made a face of disgust and shoveled another spoonful of soup into her mouth forcefully. That was _not_ what she wanted to think about. She just wanted purpose and to fit in, not the _why_ of it all.

Owain smiled and nodded to Flavia, slurping down the soup with vigor. Anje recognized that same vigor, one she knew too well-the slightly shaking hands and being completely absorbed in the moment and morsel. It was the sign of a starving man.

"I have a proposition for you all present," Flavia stated, pushing her empty bowl away. "I've got a village that needs to be scouted out before I mobilize my troops. I'm thinking you three would serve great at the forefront." Flavia cast a knowing look toward Owain and Anje. "Besides, think of this as repaying me for the kindness that Regna Ferox has shown you."

"But afterward I can depart?" Owain said hastily. Flavia smirked and Owain's eyes widened for a second and he stood up. "Not that I'm in a hurry! I shall serve dutifully and scout whatever thy desire Khan Flavia!"

 _He puts on an act when he's nervous,_ Anje mused. Olivia giggled at Owain's antics, and Flavia simply nodded at his strange proclamation. Anje maintained a flat expression on the blonde boy until he noticed, lost some of his bravado, and sat down. _It's just an act. But for what?_ Anje shrugged. It wasn't her business, but everything surrounding the man felt odd and a pit of curiosity had burrowed into her stomach.

"The village is called Aurenta," Flavia stated. She leaned back in her chair, stretching out her arms. "It's north of the Border Wastes in the West. Basilio is gathering the bulk of the troops, but as the ruling Khan it's under my liberty to assign some extra people to his little scouting party."

"Um, Khan Flavia?" Olivia peeped, raising her hand slightly. "While I shall not refuse such an order, I wonder why don't you send people with...scouting experience?"

"Oh, but I am," Flavia chuckled, nodding toward Owain. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you carry yourself, kid. It's a dead give away on how you twitch at the shadows and look over your shoulder."

Owain looked befuddled. "How did you-"

"It's my _job_ to know what soldiers are capable of." Flavia ran her hand through her thickly woven golden hair. "I'm not here to pry you for questions, just asking for a favor as long as you don't resist. Sound fair?"

Owain slowly nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"But why send me and Anje?" Olivia asked. "While we are decent combatants, I can't help but wonder."

"I'm not exactly subtle," Anje added. The closest thing Anje had to a scout would be a pickpocket; the only mutual skills being in blending in with your surroundings. She didn't have a clue what a scout was supposed to look out for. Plus, she hadn't had to lean on those skulking skills since her early days in Sevastopol.

"Eh, we need some people that aren't subtle. It's not subterfuge, it's simply checking out the place since we haven't heard from there in a while," Flavia said in a stern tone. "You three will depart in a few days. It'll take you some time for your squad to arrive, and once a report is given on the town you'll stand by for orders," Flavia glanced at Owain, "Or you shall depart with permission from the commanding officer."

"Who is the commanding officer?" Anje asked. She hoped it wasn't Raimi.

"I'm glad you asked!" Flavia shouted, crossing her arms with a smile on her face. She tapped her foot on the ground and looked expectantly at the door to the small dining chamber. She groaned and left her seat. "I thought he'd be here by now…"

Flavia opened the door and peered into the hallway, looking left and right rapidly. All the younger people at the table leaned over to try and see what Flavia was so adamantly searching for in the dark hallway. Nobody was there.

A loud sigh escaped Flavia's lips as she looked over her shoulder. "One moment. Nobody move a muscle!" Flavia stepped into the dark hallway and shut the door behind her. Anje heard muffled shouts from Flavia from the hallway. _Was there a point to this?_

"Uh, so what do you think that was about?" Anje inquired, her eyes firmly locked in on the door.

Owain hummed and nodded as if knowing exactly what was to happen. "I do believe she was attempting a dramatic entrance to our squad leader. At least that's what I'd do."

"I was going to say the same thing," Olivia replied.

"Ah, that does make sense," Anje said, nodding. "Still, that doesn't-"

The door burst open, Flavia whispering to someone in the hallway in a tense tone. She looked back to the drama trio and shrugged. "You got the idea I'm sure, anyway, here's your leader for the mission."

Basilio stepped past Flavia, a mug of ale in one hand and a half loaf of bread in the other. The burly man didn't seem too pleased about the introduction. "I leave to get a snack for a _minute_ ," Basilio grumbled. "You were taking too long, Flavia."

"And who won the bet?" Flavia chimed. "I can restate the terms if you'd like-"

"It's fine," Basilio gruffly interjected. He pointed to the three at the table. "You lot are coming with me to Aurenta. We leave in five days, so pack your bags and bring something warm," Basilio narrowed his eyes at Anje, "And be sure to be on your best behavior. We're professionals and represent all of Regna Ferox."

Anje shrunk down in her seat. She rubbed her jaw tenderly feeling the faint bruise that still lingered from when he decked her. Flavia looked amused, but Anje felt a pang of fear. She'd just begun to build a reputation for herself and now she was getting paired up under the one man in Ferox that'd rather have her strung up and flogged than redeemed.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _Why couldn't I have just stopped? One less thrust of the spear and I wouldn't have to shovel shit or be on a damned-_

Deep breath. Anje steadied herself as she felt her limbs tingle with anticipation and dread. Being angry at herself for being addicted to the thrill wouldn't help. She _would_ push this boulder up the hill. If this was the way to fit in, then she'd force herself to adapt. It's what she'd always done in the past. Adapt or die, and she'd only died once if that fall from the tightrope was anything to go by.

"We'll be ready," Anje said, standing up from the table. "Whatever you order, we'll be ready Khan Basilio."

"Really now?" Basilio placed his hands on his hips and let out a low whistle. "Even if I place you on latrine and animal feed duty."

Anje's lip twitched, but she kept her gaze on the bulky khan. "Yes."

"Ha! This will be great then!" Basilio bellowed. "See you soon under my command!"

Basilio sauntered out of the stone paneled dining room taking a sip from his large mug and ambled down the hallway. Flavia walked close behind and shut the door. She turned around and clapped her hands together. "Alright, sounds like you three will be quite busy. Take this time to gear up, train up, and get a few more warm meals. You'll miss them when they're gone."


	10. Frigid Hearts

Anje glanced up as she heard the front runner of the military caravan shout they had found a spot to camp. Dropping her pack immediately in the snow, she raised her arms upward and stretched toward the sky.

 _Finally,_ Anje thought.

Basilio had said that the march would be about two weeks to the decent-sized border village. What he hadn't mentioned was how damn inconvenient it would be. Cold? Sure, that wasn't an issue. Long marches? Anje could handle that. Having to sift through at least a full meter of snow that seemed to stick to the bottom of your shoes? It could all go to hell.

"I want this area cleared out and a roaring fire!" Basilio commanded with a vigorous tone. "I'm expecting a warm soup within the hour!"

Neither he nor Flavia seemed to mind the cold. It infuriated Anje that the man walked around like it was the middle of summer. The weather was reminiscent of a snowglobe that had been vigorously shaken-large fluffy flakes cascading down that obscured vision and clung to clothing. It was one thing Anje didn't miss about home.

Basilio had ordered a small squad of sixteen people assigned for the recon mission to Aurenta. On the first day, Anje mentioned to Basilio why they would not bring more soldiers if they thought the town was under serious threat. Her explanation came in the form of the large Feroxi man flexing his biceps and chortling. She dismissed the thought of bringing up tactics again to the Khan, as she either didn't understand it or she was surrounded by people that rivaled her own arrogance; something she hadn't expected.

"You want to help me set up the tent?" Anje looked to her side to see Olivia at her side, smiling. "Or were you going to help cook?"

"I'm a terrible cook," Anje conceded. "Let's get the tent up before Owain tries to help."

Olivia giggled. "Not fond of our local 'hero'?"

"No. The 'hero' is one hell of a blanket hog," Anje huffed. She marched through the snow with her pack slung over her shoulder to a corner of the large clearing the lead scout had chosen. "Never have I been so damn cold in my life."

Olivia began to unpack the tent supplies. "I'm surprised you dared share a tent with a boy. It's, uh, _well,"_ the dancer's face flushed red _, "_ I had thought you were wanting to become intimate with him, or that I had...offended you."

Anje threw her head back and laughed. An honest laugh, not forced as she'd usually default to when hearing the soldiers or Owain's poor jokes. "God no, Olivia. You just snore so loudly. I figured I would enjoy at least one night on the road in quiet. Unfortunately, that apparently means being cold."

Olivia continued to unpack but looked away from Anje. She rolled her eyes and began setting up the poles for the tent. "I didn't mean to be negative, but I figured I should be honest," Anje said, shrugging. "I honestly thought you knew."

"No!" Olivia squealed. "Nobody has ever told me that I _snore_! Oh, sweet Naga…"

Anje looked over her shoulder. Nobody at the camp seemed to notice the conversation; Owain speaking loudly with Basilio and a few soldiers and the others setting up their tents and taking supplies from their travel wagon. Not a worry of someone interjecting.

"Olivia," Anje said under her breath, "How many women have you actually camped around?"

"Not many?" Olivia cautiously replied. "Why?"

"Because I'm thinking that the reason you haven't heard of this before is that the men around you didn't want to offend you or worse."

Olivia's face paled. "What?"

"They were trying to get into your pants, obviously." Anje finished setting the poles and support stakes in the ground. "You're cute but take critique poorly."

"No, I don't!"

Anje rolled her eyes. "You're doing it right now!"

"Well, what about you then?" Olivia gestured to Anje as she stood up and faced her. Gone was the meek girl from before; now a demanding diva stood before Anje with a pitched stance and arms crossed. "You take criticism _very_ poorly!"

"No, I don't. I simply ignore _bad_ criticism," Anje said. "That's different."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't seem different, Anje. It seems like maybe you like to ignore facts when people are careful not to upset me because they care. Maybe it's because I'm simply a more alluring person!"

 _Where the hell did this come from?_ Anje shot a questioning glance at Olivia. The woman flipped her pink ponytail and held a gaze of superiority on Anje. _Is this what she actually thinks? Do I sound like this?_

Anje pointed toward the center of camp and coughed non-discreetly into her fist. "Might want to quiet down, unless you want a full audience."

Olivia's confident demeanor evaporated as her head swiveled quickly, noticing the few soldiers who had slowed in their duties to watch the two women. Olivia's face turned a ripe red like a tomato and she quickly lowered her head, hurriedly working on setting up the tent.

"Right, right, right. Let's get the tent set up, yes?" Olivia said with a warm smile.

Anje returned a look of apprehension but nodded. "...right. Alright, I think that-"

"Anje!"

Anje bolted upward immediately. Basilio's voice cut through the winter air like a knife through hot butter. She spotted the man across the camp, nearby a freshly started campfire and cooking spit.

"What is it, Khan?" Anje asked. She had to raise her voice a bit, lest her voice got lost in the flurry of snow. She simply didn't have the booming baritone of the one-eyed Khan.

"You are on watch tonight. With me. Get set up, and then grab some food."

 _Oh, joy._ Anje couldn't help but squirm a bit at the thought of having to be up all night alone with the Khan. She'd managed to avoid Basilio for most of their travel in the past week, and he seemed fine with the behavior. Almost as if he encouraged her to keep her distance. So why now?

"Yes, Khan," Anje begrudgingly shouted in a practiced voice. She knew she'd be berated for showing any attitude to these Feroxi. It was about maintaining the image of her improvement. She didn't mind it most of the time. Granted most of the time she wasn't reporting to the man who had knocked her lights out.

"Well," Olivia started with a dramatic sigh, "At least you won't be bothered by my snoring."

Anje wiped some of the snowflakes off her pale, chilled face. "You can't make me feel guilty for that." Olivia's slight smile faded. "Besides, with me on watch, that means you get Owain. Have fun being cold."

"I'll wrap myself up so tightly that he won't even-"

"He'll find a way," Anje derisively said. "I thought the same thing the other night. He called himself the 'Lord Commander of Blanket Keep' or some nonsense like that. I'd say he lives up to that title more than any of the other made up one's he's spouted off."

Olivia sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Oh, bother."

* * *

Anje stared into the firepit with rapt attention. It was easier to do that than look at Basilio-the man had taken it upon himself to pace about the camp and nurse his large canteen of ale instead of interacting. He'd speak with a few soldiers doing late patrol, leaving Anje to sit back, listen, and meditate.

She was surprised when Olivia said that she didn't believe someone as passionate as Anje liked time to sit and do nothing. Anje had done it before; emptying her head was better than reviewing the awful days at the circus. Nothingness was preferable to pain. Besides, it took _effort_ to be angry.

With her head hung low and eyes half-lidded, Anje heard Basilio approach. Her muscles twitched as he settled down across the firepit from her and let out a deep groan. Anje's brow twitched and she exhaled softly, pretending she was still meditating.

"The last patrol just came back, and everything is still clear," Basilio stated. "Just you and me awake now. Don't suppose you've fallen asleep?"

"No, I'm still awake," Anje said softly, keeping her head down. "Just conserving energy since we'll be asleep for the morning tomorrow."

"Fair," Basilio said. Anje heard the sound of his canteen sloshing, and then loud 'ahh'. "Feroxi firebrand really does hit the spot. Have you tried any?"

Anje shook her head. _Why talk to me if you hate me so much?_

"You should try it, kid. Keeps your insides warm while your coat keeps your outsides warm." Another sloshing sound and gasp of enjoyment escaped Basilio's lips. "Plus, it's delicious."

"I don't drink," Anje adamantly said. She strained her posture a bit and let out a deep exhale. "Never been fond of drugs."

"It's not a drug, it's a _drink_."

"It's something people use to escape, but only come back feeling worse." Anje shivered as a large gust of wind entered the camp, threatening to snuff the remnants of their fire. Anje peeked open her eyes and looked up to the man. The Khan held a relaxed posture; one hand on his metal canteen and another on his knee with a thoughtful and distant look on his face.

"Shame we can't see the stars tonight with the overcast." Basilio looked over to Anje and frowned. "You could engage a bit more kid. It's respectful to indulge the Khan in some banter. I'd just rather not order you to."

"I thought you hated me. To kill me," Anje said, her lips forming a thin pursed line. "Why?"

Basilio shook his head and chuckled under his breath. "Naga knows you don't always get to pick your company, but it's bad manners to not speak when on watch and drinking. Old Feroxi code, that there is." Basilio leaned closer toward the fire, the flickering flames distorting his features. "Besides, kid. I do hate you. I think you're a sadistic little bitch. But! That doesn't mean we can't talk. Go ahead, say what's on your mind."

"I'd rather not," Anje grumbled. _Shut up! Why must he be so damned persistent?!_

"Say what you're thinking already," Basilio said, drinking the remainder of his canteen. "I can't stand soldiers who are too quiet. Even the ones I don't like."

"Fuck you," Anje spat out.

She bit her tongue and cringed. Truthful? Yes. Intended? Anje dared not think of what her image would become if she pissed off the Khan that already hated her. _Me and my dumb mouth,_ Anje internally groaned.

Basilio held a serious glare at Anje for what felt like an eternity. She didn't feel the warmth of the fire with his eyes on her; just the icy coldness of fear coursing through her veins.

Basilio laughed.

"Better. Much better," Basilio chuckled. His face relaxed and became jovial once more as he leaned back, putting his arms behind his head. "See? So much better than trying to hide those pesky emotions. I'd rather you be honest with me than be nice and lie. Some in Ylisse, Plegia, or wherever you are from may be different, but here in Ferox? We say what we mean. Own every word and action. That is our honor."

"And yet you put up with me," Anje mused, quirking an eyebrow. "Even after I nearly butchered your champion."

"Lon'Qu didn't deserve what you did," Basilio passionately rebuked. He took a deep breath. "But, you've proven to Flavia that you aren't just some savage. You want something and are willing to obey. It's something I respect."

"I thought you hated me?"

"Oh I do, kid," Basilio said. "Don't confuse respect with liking someone. Plenty of bastards out there I hate, but respect. Goes the other way too. There is value in both, as I see why Flavia kept you around. Perhaps I hit you _just_ hard enough to knock some sense into that pretty little head of yours."

"Yeah. Maybe." Anje hunched over, trying to keep the warmth inside her, burying her cold fingers into her armpits. "Nearly broke my face."

Basilio stood up and let out a throaty chuckle. "I'm pretty bad at holding back. Flavia said not to kill you, and I said I'd try." Basilio began to walk toward the wagon holding the caravan's supplies. "Maybe I killed whatever was rotten inside of you! Ha!"

_Maybe you did._

Anje brought out a cold hand and stroked her face, feeling the slight bump on her nose where it had broken. Robin had done a good job resetting it, but it was just different enough from when Anje would look in a reflection that she'd notice. Maybe Basilio did kill something inside of her that day. She had never been strong enough to kill or control it herself. The beautiful feeling of the thrill and majesty of a dance of death, whether it be beast or man.

She didn't go overboard with the Walrus, but Anje was still unsure if that was an actual change or a fluke. The build-up was nothing as she had expected. Perhaps being off-balance was the key, or was it the expectations? Anje shook her head. She didn't know.

"Here," Basilio said, handing her a bottle. "I brought more rations, and I hate drinking alone. Kinda like taking a dump with company."

Anje rolled the bottle around in her hand. Drinking wine socially was fine, but just to drink? She looked to Basilio who gave her a curt but encouraging nod. She frowned but uncorked the bottle. It smelt like a smokey cedar log doused in honey as she brought it up to her lips, scrunching her face as she choked down a small sip.

Anje coughed and spit. "Should we really drink while on watch?"

"As your Khan, I say it's mandatory. Besides," Basilio gestured to the large expanse of endless white hills around them, "I doubt anybody will ambush us. Even so, I once took on a bear blackout drunk. Suplexed the poor bugger."

Anje forced down another sip, this one slightly larger than the previous. "Why would you do that?" She gasped.

"Killing it didn't seem right. I think he was just curious," Basilio said. "I've always had a soft spot for animals. Like me and the ole' Walrus." Basilio took a sip from his bottle. "Still adorable."

"It's a giant obese lizard _thing_."

"Yeah. Damned adorable. Big lug still purrs like a kitten when I feed him chickens."

"I'm sorry for what I did," Anje blurted out. The sting of the alcohol danced across her lips. "I don't think I've said that to you yet." Her face reddened, and she glanced downward. "It's not something I like to do often."

"Don't apologize," Basilio replied.

Anje's head snapped up. _What?_

"You heard me. I don't want apologies." Basilio stood up and began to pace, the bottle of strong alcohol held precariously between his gauntleted fingers. "We're like swords, kid. Some sharp, some dull. Apologies never have sharpened anyone; we make 'em because they are lies to ourselves. Do you know what I tell my men to say when they fail me? 'I'll do better next time Khan'. It shows possession of their failure and a step forward." Basilio rolled his shoulders and chuckled. "That, or they meet my blade if they fucked up too badly. Either way, it keeps things moving. The point is always be sharpening yourself, kid. Don't dull yourself with apologies. Always sharpen yourself against the next challenge."

Anje nodded. "Alright then. I'll do better."

"Good. Apology accepted."

Anje tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Wait, what? You said that-"

Basilio waved dismissively at the befuddled acrobat. "You get the gist, kid. Now shut up and enjoy your drink before you remind me of how much I don't like you."

Anje smirked and brought up the bottle to her lips. She could do that.

* * *

A dull throbbing echoed at the forefront of Anje's head. Listening to Basilio had been a grave mistake last night. She fell asleep at dawn and slept nearly until noon. Noon! She only woke because the lead scout had shouted out to say that the village was within sight.

 _This is the other reason I hated to indulge in drinks,_ Anje thought as she quickly fastened on her leather armor, pulling the straps tight around her torso. She tied her matted hair into a makeshift ponytail and began working on her boots. _If I ever went out for a performance like this, I'd die of embarrassment. I must look like a mess._

Anje stepped out of the caravan wagon and made her way to the scouting party's quartermaster. A stout Feroxi man with olive skin and squinted eyes stood nearby with his packhorse and cart full of weapons. His face scrunched up more as Anje approached with a confident stride to her step. She hoped that if she acted focused and determined that it would help banish the throbbing headache quicker.

"I need my gear," Anje stated to the man. He hummed in a low tone and turned to rummage through his cart. Anje crossed her arms and waited patiently as the man dug through his assortment of weapons.

The man tossed out a short bow, a quiver, a hand axe, and a whip. "Be gone with ye now," He snorted. "Time's a wastin'."

Anje flashed a faux smile. "Thank you, quartermaster."

After strapping her equipment to her person, Anje strode off toward the front of the scouting party where most of the soldiers had coalesced. The snowy hills surrounding the road made it difficult to know exactly what the terrain looked like, but in the distance to the West, she could see smoke in the distance down the road.

Whatever they were here to investigate, it was too late. Anje took a deep breath and pushed herself through the small crowd of soldiers, receiving some awkward glances, but they begrudgingly moved aside. It wasn't hard to find where to go. All Anje had to do was follow Owain's boisterous and dramatic voice.

"-And we shall smite the cretin that dare pillage and threaten the good folk of Ferox! We shall- Oh, greetings Lady Anje." Owain bowed to Anje as she parted the crowd, the excitable teen seemingly immune to the odd stares from the Feroxi warriors, Basilio included.

Anje rolled her eyes. "I don't do titles. Anje is fine." She looked over to Basilio where Olivia stood at his side, covering her mouth with her hand and amusement in her eyes. Did she actually _enjoy_ Owain's ranting and raving?

"Good, we're here and Aurenta is just about a quarter-mile away," Basilio announced, everybody giving the imposing Khan their attention and standing a bit straighter. "We'll divide up into teams and search the place for what happened. Our forward scout told me the place is quiet. Too damn quiet if you ask me. Divide up into war trios and I'll assign you where to go. It's not a small village, but it's no city. Stay on guard."

"Any sign of enemies? Bandits?... Risen?" A soldier called out, and Anje found herself nodding along.

Basilio gave the soldier a slight nod. "Forward scout said that they didn't see anyone, but it was dark this morning and they might have been inside. I doubt it's those Grima damned Risen. Not smart enough to hide from what I've heard. I'd guess maybe looters and some bandits at the most." Basilio did a double-take on the crowd for any other questions and then raised his large battleaxe. "Alright, to arms you dogs! Group up and then we'll sweep through this town like a northern storm!"

Anje froze as soldiers began to scramble, pairing up with comrades and friends alike. Unsure where to even start Anje tried to maneuver her way through the crowd to Olivia. _Certainly, she'll work with me._

As Anje emerged from the instantaneous mosh pit of soldiers, Anje felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she reached for her hunting knife strapped to her thigh, but then exhaled and tried to relax. She turned around and groaned.

_Not you._

"Allow us to combine our valiant forces in this expedition! With Owain at your side, you shall fear nothing as my uncontrollable sword hand vanquishes all foes who would dare to step in our way!" Anje groaned as Owain unsheathed his sword and held it high, holding a dramatic pose. Anje's flat expression morphed into a frown as Owain nearly clipped her with his maneuver. "For valor and glory, I shall make due on my debt to your daring rescue from that witch's cave and we shall-"

" _Owain_ ," Anje interjected, rubbing her temples.

The blonde swordsman's smile faltered a bit as he lowered his sword. "Uh, yes Anje? I was in the middle of inspiring us with an invigorating speech of heroism and virtue to-"

"Kindly, _shut the fuck up_ ," Anje said forcefully through her teeth. Owain shrunk slightly away at her icy glare. "I'm all for theatrics, but I'm beginning to wish I left you in that cave."

"Ah, my apologies, Lady Anje." Owain turned to the side and scratched at his head, looking at the ground with a solemn stare. "Sorry."

"You know, I thought it was quite endearing," Olivia said, sauntering up to the two. She had a shortsword strapped to her hip, though Anje raised an eyebrow seeing that the dancer had chosen something so...revealing to go into a combat situation. Silk wasn't known for its durability.

"So would you like me to finish?" Owain said, looking up with a hopeful smile. "I was almost halfway done."

Olivia smiled at Owain, but Anje wasn't fooled. She'd spent enough time to see when Olivia would put someone down gently. _Though, I still think my way is better. Doesn't inspire false hope like her,_ Anje mused as Olivia put a hand on Owain's shoulder and shook her head.

"Perhaps afterward you can give us a victory speech?" Olivia suggested. "The soldiers are leaving us behind already, why don't you catch up to Basilio and get our patrol route?"

Owain sheathed his sword and bowed deeply. "Of course! I shall make haste to lead you, two ladies. I shall not fail you!"

Owain dashed ahead of them, earning a few chuckles from other soldiers, but the teen didn't seem to notice or care. Olivia giggled beside Anje as they watched him run up to Basilio and begin to talk with exaggerated hand gestures, much to the Khan's ire.

"You should be nicer to him," Olivia whispered as she gestured to Anje to walk forward with her down the snow-packed road. "I thought it was thoughtful, trying to raise our spirits."

"He's _annoying_ ," Anje huffed. Maybe it didn't help either that her headache still lingered. _Damn that man, Basilio._

"He's putting on a tough face. It's a performance," Olivia said. She let out a small, delicate sigh. "I like it. It distracts me from the violence. You should try to relax a bit more."

"Or what, the Feroxi fun police will come for me?" Anje shook her head. "I just want to do my job well, Olivia. I want to fit in and have the world make sense around me." Anje pointed at Owain, who seemed to be wrapping up his discussion with the Khan. "If you can keep him from ranting and raving, I'll stop commenting about your choice of _attire_."

Olivia blushed, her pitch rising. "What about my outfit?!"

Anje's lips drew tight and gave Olivia a knowing look. "Really? I'm sure you wore that cute little outfit for its protective capabilities. I'm sure any sword strikes and arrows will hit _right_ exactly on those armbands and bracers."

"It's a traditional dancer war garb!"

"I'm all for looking hot, but I can damn near see your ass through that thin material, and it looks cold as hell," Anje said. She gestured to her full grey and white leather armor, complete with bracers, thick boots with wool inlay, and studded leather skirt and greaves. "Look at me. I'm all for wanting attention, but even I know when to wear _pants_."

Olivia stuttered and her blush reddened. Anje smiled a cheshire like grin and leaned in toward the dancer's ear, noticing from the corner of her eye Owain was making his way back to them.

"Don't worry, at least you look great," Anje snickered. "I'm sure if you shake a bit when a bandit comes out, between your dazzling looks and Owain's rambling, I'll be able to put an arrow between their eyes. That's teamwork, right?"

Olivia bit her lip and didn't respond as Owain trotted up to them. _HA!_ Anje beamed as Owain struck a confident pose before the two performers, hands on his hips and looking out toward the distance with a focused gaze. Anje glanced out toward where Owain was staring and only saw the usual endless expanse of snow, trees, and rolling hills.

_And here I thought I was dramatic…_

"Follow me, comrades! We have been assigned to the southern part of the town. Let us be on our way!" Owain excitedly said making sure not to shout as Anje kept a leveled gaze on the teen. "Uh, shall we?"

"Lead on," Anje said, gesturing forward. The swordsman smiled in earnest and set a march off the road to circle around the southern end of the town.

Stepping high over the mounds of icy snow, Owain led the group around to a thin tree line that bordered the quiet town. Anje kept her hand hovering over her hand axe, eyes twitching back and forth looking for movement. She'd never been a soldier, but being paranoid and attentive was nothing new to her. Just do the job, let it be known to other soldiers, and then repeat. They already tolerated her, although begrudgingly. It was progress.

Anje and Olivia followed Owain, crouched low as they stepped into the barren dirt street of Aurenta. The dull smells of smoke lingered in the cold air, burning in Anje's lungs. The place appeared apocalyptic with the half burnt down houses, destroyed carts, and a haphazard assortment of tracks in the muddied snow.

Anje inhaled sharply and flexed her hands. _It's almost like pictures of home…_

"Alright intrepid heroes, we shall need to scout for any brave survivors and possibly any nasty ruffians. The Risen should have passed through already by the looks of things," Owain said in a hushed tone. He lightly traced his fingertips over some of the sodden tracks and nodded. "Yes, they've been gone for a while. We should be fine."

Anje frowned and grit her lower lip, craving some sort of distraction from her intrusive thoughts. "You can tell all that from a footprint?"

Owain turned his head, flashing a goofy grin to the ladies. "Well, that and we aren't knee-deep in undead right now."

"Well, that is very...insightful, Owain." Olivia's hand hovered over her pommel. "Where should we go?"

"I think we should skirt around the border street here and knock on some doors. Be quiet and attentive for bandits who might still be around," Owain suggested. Anje nodded and gestured for him to lead. It seemed reasonable enough.

Olivia and Anje followed Owain's surprisingly careful and methodical lead through the southern edges of the town. Anje half expected the teen to spout some witty dialogue or strange comments, but instead, she saw a razor sharp focus in his eyes. A haunted look graced his face for every pile of rubble or house they found a desiccated corpse. Olivia shied away, averting her gaze, but Anje's eyes lingered on the victims. A dull simmering rage boiled inside her, as the structural damage seemed random and erratic, but many of the dead seemed to be dead to weapons. Too clean opposed to the said mauling a Risen would do to their victims. Different monsters had killed most of these villagers and stolen their valuables.

 _What would drive a person to be so evil?_ Anje knew hatred, like an old friend, but these acts...disgusted her. Not a personal hatred or vendetta, but a wanton act of indiscriminate violence and malice. Anje was familiar with trying to survive, and this wasn't it. _It's one thing to rob someone, it's another to butcher them…_

"How can you look at them?" Olivia whispered to Anje as Owain stealthily peeked inside another broken hovel. "Why do you look at them? Aren't you disgusted?"

"I am," Anje whispered back in a soft voice. "But that's why I look at them. To remember what happened. These people deserve more than the last person looking at them being monsters within human skin. It's what I'd want. Someone that won't forget the pain."

Olivia nodded solemnly, her eyes watery and the tip of her nose reddened. Anje turned her head as Owain slunk back from the cracked open door and hurriedly made his way back to the performers. Anje's eyes lit up in a frenzied hunger. He had found something.

"We've got movement, four or maybe five bandits, inside the building," Owain huffed. "We can sneak away for reinforcements or take them on. I'm down for either."

"How do you know they're not refugees?" Olivia asked.

Owain let out a mirthless chuckle. "I've seen refugees. These guys are way too armed and have a swagger about them. I'd say that-"

"Then let's kill them," Anje said, her voice strained. They needed to _pay_.

"Um, I think maybe we should get help?" Olivia suggested. "I mean, that is near twice as many of them than us."

"She does have a point, but they're distracted right now," Owain said, casting another glance over his shoulder toward the dilapidated stone building. By the shape, Anje guessed it might have been a business at some point with upstairs living. Owain scratched the back of his head with a quick motion. "Still, I think facing them here might be good. I think they may have been drinking-hey wait!"

Anje ignored Owain, brushing past the swordsman and readying her short bow. The building had several cracks around the door frame, giving just enough for an opening for an arrow to fly through. A perfect hole for a stealthy kill.

"You're just going to shoot them?" Owain whispered in a tense tone.

"Anje, that isn't honorable or the Feroxi-"

"Oh, shut it, both of you," Anje hissed, aiming with her bow, her eyes narrowing on a rather large man in chainmail sitting a circular table inside. She saw six of them in total, sitting around a dull lit lantern with drinks and a pile of spoils set aside, chuckling amongst each other. Anje swallowed hard and pulled the bowstring taut. "They will get the same honor they showed these villagers. And eye for an eye."

Anje let the arrow loose, landing with a satisfactory dull squishing sound followed by an uproar of shouts and scrambling. She smiled knowing she had delivered the shot right through the man's throat. It was better than he deserved.

Anje rushed back across the street, trying to get another arrow out of her quiver. Olivia and Owain had drawn their swords, though Olivia seemed quite wary. Owain stood tall and brandished his sword in a well-practiced manner. Pulling another arrow back, Anje aimed at the front door of the building, and loosed it at the first person exiting; a man in leather armor holding a hand axe.

The arrow whistled through the air and pierced through his leather jerkin, embedding itself in his gut. A wicked and satisfying grin slowly spread across Anje's face as she stowed her bow in favor of her whip and handaxe. It was time for a show.

"Kill the Feroxi bastards!" A burly looking bandit cried out. He pushed his fallen comrade out of the way and pointed at the three with his shortsword. "Gut 'em for what they've got!"

"I'll take point here, watch my back," Owain said, before rushing out to meet the frontrunner of the bandits. Owain did a flash flourish with his blade and pointed it at the front bandit, who had skidded to a stop and sidestepped warily around Owain's range. "On guard ye' terrible brigand, for my uncontrollable sword hand shall show ye no mercy!"

Anje rolled her eyes but followed after Owain. Olivia flanked from his left and Anje on the right, arriving as Owain and the first bandit began to clash swords, making their difference in skills quite evident.

Owain was incredibly fast and precise and would have chopped off the bandit's head after the first two swings if he didn't have to worry about the bandit's allies helping him. The bandit man seemed to realize this as he backed off and muttered between his rough looking accomplices.

The bandit with the handaxe had two others beside him with shortswords and leather armor. Their olive-colored skin seemed to not mirror that of Ferox, but Anje dismissed the idea quickly. It didn't matter; they were bandits. Vultures.

Anje and Olivia began to engage with Owain, joining his quick thrusts with wide and graceful slashes from Olivia, and quick snaps from Anje that threatened to break fingers and keep the bandits from overcommitting. _But wasn't there another? I saw six earlier and I killed two…_

The final bandit stepped through the doorway of the building, holding a short bow in hand, fully nocked and pointed at Olivia. Anje's eyes bulged. "Archer!"

Owain parried another wild swing from an axe, and seemed to spot the archer, while Olivia looked focused and oblivious as she focused on keeping her bandit's attention.

 _I don't have enough time to switch to a bow to reach him,_ Anje hastily thought as she put away her whip. Her hand instinctively drifted toward her knife strapped to her thigh. _I could maybe hit him, but he's far._ The bandit archer tensed, looking ready to release the arrow.

"Fuck it," Anje said, reaching for her knife. She held it sloppily by the handle but released it with a practiced flick of the wrist and rotation of the hips.

The knife found its mark, buried in the chest of the bandit, but the arrow had already been let loose, followed by a grunt of pain. Anje's head swiveled over to Olivia, but the girl had run through the bandit in front of her with her sword. Instead, Owain had moved to the side and taken the shoot to the shoulder. He dropped his sword and stumbled back from the blow, meanwhile, the large bandit with the handaxe lunged for Olivia as her blade was busy being stuck within her adversary.

Instinctively, Anje gripped her handaxe and threw it at the bandit lunging for Olivia. She smirked as the handaxe embedded itself in the back of the man's skull, dropping him. Her triumph turned to fear though as a sharp pain in her abdomen, followed by the wind escaping her lungs as he back landed hard on the icy ground.

Anje groaned as her vision swam, and then an intense pressure on her head began. The man's boot was on top of her head and trying to crush her skull. She screamed as muddied snow entered her mouth as she struggled for air. She batted at the man's leg with her arms, but it was useless as he leaned his weight onto her head.

 _I don't want to die like this_ , Anje thought in a panic, flailing her arms. They were doing so well. So close to ending this simple conflict. She'd come so far already, and if it weren't for the give of the snow and mud, her head would have probably been crushed by now. Still, she fought and raked at the man's leg. If anything, it'd be a final act of defiance. Raw defiance she had refined cultivated most of her adult life.

Then suddenly, as blackness surrounded her vision of mud and snow, the pressure released. Her head throbbed with pain, and Anje let out a dull whimper. It took her a moment to register that someone had pulled her to her feet and was talking to her. Someone blonde. Owain.

"...hello? You okay?" Owain asked, looking into Anje's glassy bloodshot eyes. She nodded back, despite the pain. The arrow stuck out of his right shoulder at an awkward angle, but he gripped his sword in his left hand tightly.

Anje's eyes drifted to the side, where she saw Olivia laying on her side clutching her left hand. Her lips quivered and she rocked back and forth. What had happened?

"H-how did you-"

"Me?" Owain smirked and laughed. "It takes more than a mere arrow to takedown a famed member of the Justice Cabal!" His bravado faded, a more meek look taking over. "But, uh, could you maybe pull the arrow free? I don't think it hit anything important, but Naga knows it hurts."

"Y-yeah, sure," Anje mumbled as she moved to Owain's back. "How do I do this?"

"Pull it out quickly and smoothly, and then keep pressure on it. Not the first time I've been hit," Owain said, then lowered his voice." But, I'd be fine if it was the last. Just lemme know when-ah! Sweet Naga!"

Anje dropped the bloodied arrow and kept her palm firmly against the open wound. "Great now what?"

"Uh, Olivia?" Owain called out. "You okay? You took quite the tumble from that guy's hit."

"Fine," Olivia squeaked out, still favoring her left hand. "Landed awkward, and something snapped in my hand."

Owain exhaled deeply out of his nose. "We'll need to find the main group to get healed. I think I saw someone in Basilio's group with a Heal staff. Can you walk, Lady Olivia?"

"I'll manage, I guess."

"Great, let's go," Anje huffed. Strange magic or not, anything to stop the throbbing in her would be welcomed at this point. She leaned a bit on Owain for support as they walked over to help Olivia up. "Thanks for getting that guy off me, Owain, I-I thought that w-was-"

"It was what any ally would have done," Owain dismissed with a bright and cheery tone. "Besides, I only made it over cause Lady Olivia bought me some time. She had to leave her blade stuck in that other bandit, and charged right at the guy on you. Such heroics! I'm sure you would have done the same for her."

 _Would I?_ Anje furrowed her brow as she and Owain helped Olivia to her feet. The dancer blushed as Anje made eye contact with her, but Anje found herself smiling. _Yes, without a doubt._

"Thank you, Olivia." Anje gave the injured girl a tender side hug. "I'm...sorry I rushed in. We should have waited."

"It's fine." Olivia winced as she brought up her wrist; a jagged little thing from what it once was. "You can make it up to me later. I was thinking of a duet dance?"

Anje smiled and nodded. "That sounds lovely. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'll eagerly await your performance!" Owain bellowed. "Though could you both not lean on me so much? I have been gravely wounded by that treacherous-"

"No," Both women replied. They exchanged a mischievous grin as Owain let out a sigh.

"Such is the price for being such a valiant hero I suppose," Owain mused as the trio hobbled towards the center of Aurenta and the sounds of footfalls on the ice and snow.


	11. Interlude

**Virion**

"I'll fold."

"Gaius, my good man, do you really not have a suitable hand?" Virion smirked as he glanced at his two cards. Pocket queens. _Of course, the rogue would fold early, sniffing out any potential for losses._

Virion glanced over to the other two participants; Gregor and Nowi. Gregor sat with a hunched over posture, gripping his cards tightly in front of him with an inquisitive look upon his face, as if the cards might divine a secret to him about fortune itself. Meanwhile, Nowi used her cards and the spare deck to try and build a house of cards while blindly throwing gold into the pot.

Nowi was losing the bet by the most. _It's endearing though, this little manakete wants to participate more than actually win the game. And here I thought dragons liked gold._ Virion shook his head and chuckled. Regardless, it was good company on one of the few nights in recent memory everyone was in camp relaxing for a change.

Gaius stretched his arms behind his head and propped his boots up on the table. "What can I say, I have a seventh sense for these kinds of things." He smiled and dug inside his pant pocket, revealing a reddish lollipop. He unraveled it quickly and popped it into his mouth. "Go ahead Ruffles, try and get the Kid or Tiny to ante up."

"I'm older than you!" Nowi cried, slapping her hands on the table. Her delicate card house wobbled, and then finally toppled over. "Look at what you did Gaius! Gah!" Nowi held out her hand toward Gaius with a gripping motion. "More shiny rocks please, I'm out and you owe me."

Gaius raised an eyebrow and nearly let the lollipop fall out of his mouth. "You want me...to _give_ you more gold?"

"Yeah, I'd like to keep playing," Nowi said. Her eyes twinkled in the lantern light of the tent as Gaius reluctantly reached into his pocket and tossed the manakete a few gold pieces.

Virion rolled his eyes. _Unbelievable._

"Don't give me that look, Ruffles. She's probably got a killer hand."

Nowi's head bobbed up and down as she raised her arms. "Yeah, two of 'em!"

"Quiet! Gregor is still considering his options." Gregor slowly rubbed his chin, holding his cards close to his chest in a vice-like grip. "It is difficult decision."

"My good merc, Gregor, this isn't chess," Virion said, rapping his knuckles against the table. "It's the final bet in this round of poker. You either call and win or fold and keep your earnings. It's quite a simple yet elegant concept."

Gaius nodded, nudging Gregor in the arm. "He's got a point, Tiny. Either call or fold." Gregor put up a finger to gesture for them to wait. Gaius let out a deep sigh and looked back to Virion. "Say, want to make this bet more interesting?"

"I believe you folded, Gaius," Virion promptly reminded, but the rogue waved him off in a playful fashion.

"I did, but here are the terms. You win this hand and I'll answer any question from you truthfully, but if you lose I get the truthful answer to any question I pose to you. Deal?" Gaius offered with a sly smile.

Virion returned a confident gaze to the sweets lover. "You're on. I am curious as to how a rogue such as yourself found employment with Plegia's elite." Virion glanced at his pair of queens in his hand. _Such an easy bet, especially considering the table has another queen! It's practically stealing, but considering it's Gaius, I suppose I can make an exception._

Virion scratches at his chin as his mind drifts to the possibility of losing. _Gaius isn't one for losing bets. Is he that confident in Gregor's hand?_ Virion glanced over to Gregor again and chuckled. The man seemed intently focused on the staredown with his cards.

Virion furrows his brow and sets his cards down. His thoughts drifted to who his actual allies could be in the future. The ragtag of comrades at the table. Sweet, loyal, and albeit mildly terrifying Cherche. Virion's spin shivered as thoughts of his retainer swept through his mind like a monsoon lathered with guilt. He had left her all alone back home. To help with what he could not. And finally Anje, with that debt she believed she owed him.

 _I only did what any sane gentleman would have done,_ Virion mused. _Though, if she has done well in Ferox I'd be remiss not to make good on her word…_

"Alright, we've thought long enough," Gaius instructed, nudging the large mercenary beside him. "Flip 'em, Tiny."

"But Gregor has not yet-"

"For Naga's sake, just flip over your damn cards and call," Gaius groaned. Gregor sighed and revealed his cards.

Virion quickly flipped over his hand, compared it to Gregor's hand, and the cards in the pot, and then smiled. Gregor only had a pair of tens.

"Ah, well after much deliberation, it would seem that you've lost," Virion lamented as he began to scoop up his earnings. Just as Virion touched the first gold piece, Gaius put his hand out.

"Whoa there, we aren't done yet," Gaius quickly rebuked. "There's still one more at the table, Ruffles."

"Oh?" Virion quipped. "You telling me you have a card hidden up your sleeve?"

Gaius leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Nah, I ain't cheatin'. We haven't seen the Kid's hand."

Virion's expression fell as he turned toward Nowi, who had been trying to carefully reset her house of card. "I got an old lady and old man," Nowi said, her tongue out and one eye closed as she balanced cards against each other. "Do I get more shiny rocks?"

"Oh, I don't _know_." Gaius turned to Virion with a wide grin. "What do you think, Ruffles? Pretty sure full house beats three of a kind."

"I don't remember that being the bet, Gaius."

Gaius shook his head and raised a finger. "Oh, but it was. It wasn't if Gregor beat you, it was if you lost or won. Right?"

"Yeah!" Nowi shouted as she greedily scooped up the gold, grabbing two tiny fistfuls and raising them high. "I win!"

_Damned misdirection. I let myself get distracted._

"Very well, I will honor our agreement," Virion said, sighing. "What is it that you wish to ask me?"

Gaius settled into his seat and put his legs up again on the table. "Be honest with me, Virion. What are your plans after the war? And no half-assed answers."

Virion sighed. Of course, it'd come down to this. He'd kept his intentions very close to his heart from the get-go, and here he was getting grilled in a silly bet over the issue.

"I plan to help my homeland, as it is my duty to help liberate the people I've left behind." Virion paused to gauge their reactions. Gregor and Gaius seemed intrigued and waiting for more, while Nowi...had gone back to working on her house of cards.

"Alright, so give us the details," Gaius insisted, gesturing with his hand in a circular motion. "You've got to give us more than 'I want to help my country' shtick. Chrom already has dibs on that. How do you plan to do this?"

"Gregor is in agreement with the thief, and would like to hear more of these plans."

Virion rubbed his temples. _Of course, they'd want details_. "I'm looking for allies to help me...liberate my people. Though allies have been in short supply for such a venture."

"You ask Chrom?" Gaius mused, crossing his arms.

Virion shook his head. "Lord Chrom has enough on his plate so to speak, especially now that Exalt Emmeryn has met a tragic end. I'd rather not press him with such matters."

"So you never thought about asking us?" Gaius smirked. "Ole' Tiny and I work for just about anybody for the right price. I'm sure you could make us a persuasive offer, considering that Rosanne has a bountiful vault." Gaius and Virion locked eyes, and the rogue popped the lollipop from his mouth with a sly grin. "Hells, I'll even throw in a friend's discount."

"Gregor would also throw in this 'friends discount'," Gregor announced. He began to reshuffle the deck for the next round. "You have much doubt in yourself, Gregor sees this."

"While your offers are truly flattering, gentlemen, I'd like to point out that I doubt I could liberate a country with just a few mercenaries," Virion solemnly rebutted.

"Don't leave me out!" Nowi bemoaned. "I want to be involved too! I can burn bad guys cause I'm a big scary dragon! Rawr!"

Gaius snort-laughed and gestured with his head toward Nowi. "See? You just gotta ask around, Ruffles. For the right price, anybody can be your friend. I'm sure the less business savvy Shepherds will be willing to hear you out too of course. Heck, I'm sure if we keep talking about money like this Anna will just materialize in this tent, ready to fund a little task force."

"While I have the utmost respect for Lady Anna, I'd rather avoid further dealings with the merchant," Virion said. "But alas, you've given me much to think about. I should...weigh my options so to speak."

 _Who could be my allies? Certainly, I can't ask before Plegia is dealt with._ Virion exhaled deeply and folded his hands neatly in his lap. _I'd need to regroup with Cherche. A few mercenaries wouldn't cut it. I'd need more help. Chrom already has too much on his shoulders, and I've yet to let my pride drop that low…_

"Yeah, do just that. Think about it," Gaius said. Gregor began to shuffle and deal out a fresh hand to each of them. "But if it's as serious as you say it is, maybe it's time to call in some favors, eh?"

Virion nodded and looked at his hand. Junk. He placed it down immediately and rested his hand underneath his chin.

 _Cashing in on favors...well I can think of at least one immediately. Hopefully, she's doing better these days. I do regret not saying goodbye._ Virion shook his head and grabbed his cards again as Gregor threw in the first bet. He'd feared this day would come; where he'd have to face who the Archest of Archers really was. The man who left his people for dead while he escaped to another land in search of help only to get roped into another scheme and more politics. A man who bided his time instead of trusting others with his issues.

That man was a coward.

Virion folded his opening hand without calling the ante.

* * *

**Robin**

A bright light illuminated the double-wide tent that had been converted into a makeshift laboratory. Robin preferred this, as it was a workspace that oozed innovation and was a playground where his ideas could run wild.

Beakers, magical baubles, and tomes lined the makeshift tables where he currently tinkered with an empty oil lantern, a roughly cut ruby, and a Fire tome. It was paradise, even amidst a warzone, but that obviously came secondary. Sure, Robin was Chrom's masterful tactician, but he was a scholar first and foremost on the cutting edge of the mysteries of the universe that lesser men would shy away from.

Robin wiped away a bead of sweat from his brow with his sleeve. He'd lost track of time, _again,_ though he was sure it was late. Sleep could wait when there was _progress_ to be made. Besides, it's not like he was alone.

Quiet and measured footsteps approached Robin's workstation, and he found himself smiling. Just like Lissa had taught him. "Still working on the mage light conductor, Robin?" Miriel asked in an even tone, Robin feeling her presence hover behind him. It felt good to know someone shared his enthusiasm for science. He could just be himself.

"Almost got it finished, actually. Had to change the math on Wendell's Law of Magical Equivalence, but I've nearly got it done." Robin placed the crystal inside the lantern in a small apparatus. "Should work now."

"You...changed the math on a magical _law_ ," Miriel said with...disbelief? Or was it shock? Robin shrugged. Emotions were so tricky, unlike math.

"Well, yeah. It wasn't working for me, so I changed the rules. Easy."

Miriel stepped around to the side of Robin's workstation, arms crossed and a frown upon her face. "One doesn't simply change fundamental magical theorems and laws to suit one's whims, Robin. The results could be disastrous."

 _Is she upset with me?_ Robin was an innovator in the laboratory as well as the battlefield. He didn't take opportunities. He made them.

"You can double-check my math if you wish," Robin said as he finally fastened the ruby gem in place. "But, I assure you that it's sound. Once I figured out the calculus it only took me a few hours to figure out how to create a new formula. It's the green bound journal to your left."

Miriel snatched the journal and began to scour it's contents greedily. Robin sat back and wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt. Felt good to be hands-on with mathematics. Creating something new.

"This...is remarkable and terrifying, Robin. Are you telling me you calculate the potential thermodynamics of elemental transfer from tomes?" Miriel set the journal down and looked to Robin. "What sparked such an illuminating idea to create a theorem of your own?"

"Lamp kept running out of oil when I'd be working late, and refilling it was annoying," Robin said with a shrug. "Figured I should create a solution to that problem. It'd reduce the time I'd spend not developing tactics for the Shepherds." Robin raised a finger. "And I figure I could tweak the formula to work in some manner with ice magic to create a way to make a cold...box. Yeah, a box that can keep things cold. Like beverages."

"You invented this...because you were concerned about the efficiency of your other work? Remarkable," Miriel whispered in awe. She quickly recomposed herself and coughed into her fist. "Care to demonstrate?"

Robin jumped up from his stool. "Of course! Now, all you do is have to channel your magic directed toward the gem with the proper spell in mind. In this case, it's been imbued with Fire, so it should serve as a magical vacuum to fuel the programmed spell." Robin held his hand out in front of the iron lantern and pressed his intent to cast Fire on the lantern. The ruby began to glow a brilliant crimson light that brightened up the entire tent. "The ruby is carved with special inlays to allow for maximum magic filtering along with tome glyphs painted on the inside of the lantern to-"

"To stabilize the latent magic in the air to prevent an explosion." Miriel snapped her fingers and her eyes widened. " _Of course,_ Merric's Theorem of Latent Magic. You've managed to deviate from Wendell's Law to mimic a self-sustaining ecosystem and won't implode from the influx of infused energy in this container. How long will the light last?"

Robin shrugged. "Dunno. I'm guessing a few days, at least. Haven't figured out how to turn it off yet."

"You...don't know how to turn it off?" Miriel furrowed her brow. "You designed an entirely new spectrum of magical theory, and yet you can't turn it off?"

"Yeah, cause adding more magic just makes the lantern last longer. Add too much and the ruby will explode. I was going to experiment with trying to craft a magical enzyme to help mitigate the effects and to have the magic itself act as a kind of substrate, but I've yet to develop a theorem for that yet. Been busy," Robin reluctantly said.

"You're using biological terms for the magic? Interesting."

"Well, it seemed natural," Robin replied. "Magic acts as if it's alive, but sleeping. You can draw parallels with how our bodies work with magic, but then try to transfer that to an inorganic substance-"

"So that's why you used a crystal," Miriel said, propping her chin up with her hand. "You needed something that had a complex enough microstructure that could handle the burden of magic, much like a person. I adore your conjecture, but," Miriel paused and cleared her throat, "I have an inquiry for you."

"Oh?" Robin said. "Sure, I think I can probably answer it."

"Would you wish to receive aid in developing a complementary system for such a device? I've concluded that by conjoining our cognitive prowess on such an endeavor would be fortuitous and garner faster results," Miriel explained, but Robin swore he heard something else in her voice. A certain quickness to her tone that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"If you would like to look over my notes so far, I'd welcome the help. Besides," Robin gestured toward the luminous lantern emitting its splendid crimson light, "I doubt we'll run out of any 'midnight oil'."

"Clever and noted," Miriel replied. "Allow me to get another stool and we shall proceed."

Robin found himself smiling again as the mage walked away. _Finally, someone else who speaks my langauge._

* * *

**Sumia**

"Easy there Belfire," Sumia cooed as she brushed her trusty steed.

Belfire snorted and stamped at the ground like a child throwing a fit.

"I'm sorry big guy, but I'm out of apples," Sumia replied. She gently stroked underneath the pegasus' jaw. "But I've at least got chin scratches. Will that do?"

Belfire snorted again, but he stood still this time and leaned into Sumia's hand a bit. _I accept your apology you big baby,_ Sumia's mouth twitched into a slight smile as she continued to give her winged friend a vigorous massage. He'd been so good these past few months ever since she paired up with him. Even after all the death and terror, Belfire held strong when Sumia wanted to falter.

Another gruff snort sounded from behind Sumia. _Oh, I didn't forget about you either_. She turned and gave Aurora some scratches on the chin as well. Both steeds were hungry for affection, but Aurora more so these past few days. Cordelia didn't visit nearly as much as Sumia, and that worried her. She knew she cared, but would notice how Cordelia would never broach the topic. Always Sumia.

"Maybe we should go find Cordy, huh?" Sumia asked Aurora. A stern whinny escaped from Aurora's throat as Sumia began to scratch behind his ears. "Really? Well, I suppose we could I could go into camp and find her-"

Aurora let out another firm whinny. _So demanding!_

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll go look for her, but you stay here and behave!" Sumia said as if chiding a child. "That means you too, Belfire. Keep watch and I'll be back soon."

Sumia snatched a nearby lantern and trotted away from the edge of the camp where the pegasi and horses were tied down with stakes. Sure, it wasn't secure but their mounts had proven themselves honorable creatures, and desertion from their riders wasn't a fear. Hell, even Sully's feisty mare and Stahl's mild-mannered steed seemed to be at peace.

Sumia smiled as she rounded toward the main campfire in the center of the camp. _It's funny how our mounts seem to reflect some of the riders._ Nearby the fire Sumia spotted Cordelia; still in her riding armor sitting on a rock with a twig in hand, poking at the coals with half-lidded eyes.

_She had hardly said a word since Doluna. Everything went wrong in Doluna. Still can't believe it was only four days ago…_

"Hey, Cordelia!" Sumia said, a bounce in her stride as she ambled up to the firepit. "Mind if I sit?"

Cordelia's somber expression morphed as the corner of her mouth curved up. A gentle expression, but Sumia noticed the glassy look in her slightly reddish eyes reflected in the light of the fire.

She had been crying at some point earlier.

"No, it's fine Sumia," Cordelia turned her head out toward the opposite end of the camp near some rocky outcropping. Sumia squinted through the darkness and made out two figures; Chrom and the Taguel woman, Panne. Cordelia began to slowly get to her feet. "I was just on my way to bed."

Sumia noticed Cordelia shake her head and return attention to her. "Well, if you're tired. I just figure it'd be nice to talk, you know?" Sumia said. "It is late, but I promise not to keep you too long. Please?"

Cordelia's jaw quivered a moment, then she gritted her teeth. Her shoulders slumped and she sat back down on the soft dirt. "Alright, what's bothering you Sumia?"

Sumia forced a smile, something that felt a bit unnatural for her and snuggled up closely to Cordelia and the fading flames. "It's Aurora. I think he needs more attention from you. You've let me give him snacks the past three days, and I think he's starting to suspect something."

"Well," Cordelia said as she began to stand up again, "I suppose I should go give him some-"

"I already fed him earlier," Sumia said, wincing slightly. "Sorry, but both Belfire and Aurora were really hungry."

Cordelia's expression dulled. "Oh."

"You should still see him, though," Sumia insisted. Cordelia's gaze flickered back toward Chrom's direction. Sumia tugged Cordelia's arm, managing to quickly get her fellow rider's attention. "Don't worry about him for now, he'll be fine. He's stronger than we know. Just...let him be, okay? He'll come to us if he wants to talk about it."

"I should talk to the prince though," Cordelia said, determination filling her voice. "I could tell him-"

Sumia's eyes bore into Cordelia as she tugged at her arm again. "Tell the Ylissean prince or Chrom?"

Cordelia swallowed hard, her gaze drifting back toward the fire. "I..don't know. Make him see how great a prince he really is, that he can lead us. I see the weight he carries on his shoulders."

"We all do," Sumia whispered. She inhaled deeply, taking in the smoke-flavored air from around the fire. "But it's his choice to come to us as his friend. He's more than just the prince of Ylisse." Sumia paused, tilting her head towards Cordelia. The red-haired rider didn't reply, so Sumia pressed on, "Go give Aurora some pets. He needs it probably just as much as you do, and then do you want to come back and talk about something else?" Sumia flashed a warm smile at her comrade and patted the ground beside her. "Nice and cozy here."

Cordelia's lips twisted into an uneven line, her head craned upward looking at the starless desert sky. "I think I'll just go to bed. Thank you though."

Sumia bowed her head slightly. "Very well, I'll see you bright and early."

With one last belated huff, Cordelia marched toward the far edge of the camp where the Shepherd's mounts stood. Her form was elegant and refined, but the sound of her footfalls were laborious and heavy. _She's in so much pain, yet she only wants to fix others. I wish I knew a better way to help her,_ Sumia mused as she warmed up her hands to the smoldering fire.

"Uh, is that spot still taken, miss?"

Sumia's eyes bulged, her back straightened, and it took every ounce of self-control not to squeak. The friendly drawl was much closer than anticipated as Sumia turned around to see a dirtied farmboy with a kitchen pot on his head. She breathed a sigh of relief and giggled as Donnel nervously drew closer.

"Miss Sumia, I reckon ya' alright dere?" Donnel asked as Sumia recomposed herself.

"I'm fine, Donnel, thank you for asking. You merely startled me," Sumia replied. "How long were you back there? It's impolite to skulk about in the shadows."

Donnel walked up to Sumia's side and bowed. "Deeply sorry ma'am. You two seemed to be in a big 'ole talk and I didn't want to interrupt it." The farm boy turned soldier nervously chuckled. " Please 'scuse my, uh, behavior, ma'am."

Sumia closed her eyes and giggled again. "It's nothing, really. And you don't have to be so proper, Donnel. We are in camp and at ease." Donnel nodded but stood beside Sumia, glancing around awkwardly. She suppressed another bout of laughter. "You can sit down."

"Oh, thank ye' kindly, ma- _Sumia_ ," Donnel said as he quickly plopped himself down beside Sumia.

_Oh, he is just too precious, even after everything that has happened._

"So, why were you up?" Sumia asked. "Most people are in bed by now."

"Sir Frederick woke me to check the snares we left," Donnel conceded with a shrug. "Not sure how them things gonna catch a snake o' lizard, but I'mma guess they do the trick in a way. Master Robin's idea, if I recall."

"He sure does love his plots and gadgets, doesn't he?" Sumia commented, warming her hands by the fire. "Our tactician is brilliant, but he's, uh-"

"A little sideways in the head?" Donnel interjected with a deep drawl.

"Yes, I think." Sumia blushed slightly and tried to hide her face. "N-not that I'm speaking ill of our tactician or anything!"

"Nah, I get whatcha' mean, milady," Donnel said with a nod. "He says things that I can't make heads or tails of, but then we do 'em and they jus' work, ya know? Naga blessed smart one, that he is."

"I'd have to agree," Sumia conceded with a gentle sigh. "Anything else on your mind, Donnel?"

The former farm boy rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes, like someone trying to imitate a scholar of great renown. "Not certain, thas' for sure. Heard a little bit what you and Lady Cordelia said earlier, but I try not to pry or listen too hard."

"What did you hear?"

Donnel shrugged. "Not too much. It was awfully kind of ya' to speak with 'er. She's like a lady made outta glass, right she is."

"I, uh, don't understand?" Sumia asked, furrowing her brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, " Donnel said, "She's beautiful, strong, but delicate. Like a farmer that's worked the season too long, ya' can see cracks formin'. She's keepin' in the bad thoughts, I think. I'd talk with her, but, uh…" Donnel scratched the back of his head and beamed a wide smile. "Not sure how I would go about that."

"Do you see something like that in everyone?" Sumia quipped, finding herself smiling along with Donnel.

"Well, uh yeah, I s'pose so. Sir Fred is like tempered steel, Vaike is like a brick, and I'd say Miriel is like one of them fancy jars she keeps potions in."

"What about me?"

Donnel smiled. "Like a sweet ivory that's soft and silky-" Donnel froze and his face began to immediately redden; his already up in a defensive manner. "I didn't mean it like, uh, well, _um-"_

"I like it." Her eyes glistened in the campfire's light as she nudged a half-burnt piece of wood into the fire with her boot. "It's not someone saying how clumsy I am, so thank you."

Still beat red, Donnel gulped and nodded vigorously. "Of course, milady!" Sumia gave him a pointed look, and he nodded again. "Er, _Sumia._ "

"Let's just sit here awhile longer. The fire is nearly out anyway," Sumia offered. She received no complaints as the two leaned back on their elbows in comfortable silence and stared upon the vast endless expanse of the night sky.

Perhaps coming to Plegia wasn't all bad.

* * *

**Chrom**

"Milord," Frederick stood near the war table, back straight and hands clasped firmly behind him, "We should be ready to mobilize our forces for the Plegian counterassault. No doubt they shall chase us from the Southeast with the Grimleal in tow-Milord, are you paying attention?"

Chrom rested his hands heavily on the far end of the war table, hanging his head low. Sure it was late and he was tired. So very tired. After all the chaos that had erupted from the Plegian capital, Phila's demise and botched rescue, and...his sister's resounding speech and death.

The Ylissean prince shook his head. He had done everything he could. That's what everyone kept telling him, and he desperately wanted to believe them.

"Can't we go over the battle plans tomorrow? With Robin?" Chrom suggested to his retainer. He rolled his shoulders and stood up a bit straighter. "It's the middle of the night, Frederick."

"That may be, milord, but our enemy will not rest. And neither shall we until we have a solid plan against the Plegians that tail us." Frederick pointed a gauntleted hand on the map, tapping an area colored in red. " We believe they'll pass through the old Aretian valley here in the Border Wastes. It's imminent that we send out our flying units to scout the area-"

"Robin was against that," Chrom interjected, doing his best not to groan. "He said that we should get as close to the Feroxi border to make sure we have a support cushion when the enemy does catch up to us."

Frederick's face paled. "But, milord, we could be flanked in the middle-"

"Enough!" Chrom slammed his fist against the wooden table. A small crack formed where he had hit, and then Chrom let out a ragged sigh. "Frederick, I'm sorry. It's just...I'm so tired."

"I understand milord, perhaps we give logistics a rest then for tonight and you can catch some sleep so you are well-rested."

"I suppose," Chrom mused, shrugging his shoulders. "Not sure it might help, but I can try."

"Milord?"

"Yes?" Chrom replied. Frederick's stony expression bore into Chrom. The very same one he had given him just a few days prior when the world got thrown on its head, and he became the next Exalt in a mere moment.

"How can I help you, milord?" Frederick asked, stepping toward Chrom with an even stride. "I apologize for pressing you earlier, it was my fault alone. I'm merely concerned for the Shepherd's well-being. We've been given a stroke of luck with General Mustafa's defeat, and I'm driven to see we don't squander it. I let my ambition and fear get the better of me, so please forgive me."

"It's fine, Frederick. I accept your apology. We've all been wound up for a while. The tension around camp, haven't you noticed it?" Chrom gestured out toward the tent exit. "We work well on the battlefield, but something is off about us all. I can feel it like a cold breeze that refuses to go away." Chrom looked down at his feet and let out a mirthless chuckle. "Lissa thinks I'm crazy, but I can feel it, Frederick. There's a tension here, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Since Ferox," Frederick replied in a clipped tone.

Chrom nodded. "Since Ferox. So you agree?"

"Of course, milord. I've talked with several members on your behalf about keeping morale up, but it seems you're perceptive as always," Frederick conceded. "It's the foreigners and the Ylisseans it seems. Allowing Anje into the Shepherds was ill-advised-"

" I _know_ , Frederick. We've talked about this before," Chrom rebuked, surprised by his own vigor. He sighed. " I feel like I could have said something better to her. If I spent more time with her I could have swayed her not into doing those actions. Or at least talked with her afterward to figure out _why_."

"You know as well as I do that it would have been politically damaging to do, milord. Granting the Feroxi a prisoner in exchange for rehabilitating Lon'Qu with our healers in concordance with their assistance with the Plegian threat and the Risen was our priority. We made the right call."

"Yes, I suppose so. Just wish that the camp could be closer like it was before. Everyone has hidden away in their own groups."

Frederick coughed into his gauntlet. "You could always order them to group up. Enforce bonding activities perhaps?"

A small smile began to appear across Chrom's lips. "I don't think encouraging 'mandatory fun and engagement' is the way to go, with all due respect Frederick. We have to figure it out some other way. Forcing people together won't change their hearts. It'll just show that we are overreacting to the problem and push them farther away."

"Very well." Frederick bowed at the waist to his lord. "Shall you be off to bed?"

"Soon," Chrom replied. "I'll take one last walk around the camp. Need some fresh air."

Frederick bowed once more to his liege and then left the tent with his usual confident stride. Chrom rolled his left shoulder and ran his hand through his slightly disheveled hair. _When was the last time I even bathed? Feels like time keeps slipping away._

Chrom waited a few moments for Frederick's departure before snuffing the oil lantern and leaving the tent. The starry evening sky greeted his eyes, illuminating the decent array of nearby tents and rocky dunes. Light leaked out from only a few nearby tents, everyone else seeming to have retired for the evening. It had been several hours since sundown, and a few more since they stopped their march through the arid wastes, with the sand giving way to craggy earth with spindly plants and scaled fauna.

"Alright," Chrom muttered under his breath as he stretched out his back. "Where to go, where to go…"

He hardly felt tired, despite it being the middle of the night. No, he definitely felt tired, just not _physically_. Everything else inside him felt drained. _Perhaps someone to talk to can help?_ Chrom thought as he glanced down the row of dark tents.

Robin's tent was still lit, but that wasn't a surprise. The peculiar mage maybe only got a couple of hours of sleep a night, and it from the muffled sounds inside sounded like he had company already.

Chrom smirked. "Besides, I'm sure Robin would just give me a mathematical lecture on _how_ I'm feeling the way I do, not why," Chrom whispered under his breath. For an incredibly intelligent person, he didn't really care much for answers to difficult questions. It's like he wanted to create _more_ questions than actually find answers.

The prince shook his head. _Robin is out of the picture, so who else was awake?_ Muted laughter and dim light leaked from Gregor's tent, the mercenary the Shepherds picked up not too long ago. Sure, he could walk in and join in, but would that really keep the mood, or would the laughter stop because Prince Chrom had shown up?

Chrom turned his attention elsewhere, and to the main firepit down the other side of camp. Dinner had been served hours ago, and only Cordelia lingered by the fire now. Alone and sat with her shoulders hunched, a pang of guilt flooded through Chrom. He felt responsible for sending Phila's squad to rescue Emmeryn, no matter how much they said it was their duty to do so. He had wanted to save his sister, not just the Exalt, and in doing so something had broken inside of Cordelia. Her tone these past few days was more clipped and her sentences lingered just a tad too long before she'd abruptly dismiss herself to go do something else, like scouting or counting inventory. It left him feeling worried for the woman who had dedicated much of her life to serving him, much like Frederick, wishing that she could find an identity for herself outside of duty to his title.

Chrom began to walk down the line of tents away from the main firepit. Most of the older tenured Shepherds like Vaike, Sully, Stahl, and Sumia seemed to be either out patrolling or asleep. Lissa and Marabelle's tent was dark, and he had already spoken to both of them at length earlier today to see if they could heal his weariness. There was nothing to be done with a healing staff.

Gripping Falchion's pommel, Chrom moved past the last of the dark tents to the edge of the rocky outcropping, and Chrom's stride slowed as he heard... _gnawing?_ He shook his head and refocused. _What in the name of the Voice is that sound?_

Hopping up onto a large boulder, Chrom peered over the edge of the terrain and raised an eyebrow at the display. Panne, the strange Taguel woman, was sitting with her back against the raised earth with something scaled and bloody in her paws. Squinting his eyes in the darkness, Chrom noticed it seemed to be a lizard of some sort by the shape.

Panne rested the lizard in her lap and cast an annoyed gaze at Chrom. "Yes, manspawn? Have you come to observe my meal?"

Chrom blinked rapidly. Seeing someone devour a raw lizard wasn't usual, and neither was facing the standoffish Taguel. From her odd plated armor, to how her ears seemed interwoven into her hair braids with surprisingly delicate care, to her ferocious transformation. Granted, it wasn't as startling as Nowi's, but the Manakete was vastly different from Panne.

"Come to gawk?" Panne said with a dry and flat as if her voice was rusty from periods of unuse.

"No, not at all," Chrom replied in a well-mannered tone. He smiled and chuckled. "Just thought I'd ask if you would share."

Panne raised an eyebrow, and then looked down at the half-eaten lizard in her lap. She shrugged and held the critter out. "Very well, though I would like to savor the tail."

"It was a joke…" Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose. _Great going there, Chrom, trying to bond with your companions with bad jokes._

"Ah."

"Yeah, my apologies, Panne. Perhaps that was in poor taste," Chrom conceded sheepishly.

"Was that another joke?" Panne drolly commented, setting the lizard carcass back in her lap. "I tire of these games your kind plays."

"No, I'm sorry, it wasn't a joke or anything!" Chrom restated, holding his arms out. "I didn't come to offend you or anything, I just came to, uh, get some fresh air."

Panne gestured to the wide expanse of desert terrain before the two. "There is plenty of air out here, enough to even make a manspawn alpha content."

Chrom's lips became tight as he placed his hands on his hips and nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. It's a bit dark, but it's not too bad."

"It is a wasteland. I am unsure what you mean."

"It's just quiet, I guess. It's space to let me think without hearing the noise of battle or bustle of a town." Chrom leaned against a nearby large boulder and crossed his arms. "I like it."

"You do not," Panne simply stated.

"What?" Chrom quipped, his pitch slightly higher than intended.

Panne pointed at him with her talon-like finger. "Your heart beats too rapidly. You are not calm. Afraid of predators, are you?"

"How can you tell?" Chrom asked, crossing his arms a bit more tightly across his chest. It felt unnatural to be read that easily. He had fooled Frederick for a while at least, and here Panne points it out in only a minute.

"I am a Taguel," Panne said, gesturing to her ears. "I can hear your discomfort. It is loud, much like manspawn usually are."

"Yeah," Chrom said with a sigh. "Emmeryn's still on my mind, along with everything else." Chrom cast a glance back toward camp. Cordelia was still sitting by the fire, and it looked like Sumia had joined her. He breathed out a sigh of relief. _Good_.

"Ah, your kin that was slain," Panne said in a quiet voice. "I acknowledge and know your sorrow. I too know loss, and know it is difficult."

"It is," Chrom whispered. "It really is. There is so much on my shoulders it's just-" Chrom closed his mouth and looked back down to Panne, whose expression was neutral but she seemed intent on listening. He shook his head. "Sorry, guess I just wanted to talk. Didn't come here to bore you with my human problems."

"They may be human, but they are not too different from mine," Panne confirmed adamantly. "I am the last Taguel and carry the pride of my past kin. You now carry the weight of your people. It is the same."

Chrom blinked. _Huh, I hadn't seen it like that before. She might have a point._ He rolled his shoulders and stretched out his arms. "I think you're right. Do you think I'll do a good job?"

"How should I know?" Panne dismissively replied. "Humans are strange, and I know not of your customs. Just that some are good and some are evil."

"I suppose so," Chrom said, humming under his breath. "Still, I want to do well. I've felt like I need to help bridge the gap between people, but if I can't do that in my own contingent, what hope do I have?" Chrom let out a mirthless chuckle. "That's my dream at least. To figure this all out."

"We have very different dreams."

"Oh, well I'm sure that-"

"I like your dreams better," Panne interjected. Her face remained serious and focused on the dead expanse before her as she sat up straighter. "I dream of only raiding carrot patches. Perhaps this is why you are of the dreaming race. An old name Taguel gave to humans." Panne turned her head to Chrom, her expression softening ever so slightly. "It seems you fit that description quite well. Keep dreaming. It does you good."

"I'll be sure to do that," Chrom said, nodding along. Lifting himself off the rock, he turned to leave back to camp. "I'm going to head in for the night. Thanks for hearing me out, Panne, even if I'm, uh, a weird human to you."

"No," Panne said adamantly, "I have not talked to anyone in quite some time. This was...nice. Yes. Mhmmm. Good night, Chrom."

"Good night, Panne. Rest well, we have a busy day tomorrow," Chrom explained. As he was about to pass by the rock outcropping, he paused his stride. "And feel free to linger more inside the camp, if you wish. I wouldn't mind talking more with you."

Panne nodded and Chrom swore he saw her deep brown eyes light up slightly in the darkness. He smiled, but then quickly grimaced as she tore ravenously into the half-eaten lizard.

The prince shook his head and strode off toward his tent. _Yeah, that'll take some getting used to. But that was progress and a conversation beyond orders on the battlefield. It's a step in the right direction._


	12. Facing Your Demons

"How long did Basilio say we must sit up here?" Anje said, holding her hand in front of her face. A small sandstorm had whipped up across the sun-scorched valley, and Anje felt it difficult to see a mere few feet in front of her.

 _And yet Basilio expects us to be able to see the enemy, let alone my damn weapon_. Anje ran her fingers through her disheveled blonde hair, pulling at some of the knots. Skulking through the desert had proved to be a filthy affair, only made worse by how unscathed Olivia seemed to be with her immaculate hair and flowy dancer's outfit. Anje had opted for a form-fitting sleeveless leather cuirass and matching armored leggings in the Feroxi colors-gray and white.

"Basilio said we should be able to hear the Plegian riders that come this way," Olivia insisted. She crouched low on the ground, one hand softly skimming the sandy turf.

"Figured as much, " Anje said, distracted. "Shouldn't be too long now, I hope. I almost miss Owain's insane rambling." Anje and Olivia exchanged grins. "Almost."

"Only now you say that?"

"Making fun of your attire has gotten rather boring," Anje grumbled, swatting a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Olivia remained steadfast and continued to squint her eyes, looking toward the storm brewing in the valley. "Right, Anje. No doubt you volunteered us for this boring recon mission for any other reason?"

Anje glared at her friend and grit her teeth. Olivia's face twisted into a smug smile. _She's getting too good at seeing through me,_ Anje thought. _No doubt her soaring confidence has been a by-product of me telling her to be more forward with me. My own damn fault-_

"Look!" Olivia hopped beside Anje, crouching low to the ground. "The dust there is kicking up rapidly in the valley. Riders coming from the South-"

Anje patted her companion on the shoulder. "Right, so we let them pass and then use the storm as cover as we tail them."

"Don't forget the smoke signal."

"And the smoke signal," Anje said, rolling her eyes. "I knew that. You don't have to treat me like I'm so green."

She quickly took the bow off her shoulder, and took the arrow Olivia handed her; the arrowhead coated in sugar and some other stuff that the quartermaster told Anje. All she knew is it would emit a white smoke once lit and shot from her arrow, and it wasn't edible no matter how sweet the material on the arrowhead smelt.

Anje nocked the arrow and aimed toward the cloudless sky and Olivia quickly maneuvered with her flint and steel to spark the arrowhead. Once lit, she let the arrow sail far at an arc with a great stream of white smoke dripped in the sky. Smiling, Anje placed her shortbow on her back once more and motioned with her hand to Olivia. It was time to give chase.

"Well," Olivia said, shielding the sun from her eyes. "Isn't that a pretty smoke stream?"

"Yeah, yeah. We can appreciate fake clouds later." Anje began to jog down the edge of the cliff overlooking the dusty valley. "We've got skulls to crack, and all this sitting around has got me feeling jittery."

"Really?" Olivia quipped, jogging up beside Anje. "And here I thought you had nerves of steel, considering you don't even have a good luck ritual before a performance."

Anje snorted and wiped her brow. She didn't need silly little rituals to ensure her success. It was either she went out and did what she needed to do, or failed. The thought of giving some sort of power away to an unknown entity or ideal grated at her consciousness. Agency was too precious to throw away on something that frivolous.

"Ain't got time for that nonsense," Anje huffed, vaulting over a large boulder. "Besides, I don't think that stuff works."

With slightly more effort, Olivia hurdled over the boulder. "Even praying?"

"Even praying," Anje replied, settling into an easy jogging pace. "Still not sure what to make of this Naga anyway."

"She's the centerpiece of-"

"Yeah, you've explained to me _what_ she is," Anje huffed, "the point is it doesn't work. Same deal with my old god."

A shiver ran down Anje's spine. _No matter how hard I prayed at the circus, my cries at night were never heard._ Anje shook her head rapidly, feeling her heart flutter a bit.

That was then; a piece of her that she had left behind. Nothing good would arise by dredging up the past when there were more pressing matters happening at the moment. She took in a slow and ragged deep breath, pushing the memory into the depths of her mind.

"You never-" Olivia placed a hand on Anje's shoulder, holding on tightly-breathing deep breaths, "How do you move so quickly? It's like trying to follow a deer."

Anje skid to a stop and turned around. She held up two fingers and cleared her throat. "First, endurance training was key for my career. Still is. And second," Anje cast a knowing glance at Olivia's heaving chest, "Chest wrapping. Helps when you run that it doesn't feel like sandbags are trying to hit you in the face."

Olivia's face reddened, instantly crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, it's part of my attire and not impractical. Besides, I _have_ added some armor components as you suggested-"

"I didn't say it was impractical," Anje contested, furrowing her brow. "Having your boobs nearly falling out _does_ have it's advantages. I've seen how you smile when one of those poor fools slows down just enough to-"

"Stop, stop, stop," Olivia said, waving her hands and shaking her head. "Can we not discuss this any further, and please go help our allies?"

"You mean to say that you've caught your breath?" Anje raised an eyebrow and stretched out a leg. "I mean, I'm good either way to go stab some people or have a nice conversation about-"

" _Anje_ ," Olivia said through her teeth in a low tone.

Anje flashed a toothy smile and clasped her hands together. She _had_ gotten to her. Olivia had yet to admit the reason, but both women knew. Anje was just trying to weasel a confession out of the meek dancer, and if that meant playing with her food, then it meant it'd be a juicer victory when that day came.

"Alright, murder it is," Anje faux sighed. "Just remember this, Olivia, that you'd rather stab someone than talk about-"

" _Anje,_ we're going to be behind schedule."

"Right, right," Anje said hastily. "Sorry, but I think I found my good luck ritual."

"Tormenting me?" Olivia huffed, settling into a steady jog once again alongside Anje.

"Yup," Anje cackled as she dashed slightly ahead of Olivia. "You just put me in such a good mood!"

Olivia groaned and trudged onward after her speedy companion and the Plegian battalion. Anje glanced back to see her face was flush and tense; she then giggled quietly to herself. Getting Olivia focused for fights was quickly becoming a favorite hobby of Anje's, much to her friend's dismay. A welcome distraction from the violence to come.

* * *

The scorching heat pierced through the dust clouds; smells of sinew, sweat, and sulfur filling the valley. Anje exhaled softly and removed her hand axe from the skull, planting her boot on the dead soldier's chest. It was the last Plegian scout that Olivia and she had discovered running messages in the Border Wastes. With no more enemy scouts, they'd successfully removed the passage of information that the Plegians would rely on to communicate with Gangrel's forces and their assumed backup forces.

Anje wiped her brow and stowed the hatchet on her hip. "You about done over there?"

"Just about!" Olivia's shrill voice responded. The dust storm had kicked up, muting the sounds around them, and managed to provide suitable cover for an ambush. Olivia kept her head low as she marched toward Anje, a parchment gripped in her hand. "I found this on one of the couriers.

"What'd it say?" Anje asked, jogging over to Olivia and peering over her shoulder.

Olivia unraveled the note and her eyes fervently scanned the note. "It looks like orders from someone named Aversa...and it seems that the Plegian army is in disarray."

"How can you tell?"

"It says it right here," Olivia said, pointing at the note. "Right here, 'Our armies are in disarray High Priest Validar'. Seems like Grimleal to me, with the mentioning of religion and stuff."

Anje furrowed her brow, glaring at the parchment with words that she couldn't decipher. "And that's bad, right? They're the cultists if I remember?"

Olivia nodded. "Worshippers of Grima. I don't know much about them myself, but they're not good news." Olivia tucked the note into a small inner chest pocket on her ensemble. "We should get moving. No doubt Basilio is wondering where we are in this storm."

"Eh, I doubt he'll be mad we cut off their communications," Anje said. "But you're right. We should probably get moving again."

A knot twisted inside Anje's gut as she followed Olivia northward into the storm. _And it'll be the first time since Ferox since I've seen them. Doubt they've forgotten that. I haven't._

"I'll go to the Ylisseans, and you can take this note back to Basilio, sound good?" Olivia offered, holding out the note.

Anje squinted through the harsh sunlight at her friend's forced smile. She didn't want Anje to be the one to deliver the message to the Shepherds. A pang of guilt surged through Anje's heart, though she quickly buried it with thoughts of duty. She hated when Olivia was right.

"Fine," Anje tersely said, snatching the note. "Just don't go die on me or something stupid."

Olivia smiled; this one warmer and softer. "I'll be fine, Anje. Besides, you did say that I am pretty _distracting_. I doubt an enemy's blade will come close to threatening my beautiful dance."

Anje snickered. "Yeah, that is true. As long as you know it."

"Alright," Olivia said softly, her voice carrying on the wind like a soothing lullaby. "Let us make haste."

"Right," Anje said, rolling her eyes. "Try not to get sand in your crack as you're busy _inspiring_ everyone."

Olivia blushed and turned her head. "T-that's not e-even, gah! See you back at camp!"

Anje smiled as Olivia stomped away northward; the direction that the Plegian couriers had come from. Anje squinted her eyes and turned East, to where the Feroxi forward camp was set up. It'd be difficult walking directly into the storm, but pulled her elbow up in front of her face and began her long trudge back to camp to report to Basilio.

She arrived at the encampment through the writhing dust storm, coughing up some dirt and sand. It was a choice of either not look where you are going or get a face full of sand.

Anje entered the encampment perched between some craggy rocks; a natural defense against the searing winds. She noticed a trio of Feroxi guards, much of their wool armor discarded in favor of showing off their well-toned abdominals, thighs, and biceps.

_We must look like a bunch of barbarians._

"You three!" Anje said, her voice cutting through the air like a knife. The lazy guards immediately straightened up and faced her. "Where's the big bastard? I've got news for him."

"Forward camp, I reckon," The scrawniest of the trio of guards replied.

Anje flashed a quick and forced smile before brushing past them. She had done her duty of performing the recon _and_ obtaining enemy information. The past few months of physical drills and what to look for had proven to be informative, as she wouldn't have guessed how to survey a map properly or what to look for in a courier, but at least the physical training wasn't anything new. Endurance training was her lifeblood, and while Olivia may have faltered despite picking up the academics more quickly due to familiarity, Anje made a nice compliment with a relentless drive and ravenous craving to pursue their goals.

"Basilio!" Anje shouted, wiping sweat away from her brow as she entered the large war tent. Basilio looked up from the large war table before him; dressed in a mix of banded leather armor and a great axe strapped to his back. "I've returned from that scouting mission. Envoy is dead."

"No prisoners?" Basilio asked, curious.

Anje shrugged. "You didn't ask us to take any?" She nodded with her head to the flailing tent flap serving as a thin barrier between the stale air of the tent and the blistering storm. "Plus, you think I would have dragged some goon through this storm?"

"Nah, but one can hope for you, pipsqueak!" Bellow bellowed, holding his sides. The large man wiped a tear from his eye and sighed. "Ah, no matter. You're at least quick and do what you're told. If only you could build muscle like some of the other ladies around here or Flavia…"

Anje grit her teeth. " _Orders,_ please."

"Not yet, I've got at least one more." Basilio raised his hand to his chin. He hummed and looked off into the distance for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh, also you're ugly."

"You're lacking creativity, Basilio," Anje chided. "Didn't booze up before the battle, did you?"

Basilio's nose flared and he gave a lopsided grin. "I drink before every battle, kid! Keeps the soul warm! Haha!"

"Olivia's already gone on her way to find the Shepherds," Anje said, ignoring her boss's antics. "What do you want me to do besides say more crude things?"

She had wished she could work with Flavia again, but with her being the acting Khan Regent it left fieldwork to Basilio; her trainer, mentor, and somewhat of a role model. Granted, she hated his drinking habits and how he seemed to hardly take his duty seriously as Khan. Anje remembered hearing some of the other scouts mention Basilio was just happy to not be acting Khan and dealing with politics. The man seemed to enjoy going back to grunt work, as if losing to the Shepherds at Longfort was the best thing to happen to the man in a long while.

"Well, I'd hate to take you out of your element, but I do have work for you," Basilio said, his tone now relaxed and his eyes focused back on the war map. "Our front line fighters are probably already engaged with the enemy, along with Olivia. You said you had information?"

Anje dropped the rolled parchment on the table. "Someone named Aversa telling some guy named Validar about the army already being a chaotic mess or something."

"We really need to teach you how to read, kid, " Basilio said under his breath. He scooped up the note and his eyes scanned it fervently. "I see…yes. Validar is the high priest of the Grimleal. Not sure who this Aversa person is, but this guy is a piece of work."

"Meaning?"

Basilio looked over the note and raised an eyebrow at Anje. "He's a fucking lunatic."

"Ah," Anje said, clicking her tongue. "Gotcha."

Basilio set the note down on the table and rolled his shoulders. "Well, good job on cutting off communications. Time we get the rest of these snowballs off their asses and join the fun."

"We're going to the main battlefield now?"

"Well, of course we are, kid," Basilio grumbled. "Didn't bring my axe all this way to not get it a little dirty! And I don't mean the sand."

"I figured that much," Anje huffed.

Basilio brushed past her, chuckling under his breath. "Had to check. Sometimes you make me wonder, kid."

"B-but-" Anje's face flushed red and she growled lowly. _Bastard_.

Anje trudged after Basilio as he roused the masses of his camp, his harsh and boisterous voice boomed throughout the plateau. Captains relayed Basilio's message further on, and the hundreds of warriors from Ferox quickly mobilized into an eager group roused by the call of war. If there was a way to motivate a Feroxi, it was to promise them a good fight.

With war horns blaring and banners raised, Basilio led the march northward deeper into the Border Wastes, following the cries of battle and bloodshed that laid beyond the rocky hills. Anje stuck close behind Basilio for two reasons; first, she hadn't been given orders to go anywhere else, and secondly, she had no idea what large-scale combat was actually like.

She'd been a part of bandit raids and small skirmishes before, where a queasy feeling would bubble up in her stomach as dead men and women would fall around her. Being on the edge of life and death exhilarated her and the fear combined with her survival instincts forced her to be hyper-aware. She knew being greedy and foolhardy would be costly, as it nearly did months ago when Owain saved her. The guilt made her sick, as she hated the thought of someone having to save her, or worse, holding it over her for leverage.

So, here she tempered herself to know the difference between a performance and a fight. While similar, they were not the same. One was of survival, and the other was to demoralize or inspire. She only wished it was easier to separate the two feelings when her adrenaline spiked and the thrill of the fight washed over her body and mind.

The Feroxi contingent marched with vigor, barely noticing that the sandstorm was beginning to clear up as the sounds of clashing blades became louder. Anje felt another twisting feeling in her gut as they crested the last rocky hill and were granted a full vantage of the battlefield.

It had grown quiet as the contingent scanned the area, and then Basilio groaned. The noise of scraping metal wasn't from fevered clashes and duels; the Plegian's had thrown their weapons on the ground. They were surrendering.

"Look there," Basilio said, nudging Anje in the shoulder. She squinted in the direction Basilio was looking and softly gasped.

In the distance on a small mound of dirt, she saw Chrom standing triumphantly over a headless body wearing a sleek golden plate mail with black chainmail and razor-like designs emitting from the greaves and bracers. When comparing the man's armor to the other Plegian's, the message became clear.

Chrom had slain Gangrel.

"Damn," Basilio whispered, crossing his arms. Anje turned her head to look at the behemoth of a man who was...pouting?

"Shouldn't you be happy? They're surrendering."

"Bah." Basilio waved Anje off. Basilio pointed toward Chrom, who was beginning to be surrounded by cheering Ylisseans. "I wanted to do _that_. Damn that Gangrel. He couldn't have lasted just a tad longer."

Anje's mouth twitched. "You're really that bugged you didn't get to kill him?"

"You only get so many opportunities to kill another monarch without the public wanting your head next, kid. Best make 'em count." Basilio sighed. "Get a head start on looking for the injured and survivors. I need to coordinate a perimeter in case of reinforcements and get our medical unit up to the front."

Anje nodded and slid down the rocky outcropping. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of blood filled the air. Stepping over corpses, she was happy to see that most were of Plegia, with few of the Ferox's first support group and Ylissean ground troops. Looking up she saw two Pegasus riders circling the battlefield; one she immediately recognized as Sumia and her mount, Belfire given the color of her armor and Belfire's ashen colored fur.

Anje continued to drift through the field of bodies, occasionally checking on some bodies to see if they were truly still. The battle was quick and bloody, and those Plegians she did pass without weapons simply laid down in a prostrated position with their hands clasped together. From their frayed leather outfits and dull-looking spears and blades, she had little reason to wonder why they lost. They had followed a madman to the brink of oblivion and had paid dearly for it.

A ragged cough broke her daze, and Anje turned her head toward a Ylissean foot soldier not too far from her. She tiptoed around two dead Plegians and knelt down beside the man; he barely looked older than her, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old. His gambeson was blooded across the chest with a shallow cut across. His iron helmet wasn't present as was seen on previously fallen Ylisseans, revealing a brown mop of hair and a bruised face.

He tried to roll over, and winced in pain, trying to cover his chest. Anje held him by the shoulder. "Is it broken?" Anje whispered.

"I don't know," the man whimpered. "Everything feels so cold." He looked up to her with pleading eyes. "I-I don't want to die here…"

Anje swallowed hard. She hadn't been trained for this. Sure she had dealt with injuries back in the circus when someone got bit by the tiger or had a bad fall, but it was another thing to look a dying man in the face. Anje felt scared for the man as his eyes frantically looked around as if he could see an escape to the pain.

She leaned in and noticed blood still seeping out of his gambeson near his pectoral. She applied a gentle pressure against it with her hands, and a hissing noise escaped the man's mouth. "Gotta stop the blood flow," Anje muttered. "Don't you dare pass out on me."

"Let me just rest my eyes," the man whispered, his eyes beginning to flutter.

Panicking, Anje did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped the man lightly across the face.

His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "D-did you just slap me?"

"...yes," Anje conceded.

 _It was that or mouth to mouth for oxygen._ _At least I think that's how that works._

"A good thing too," A new voice called out. It was feminine and refined, but had a certain bite that bespoke of a woman with brevity and a no-nonsense demenour. "Hold him still dear, I'll stabilize him."

Anje looked up to see a woman in a pink and white _dress_ with several intricately curled braids holding a brilliant marble colored staff that had one end gnarled up like an ancient tree root. She lowered the staff down toward the ailing man and the air thrummed with energy as a soft green light enveloped the man. He shuddered as the energy left him, but his breathing normalized.

Magic. She still didn't know what to think of it, but it still unnerved her. It was _unnatural,_ to say the least, but the effects it produced were very real and produced wondrous results. _Even if it's handy, I still don't trust such strange power._ Anje forced a flat and neutral expression upon her face as the man sat up and breathed more evenly.

"You're lucky you didn't pass out," the haughty woman chided. The man cringed as she waggled a daintily gloved hand dangerously close to his face. "You were taught to keep pressure on wounds! It's like the lot of you want to make a mess of yourselves."

"Apologies, Lady Maribelle," the man meekly responded.

"Don't apologize to me," Maribelle retorted. "Say your thanks to this Feroxi woman and then be on your way when you have your strength back."

"Right." The soldier nodded vigorously and then turned to Anje, bowing his head. "You have my thanks…-"

"Anje."

"Right, thank you, Anje," Maribelle replied, lingering on Anje's name as if savoring the word would grant her more insight.

The man relaxed and Anje stood up to look Maribelle in the eyes. Her steely brown eyes and curled lips juxtaposed her frilly attire as she sized Anje up in turn. She was a sliver taller than Anje herself and had about twice as much blonde hair. Pristine and elegant opposed to Anje, who had been running through a sandstorm for much of the day and could feel dirt caked in places that better be left untold.

"So," Maribelle started, "You are with the Feroxi? A scout by the looks of it." She gave Anje another once over with a critical eye. "Or perhaps a very filthy assassin. Either way, you have my thanks for keeping one of ours alive. Follow me, I may have need of your keen eye."

Anje frowned as Maribelle sauntered past her, gesturing with a white glove to follow. Anje rolled her eyes and clenched her fists, but followed without a word. _It's just some prissy noble. Just play it cool and don't start any shit. You can do this._

"Nothing else to say?" Maribelle asked, keeping her head forward and looking for bodies.

"Nah, I'm good." Anje's lips sat in a hard line as she chewed at her tongue.

_If I don't say anything then maybe she'll stop saying entitled shit._

"Very well. I always wondered the day I'd meet a Feroxi with passable manners," Maribelle mused as she led Anje deeper into the heart of the valley. Anje exhaled deeply and kept her mouth shut. Stepping over a Plegian corpse, mage given the purple and black robes, Maribelle made a disgusted sound. "Such savagery. If you don't mind me asking a question, Anje was it?"

"I might," Anje replied through her teeth.

Maribelle lightly chuckled. "How quaint. Now, Anje isn't a standard name amongst the Feroxi is it? Sounds foreign. Exotic even."

"I'm not from around here," Anje plainly stated. She shifted uncomfortably as Maribelle's steady gait paused as she lowered her staff and rejuvenated another injured Ylissean soldier.

"Not Valmese are you?" Maribelle quipped, finishing her healing spell.

Anje shook her head. "No. Ukrainian, but I doubt you've heard of it. Far away from here."

 _Can't decide if it's too far from home, or just far enough from the awful stuff_ , Anje mused as Maribelle began walking again. _Still, not sure why some random noble wants me to talk. Maybe they're bored. Or think I'm a novelty of some sort. Wouldn't be the first time…_

"Very well. Can't say that I've heard of it," Maribelle mused. She pointed at a nearby body, face down. "Turn that one over."

Anje sighed and complied with the noble's demand. A bulky tan fellow groaned in pain as she barely turned him over. "He's still alive," Anje remarked.

"Clearly." Maribelle lowered her staff, and another pulse of green energy shot out and enveloped the man. "He's favoring his left side, probably fractured ribs. He's not healed, but he won't have a collapsed lung before he drags himself back to camp for triage."

Anje nodded and left the man behind, trailing behind Maribelle. The woman held her head high and turned to Anje. She held out a thin metallic rod with leather wrapping to her. "Uh, pretty dull sword you've got here," Anje said, holding the object curiously.

"It's a _parasol_. Press the button to activate the mechanism," Maribelle instructed like she was explaining it to a child. "If you're not going to talk, you'll have to make due in other ways."

"Like…?"

Maribelle pinched the bridge of her nose. "You truly are a soldier," she cursed under her breath. "Hold it up for me. The sun is absolutely terrible on my skin."

Anje blinked. _You've got to be fucking kidding me_. She took in a deep breath and released the mechanism, sprouting forth a parasol with matching pastel colors to Maribelle's dress. Anje walked beside Maribelle and held up the parasol, using every ounce of self-control not to throw the silly device.

"Now, isn't that better? Why, you're even getting some shade too. Splendid," Maribelle said, smiling. "Let's not tary here long, we need to sweep through the South and then make haste before the evening settles in."

Anje looked toward the sun. Perhaps a few hours past noon. "I've another I need you to turn over. Come quickly and stop gawking at the sun, Anje," Maribelle instructed in a stern tone.

Groaning, Anje trudged after the noblewoman. It _would_ be a long battle, but not the one she came prepared for.

* * *

"Twenty-six," Maribelle hummed. "Twenty-six recovered. I dare say that was more than I anticipated, but it is a job well done nonetheless."

"Mhmmm."

"Nothing else to say on our good deeds?"

"Nope," Anje replied, popping the 'p' of the word.

 _So many hours of listening to her drone on and on about...stuff._ Anje felt light headed and her stomach grumbled as they approached the Ylissean camp. It was nearly dusk as they arrived as soldiers began to light torches around the perimeter. Any nervousness she had felt before visiting the Shepherds was long gone after following Maribelle around for hours on a blood-soaked battlefield.

"Follow me," Maribelle instructed. Anje sighed and maintained a rigid posture as she walked by several Ylissean soldiers. "We shall report in with my lord, and then I shall send you on your way to Khan Basilio."

"Fantastic," Anje replied in an exasperated tone.

The path was wide and rocky, several circular encampments sectioned off on each side. Laughter, chatter, and singing could be heard from all the areas. Songs of victory and congratulations. Songs ushering in the new area of _Exalt_ Chrom. That was something new to Anje, and she kept that in mind as Maribelle led her to the encampment at the end of the rocky path.

It was circular in construction much like the others, but more space was provided. It was an officer's camp, Anje noticed. Since working in Regna Ferox, it wasn't hard to figure out who was in charge. It was the people with the biggest tents.

Maribelle took a sharp left, to which Anje nearly stumbled as she tried to follow, finding herself distracted. _Deep breaths. It'll be fine. Maybe they won't even remember!_

Walking around the bend, Anje spotted some folks around a campfire to her left, chatting and laughing. She immediately spotted five people, two of which she recognized; Sumia and Stahl. Stahl was the only one looking around, and locked eyes with Anje. The mild mannered man seemed to freeze like a petrified deer as he met her eyes, but managed to nudge Sumia in the side.

Sumia looked up from her conversation, smiling and laughing, but as she saw Anje her joy evaporated. Anje offered a weak smile in return, but Sumia's expression took on a conflicted look of pain and remorse.

_Please. Anything else but that look._

After their brief staring match, Sumia broke off her gaze and returned to her conversation, though she seemed immediately drained of energy. Stahl merely looked worried as he continued to watch Anje disappear further into the camp, until she turned her head to focus on where Maribelle was going once more.

"Ah, here we are. Follow me inside, but don't speak to Lord Chrom unless spoken to," Maribelle said, casting a pointed look over her shoulder. "It's merely a debrief surely you-"

"I know what the hell a debrief is," Anje blurted out. She could only take so much of Maribelle's blathering.

Instead of anger, Maribelle merely smiled and nodded. "Good."

Maribelle gestured to the tent flap and then to Anje. She gripped the tent flap and held it up for Maribelle to sneak under, and then ducked inside herself.

"Pardon the intrusion, milord," Maribelle stated. Chrom paused from taking a pauldron off his shoulder and looked up to Maribelle. "I've ascertained twenty-six recovered soldiers with the help of-"

"Anje," Chrom interjected. He met her eyes and nodded, before turning his attention back to Maribelle. "I trust that they were able to make it back to camp?"

Slightly stunned, Maribelle took a moment to recompose herself. "Yes, milord. They should be in the medical section of the army by now."

"Good. That's...really good news," Chrom replied, his voice weathered and tired. "Go let Frederick know. He's doing count with Cordelia and Libra. Then, make sure you get some rest. I appreciate all your help, Maribelle."

Maribelle curtsied and flashed a smile at Chrom. "Of course. Please stop by my tent later if you feel any pains or maladies. I'd be _very_ disappointed if I find out later."

Chrom chuckled. "Of course." Maribelle gave another brief curtsy before gesturing for Anje to lift the tent flap. Anje could feel Chrom smirking as she turned and lifted the tent flap for the frilly healer.

Anje returned her focus to Chrom and stepped further into the room; up to the war table. _I've traded one kind of hell for a different one. At least I'll finally get to say what I've been preparing myself to do, given that Olivia was right._

A silence stretched between the two for several seconds before Chrom sighed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Anje blurted out. She could feel tears well up under her eyes, but dared not let them loose. "I know I fucked up, and the damage I caused. I've had a lot of time to think about it." Anje exhaled deeply. It was more than an apology to Chrom; this was to the Shepherds as a whole and to herself. "I'm not sure how much it means to you, because words are just words, but I truly am sorry for what I did. I-I didn't know any other way, I guess. I was stuck and afraid, still kinda am, but, uh-"

Anje grit her teeth. _Of course I can't remember everything I wanted to say, even with Olivia's help these past few days. And why must he look at me with so much sadness? Be angry at me, damnit! I fucked up! Let me have it!_

Chrom nodded and smiled, rapping his knuckles against the large square war table. We began to walk around the table toward Anje, a solemn and kind expression upon his face. It made Anje feel unnerved. Chrom placed a hand on her shoulder, and a shiver ran down Anje's spine.

"I'm glad to see that you erred, and have done all you can to be a better version of yourself," Chrom said softly. "Flavia has sent me some updates when I've had a chance to prod. It's truly remarkable how you've dedicated yourself."

"Thank you-"

"But, I think it's me that owes you an apology," Chrom lamented. He gripped her shoulder slightly tighter, in a reassuring fashion.

Anje wanted nothing more than to bolt for the exit than be coddled. She craned her neck upward and squinted at Chrom. "Excuse me?"

Chrom released his grip from Anje, and planted his hands on his hips, letting out a deep sigh. "It's my fault ultimately, as leader of the Shepherds. I should have spent more time with you, to get to know you better. Get you to feel more like you belonged and what was going on with you, but I let you down. You should blame me."

Anje rolled her tongue around in her mouth. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"I don't understand," Anje said, bewildered. "It was _me_ that stabbed Lon'Qu. It was _me_ that nearly caused a meltdown for your group, and it was _me_ that had to dig my way out of it. Literally in some cases…"

"Yes, and while I wouldn't want to overshadow the work you put in, it still not you that should take the-"

"No, you listen here, Chrom." Anje raised a clenched fist and let out a ragged breath. She wanted to scream at him so badly. "You can't just own my mistakes, because I'm the one who made them, and I'm the one who had to work toward making myself better."

"I wasn't suggesting _that_ ," Chrom said, a low growl wafting under his voice. "I'm saying that you aren't the only one to blame! It's okay not to shoulder this all by yourself!"

"But it's my choice! Mine! Not yours!" Anje shouted at the top of her lungs. Chrom took a step back, bumping into the war table. Anje took a moment to catch her breath. "It's my choice to accept the burden, Chrom. You don't get to do that for me. I don't care if you're king, exalt, or whatever Naga is, but you don't. It's _mine_."

Chrom looked downward, and Anje noticed that he wasn't going to retort or fight her on it. His presence, usually larger than life, seemed to shrink away in the dimly lit tent. He looked exhausted, and Anje was sure she looked the part too. Her muscles ached and the dirt on her was beginning to feel like a second skin.

"Look, maybe we could start this all over." Chrom rubbed the back of his head. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but things have changed. Plegia is set to crumble, and perhaps a second chance is in order?"

Anje crossed her arms underneath her bust and glared at the lord. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Chrom winced and leaned back against the table. "I think that-"

"I said _No_ , Chrom. I came here to apologize for what I did, not to try and wiggle my way back into your merry little band," Anje said.

 _You just had to be angry at me and accept an apology,_ Anje grumbled as she turned on her heel. _Of course he'd try to save me too._

Anje began to walk toward the tent flap. She gripped the edge of it and paused, looking back toward the sullen Chrom. "Not everyone wants to be saved," Anje whispered. "I'll make my own way. The successes, the failures, and the struggles, I won't give them up to anyone. I'm learning to accept who I was and who I've become, and I won't let others define that."

"I can respect that," Chrom softly replied. "I won't hold you any longer than. Good luck to you, Anje."

Anje turned back to the exit and sighed. "You too, Exalt. Enjoy your victory. You've earned it."

Without a second thought, Anje left the tent and the cold air of the evening graced her face. Around the entrance, she noticed a small gathering had begun to form; some general soldiers and some of the shepherds. She noticed Vaike, Sully, Stahl, Frederick, and a few she didn't recognize standing off to the side whispering to each other. Apparently, her shouting had roused some concerns.

"Shows over folks," Anje announced as she kept a straight face and marched onward. She smiled as people began to disperse; a few entering the tent and muted chatter beginning to rise.

Walking around the bend of the circular encampment, Anje's eyes lit up as she spotted a warm and welcoming face. Virion stood beside a large and burly man with short hair, each of them chuckling. Anje quickened her stride, and Virion turned his head and looked to her with an inviting smile.

Virion wore a blood-stained lavender colored cuirass, topped with frilled cuffs, a large quiver on his back, and immaculate hair that looked like he had just left a spa. How the man didn't have a spec of dirt on him was beyond comprehension, but it didn't matter. A friendly face is what she needed.

"Hi, Virion," Anje said, stopping in front of the two Shepherds. "It's, uh, been a while."

A corner of Virion's lips twisted into a coy smile. "Indeed it has." The archer's eyes drifted toward Chrom's tent. "Certainly know how to make an entrance for yourself, my dear. It's quite applaudable, granted I would recommend better makeup than Plegian sand."

A titter of amusement escaped Anje's throat. "Yeah, I know. It's good to see you. I've...been working on some stuff. Could we talk?"

"For you? Of course, but I warn you," Virion patted Gregor on the shoulder, "You'll have to tell me the story over me taking all of this gentleman's mercenary earnings in a game of poker."

"Ha! Gregor would like to see you try," Gregor chuckled. "Even if the sandy Feroxi girl comes, you will still find yourself with empty pockets!"

Virion rolled his eyes at Gregor and then looked to Anje. "So, will you join us? We could use more beautiful ladies in our current group. Besides, I'm absolutely curious to hear what you have to say."

"Sure, granted you have somewhere I can wash up later," Anje replied. "Oh, and I wouldn't mind joining in on the game. I might just take _both_ of your money."

"Ha! Gregor likes the fire in this one!"

Virion smirked. "Oh, yes indeed. But, we are wasting time and we left Nowi with Gaius. Best not leave those two alone too long."

"You make a fair point, frilly one. Let us go now, for Gregor's wallet is hungry." Gregor marched ahead, leaving Anje and Virion lingering behind.

Virion leaned over toward Anje's ear. "So what was that ruckus you caused in Chrom's tent?" He whispered.

"Trying something new. _Apologizing_."

"Oh, really? Will we all be getting one of these?" Virion made an amused face. "If that's the result of an apology, I'm curious to see what a threat from you looks like. Seems Ferox has been interesting for you."

Anje nodded and began walking beside Virion. "It has. And if you behave, maybe you'll get one."

"I'm _always_ on my best behavior," Virion scoffed, but Anje could tell he was putting on an act. "You know, maybe you have changed. There's something different about your aura that I can't quite place."

Anje felt her face warm up and bit, her lips forming a thin line. "Maybe I have," She whispered.

She scrunched her face and turned away. _Stop blushing damnit!_ She took in a deep breath and tried to keep a straight face. Why did he have such a way with flowery words that made her stomach churn?

"Ah, I know," Virion snapped his fingers, "You've gotten taller, and sprouted into a more beautiful woman than before."

"Mhmmm. And you got a haircut."

" _Finally_ , someone notices," Virion relented. "It's been days since Maribelle gave me a trim, and not one compliment!"

"Well, if you behave I might tell you what happened _and_ give you another compliment."

Anje and Virion stopped in front of a large well-lit tent, with its flap down. Noises of struggle could be heard from inside, and Anje couldn't help but chuckle. The sun had finally dipped below the horizon and numerous torches around the camp gave the camp a serene and cozy feeling.

"You spoil me, Anje." Virion said, opening the tent flap and gesturing inside with a hand and a bow. "After you, of course."

A warmth flooded Anje's chest as she sauntered inside. For a day full of battle and argument, the night finally looked to be taking a turn for the better.

* * *

Anje stared at her poker hand of mismatched cards and threw them down on the table face down. Nearly thirty rounds with eight players had taken place, and she was at her wit's end. At the far end of the table and nearly hidden behind his stack of gold was Robin, who's mildly blissful expression pissed Anje off to no end. He had won _twenty-four_ of the hands this evening, and the one's he lost he had folded immediately.

"Okay, I'm not sure I can take much more of this," Gauis groaned, wiping his face with his green scarf. "I've been cheating for the past ten rounds and _still_ haven't been able to win."

"Gregor agrees. This seems rigged, and even the little one shuffled."

"I fold." Anje pushed her hand of cards into the center of the table and put her head face down on the table. Sure, she wasn't an expert at the game, but it was starting to feel like a bad joke.

"Okay, who invited Robin? Seriously?" Gaius asked, managing to rouse everyone's attention.

Anje replied with a muted groan, refusing to lift her head. More answers of confusion came from Nowi, Virion, Gregor, and Ricken. From the corner of Anje's eye, she saw the former Grimleal mage, Tharja, hovering near the entrance of the tent not saying anything and watching Robin very intently.

 _What a weirdo_. _Why do mages have to insist on wearing pajamas or big coats everywhere?_ Anje sat up and looked across the table at Robin. "Alright, be honest. Are you using magic or something to cheat?"

Robin tilted his head to the side. "No? I'm just counting cards and assessing each round with the probability of the best odds of winning. Don't you all do this? It's pretty basic algebra..."

"It is magic! Goddamnit," Anje growled, raising her head with a fire in her eyes.

Virion nudged Anje in the shoulder, leaning into her ear. "He's using math, darling."

"Whatever. Same difference. He's cheating," Anje grumbled, crossing her arms. Robin offered a sympathetic smile from across the table and shrugged.

Gaius turned to Robin with a concerned look. "Did you know I was, uh, keeping cards under the table?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to catch up on when I saw your hand slide and my count had to be amended," Robin confirmed as Gaius' eyes bulged. "Figured it was a fun challenge! Anyway," Robin scooped up all his winnings into a nearby satchel, and slung it over his shoulder, "It's been a fun game night, and I can't wait to play again. I'm excited I can now get that alembic equipment. Thanks!"

Robin walked lazily out of the tent, swaying from the weight of his winnings and Tharja trailing close behind him. Everyone watched the two depart in silence, and as the tent flap closed Gaius leaned over the table. "Okay, seriously. Who invited him? Do you all hate your wallets or something?"

 _Not like that was any of our plans,_ Anje huffed inside her head. "I'm going to get some fresh air." Anje stood up from the table, closing her eyes and exhaling softly. "Good games, or whatever."

Anje strode out of the tent, scratching the back of her head. Sure the entertainment was a great reprieve from the insurmountable stress of the day, and not to mention meeting some strange and interesting people. Distractions were welcome at this point.

 _Still, no idea what the hell Nowi is besides weird._ Anje rolled her shoulders and began walking toward a nearby campfire. _I suppose a bath will have to wait until morning, considering if they have water here or at the Feroxi camp._

Most of the Ylissean soldiers that were patrolling earlier were now gone, either resting or huddled up somewhere in their own groups. The gibbous moon dominated the clear night sky, helping illuminate the dry and barren wastes with only a few cacti and shrubs dotting the area. A quiet evening for a day filled with many screams and bloodshed, as if the valley and the surrounding wildlife itself had been culled back to a dull whimper against the might of humanity.

Walking down the path, Anje felt something grip her wrist. She spun quickly around, reaching for her knife, but exhaled a sigh of relief when she saw the person. "Virion," Anje started, "A little warning would be nice."

"Pardon my brashness, Anje," Virion replied, unhanding her and backing up slightly. His face tensed up; a sharp contrast from his naturally easy going facade. "May we talk a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, I-I mean, sure," Anje replied. Virion being serious with no clever quips or flowery langauge? Never a good sign.

Virion coughed into his gloved fist and drew in a deep breath. "I've been speaking with some of my companions here, after some," Virion paused-his lips twisting into a frown, "well, _gentle persuasion_ from them, I've decided I could...make due on that little debt you owe me. If it is still available, of course."

"Yeah," Anje softly said. "It is. What's this about?"

"Follow me," Virion instructed, gesturing with his hand. "I know a more quiet place in camp. I'd like to keep this between us."

 _If this is actually how romantic Virion is, I'm kinda shocked._ Anje nodded dutifully followed the flamboyant archer to the edge of the camp, just beside where the pegasi were being kept.

"Well, you've got me alone," Anje said, looking around the cold desert listlessly. She pointed a thumb at the pegasi. "Granted, I thought you didn't want an audience."

"They have the utmost discretion, my lady, rest assured. I'd trust them with more words than any man or woman."

"Alright. So let me hear what you've got to say." Anje crossed her arms and leaned back on one foot. "What's this really about?"

"Trust me when I say this is difficult to say," Virion began in a somber tone, "But, I am in need of help. Gravely so, I'm afraid. You see-"

"Sure, I'm in."

Virion took a step back and raised a finger. "Wait, perhaps you weren't listening clearly Anje, I hadn't even gotten to the part about-"

"I said, _I'm in_. Not sure how much more clear I can be, unless those fancy soaps are clogging your ears," Anje teased.

Virion ran his hand through his lush lavender hair and sighed. "Very well. It concerns my homeland. After some prodding and motivation, I've decided to try and organize a strike team. I Daresay that Cherche is already livid with me for dallying as much as I have."

"Who's Cherche?" Anje asked, genuinely curious with a small pang of worry settling into her gut. _Does he have a wife?!_

"My loyal retainer and dear friend," Virion conceded. He appeared much more tired to Anje in the moonlight now; his shoulders slightly slouched and his boisterous tone reigned in. "Gaius suggested it in jest, but he illuminated a brilliant point. I need people I can depend on."

"So you talk to the girl who owes you the most?"

Virion's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, it was-"

Anje patted him on the shoulder and snickered. "I don't blame you. I've burned some bridges in my short time here, and I get it. I think I do, at least." Anje looked up, meeting Virion's eyes. "But when you need me, I'll be there. You were there when I was scared and alone, and I hate owing people. You ask, and I'll follow. No questions, but I can't say I won't complain a little depending on the work."

Virion smiled and pulled Anje into a hug. "Your valor is most appreciated. Seems that frigid Regna Ferox has done much to warm your soul."

Anje happily returned the tight hug, smiling. "Nah. I just know a bit better _when_ I can be a frigid bitch." Anje and Virion separated and the archer cast a bemused smile at her. She rolled her eyes. "Flavia's words, not mine. But it's true."

Virion chuckled. "Very well. I'm afraid I have a few more people to talk to before the night is over, but I shall see you again in the morning."

Anje nodded, fighting down a wide grin. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Virion."

"Thanking me?" Virion replied, surprised. "I should be thanking you for agreeing to help me on such dubious terms."

"No. Thanks for not giving up on me," Anje quietly replied. She turned and waved. "I'm going to go sit by the fire over there for a bit. Still need to organize my thoughts."

"Rest well, my sweet!" Virion cooed in his usual bravado laden timbre. "May the flames rejoice for your soothing and poignant company!"

"Okay!" Anje shouted back as she left Virion by the pegasi.

 _I have no idea what he said, but at least I think he was happy._ Anje knew deep down that made her happy too. The journey to this strange world was coming full circle, and her earliest and dearest debts were about to be claimed. She may have failed the Shepherds, but she would not fail her friend.

* * *

Anje poked at the smoldering fire pit with a twig, her knees pulled up into her chest as the icy winds of the Border Wastes threatened to snuff the last of her heat source. Returning to see the Shepherds again had been...taxing; more so than she had anticipated. The shouting match with Chrom, hearing Robin's suggestions on her note, and Virion's plea. It had drained her strength more than any performance or battle ever could. She longed for someone else to talk to or just be with at this moment now that all the celebration and drama had settled down for the night.

 _I'll go to wherever Virion needs me to,_ Anje thought as she poked at a large ember. _I'd never think he would be scared, but it seems we all hide something._ He was another person longing for their homeland, but she owed him and there was still something to be done about his situation. Hers had proven to be a string of dead ends...and she didn't want to go back. Here she had finally started to become herself.

Soft footsteps echoed in the distance, and Anje's head perked up. She squinted her eyes to try and pierce the darkness. She scrambled to her feet, hand hovering over her belt knife as a figure approached. They wore dark robes, stark white hair, and eyes that burned a dull orange. The shape looked like Robin, yet a _wrongness_ pervaded the air as the fire between them seemed to shrink away at the figure's presence.

He bore a welcoming smile, but Anje could see beneath the surface of their skin thin black lines that seemed to pulse and vibrate in erratic motions. Whatever this figure was, it was not Robin. While the tactician would move awkwardly and seem odd, he was still human, while this entity glided across the sand like a malevolent puppet.

"Good evening," The figure said in a low and smooth voice. Its lips didn't move as the sound emitted from its body and Anje felt her body clench. "Everyone else is asleep at the moment, but I'm happy to entertain a conversation."

"Stay back," Anje warned, but her voice came out only as a whisper. She brandished her knife toward the creature, her hand shaking slightly. Even the air she breathed in felt like a cold miasmic sludge. "I d-don't know what you are, demon, but step any closer and I'll cut you and call for help!"

"Oh, Anje," The figure sighed, though its lips didn't move, "Haven't you realized? I couldn't stay back if I wanted. I am _everywhere._ Now…" The figure made a slow gesture downward with its hand, and Anje felt an incredible force upon her shoulders and her knees buckle, forcing her to sit down. "Let's chat."

"What are you?" Anje asked, her voice quivering as she stared into the creature's fathomless orange eyes.

"A deathless force. You may know me as Grima," Grima said, pausing for a moment. "But why I'm here before you has little to do with who I am, but who you are." A low chuckle escaped from the puppet's mouth. "Your pain and anguish _sings_ to me, like a beautiful song. I was to give you the purpose you craved for so long, yet Naga denied you that. A complacent god in a world that has moved on."

Anje narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think that I'd make a deal with the fucking devil of this world?"

"Because of the pain that will be wrought upon this land," Grima said softly, looking out into the dark starry void. "I've seen the other side, child. There's nothing. You're nothing, but by making a simple choice you can be something for a little while longer." Grima turned back to Anje, a distorted sneer across their face. "Your newfound allies will die in vain, and I like that."

 _Whatever this thing is, it hasn't attacked me yet._ Anje frantically thought as she tried to subtly look around the dark encampment. A dream. Yes, this _must_ be a dream. She didn't know what that meant, but she was certain of one thing.

No offer, despite how sweet would turn her. She had clawed her way back into relevance and was making good on her promises and actions, despite resistance from others. She was her own person, and trading away agency for power didn't entice her. Control of her own destiny was a power in its own that was priceless. The Crimson Circus had taught her that through all the bruises and nights she spent hungry.

"You'll be presented with a choice in the near future," Grima intoned, taking a step back from the weak campfire. "Choose rightly, and your deepest desires will be fulfilled. And remember," The distorted figure imitating Robin smiled, sending a shiver down Anje's spine, "Whenever you think you're alone with your thoughts, know this," a breeze tickled at Anje's left ear and then picked up into a whisper, " **You're not**."

Anje's breath seized in her lungs as she watched the figure slowly disappear into the darkness. She dared not move her body or take her eyes off of Grima as he seemed to fade into the background of the hazy camp.

A jolting feeling surged through Anje's body, and she felt cold dirt caked onto the side of her face. She was now laying down in front of the smoldering fire pit, small chatter of the camp now present along with torch lights seen in the distance. She had fallen asleep at the fire.

Anje quickly brushed herself off and stood up. She had gotten enough sleep for one night; she needed to walk around and sort her thoughts. The figure that approached her at the fire terrified her, but not because its presence felt unholy and invasive.

She finally knew what had killed her during her last performance.


	13. Allure of the Unknown

Anje groaned as she felt something pointed poke her in the ribs. It poked at her again. She grit her teeth and her nostrils flared. Her eyes shot open, and she violently pushed off the hard ground and sat herself up.

"What?!" Anje screeched, her throat feeling dry and ragged. She had barely slept after that... _thing_ she talked to last night. She had had nightmares before, and that was way too real.

Anje's blurry eyes cleared up to reveal Nowi in front of her holding a small stick. "Wake up sleepy head, the ground is no place for catching a snooze!" Nowi happily said, trying to poke Anje again in the ribs. Anje ripped the stick from the manaketes grasp and promptly hucked it across the camp. Nowi's eyes followed the trajectory until the stick hit the ground. "Awe, that was a good stick! Took me ages to find it!"

"Find another one," Anje grumbled as she pushed herself to her feet. She ran her fingers through her dirty hair, and bit her lip. _My hair is matted to hell and I'm still filthy. Shower or bath, now. Food and reporting can wait._

"Well, despite your _rudeness_ , I woke you because Mr. Robin told me to," Nowi chirped. "He wants you for something." Nowi shrugged her shoulders. "Probably needs someone with a bad taste in sticks and help scowling."

"I literally don't have time to debate with a child." Anje rolled her eyes. "You know where the bathing area is?"

Nowi closed her eyes and nodded. "Yup, definitely not a morning person. Oh, and I can show you the bathes! I need one too!"

"I was hoping to, ya know, _not_ babysit while I try to wash up?" Anje said. _Besides, she's not even human. Still weirds me out._

Nowi pouted. "And you try to get rid of me? Gee, you really are a filthy, dirt witch. Not my words, by the way."

Anje narrowed her eyes and bent her knees, crouching down to Nowi's line of sight. "Who the hell said that?"

"Oh, I don't remember. Maybe 'cause I'm a _kid_." Nowi flashed a sly grin, and then returned a watery-eyed pout. "You'd certainly prove them wrong if you brought me to the baths with you. I could say what a clean and nice lady you are!"

"Fine," Anje said, toying with her knotted hair. "But, don't you-"

Nowi hopped on Anje's back, arms around the performer's collarbone as she nestled into position for a piggyback ride. "Onward! It's bath time!"

"Did you just-"

Anje felt something kick her butt, and she blushed slightly. Caught off guard by the small kick, she craned her neck to look at Nowi, who had a grin nearly as wide as her face.

"You're not moooovinng," Nowi sang out dangerously close to Anje's ear. She pointed toward the Eastern end of the camp. "Now onward, pony! Hiya!"

Anje grumbled under her breath and trudged onward, following Nowi's direction. _I swear, if she wasn't a shape-shifting dragon thing, I'd threaten to eat her._

The camp was a bustle with soldiers rushing about in small groups, spears resting on their shoulders, a hustle to their step that instilled a subtle urgency in the air. Anje allowed the manakete to titter and jump about, pointing at the people with the 'silly hats' and tugging on her wrist to hurry up. Any anger and fight Anje had when she had woken up had vanished, replaced by a longing for warm water and a nourishing meal.

Nowi dragged Anje to the edge of the busy war camp, passing by a few guards with furrowed brows and worried expressions, but nobody dared voice a concern. Asking the young manakete was to open a can of worms for an answer, and Anje only served as a tired, venomous alternative. Bounding past a craggy, Nowi shot her new friend a wild and excited look.

"Look! Look!" Nowi said, bouncing up and down. "Mr. Robin made us a heaty water bath place!"

"I _have_ eyes," Anje scoffed. She stepped around the rocky outcropping and whistled. "Okay, I'm seeing it now. That _is_ impressive."

"I told you!"

Anje shrugged. "And I had my doubts."

Carved into the sodden earth was a large watering hole filled with steaming water; a small cove near the edge of the water with a bucket filled with soap, towels, and a place to undress.

Anje's eyes drifted toward the far end of the steamy pool, she spotted a head submerged up to their nose eyeing Nowi and her with thinly veiled contempt. The woman's black hair was let down, but Anje recognized it and let out a soft groan.

_And of course, Robin's weirdest fan is here._

"Who's she again?" Anje asked, pointing toward the black-haired woman. "I remember seeing her last night brooding in the corner and giving Robin weird stares."

"Oh, that's Tharja. She keeps to herself," Nowi answered, dipping her toes into the water and humming in delight. "She's fine, even though she threatened to curse me."

Anje grimaced. "So she's a mage?"

"Dark mage, if I remember correctly. They're always a bit weird."

"That's rich coming from you," Anje drooly replied. She lowered her voice and leaned toward Nowi's ear. "Doesn't the curse thing worry you?"

"Why would I be worried?" Nowi shot back as she scrunched her face. "Like I doubt she could."

"Is she not good at magic?" Anje rubbed at her forearms and tried not to look across the bathing pool. "Also, how is this hot spring in the desert?"

"Uh, Robin did some magicky stuff. You'd have to ask him." Nowi jumped into the water, splashing around a bit, giggling. "Also she couldn't curse me cause _I'm_ _awesome."_

Anje opened her mouth and then promptly closed it, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. _What the fuck do I say to that? I know nothing of magic and dragon people! Whatever._ Anje shook her head and trudged towards the small utility cove of the hot spring. Less thinking and more bathing was in order.

Sitting down in the small nook, Anje peeled off her dirt-encrusted boots first. She wiggled her toes and wrinkled her nose as she tossed the well-worn boots aside. Anje saw Nowi splashing around in the water to her left, and suppressed a groan. She glanced to the other side of the pool and Tharja's face held a glare more venomous than any rattler to be found in the Wastes.

"Well, that's off at least," Anje said, massaging her calves lightly. It felt good to be exposed to the warm steamy air around the hot pool of water.

She glanced toward the end of the small cove, seeing a small bright red lantern like device emanating a dull red glow. Anje shook her head and proceeded to undress. _Probably that thing Robin made._

Anje removed everything, tossing her filthy clothing into the bubbling pool. A great plume of dirt exploded outward underneath the water, and Anje made a face of disgust. She'd gone longer without a bath, but never by her own volition. She'd always bath when given the chance, though when working in an army that chance was seldom at best, and desperation for cleanliness meant her desire for modesty diminished.

"Finally," Anje hummed, stepping fully into the pool. She dunked her head in quickly to wet her hair. The hot water seemed to melt the dirt caked into her scalp. "Now that is just what I needed."

Anje began to run her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots that had built up over her scouting assignment. Her hair nearly looked brown, though as the water washed over her it revealed its natural dark honey blonde hue. She closed her eyes as she dunked her head again, swinging her hair freely without a care and a smile on her face.

Anje felt a wave of water splash into her face. The illusion of tranquility shattered as Anje's dull blue eyes snapped open. Nowi, still dressed in her _strange_ attire, stood on her tippy toes to keep her head above water. She had a great big smile upon her face and threw her hands up and squealed.

"I gotcha with a splash!"

Anje rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly. "Could you not?"

"But it's a hot spring! A magic one at that," Nowi chirped. "Why not splash and have some fun?"

"Or I could actually get clean," Anje remarked, keeping a keen eye on the mischievous manakete. "Go bother Tharja."

"Nah. She's too busy covering up her boingy bits."

Anje's mouth twitched. "Her what now?"

"Ya know, her boingy bits? Danglies?" Nowi made a lifting gesture toward her chest. "I mean, you know what I mean, right?" Nowi gave Anje a once over and shrugged. "Eh, I mean you might not. It's okay."

Anje's face reddened, and she found her own arms wrapping around her chest as she submerged herself deeper into the pool. "Okay, how about you leave me alone or I _drown you_. And you're one to talk!"

"I'm still growing!" Nowi said, her cheeks puffing out. "I think it's just because you-"

Anje had lunged for Nowi, pulling the small manakete under the water. _I told you I would try and drown you if you didn't shut up!_ She wasn't trying to truly drown her as she dunked the manaketes head underwater; merely an attempt to silence her for a bit.

"Assault! Help! Child abuse-" Nowi garbled out in between the struggle for oxygen.

Anje looked across the pool at Tharja. The dark mage had yet to move a muscle, and her eyes gleamed through the steam with ravenous hunger and excitement. _Well, at least someone doesn't mind a little frontier justice around here._ Anje smiled back at the dark mage as bubbles breached the surface of the pool, her arms straining to contain the flailing manakete.

A light blossomed from underneath the water and a surge of bubbles breached the surface. Anje felt something shift on Nowi's shoulder, like the bones themselves were rearranging themselves slowly, and then rapidly growing in bulk. The acrobat kicked off the expanding mass and braced herself against the edge of the pool as the waves began to intensify in magnitude.

Water erupted from the center of the pool, and Nowi in her fully transformed state flew out, cackling in a deep guttural voice. Anje's eyes widened as the dragonkin soared up the air and barreled into the distance of the barren wastes, drawing a few whistles and cheers from soldiers in the distance.

The shockwave of Nowi's exit had caused the water to ripple violently, and Anje barely managed to hold on and dig her fingernails into the rocky edge. Like caught in a wave pool, Anje waited for the motion to subside, and as the waves died down, she felt something soft nudge up against her in the water.

Anje looked to her side, releasing her grasp from the wall to see the tide had dragged Tharja from the opposite side of the pool. The dark mage now stood with her neck protruding out of the water, a pinched expression as she glowered at the sky.

"I despise the manakete," Tharja mumbled, her eyes scanning the skyline. "I just may have to actually plant a curse of the little one."

"I'm actually very okay with this." Anje squeezed water and dirt out of her hair. "Do...whatever witchcraft it is you do."

Tharja looked to Anje, a neutral and analytical expression across her tense face. "You're okay."

"Uh, yeah, you too," Anje replied, forcing a smile.

Tharja turned away and began to wade toward her original spot across the pool. "If you manage to find some finger or toe clippings off that one, do be sure to bring them to me," Tharja mentioned offhandedly, though her tone insinuated it more as instruction.

 _And now she's a weirdo again. Almost had a normal conversation._ Anje closed her eyes and dunked her head in the pool once more, scrubbing at her scalp. _Time to get cleaned up. It's been far too long, and I'll be damned if anybody else catches me looking filthy._

* * *

Anje stood outside the tactician's laboratory, the sounds of glass vials clattering and indecipherable mutterings escaping past the tent flap. She hesitated to enter as more sounds of objects moving and grunts of distress sounded out. Anje had always thought of Robin as a strange eccentric, but she respected that about the ashen haired man. He was the only one who said goodbye to her at Ferox, after all.

 _Why am I nervous?_ Anje raised her hand to knock on the tent flap, then pulled her hand down quickly. _Am I even supposed to knock on a flap?_

"You can come in without asking," Robin's voice instructed. "You might get a sunburn out there with your pale skin."

Anje's eye twitched, and she strode forward, brushing the tent flap aside. The inside of the tent was lined with several tables lined against the walls, with a large alchemy table dominating the center of the room with various philters, vials, and books scattered about.

Robin stood in the center of the room, holding a gemstone in each hand, eying them with a level of suspicion that usually was reserved for criminals. Anje cautiously tiptoed around the alchemy table to Robin's side.

"Tell me," Robin said without looking at the acrobat, "Which of these do you think is red."

Anje squinted at the gemstones; both of them neatly carved identical-looking rubies. She furrowed her brows and looked at Robin, and then back at the gems. And then again.

"Uh, are you messing with me?"

Robin's lips twitched, his stare intensifying. "No. Just tell me which one you think is red."

Anje shook her head and ran her hand through her freshly cleaned golden locks. _Do I just pick one? Is this a test? They're both fucking red!_

"How about…that one?" Anje pointed to the one in Robin's left hand. "I think that one is red."

Robin nodded thoughtfully and pocketed the selected gem. He casually tossed the other gem to the floor and sighed. "I thought as much. Shame."

"It's a ruby, you're just going to throw it on the ground like that?"

"Of course, it's practically useless," Robin replied, his tone short as if the answer were obvious. "But thanks for the second opinion. It's helpful."

"It's not useless, it's a ruby," Anje insisted. "You can, I don't know... _sell it?_ "

"Engage in the open market with such a pretty bauble? That'd be absurd. Who would want a ruby that's not even red?"

"It's a ruby. Of course it's red," Anje huffed.

Robin pulled out the ruby Anje had selected earlier and eyed it curiously. He then looked down at the discarded ruby, comparing the two, humming under his breath. "Are you sure?"

"Are...you serious?" Anje asked, befuddled. "I may not be the smartest person, but-" Anje caught a glimpse of Robin's bloodshot eyes, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Six days, fourteen hours, and about seventeen minutes," the tactician rattled off. "Give or take a few seconds, of course."

Anje opened her mouth to reply, yet couldn't find the words as Robin shrugged and pocketed the ruby once again, humming to himself a pleasant upbeat tune. _I think he lost the ability to see the color red. He's gone off the deep end._

"And why haven't you...slept in a week?" Anje nervously asked. "Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but I'm busy," Robin said matter of factly. "I have a lot to do, and can't set aside time for procrastinating. I've important research to conduct."

"You can't see colors," Anje drooly stated. She snatched a green-colored vial from the alchemy table and held it up. "What color is this?"

Robin looked at the vial with confusion, and then to Anje. "Alright, I admit there may be a problem-"

"Yes, so please get some sleep and-"

"Clearly my eyes have malfunctioned and I require replacements," Robin announced, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "If you see Libra later, would you tell him to drop by? I'll need someone with a steady hand."

"Or you could, I don't know. _Sleep?"_

Robin chuckled. "This circular logic again?" Robin looked up and chuckled again. "Fine. I'll entertain your poorly conceived hypothesis. For now. Perhaps we should discuss more pressing matters, yes?"

Anje bit her tongue and smiled. "Yes, that'd be just great. You did ask for me earlier."

_Not that you remember or anything I'm sure. Damned mages._

"What I need you to do," Robin said, "Is to make sure that everyone on this list is present for tonight's meeting." Robin dug in his pocket, handing Anje a wrinkled piece of parchment. "That should be everyone."

"Don't you have, like couriers or something?"

"I mean," Robin paused, and muttered something quick and unintelligible under his breath. Anje waited several seconds before Robin composed himself again, and faced her with a smile just slightly too enthusiastic for her liking. "Just deliver the message, alright? I trust in your limber capabilities."

"Uh, sure thing." Anje snatched the paper. The laboratory felt off as Robin continued to smile and hum under his breath. "I guess...I'll go now? Bye?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan. See you later tonight, Anje."

Anje gave him a weak, half-hearted wave and jogged her way toward the tent flap. She looked over her shoulder once to see if he was watching her, and the tactician's attention had immediately pivoted toward another dubious project; this one with metal prongs that looked to be stolen from the kitchen area and a small birdcage with pieces of paper glued to it.

Stepping outside the tactician's quarters, Anje unfurled the wrinkled piece of paper. She had figured out how to read a bit of the native langauge thanks to Olivia's help in the past few months, but she was still barely a novice who could read children's books. She'd never taken literacy seriously before arriving in Archanea, but here it was at least practical and a part of her job now.

"Let's see who I have to talk to." Anje's eyes carefully picked apart each word, chunking the words into their syllabic parts. "It...watches us with six...eyes. It watches us-"

Anje froze and dropped the note. She crouched quickly and snagged the paper before it touched the barren ground. The color had drained from her face, and part of her wanted to rush back into Robin's quarters demanding answers. Even she knew that was a bad idea, as Robin wouldn't issue a warning without reason.

_Oh, we are so fucked if my sleep paralysis demon is here._

Anje scampered off and out of camp, desperately hoping that a verbal lashing from Basilio would distract her from the mess she'd found herself in. She ran toward the Feroxi camp until she was completely out of breath, and then forced herself the rest of the way with a labored jog. She still didn't feel fast enough as the message lingered on her mind, and what horrible things lurked in the shadows.

* * *

Basilio's quill snapped as his tent flap ruffled, and the sound of wheezing interrupted his thoughts. The burly Feroxi man looked up and glared at Anje, who had decided to let herself in without a warning.

"Reporting...for duty," Anje wheezed out, her hands on her knees. She let out a rough cough. "Goddamn, that was farther than I thought."

"Dammit girl," Basilio growled, tossing the broken quill to the dirt, "I was nearly done with these reports too." He drew in a deep breath, and his eye leered at the exhausted scout. "So...you're not rotting somewhere in some ditch."

"You can at least pretend to be disappointed," Anje retorted. She took in a few extra breaths, getting her bearings from having nearly sprinted a few kilometers. "It almost sounded like you missed me."

"Aye." Basilio nodded. "With you gone I'd lose my favorite person to poke fun at."

Anje wiped some sweat off her brow with her sleeve and grinned. "So what I'm hearing is that I'm your favorite? I'm flattered, if not a bit unsurprised." She placed her hand on her chest and scoffed. "Next I might hear is you genuinely like me and want to invite me to brunch with that large blob you call a pet."

Basilio groaned and reached underneath his officer's desk, pulling out a sealed bottle of hard alcohol. "Alright, alright, shut the hell up. That mouth of yours will get you in trouble if you keep saying stuff like that."

"Like what?" Anje asked. "You actually liking me? I imagine the rumors would all but ruin you."

"No!" Basilio roared. He leaned to the side again, picking up a small glass made of fine pottery. He unscrewed the top to the bottle and poured himself a generous amount, up to the rim. He swished it around before downing the beverage in one gulp. "No, I was talking about my baby. Say anything else crude about The Walrus being a blob and I'll lash you to a metal stake out in the desert for a night. Or until I remember to get you."

Anje rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll watch my tongue, _sir._ " She stepped forward up to his desk and tapped her fingers along the wooden exterior. "Though I actually came to report. I got roped into helping around the Ylissean camp."

"I figured as much. Olivia already gave me a full report this morning." Basilio poured himself another glass and gave Anje a knowing look. "Which means you're late."

"I ran here as fast as I could!"

"Ahuh," Basilio said in between sips. "Still late."

 _He never wants to give me any credit._ Anje crossed her arms and leaned back on one foot. _Still, he's a symbol of order. And hopefully, he'll be reasonable._

"Uh, Basilio?" Anje said. Her voice was fragile as if made of glass as opposed to her terse and rough timbre. "I've got a...request?"

Basilio swished his drink around, not giving Anje any notice. "Yeah, spit it out already kid. And is it a request or not? If you're nervous it's outta be something important." He took a sip and leaned back in the wooden chair, its back creaking slightly as he gestured with his hand for her to continue. "Well, out with it."

"A friend of mine has asked something of me. Something important, and I-" Anje quickly massaged her temples. She hated feeling like she didn't earn something and asking for more. "I want to take a leave of absence."

Basilio gazed at her nonplussed, remaining casually laid back as he took another sip of his alcohol. "Is that it?"

Anje blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm askin' if there is anything else?" Basilio replied. "It's approved. Go galavant across Valm for a bit. Just try not to piss off the entire continent, alright?"

"Thank you!" Anje breathed a sigh of relief and turned on her heel. She skipped toward the exit, only to slowly turn around with a look of skepticism on her face. "I didn't say where I was going…How did you-"

"I said you were late, girl. Deaf too?" Basilio chuckled. "Olivia already came in and filled me in on the report _and_ what your plans were. I assigned her to scout the possible threat overseas, and allowed her to choose a partner." The large Feroxi man leaned forward, looking Anje directly in the eyes. "That'd be you, if you were curious."

Anje blushed slightly and tucked her chin down slightly as if to try and hide her embarrassment. "Oh. Well, that was nice of her. I'll be sure to thank her. And, uh, thank you, Khan."

"Yeah, yeah," Basilio casually said. "Just don't talk shit about my pet again. Now get outta here and go make trouble somewhere else. Looking at your face is making me want to drink more."

"You'd do that anyway," Anje drooly replied, her eyes squinted in frustration.

"Yeah, but it's good to have excuses," Basilio chortled as he waved her away. "Now _get_."

Anje smiled and quickly bowed to the Khan before bolting from the tent. _I'll have to make sure to say thanks to Olivia when I get the chance._ As she began to run across the Feroxi camp, Anje immediately felt the soreness in her legs. Her excitement had gotten the better of her at that moment.

She'd be able to help Virion in his glorious return to Valm. She cared not for what dangers lurked beyond the choppy waters of Archanea. As far as she was concerned, she'd been swimming in uncharted waters for months. It made little difference where she was, as long as she made good on her debts to her friends. She owed them that much.

* * *

"You ready?" Olivia asked, looking equally excited and nervous as she hid behind Anje.

The sun once again teetered on the edge of the horizon as they approached a large tent on the edge of the Ylissean's camp. Olivia had managed to explain prior that Virion had an announcement for those he'd managed to coerce into joining him on his voyage to Valm.

The war had effectively ended with the death of Gangrel and the joint forces of Ylisse and Feroxi applying pressure to the scattered remains of Plegia. While most of the loyalists to Ylisse were on clean-up duty, many people sought new adventures and fortune. The allure of the unknown was intoxicating to many, though Anje saw the opportunity as a way to escape her soured reputation. New land and people meant a fresh start.

"I'm ready, and by the sounds of it, we're not the first to arrive," Anje said as the pair of performers stood outside the tent flap. Sounds of hushed chatter slipped through the cracks, and Anje felt a warmth and tingling in her hands. It was finally happening.

Anje pulled back the flap, and let Olivia enter first after glaring at the meek dancer. _I know you like attention, so move your ass!_ Heads of a few people Anje vaguely recognized turned from their conversation to watch them enter, a few glances lingering longer than others much to Olivia's visible discomfort. Anje snorted as Olivia waved to a few people as they walked toward an empty section of the tent.

"I recognize most of these people from the Ylissean camp," Olivia said with a sense of awe. She pointed toward the end of the tent where Virion was speaking with Robin in hushed tones. "Oh, and it looks like the tactician is here too!"

"Not surprised that weirdo is here," Anje mumbled under her breath.

"What was that"?

Anje flashed a smile and pat Olivia on the back. "Nothing." She pointed across the cramped tent, giving Olivia a forceful nudge. "Why don't you go talk with some of the guys over there? I think Gaius is eyeing you."

A small squeak slipped from Olivia's lips. She tried to scurry behind Anje, but the nimble acrobat moved backward, in turn, to block off Olivia's escape. Anje mouthed 'go' to Olivia, whose pleading eyes darted between Anje and the group of Gaius, Gregor, and Nowi. Anje gave Olivia another push on the small of her back, sending her nearly tumbling forward into the group.

_Gotta build that confidence somehow._

Anje watched with a satisfied smirk as Olivia nervously introduced herself to the group. She rested her hands on her hips, turning her attention back to Virion and Robin. Certainly, they would start soon, right?

"Interesting isn't it?"

Anje nearly jumped out of her boots at the low, hoarse tone that came from her side. _Fucking shit!_ She took a step away and her head swiveled to see Tharja standing right beside her, clutching a large book to her chest. _Bitch nearly gave me a heart attack!_

"You ever hear of personal space?"

Tharja stepped closer, her eyes fixated on Robin. "I know you spoke with Robin earlier today. I watched you when you left the baths. What are you bothering him with?"

"He asked for me, if you must know," Anje tartly replied. "Also, I don't think it's any of your goddamn business, is it?"

"Robin's safety _is_ my business," Tharja adamantly replied. "And watch what you say, or I'll hex you so badly you won't be able to discern up from down."

Anje grimaced. _Maybe the reason Robin hasn't slept in days is because of this freak in lingerie stalking him._ Putting on a brave face, Anje glared at Tharja. "Yeah, you can do witchcraft or _whatever._ I'm just doing my job. Same as everyone else."

"Of course," Tharja hummed as she walked away, like a leaf being blown in the wind.

Anje shook her head. _What in the actual fuck is her deal._

"Attention!" Virion called out. Everyone's side conversations died down in an instant, except for Nowi's giggling, which she was trying to suppress by putting her hands in front of her face. The archer stood tall and gazed confidently upon his band of gathered misfits.

"Thank you for gathering within the estimated start time," Robin stated, his voice sounding subdued and very mellow. "In the past day, you've heard two likely facts of information. That the war with Plegia is at an end with Exalt Chrom, and that Virion is searching for help in his return to his homeland."

Virion coughed into his fist, clearing his voice. "Indeed, my tactical friend! Ladies gents, friends-lend me your ears! For I shall weave a story that shall shake your very cores and inspire you-"

"When do we get paid?" Gaius shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Gregor socked the thief in the shoulder, staggering him. "Listen to fancy man, or I hit you harder. Show respect."

" _Thank you,_ Gregor," Virion said. "As I was so illustriously describing before that crude interruption, is that my homeland is in peril. Dire peril, to be exact. And I've gathered you all here tonight to see who is fully willing to travel with me to Valm in a quest for liberation!" Virion drew in a deep breath and continued. "Now, I know not all of you are here for honor or glory. Some of you with the promise of payment," He gave a pointed glance toward Gaius," While others of you are here for expanding one's knowledge," Virion's eyes locked in on Robin and Miriel, who stood close by, "And some of you wish to do it for me," the archer's eyes glancing toward Anje. "But fear not! There shall be much to gain in joining me in reclaiming Rosanne, for when Duke Virion makes a promise, he will uphold it!"

Murmurs between the people broke out, and Robin stepped up again beside Virion. "That means you can submit your inquiries now."

"If I may," A soft and steady male voice asked. Anje leaned to the side, trying to look around Gregor's group.

Stepping forward, Anje saw a man with long blonde hair and elegant features, making him look more pretty than masculine. Anje paled as she saw who stood beside him with a bored look upon his face: Lon' Qu who had a longsword strapped to his hip, his arms crossed, and a brace of some sort around his left knee.

 _Fuck. I'm going to have to talk to him._ The man asking Robin questions about religion, Libra, felt muted as Anje looked on at Lon'Qu. He seemed well enough and didn't favor his leg as he stood. She had been told the healers got to him quickly enough, but she knew that her strike was to be a crippling blow. Anybody from her world and not in this strange land of dragons and sorcery would never have walked again.

Lon'Qu's attention shifted, locking in on Anje's eyes. She felt small and ashamed as he simply looked at her. No emotion, no resentment, just a stare that said 'I know what you did'. The lack of anger in Lon'Qu made her feel worse. That blank look felt like a solemn forgiveness that was unearned and undeserved. Anje looked toward the exit and immediately began to walk away, and out of the tent. She needed some fresh air.

As Anje pulled back the tent flap with the sounds of Virion and Robin answering questions, she nearly ran face-first into a well-armed woman. She recognized the style, and her heart soared for a moment until she saw thick red hair that tumbled down the woman's shoulders and a look of discomfort as she scanned the crowd.

_I had hoped for Sumia…_

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The woman said, putting her hands out. "Is this the right place? The one where the tactician Robin said to meet?"

"Yeah, though I think you're still in time to ask questions," Anje said, nodding her head towards the far end of the tent.

"Excellent," The woman hummed. Anje forced a smile and made a motion with her hand for the woman to move to the side. "Apologies! I'm sorry. I suppose I'm a little distracted-"

"Aren't we all," Anje groaned. "Just let me pass. I need fresh air, and you're blocking it."

The woman stepped to the side and bowed slightly. "Forgive me. I'll be sure to speak with you at a better time, yes? I'm Cordelia by the way. It's- and you're gone…"

 _Someone's awfully chatty,_ Anje thought as she shook her head. The sun had vanished, and torches from the nearby Ylissean camp shed light on the barren wastes. Anje stood off to the side of the tent and sat down on the ground, staring at her feet.

 _Alright, just gotta talk to Lon'Qu, get chewed out for being shitty, then move on. Talk. Take my beats. Move on._ Anje hummed the matra under her breath as she rocked back and forth, waiting for the meeting to adjourn. _Wish I had some time to talk with Virion. Maybe he could give me some advice on all of this. He probably knows Lon'Qu pretty well. Or I could have asked Robin earlier._ Anje paused, pursing her lips. _Maybe not ask Robin. He probably would have told me something like the guy's weight or something._

Anje sat quietly, stewing in her thoughts. Several minutes passed until another person left the tent. It was Gregor, chuckling about something as Nowi hung off one of his meaty biceps like a tree branch, cooing and laughing. Gaius and Olivia quickly followed, and Anje instantly recognized the rosy blush on the dancer's face as Gaius prattled on about something to the girl.

Lon'Qu exited the tent, and Anje felt a tightness in her stomach. She swallowed hard and stood up. "Hey, can we talk?"

The quiet swordsman turned around. Anje's body posture was rigid and tense, her hands balled up and her lips formed a thin line. Lon'Qu slowly looked around, looking around him as if she might have called someone else before approaching her, making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Sure. What do you want?"

His voice wasn't as stern or demanding as Anje imagined. It was brittle and unsure, like her thoughts at the moment. _Is he worried? Did I freak him out that badly?_

"I wanted to apologize. For, ya know. The arena thing." Anje let out a ragged sigh. "God, I hate doing this. Look, I fucked up okay? I got carried away. Lost in the moment or something like that."

"Alright," Lon'Qu simply replied.

Anje felt her brow twitch. "That's it? Just _alright?_ "

"You sound angry. We fought and I lost," Lon'qu said, sighing. "What else is there to say? You survived Feroxi judgment."

"So...that's it?"

Lon'qu nodded, pointedly keeping his eyes focused on the torches from the Ylissean encampment. "It is. If he allowed you to live, then I don't have anything else to say."

"Okay then," Anje slowly said. "So we're okay then?"

Lon'qu bristled slightly as a gust of cold evening air blew past. "I believe so. As long as our blades are pointed at a common foe, you will have nothing to fear from me."

"Work for me," Anje said as she stood up. She held out her hand for a handshake. "To a fresh start?" Lon'qu looked down at her hand and hesitated as if he'd suddenly been cast into a statue. Anje tilted her head and wiggled her hand. "What, afraid to touch me now? Think I'm below you or something-"

Lon'qu quickly squeezed and shook her hand, and then immediately trotted off. Anje looked down at her hand and then back to the fleeing swordsman. _Okay, that was weird. I'm starting to think I'm one of the more sane people around here._

Anje waited patiently outside the tent, shivering occasionally as the cool desert air graced her skin. She rubbed her hands together as she watched Cordelia leave with Miriel and Robin a few minutes later, tailed by Tharja would continue to clutch that large tome to her chest and leer at Miriel. Last to depart was the cleric Libra and Virion, each jovially discussing something quietly with a mixture of chuckling and nods.

Virion paused and waved for Libra to continue ahead as he spotted Anje standing nearby, her hands cupped together and her body swaying back and forth. She'd become a bit impatient as well as cold, but smiled anyway. Virion returned the gesture and approached her with a swagger to his step.

"Ah, there you are, Anje. Waiting out in the cold?" Virion asked. "The tent is a bit warmer, but I presume you knew that, didn't you?"

Anje shrugged. "Yeah. Just felt a bit crowded. Needed the fresh air. How are you?"

"Splendid!" Virion proclaimed. He ran his hand through his silky lavender hair, chuckling under his breath. "Simply splendid, my dear. More people are on board than I had anticipated! Granted, I do think that may be due to Robin's presence. I know Lord Chrom wasn't too pleased to hear of the tactician's sudden decision to leave, as I wasn't expecting him to so readily accept my flimsy proposal." Virion closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh, a small titter escaping his lips. "But, alas! Lord Chrom's loss is my- _no,_ Rosanne's gain! It is a fortuitous occasion that I've such dependable allies in such dark and dreary-" Virion stopped himself as he saw Anje smiling and nodding along. "Heavens, you haven't got a clue what I'm going on about, do you? I'm deeply sorry. I'm monologuing again, aren't I?"

"Not really," Anje admitted. " I figured that your home is in trouble? But, uh," she scratched at her chin and looked at her feet, "I miss what some of the stuff you say is, but I think I get the main idea."

"Well, If I need to use more straight forward language to convey my ideas then please, do not hesitate-"

"I didn't say _stop_ ," Anje said, the corners of her mouth tugging upward. "You talk to me like anybody else. It's really...nice."

Anje's eyes bulged and she ground her teeth. _Wow, Anje, couldn't think of anything better to say? 'Nice'?! That's what I came up with? Gah!_ She let out a sharp, measured breath and recomposed herself.

"What I meant to say is I like how you treat me. Like, you see me for me," Anje said slowly as she chose her words carefully. "It's really nice."

Anje used the remaining slivers of her mental fortitude to not facepalm. _Fucking kill me now._

Virion, despite Anje's blunders, offered a sympathetic smile and gave her shoulder a gentle pat. "I'm glad. Some people find me rather obnoxious, as hard as that is to believe. But I knew from the moment we met on that ship what kind of person you were. Someone raw, but genuine. Wholly themself, if not a bit scared and misguided."

Anje let out a mirthless laugh. "Yeah, maybe that's a bit too true. Just maybe. Kinda frustrated me, still does a bit, with how you can be so confident and sure of yourself."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Virion mentioned as his smile disappeared. "I'm just a better actor than people give me credit for. I admire your capacity for honesty."

"I just want to be accepted," Anje said, shivering again from the cold. "A place to call home. Even back before the ship, I had a home. It was terrible, but still home. It was a comfort to know where I belonged. It just took me nearly pissing off an entire country to figure that out again for myself."

Virion swung an arm around the lithe acrobat and pulled her in tight. "It's cold, let's go get you a jacket. Leather armor isn't the warmest of attire and then-"

Virion froze as Anje planted a soft kiss upon his cheek. He looked down at the blonde woman whose cheeks had turned a shade of pink. His mouth opened yet no words came out.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of the words," Anje softly said. "But I think I stole yours."

Anje felt Virion's grip tighten a bit around her shoulders; his floral musk dominating her senses. "Usually it's me leaving the woman breathless and yearning," Virion muttered with a sense of awe and wonder.

"Sorry to steal the show." Anje nestled up to Virion's side, wrapping her arm around his back.

Virion exhaled out his nose and chuckled. "No, it's quite alright. It's been far too long since I've had a pleasant surprise." He tilted his head on top of hers and held her hand tightly in his warm grip. "With my honor and your valor, we shall do great things."

Anje gripped him tighter and nodded. Flowery words weren't needed, as the night felt a bit warmer, and the future a bit brighter. She'd found a place to call home, and someone to share it with.


	14. Pernicious Memories

Anje held Virion's hand tightly, her fingers and toes feeling static as over the course of her escape from the Wastes, dread had set in. Things since leaving Plegia had gone smoothly with Robin and Virion leading their ragtag band of knights, mercenaries, and mages. No bandits had jumped them on the road and everyone was keeping to their most comfortable allies within the group. The whole trip went off without a hitch.

In her experience that meant only one thing.

Whatever snag was yet to rear its ugly face. Obviously, that was the natural course of things. If nothing happened soon, the more spectacular disaster Anje anticipated would have to take place, such as Virion getting struck by lightning or Olivia suddenly developing a knack for practical fashion.

"There it is ladies and gents," Virion pointed over the sleet-covered hill toward gentle puffs of smoke in the air, "Satis Vix, in all her glory."

Olivia and Robin flanked Anje and Virion as they continued their steady march. Anj couldn't help but smirk as she noticed Olivia shiver, holding her hands up to her face and blowing hot air into her palms, and then rapidly rubbing them together. She'd offered to get her a jacket once, and had learned her lesson. The girl was deceptively stubborn about tradition. She understood that well, coming from a land of snow.

Respect though, was another matter, as Anje couldn't help but pity the dancer's desire to remain unfettered by warm clothing. The closest she had gotten was accepting a cloak, though she kindly had declined it. There was only one other solution, and though it befuddled Virion who had pestered her about the why of it all, Anje neglected to explain. It was _obvious._ She was trying to impress people, or, someone in particular.

"That is wondrous news, Lord Virion," Olivia said through chattering teeth. "Perhaps we can stop at an inn and rest up a bit?"

"Or ya know, wear a damn cloak," Anje said. She gave Olivia's repealing dancer garb a once over and clicked her tongue. "I understand attention, but if I were you I'd not freeze my ass off at the chance to catch a guy gawking at my thighs."

Olivia blushed and her eyes widened. "W-wha-who told you that?"

"Okay, or _girl,"_ Anje replied in an easy tone. "Catching anybody redhanded is kinda fun, but girl, the way you're going about it is nutty."

"I concur with Anje's hypothesis," Robin interjected. He held a highly detailed map of Archanea with several scribblings etched over the wrinkled parchment; signs of wear and tear from his time serving Chrom. "You have been quite obstinate about maintaining traditional values, though your behavior the past days suggests another rationale."

"Oh do tell, Robin," Virion purred.

"Or he could not!" Olivia squeaked, putting her hands up. "Let's just go toward the port and get a warm meal!"

Virion gave Olivia a pitiful look and then gestured to Robin. "Analysis, my fine tacticious friend?"

"Oh, yes. That." Robin coughed into his jacket sleeve, clearing his throat. "I believe this is a mating ritual."

"Ha! Robin called you horny!" Anje pointed and laughed, leaning against Virion for support. Her laughter died down quickly as she looked up to Virion. "That is what he meant, right?"

A thin smile graced Virion's lips. "Indeed."

"I think I'll just, uh, fall behind a bit as we stroll into town," Olivia said softly. Her eyes avoided any possible eye contact as she tried to slink away, but Robin's arm caught her, managing to get a small squeak of surprise from the dancer.

"Not quite yet," Robin said. "We've one last matter to discuss before we split about, and I'd like you all to pass the information along." Robin released Olivia's wrist, and she cradled her hand, rubbing it tenderly. Ignoring the dancer's discomfort, Robin pulled out small slips of paper from his deep trench coat pockets. "These are all labeled, please," He handed the pile to Virion, who awkwardly took them, "I implore you to deliver them to the necessary recipients of our squad."

"And what is it I am delivering?" Virion asked in a skeptical tone. "These seem to just have names written on them…"

"Precisely," Robin said, nodding. "I've spoken to Miriel on the matter of observing social dynamics between cohorts, and we have a strong hypothesis that cross-compatible immersion should raise moral and proficiency by at least twelve percent, which I should remind you, is over the threshold for-"

"In normal people words," Anje growled.

Robin's mouth made an 'o' shape briefly, and then he nodded. "Right. _Right_. I forget that not all share the love of contextual semantics that I do and some are only concerned with results." Robin took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "It's a list of your rooming accommodations on the ship. We'll have several weeks to travel, and this is an excellent time to take advantage of the small proximity to embolden our communicative skills!"

"So we have assigned rooms, you say?" Virion asked, rubbing his chin as he eyed the tactician with a curious look. "I thought our traveling would suffice and we could choose who we could share proximity with, no?"

"I know who I'd like to be in my proximity," Anje added, looking to Virion for confirmation. He nodded, managing to get a smile out of the blonde before she turned back to Robin's neutral expression and glaring. "Yeah!"

"The data suggests otherwise, Anje," Robin stated in a stern tone usually reserved for teachers who thought better. "And the data doesn't lie. I've been keeping track of everyone's social patterns since our departure from the wastes of Plegia."

Anje crossed her arms and pouted. _Fucking smart people with their 'evidence' and 'data'._ Virion shrugged and seemed to concede to Robin's rationale, only increasing the heat she felt in her face. _Unbelievable. I can't believe I'll have to skulk around in the night like some-_

"And that also means no copulation."

Anje blinked rapidly, taking a step back as if she had been punched in the face. "No copa-what now? _Wait_." She narrowed her eyes at the still cheery Robin. "You mean sex, don't you?"

"A necessary precaution for entering a warzone," Robin said, unapologetically.

Anje looked to Virion for support, but the best he did was offer a weak smile and a shrug. She groaned under her breath. _Have they never heard of relieving stress before?_

"Oh, that's _terrible!_ So, what are the assignments, Virion?" Olivia asked, still lingering a few feet away, hand on a hip and radiating smug energy directed at Anje. "What do the papers say?"

"Right," Virion opened up the letters, his lips pursing as he read. An indignant frown blossomed across the archer's face as he raised an eyebrow and looked to Robin. "You want me to shack up with Lon'qu? I'm flattered, but a broody swordsman is hardly my type. You'll have to do better than that, my friend."

"It is optimal," Robin firmly stated. "Data suggests you two spend some of the least amounts of time interacting. This should embolden our cohesiveness as a unit."

"There is such a thing as having nothing in common with someone, Robin." Virion handed the paperback with a brief, dramatic flourish. Anje rolled her eyes, yet found herself smiling. "Alas, it shall be done. Anje?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to get jealous as Lon'qu will no doubt find himself infatuated with me by voyage's end. I may need your help in fending off his perilous advances." Virion stifled a chuckle and waved to a nearby citizen- a young boy in a simple jerkin-of the port as the group breached past the entryway. "Try not to tear the man a new one, dear."

"I think she did that the first time they met…" Olivia quietly hummed.

Anje flashed the dancer a mischievous look, her ears feeling warm and tingly. Sure, it was a jab, but she had settled her score with Lon'qu. He was a surprisingly lax person despite his precision and ferocity on the battlefield. He wasn't a person to hold grudges, unlike another certain folk.

Satis Vix, the farthest major port of Regna Ferox hugged the coastline in a crescent-like shape. It was one of those cities that reminded Anje of Sevastopol; the sounds of horns from the harbor echoed in the distance, the dull beam of a lighthouse glittered across the blackened waters, and a thick fog hovered just beyond the harbor docks. Anje licked her lips; the salty ocean air mixed with the frigid cold to create a biting and raw feeling in the back of her throat.

It tasted like home.

"Olivia," Anje said, her eyes focused on the large caravels and frigates docked in the snowy harbor, "I never thought the Feroxi had a place like this. It's wonderful."

"Really?"

"It's highly defensible and is having a profitable year, I concur."

Virion laughed, a singular but genuine laugh at Robin's proclamation. The tactician replied only with a confused look as he wrapped his jacket tightly around him. Anje nestled into Virion's side as he embraced her. Perhaps the trip wasn't all that terrible to see such a familiar sight in an unpredictable world. It almost distracted her from the fact that she'd not be bunking with her lover.

Almost.

* * *

Acquiring the boat was only a small hassle, and like most everyone, the captain of the vessel decided arguing with Robin wasn't worth their time and allowed everyone to board posthaste. Anje had dropped off her meager belongings in her quarters, making sure to arrive before her assigned roommate, the pegasus rider Cordelia, who was busy tending to her stead in the cargo hold. Virion had already left to handle business with only a peck on the cheek and the promise of 'fiery passion' in the future. That did little to sate the frustration that loomed over her like a storm cloud.

She had decided to set up camp on the port side of the top deck, embracing the cool evening air. Virion had already cooped himself up in the captain's quarters with various members of their team to negotiate the price of service. Something they had put off intentionally since leaving Plegia, as a way for the more money-hungry members to gauge if they liked the group cohesion. _Bunch of vultures, with free passage not being good enough._

The ship lurched as it jettisoned from the docks, forcing Anje to grip the side rail for stability. Gregor and Lon'qu a few meters away, nodding to each other every few seconds or so as if sharing a secret langauge.

Anje watched with rapt attention for almost a minute before losing interest. There were no tells, no signs or gestures, or even words. Just puffs of vapor coming from one of the two mercenaries occasionally, maybe a grunt, and some nodding as Gregor fiddled with a fishing pole.

 _Alright, I can't take it anymore._ Anje peeled herself away from the railing and walked over to Lon'qu and Gregor, her stride quick and quiet, yet she noticed a tenseness in both their postures as she drew near. They continued their casual...conversation, though had become apparent her movement wasn't expected. Least of all towards them.

"Evenin' guys," Anje said. She paused, considering how to broach the subject of their nonsensical banter. A rational and clever thought teased her mind, which was quickly stricken down by a louder more familiar thought. "So, how the hell are you talking to each other? I've spoken with a lot of soldiers, and usually, it's not all just grunts and nodding."

Gregor and Lon'qu looked between each other, locking eyes as if to draw straws on who should break the silence first. Lon'qu blinked and then mumbled something under his breath.

"It's nothing, Anje. Just passing the time until Gaius is done with his negotiations," Lon'qu softly said.

"It is as Lon'qu says," Gregor in his deep baritone confirmed. "We are waiting on the young one. He take negotiation very seriously." Gregor held out the wooden fishing pole; it resembled a thick slab of wood that one might consider a broadsword for training new recruits. "You like Gregor's new find? Very study."

"I'd have to agree. I'm surprised the one who made it had time to shave off the branches."

Lon'qu gave Gregor an 'I told you so' look, only causing the older merc to flare his nostrils and make a displeased guttural sound. "Bah! What do you know of good fishing!"

"That you try to catch fish," Anje gestured to the broad plank masquerading as a fishing pole, "Not try and bludgeon them to death. Though I'm sure with your muscles, it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"See, Gregor? I told you-"

The door to the captain's quarters swung open, and Gaius walked with a swagger to his step and a lollipop sticking out of his grinning mouth. Anje leaned up against the railing of the ship as she tore her attention away from Gregor and his fishing pole. She noticed Lon'qu give Gaius a quick, analytical yet dismissive glance. He talked to the thief about as much as her, which wasn't too much of a surprise considering the Feroxi swordmaster's current outstanding poker debt.

"Well, gentleman," Gaius announced, his eyes scanning the mercenaries, "And lady. Anyways, you are looking at the next richest man in Valm. My negotiations have gone swimmingly."

"Oh, how much did some cheat like you manage to get out of Virion?" Anje spat, rolling her eyes. They knew he was desperate for help, yet it was one of the few leverages Virion had. Kindness and loyalty for these people were measurable, down to the copper. "I'm guessing you asked for a king's ransom?"

Gaius dramatically guffawed and shook his head. "Anje, do you think so little of me-"

" _Yes."_

Gaius' bravado faltered a bit and his voice cracked. "W-well, not to worry! I only asked for a reasonable amount for a task that would potentially put me in mortal danger. Just about eighteen hundred gold."

"Eighteen hundred?" Lon'qu confirmed, his smooth and quiet voice piercing the salty ocean air like a harpoon. "I'm getting two thousand."

Gaius laughed, slapping his knee. Once he noticed Lon'qu wasn't joking, his laughter transformed into sounds of concerned murmurs. "Wait, really?" Gaius' head swiveled to Gregor. "Hold on, how much did you negotiate for?"

Gregor shrugged. "The kindly Virion has offered to pay Gregor four thousand gold. It is good deal."

Anje snorted and moved her hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Wow, Gaius. You really aren't good at the 'thief' part of being a thief."

"Oh, laugh it up, Foxglove," Gaius said, sounding irritated

"Foxglove?" Anje repeated, raising an eyebrow. "New nickname already?"

"Considering the threats last time, _yes_ ," Gaius insisted. "You're pretty to look at, but I have a feeling you might kill me." Gaius cleared his throat and looked toward Gregor. "Tell me Tiny, why are you getting paid so much more than me?"

"Gregor believes it is because he is twice the man little Gaius is," Gregor flexed his mammoth biceps as if to prove his point. "Also Virion likes Gregor. It win-win situation."

"Virion doesn't like me?" Gaius babbled in surprise.

"No, he like little thief very much," Gregor countered. "Gregor just lets the fancy man win at cards."

Gaius looked to Lon'qu for support, but the swordsman shrugged. "I just negotiated and compared it to my rate with Lord Chrom. We came to an understanding."

Frustration bubbled across Gaius' face as he turned to Anje. "Well, you're not getting paid much, are you, right?" He looked to Gregor and Lon'qu for support. " _Right?"_

Gregor let out a hearty chuckle. "She is smarter than us in business with Virion." He waved dismissively in the air, turning his attention back to his fishing pole that had been wedged in between the gaps of the ship's railing. "Unfair market advantage."

Gaius pursed his lips and leered at Anje. "Alright, how much is he paying you?"

"Nothing," Anje replied. _Unless he's talking about the other benefits._

The lollipop nearly fell out of Gaius' agape mouth. "W-what?"

Gregor grunted as he tugged on his fishing pole, seemingly getting a bite. "Be nice to Anje. She might be signing your paycheck in the future."

Anje flashed a devious smirk toward Gaius. The thief's face drained of color, and he took a step back. "Oh no…"

"What can I say?" Anje nonchalantly stated. "I like my payment in the form of a handsome, skilled, witty, self-employed archer." Anje winked at Gaius. "The negotiations were long but worth it."

"Right," Gaius drawled. "Wait, self-employed?"

"He owns his own kingdom." Anje blew a blonde strand of hair out of her face. "If that's not self-employed, I don't know what is."

"See," Gregor warned, turning around with an index finger held high, "Unfair market advantage."

* * *

Anje's head felt like a whirlwind. Sure, Ferox had been gratuitous enough to provide Virion with passage thanks to Flavia and Basilio's writ of passage, though Robin's plan of action still irked her. _Who thinks team building on a voyage is necessary!? We soldiers, not children!_

She grumbled under her breath as she stomped down the narrow hallway of the ship toward her room. She stopped in front of the closed wooden door that reeked of salt, and the sounds of faint humming could be heard inside.

Anje rolled her shoulders and exhaled through her nose. _Let's get this over with._

The acrobat opened the door with authority, the door slamming into the wall loudly. The lean, red-haired knight inside the room jumped to attention, leaving her large satchel on the ground. Her brilliant reddish eyes beamed brightly, meeting Anje's dull blue ones that scanned the room with impunity.

"Oh! Hello there, Anje," The knight stuck out her hand for a handshake, "I'm Cordelia. It seems that we've been assigned bunking together and-"

Ignoring the gesture, Anje's eyes drifted toward the bunk bed. "Top bunk."

Cordelia paused and tilted her head. "Pardon?"

"Top. Bunk." Anje said, emphasizing the last syllable of each of the words. "I call dibs."

Anje began to walk forward, but Cordelia stepped in her way, maintaining a cordial and polite smile. "I figured since you just now arrived we could talk about sleeping accommodations, and I believe communication between us should-"

"Top bunk," Anje repeated as she swiftly ducked past Cordelia, and began climbing the wooden bunk bed that was built into the ship wall. "I've had a shit day, so consider this my communication or whatever."

Cordelia's face scrunched up for a moment, and she let out a small breath as she maintained her pleasant smile. "I was warned about this," Cordelia muttered, and then loudly coughed into her fist. "Apologies if we've gotten off on the wrong foot, but I implore you to talk this through with me. If we are to have a stable and organized team synergy, we should discuss such arrangements, as Robin has instructed."

 _Oh my god, she's still talking._ Anje stared up at the very close wooden ceiling and ground her teeth. _She's not going to shut up is she? Read the room?_

"Cordelia?" Anje said aloud.

"Yes, Anje?"

"Kindly shut the hell up and turn off the lantern."

Anje waited patiently for the lights to flicker, but instead, she heard a sharp inhale and poorly muted sounds of frustration slipping past the knight's lips. _She's not going to let this go easily, will she?_ Huffing, Anje leaned over the edge of the bed's railing and looked down at the pegasus knight, whose face had reddened to a point that almost matched the shade of her hair.

"You really want the top bunk, huh?"

"It's not about the _bunk_ , Anje," Cordelia forcefully said through her teeth, trying desperately to maintain a facade of calm. "It's about us talking about it. Working as a team, and knowing one another."

"Yeah, so read the room, huh?" Anje casually suggested. "I've had a shit day, I'm not getting laid tonight, and then I have to listen to someone yammer on about teamwork or _whatever."_ Anje clicked her tongue and sighed. "Calm your tits and get off your high horse already. _Fuck_."

Cordelia looked up at Anje, dumbfounded. "Y-y-you're a little _monster!_ They were right about you!"

"You'll have to do better than that," Anje snapped. "That's hardly an insult at this point."

Cordelia's face reddened almost to a shade of magenta, and she balled up her fist. "Why y-y-you-" She looked down as if to search for the right words. Her head snapped up, her voice was trembling and soft. "You're just a _bitch!"_

Anje raised her hands and clapped. "Congrats, you managed to say what you were actually thinking. Gold star, or whatever you knights give each other for a good job." Anje raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Feel a bit better?"

Cordelia's breathing was heavy as if she was still in disbelief. "I-I think I'm going to take a walk. Yes, a walk. Um...I'll be back."

"Sounds good," Anje replied, pulling a thin wool blanket over her. "Just turn off the lamp when you leave."

The lamplight was snuffed, and the door creaked as it opened and closed carefully. Anje carefully removed her shoes and dropped them onto the floor, smiling as she did so. It had been bad enough to be separated from Virion, let alone paired with some stranger who would be on pins and needles around her because of _reputation_ and _honor_. The least she could do was drag the honesty from her new ally, whether they liked it or not.

She rolled over and closed her eyes. She tried to fluff her pillow, and curl up underneath the covers, but something within her gut churned. She didn't feel completely comfortable and tried resting on her side. Then her back. She even tried sleeping face down, but still felt the pinpricks of a sinking feeling within her stomach.

 _Goddamnit._ Anje threw the blanket off and clambered down the bunk bed's frame. She hastily strapped on her boots and tried to straighten her hair by running her fingers through some of the tangles.

Anje walked into the hallway, scratching the back of her head. _This is so dumb. She's probably fine. Probably._ She shook her head and began to head towards the top deck. _I'm allowed to express myself, right? Though, the way she blew up didn't seem all from me. Fuck, I think I'm caring. If Basilio ever found out, I'd never hear the end of it._

Anje reached the top of the stairs of the vessel. The sky was clear, and silvery moonlight reflected faintly off brown planks as the sounds of gentle splashing waves rhythmically sounded off. She walked around and scanned the deck, soon finding the aerial cavalier sitting on her butt at the very edge of the stern with her knees pulled up to her chest, and arms around her shins.

Silently approaching Cordelia's side, Anje promptly plopped down beside her. Cordelia's posture straightened up immediately as if struck by a bolt of lightning. Anje posted up a knee and rested her elbow on it, looking toward the endless expanse of ocean that trailed behind them.

"Maybe I came off a bit strong," Anje relented, taking in a deep breath of the chilly evening air. "I'm not...well, you probably figured it out."

Cordelia remained focused on the water, not budging her line of sight. Anje leaned forward and noticed the woman's eyes were watery and her breaths were ragged. She'd managed to already let out some tears.

"You shouldn't be seeing me like this," Cordelia softly said. "I'm sorry that you've had a rough day and-"

Anje rested a hand on the rider's shoulder and chuckled. "You're the one apologizing to _me_?" She scrunched her face, holding in the laughter at the absurdity of it all. "Shit, I think you might be more messed up than me."

Cordelia sniffed and wiped at her damp cheek. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I had a gut feeling you might try to throw yourself over the railing," Anje replied. She felt a tenseness in Cordelia's shoulder. "I suck at math, but it's a long-ass swim back to Archanea if you're asking me."

A small, singular, mirthless laugh escaped Cordelia's lips. "I suppose you're right."

"You're running from something, aren't you?" Anje said aloud, looking up at the clear sky. "I may not know much, but being alone with your thoughts is dangerous at these moments. You do wild things. Things that otherwise would never cross your mind. Terrible things."

Cordelia peeked at Anje from the corner of her eye. "What did you do?"

"I tried to survive," Anje whispered. "I used to work- _serve_ in a circus. Acrobat, among other things. It was lonely, scared, and angry. Still am, but it was home. And no matter how hard you are beaten, home is home." Anje gripped Cordelia's shoulder tighter. "And one day, in my anger, I killed someone. They treated me like shit, and I can remember my hands trembling as I locked that door to the cage, but I did it anyway." She leaned forward, looking Cordelia in the eyes. "It was mad, and I can still remember the screams, the begging, and the cries as the tiger tore into him. Then two days later, I died from a fall."

"Interesting metaphor, but why are you telling me this?" Cordelia wiped at her eyes again with her palm. "Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to be pushed to the edge. To feel like you have less than nothing. That you _are_ less than nothing." Anje shivered, and pulled her knees up to her chest, mimicking the knight. "You do things nobody would do. I remember crying every night those first few months at the Crimson Circus. But the tears eventually left. I held onto the only thing that gave me the strength to continue."

"Hope?"

Anje shook her head, feeling her chilled lips tremble. "Where hope died, I found something else to fill in the cracks. Rage."

"I lost my company of knights." Cordelia swallowed hard as if trying to force-feed herself the truth. "The man I pined for...had other obligations, and-" Cordelia's voice sounded more fragile and she shifted her sitting position, "Well, perhaps I'm not the model knight everyone thinks I am. What knight let their squad perish in an ambush?

"Don't know," Anje candidly replied. "All I know is that I had to change. That little girl full of rage died in the arena in Regna Ferox. I had to become someone else to continue on. To be reborn." Anje removed her hand from Cordelia's shoulder and cupped her hands as she blew hot air into them. "Maybe it's time that knight died too. Nobody ever said you can't just start over. That's what I did."

"And what of their legacy? Who will honor their sacrifice?" Cordelia rebutted, her voice growing in power. "I can't just leave that behind. Someone must carry the burden. Someone must _remember_."

"Remember, but don't try to carry the corpses with you. Our own problems are heavy enough." Anje's mouth twisted into a puckered expression. "Virion or Sumia would probably have something better to say. Something more clever. Whatever. Forget it. I forgot where I was going with that."

Anje began to stand up, but she felt something catch her wrist. She looked down to see Cordelia grasping her wrist, still looking out into the distance like a statue. "I think I get it. I'm going to take some time to think about it. Thank you. I believe Sir Frederick was only partially right about you."

Anje bristled at the sound of his name and frowned. "Really? What did he get wrong?"

"That you're not a 'heartless wench'," Cordelia said with a smile. "Though, he was spot on about the crudeness."

Anje wrinkled her nose. "Well, good to hear that I've surpassed his expectations. Not that I care."

Cordelia stood up, brushing dust off her armored red leggings. "Certainly." Her attention bounced between the choppy waves and Anje. "So, a rebirth?"

"New continent, new you," Anje suggested. "Just don't take as long as I did. Hurts more the longer you wait. Trust me on that. Basilio hits real fucking hard."

Cordelia laughed, her smile met her eyes for the first time that evening. "I'll keep that in mind."

"See back at the bunk," Anje said as she left Cordelia near the railing, the sinking feeling in her stomach now gone. The pegasus knight waved as Anje glanced back, returning the gesture.

Anje smiled as she descended back into the depths of the ship, toward her room. She paused as she reached her cabin and swore under her breath.

_I swear, if this is all part of Robin's team building, I'm going to shit a brick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again! I briefly decided if I should extend this chapter with the rest of the voyage content, but decided against it. Hopefully, this was an emotional morsel to chew on as we finish the voyage next chapter, meet Cherche, and see what's happening in Valm :) Anyway, little Anje is continuing on the path to growing up a bit, trying to break away from her bad habits. I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter (which is planned to be longer) so stay tuned, and know that I appreciate and read all the feedback. It's truly awesome.
> 
> As per usual if want to find more quality fics or a place to improve your writing check out Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a  
> Come drop by and say hello :D
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to sneak in another update by the end of March. Work and other projects have kept me very busy, unfortunately.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
